Do You Dream of Me?
by Laryna6
Summary: What if Yugi could sense Yami's feelings and thoughts all the time too? A rewrite of their adventures. YxYY Mangacentric. There is now a sequel! See author bio for link.
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, anyone who wrote fanfiction where Yami was mean to Yugi would be sued for not respecting my artistic vision. Since they haven't been, it is safe to assume I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Devotion is based more on the anime: this is manga-centric so I'm using Japanese names.  
  
Y/YY, be warned. Rating may go up, but not for a loooong while. They're just getting to know each other now! PG-13 is really too cautious, but this is going to end up yaoi so I wanted to give fair warning.  
  
I plan to do longer chapters later, but this is the first episode of the manga and it's all I feel like doing now, sorry.  
  
VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV  
  
'At last, I've got the final piece!' Yugi thought excitedly. 'I'm finally going to be able to complete the Millennium Puzzle! I might even get my wish...who am I kidding. I'm just an ordinary kid, and there's no such thing as magic, no matter what Grandpa says. 'The one who solves me shall gain the powers and knowledge of darkness...' Yeah right.' He sighed.  
  
'Still...finally solving it after eight years...I have a right to be excited. But...' He looked down at the tears on his uniform and the dark patches where blood soaked through and sighed again. 'It's not going to make any difference. Ushio will still be there in the morning. I'm still going to get made a pincushion out of. I still don't have any friends except Anzu. But something tells me that this is important...'  
  
He looked at the puzzle and felt it again. Hope, anticipation, a sense of something monumental about to happen, something that would change his life forever. The puzzle seemed to offer him everything he had ever dreamed of. Success, friendship...everything.  
  
He noticed he was holding his breath again, and determinately exhaled. 'All right...' The final piece went in.  
  
VAVAVAVAV  
  
He ached. Hurt all over from old wounds ripped open in struggle against freezing cold chains, but no colder than the shadows that surrounded him. His throat was open in a silent scream. But then, the pain went away. The pits in his skin where the spiked chains had dug in closed as the chains disappeared. A glorious sun appeared in the darkness and it radiated life- giving warmth and light. He began to awake from his now-ending nightmare...but as he awoke, as the glorious presence enveloped him he began to fall asleep in the embrace of the darkness. The last thing he felt was the feeling of wonder and worship caused by the light change to cold anger, but not at the light: no, never at the light...  
  
VAVAVAVAV  
  
Yugi Moto yawned. '6:14? I should get up now, but it's so warm and I feel like I'm still asleep: but, but it's cold!' He sat up suddenly, shocked. Part of him was wide-awake now, from shock and cold, as he had kicked off all the blankets and a breeze was coming in the open window. 'That's funny: I thought I closed the window...'  
  
'I feel...warm. And sleepy and happy. Sooo happy.' He closed his eyes and hummed in contentment. The presence seemed to snuggle closer in its sleep.  
  
The moment was ruined by the buzz of the alarm clock. He quickly jabbed the button to turn it off and returned to his examination of his mind. 'It's not me that's feeling these things.'  
  
The sleepy, contented presence seemed to sigh in acknowledgement, and snuggle closer still.  
  
'There's someone else in my head? There is. Why...why aren't I afraid? I seem to know that I'm safe...and I'm certain that I'm not going insane...not that that's a good sign...' His musings stopped short as he his hand brushed a hard thing resting against his stomach suspended on a cord and a trill of joy resounding through his mind.  
  
"The Millennium Puzzle!" He yelled excitedly.  
  
He felt a soft acknowledgement. But as he became wider-awake the presence seemed to fall deeper into dreams. He brushed at it with a questioning feeling and received another burst of happiness and affection and sleepiness, but the presence faded into true sleep, and he couldn't receive any more from it than those feelings.  
  
He thought furiously. 'It's a person. And it...no, he feels smart and nice. Is this the friend I wished for? I'm so happy.'  
  
"Yugi! Get down here or you're going to be late!"  
  
"Coming Grandpa!" He yelled at his still-closed door. He dressed quickly, with a smile on his face.  
  
He felt ecstatic. Like nothing could go wrong. Then he remembered.  
  
"Ushio." He whispered, his face turning white. He began to feel fear, to panic. And the other presence awoke.  
  
He felt a fierce protectiveness, a determination to destroy whatever had caused the precious light pain. He felt a oddly gentle, given the rage the presence felt, enquiry nudge his mind. He replied sleepily, wondering why he suddenly felt so drained.  
  
Amusement and a vicious satisfaction flooded him, and the presence curled up and went back to sleep like a cat that had just had fun playing with a tasty mouse lying in the sun.  
  
He returned to wakefulness with the certainty that he was in no more danger. How he knew this, and why he felt so certain, he wasn't sure. He just knew that the presence would not let anything happen to the one it treasured, and that Ushio was already dealt with.  
  
He took the stairs two at a time going down to the kitchen.  
  
His grandpa looked surprised. "My, you're cheerful today, Yugi. Did you manage to sort things out last night? You came back rather late..."  
  
"What? Oh, things went fine, Grandpa. Everything's cool." Yugi said hurriedly. 'I was out last night? The last thing I remember I was sitting at my desk putting the last piece in the puzzle, what I felt then must have been this spirit I feel now! And when I wake up I'm in bed in my favorite pajamas with the blue stars. He must have gone somewhere and put me to bed. But where did he go...Ushio.'  
  
He reached out to the spirit and blushed.  
  
"What's up Yugi? Thinking about a girl?" Grandpa said teasingly, with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Um, no Grandpa! Why would you think that?"  
  
"Oh nothing. You'd better run along, you don't want to be late."  
  
"Oh! Thanks Grandpa!"  
  
Yugi sped out the door and was just in time for the bus. He stood in the middle, trying to stay away from the tough kids who had claimed the seats at the back. At his fear he felt a quiet brush of reassurance and hummed happily.  
  
He closed his eyes and just let the spirit's joy envelop him. Nothing, not his grades, not the bullies, nothing could touch him when he felt the sprit's presence.  
  
'It's like hugging a big stuffed animal...'  
  
He was dissapointed when the bus arrived at the stop near the school and he had to get off. He walked into the schoolyard and there was Ushio. He stopped in shock.  
  
The big hall moniter was playing with leaves in the corner. He could barely see him though the curious onlookers. He seemed to be talking quietly, and Yugi tried to get closer to hear him.  
  
"Lovely money, it's all mine! Lovely money, I'm rich, I'm rich!" Ushio was mumbling over and over.  
  
"He thinks the leaves are money?" One student said to another in shock.  
  
"Not just leaves, there's trash in there too!" Another student replied, giggling.  
  
Yugi was shocked. And once again the his distress began to awake the spirit. He felt it look at Ushio briefly, than turn to him. He felt the mental equivalent of a cheerful smile of satisfaction and reassurance, and his distress faded away.  
  
'Well... he did want money, and now he has all the money he wants. And he's not hurt or anything, not like what he did to Jounouchi and Honda and me. It's fair. And somehow I know it won't last forever, just until Ushio is sick of greed and won't hurt any more people.'  
  
He smiled at the spirit, and felt it stretch in its sleep. It barely stirred, but he felt his eyelids droop.  
  
'When he wakes up, I go to sleep! So that's why he hasn't talked to me!' He was startled at how relieved he felt. 'I must have been worrying that he didn't want to talk to me. But still, he could have left a note...'  
  
He nudged at the spirit trying to get its attention as he walked to class. He kept trying, but all he got was sleep and satisfaction. He began to get a little annoyed.  
  
He imagined cupping his hands together and yelling in the spirit's ear.  
  
The spirit tried to put its head under a mental pillow. Yugi got angry.  
  
Instantly the spirit was all questioning, tossing and turning in anxiety. Where was the threat to the master?!  
  
Yugi sent a concept of the spirit writing a note.  
  
The spirit was surprised and a little annoyed, but that was quickly surpressed and an apology followed.  
  
Yugi yawned and sent, -It's all right,...when you write that note, tell me your name, ok?-  
  
He felt obedience and a burst of sleepiness. He almost laughed out loud. The spirit was REALLY tired.  
  
He felt a hand grab his shoulder and spun around, panic filling him. The spirit was instantly wide awake, and Yugi felt himself fall into soft darkness.  
  
An instant later, before his mental eyes fully closed he felt the spirit gently shake him awake, and with a big smile of anticipation curl up at Yugi's feet.  
  
Yugi looked through his eyes and saw Jounouchi. He was smiling kind of shyly.  
  
"Yes?" Yugi said hesitantly. He knew he should be afraid, Jounouchi had teased him since the start of the year but he hadn't done anything really mean, and he knew somehow the spirit would never leave him in danger.  
  
"Um, Yugi, I wanted to show you something."  
  
"What?" Yugi said, still a little worried.  
  
"You have to guess. It's a riddle like that puzzle you're wearing. What's something that can't be seen, only shown?" Jounouchi said, looking embarrassed and then shaking his head and smiling as he noticed Yugi staring at him.  
  
"Um...I don't know. What is it Jounouchi?" Yugi replied. Jounouchi asking a riddle? Could this be a good sign?  
  
"I can't believe you can't figure it out, Yugi!" Jounouchi said teasingly, looking mock-dissapointed. He clicked his tongue like Setsuna-sensei did when someone gave a wrong answer.  
  
"Come on, it's friendship! We're friends: you and me and Honda and I guess Anzu if she ever forgives us for trying to look at her...well, whatever. See you after class maybe?" Jounouchi walked off nonchalantly, kicking his legs up high like he was playing around.  
  
His shoe came off and almost hit Yugi in the face. "Jounouchi-kun! Your shoe!"  
  
VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV  
  
Like? This and Devotion are going to be my epics, I'll do one-shots and few- chapter pieces like Deny Thy Father, but expect at least one chapter of these two each week. If you don't get one, feel free to e-mail, it'd be nice to hear from you, but I'll have a good reason, I promise.  
  
Review or I'll tell psycho!Yami you're plotting to kidnap his wonderful aibou. Then while Yami's distracted, I'LL kidnap him and use him to lure Yami to my room! And then there won't be any more Yu-gi-oh anime because they'll be too busy! So review to avoid Yami-deprivation, a fate worse than death!!!  
  
Muahahaha!!!!! 


	2. Conversation

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, there would be more Yami-no-Games. Yami is too restrained about using his powers!  
  
I don't want to spell out Jonouchi, and I've seen Jou used as a substitute, so go with it.  
  
VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA VAVAV  
  
'Thanks to the puzzle, I've got the friend I always wanted. No, more than that.' Yugi mused. 'I've got someone who will care for me forever, who places my welfare above his own...I'm so lucky!'  
  
He sent another feeling of joy to his guardian and felt him nuzzle closer.  
  
"What are you smiling about, Yug?" Jou asked teasingly. "Are you and Anzu...?" He nudged Yugi in the ribs.  
  
"Wha...no, nothing like that Jou!" Yugi replied, embarrassed. He didn't want to tell anyone about the spirit, they might think he was crazy or the spirit was dangerous and take the puzzle away! He'd only known the spirit for a few days, and already the thought of being separated, of not feeling that gentle presence, of not knowing he was safe and cared for, was his worst nightmare, guaranteed to rouse the spirit and cause him to swirl around him in frantic reassurance.  
  
He could tell the thought horrified the spirit as well.  
  
He reached for another topic. Any topic. "So, did you actually watch that video?"  
  
"Yup! But y'know, they've got all the good stuff digitized out. It was really frustrating! Still, do you wanna see it, you hentai?"  
  
"Hum?" Yugi asked. The spirit didn't really touch him, but sometimes the feelings it sent were physical. He'd almost staggered when he felt strong arms wrap around him and a chin rest against his shoulder and a cheek rub against his neck. He blushed.  
  
"I said, do you wanna see it? What is it with you, you're in dreamland half the time. Whatever." Jou shrugged. "The movie?"  
  
"Um, yes Jou. I'll have to hide it from my Grandpa, and wait until he's out of the house to watch it, so it might be a while before you get it back though." Yugi knew it'd be ages before he saw the tape. He'd spent all his free time trying to communicate with the spirit. Strong emotions had gotten him to rouse, but he'd managed to figure out when Yugi was faking rather quickly. And it refused to take over the body for some reason. He'd poked at it frustratedly, and gotten back feelings of apology backed with determination.  
  
"That's ok. Whoa! What's a TV van doing here? Maybe a star goes to our school! Take a peek Yugi!"  
  
"Ok. Sorry Jou, it's one-way glass, I can't see a thing."  
  
But someone saw him.  
  
Anzu had scoffed at Jou's idea that a star went to their school, and Jou's idea to make money selling pics.  
  
'Why is Jou so determined to make money? He's got a permit for a job, but I thought those only went to the best students... why make an exception?' Yugi wondered.  
  
Jou dragged him along on the quest to find the star. Yugi tried to hint that maybe there was another reason the van was there, but this made Jou get angry and go off on his own.  
  
Yugi's sadness at this prompted another nuzzle from the spirit. 'He's much more conscious than he was at first...is he getting stronger? Maybe we can talk together soon, but how can we talk if he won't wake up?'  
  
He poked at the spirit again with a desire for him to wake up, and received an apologetic hug and a feeling of frustration, not at Yugi but at something else. 'His weakness? Is he worried that if he wore himself out waking up to write a note to me he wouldn't be able to protect me? Protecting me is...it's almost like he's obsessed with it. It's so nice that he cares...' Yugi noticed he was humming again and stopped himself. If he walked around like that people might think he was on drugs.  
  
"Yugi!" A strange voice shouted.  
  
Yugi jumped. It was a big guy. 'He must be a senior, he looks like a college student... What does a senior want with me?' He was frightened, but he recovered almost before the spirit stirred. He knew that he wasn't in any danger, that his guardian would protect him. He hugged the anxious spirit and felt him sigh contentedly and return to his watchful slumber.  
  
'There really is a star here? Maybe I can get him to meet Jou and let him take pictures!'  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you there, I'd like to meet this person."  
  
"Great! I'll see you then." And the bug guy walked off, smiling widely.  
  
VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV  
  
'Here I am, and here he is, but where's the star...' He saw the big man's arm twitch and he smiled as the spirit awoke.  
  
'I hope he isn't too hard on him...yawn...'  
  
VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV  
  
The spirit parried the blow and the next two. 'You'll have to do better than that...'  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Jou slammed into the guy from behind, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Yes, what are you doing?" The spirit said, smirking menacingly at the prostrate figure.  
  
"I...I didn't want to... really... but the director..."  
  
"Director?!" Jou yelled.  
  
'Director?' The spirit closed his eyes and searched Yugi's memories as a voice yelled "Cut, Cut! Very good!"  
  
'One who seeks to amuse others with the suffering of my Master?' Shadows began to dance around him, his powers eager to be used. 'This one indeed deserves punishment. And by our defeat of his champion, the one he sent to fight for him, he has already lost the Game.' Yami smirked, his mind running through possibilities.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey had attacked the director and was being beaten up, on tape.  
  
The spirit narrowed his eyes, and the camera exploded.  
  
"What the..." The director said, shocked. The dark spirit glared at the cameraman and the flunky and they took off running. A corner of his mouth turned up. 'Wise ones, to recognize their doom... "Now for you." The director stepped back a pace, frightened by the glow in the spirit's eyes.  
  
"You want to escape? I'm sorry, but I can't allow that..." He gestured, and bonds of shadow wrapped around the director's limbs.  
  
"What are you?" The director whispered, scared.  
  
"I would say 'Your worst nightmare', but I'm _much _worse than that. You've attempted to harm my Master for your own gain, and I do not tolerate that. You've also harmed this one, who is a brave soul and a friend of my master."  
  
He stepped over to where Jou had fallen unconscious and lightning flew from his hands to the body.  
  
'Wha...did my dad go psycho again? Where am I?' Joey opened his eyes and focused on an outstretched hand. 'Yug' He pulled himself up, the past events replaying themselves in his head. He checked himself over at a authoritative question.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right, Yugi..." He turned and looked at Yugi, and almost freaked.  
  
'Red eyes...like a demon. And he's taller...I know I'm right: this isn't Yugi.'  
  
"Who the hell..."  
  
The menacing figure winked at him and smiled, a conspiratorial grin. He nodded off to the side. Joey looked in that direction.  
  
"Oh. Cool..." The director jerk was tied up somehow. The ropes looked like storm clouds, black and complete with Technicolor lightning. His mouth was open, and it was clear he was trying to yell for help, but no sound came out. "What did you do?"  
  
"I'm simply holding him while his fate is decided. Well?"  
  
"Um, well what?"  
  
"What should we do with him? He has trespassed in the souls of both you and my Master, who I am sworn to protect. Hence we both should have a voice in his punishment. What do you think is a just reward for attempting to profit from the pain of others?"  
  
"Wait a sec, who..."  
  
"Quickly. Or I will decide."  
  
"Well...he's a video guy, he makes his money off what he sees. So if he were blind..." Joey smiled menacingly at the director, who had paled.  
  
"A good decision." The...person turned to the director. "Hear the punishment! For making others see falsely,' he smirked, "All you see will be digitized!" A golden glow in the shape of an eye flew from his outstretched hand.  
  
The director fell to his knees screaming as the bonds released themselves. The person moved to stand over him. "Return home. I promise you that when the evil in your heart that caused you to treat others as actors is banished, your sight will return. But if you seek revenge, or give others the information to seek it for you..." His voice turned silken and deadly, like poisoned honey. "Far, far worse will befall you. Now go!"  
  
"The director ran off, bouncing off things in his terror.  
  
The not-Yugi slumped, then sprang to attention. "Oh no!"  
  
"What's up?" The by now quite confused Jou asked. Curses, doppelgangers, Master?  
  
"I almost forgot! Thank goodness I remembered! Master would have been so unhappy!" The person, now rather flustered, began to fish through his pockets. He grasped a pen with an 'Ah-ha!" but soon turned to Jou. "Sorry, but do you have any paper?" He asked with an embarrassed grin.  
  
"Uh, sorry, but no." Jou was now rather confused. From Dark Avenger to...weirdness.  
  
"Drat. And I shouldn't use any more magic so I can't summon any, and we're sure to get stopped by a teacher if I go to the lockers..." The person began to pace back and forth, and then stopped and turned to Jou. "Could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Uh, I guess I owe you for getting that creep, but what?"  
  
"Can you take a message for Yugi? He asked me to leave him a note next time I took over about who I am and things like that, but I don't seem to have any paper." The person smiled, embarrassed.  
  
"Hold on. Who are you, anyway? If you answer a few questions, I'll tell Yugi what you said. But where's Yugi, and how do you know him?"  
  
"He's here. Asleep." The person pointed at himself. "That's the problem. Right now we only have enough energy between us for one person to be awake. That'll change as we get stronger, but right now if I wake up the Master falls asleep, which is how I am normally. I don't like to wake up because of that, I mean it's Master's body and mostly his energy, I'm would not be serving him very well by stealing his life away." The spirit laughed ruefully. "Which is rather inconvenient for him. Master's been waiting for me to wake up so I can write him a letter, since we can't talk, and now...If I had just done what he wanted me to, I would have woken up at a desk with plenty of paper...oh well." He shrugged.  
  
"What are you, and what do you have to do with Yugi? You aren't him."  
  
"Master is the one who freed me, and out of gratitude and admiration I have sworn to serve him to the best of my ability forever. I also have you to thank." The spirit bowed. "If you had not returned to him the piece of the puzzle, he would not have been able to solve the puzzle and free me. Thank you, and you have my protection for that, as well as as a friend of the Master. If I am ever able to do you a service..." The spirit straightened out of the bow and looked at him questioningly. "Is there anything? I can't do it right now, but later..."  
  
"Um, later is good...what were you doing in a puzzle?"  
  
"I have no idea. The puzzle stripped me of my memories. All I remember is being trapped there until the Master freed me. It was...quite unpleasant there. I owe the Master everything. I would never harm him, if that is what concerns you. Oh, yes. The Master specifically wanted to know my name: I am sorry, but I don't seem to have one. Anything he wishes to call me is fine."  
  
The spirit looked at him questioningly. "Can you think of anything else the Master might wish to know? I really should go back to sleep soon, it wouldn't do for him to miss class because of me."  
  
"Um, I can't think of anything. Can I talk to Yugi now? You know, before I forget what you want me to tell him?" Jou said hurriedly.  
  
"Of course." The spirit bowed. "I am now even more in your debt, Jonouchi- sama. Thank you for helping me fulfill Yugi-dono's request."  
  
"Um...you're welcome?" He closed his eyes as a flash of light emanated from the figure.  
  
"Jou?! Never mind..." Yugi began to search his pockets. 'Now where is that note...he promised..."  
  
"Uh, Yugi, I think you have a spirit on your case..."  
  
"You talked to him!?! Where did he put the note? He didn't forget, did he?" Yugi scowled and tapped his foot exasperatedly.  
  
"Um, he almost forgot and then there wasn't any paper, so he asked me to tell you stuff."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Um...he comes from the puzzle, and you freed him, and when he takes over you go to sleep, and that's about it."  
  
"He didn't tell you his name?! I specifically asked him!"  
  
"Um, he said he doesn't know. He said you could call him whatever you wanted. He calls you Master. And Yugi-dono."  
  
"Master...that's no good...I want a friend, not a slave..." Yugi frowned. "Did he say about when we can talk to each other? I don't want me being attacked to be the only time we communicate."  
  
"I think he said something about getting stronger...Um..."  
  
"Um what? You say that a lot, Jou."  
  
"Is he a good guy? I mean, he acted nice, said he owed me a favor for giving you the puzzle piece and being your friend, but do we need an exorcist?"  
  
"Jou!"  
  
"Well, things possessing people are usually demons, Yugi."  
  
"He's not like that! He's nice and sweet...I can feel him, what he's feeling, all the time and all, all he wants is to protect me and make me happy. I wouldn't send him back to the puzzle! I'd never do that to him! He has nightmares about what it was like in there!" Yugi shuddered.  
  
"Well, if someone wanted to bind him in something, he must have been bad news..."  
  
"Does he remember anything besides his name?" Yugi said, pacing.  
  
'So that's where the spirit got it from...' "He said the puzzle stole his memories. He looked really...haunted by it."  
  
"Poor thing..." Yugi said, stroking the puzzle affectionately. "It was really cruel to him... can you keep this a secret for now?"  
  
"Wha...why?"  
  
"Well, Anzu and Honda would probably think we're fooling or nuts if we say I've got a pet ghost. They'd insist on meeting him, and he's really tired now." Yugi yawned. "I am too."  
  
"He said something about not using magic to get paper for the note because it'd use up too much power..."  
  
"He can teleport stuff? Cool! What else can he do?" Yugi said, excitedly.  
  
"Well, he healed me, and he tied up the guy who had that guy attack you and made him go blind. It was rather scary, ...or it would have been to someone not as brave as me."  
  
"Don't worry, I know he'd never harm me or anyone I care about... And you said he likes you and wants to help you. So you don't have to worry. Yugi smiled. He closed his eyes and hummed.  
  
"Um, wha..."  
  
"Oh sorry, I do that sometimes when I concentrate on sensing him. He's just so happy it's infectious. Like a cat stretched out in front of a nice fire..." Yugi closed his eyes and smiled again.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Oh no! We'd better get to class!" Yugi took off running. "Come on, Jou!"  
  
"Wait up!" 'I'm not letting you out of my sight. You may trust that spirit, and he seemed like an okay guy to me, but still...I'm not letting anyone hurt my friend. And I did kind of help release him, liked he said. So any havoc he causes will be my fault.' Jou ran along, his longer legs forcing him to slow down to stay with his friend.  
  
VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV  
  
"Hey Yugi! Still want the tape?"  
  
"Tape?"  
  
"You know, the one with the censored bits. Or were you too zoned out?"  
  
"Oh! That one! Thank you, Jou!"  
  
"What's this? A good movie? Is it really that interesting? Then I'll borrow it."  
  
"AAACK!"  
  
"Give it back, Anzu!"  
  
VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA VAV  
  
Forgot reviews! Yay, seven for one chapter! I hope I get as many for this, hint hint.  
  
DoomedTarnishAngel: Thanks! And I will continue!  
  
Silvershadowfire: Going on your favorites list?! What an honor!  
  
Runnini: To Yugi he is! Cuddly, but with fangs. Mama bear!  
  
Pharaoh's Angel: Well, he is, isn't he?  
  
Sylvia Viridian: Wow, thanks for requesting my advice! I'll try to be helpful. And Kaiba is hard, huh? He changes a lot.  
  
Divey: Glad you thought it was funny! I was trying to do that but I didn't think I did too well. And you need to buy the manga! It's in Shonen Jump magazine, or you can buy the volumes in English now, at least the first few. If you aren't in America you can still get them online even if they aren't in bookstores. You really should!  
  
SilverLily aka Blood Moon: Thanks! I'm looking forward to your next review. I mean to do longer chapters like you, but I just get done fast! Any advice? I'm probably skipping good stuff, sorry. 


	3. Confidence

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I'm sorry; I'm feeling too lazy to think up something funny right now. Deal.  
  
You shouldn't be paying attention to the disclaimer when I'm nice enough to give you a second chapter so soon. A going-away present! Be sure to say thanks in your reviews!  
  
A glomp is an enthusiastic hug. I found out by reading fan fiction, so I thought I should define the term.  
  
I keep meaning to write longer chapters, but the manga episode ends and I can't think of anything else. I'm too succinct! Sorry, mina!  
  
VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA VAVAVAVAVAV  
  
-Every morning as I wait for the bus, I think, 'I hope something fun happens today!'... I know, there's not really much point in talking to you now, but I don't want to just ignore you...:hug: And it's better than talking to myself... What do you think?-  
  
Sleepy. :hug: Warm. Happy.  
  
-:smile: You know, you toss and turn a lot. Is it just because you can? You don't seem restless...that feeling I had when I solved the puzzle...you were chained down? You poor thing...Well, I'll make sure you're safe, just like you look after me.-  
  
:glomp!: Very happy! Thank you, thank you! Gratitude.  
  
-We seem to be communicating okay, maybe we'll be able to talk soon? You're sort of half-awake a lot now...oops!-  
  
Yugi got on the bus quickly, just before the doors closed. –I'd better stop talking, I don't want to miss my stop! Sorry...-  
  
Happiness. :Cuddle:  
  
'He's so sweet...'Yugi blushed, and then jerked himself back to reality. "Ah!" 'It's Hanasaki from my class...' "Good Morning Hanasaki!"  
  
'Wha...why'd he look away? You know, he's an outcast just like I used to be, maybe he's just shy now that I'm hanging out with Jou and Honda. I should try to be nice to him...'  
  
"Emergency Stop!"  
  
'Woops!'  
  
Concern. Query?  
  
'Don't worry, the fall didn't hurt me.'  
  
Sleep. So nice...  
  
'Huh? Why is the back of the bus empty? Ah, that noise...Sozoji. No wonder no one wants to sit near him. Got...to...get...away...'  
  
"Stop right there, Yugi!!"  
  
'EEP! Wait, I don't have anything to worry about anymore! :hug:'  
  
"What is it, Sozoji?"  
  
"Just who I wanted to see! It's time for another one of my famous "All Night Solo Live Shows!" and I want you to sell tickets for me!"  
  
'Eep, those shows are horrible, thank goodness I don't have to go again now...' "I'm sorry Sozoji, but I won't have time. I'm sure you can sell the tickets on your own, though!"  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
"You're going to attack me in front of a bus full of people?"  
  
"I'll get you later, you little punk!" Sozoji hissed.  
  
"I really wouldn't recommend that, Sozoji, I really wouldn't." Yugi said as he headed up front. –I'm so brave...and it's all because of you...-  
  
Happy.  
  
'That little punk, acting so brave now he's got friends...I'll show him freshman aren't enough to keep him safe from ME!'  
  
VAVAVAVAVAV  
  
"Morning Yugi!"  
  
"Ah...good morning Jou!"  
  
"I've asked around, and well, you were right. There isn't a star at this school. But there will be soon! I'm going to be the star of this school!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"What, no enthusiasm? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong..." 'I just have a bad feeling about Sozoji...'  
  
"Is it Him?'  
  
"Wha...No! To tell you the truth, a bully just tried to intimidate me on the bus. I stood up to him, but for some reason I have a bad feeling about it..."  
  
"Someone tried to pick on you? Who!?"  
  
"It's nothing, Jou." 'I don't want you getting in any fights...' "But I feel a bit better talking about it. It's nothing. I don't need to worry about bullies anymore, I'm silly to still be afraid!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause I have you and...drat, I still haven't come up with a name..."  
  
"Well, while you're thinking, Honda and I have to execute Plan P. T. See you at recess?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
VAVAVAVAVAV  
  
"Ready for execution of Plan Panty Tank?"  
  
"Ready!"  
  
...  
  
"Jou, Honda, you die!!!!"  
  
VAVAVAVAVAV  
  
"Hi Hanasaki!"  
  
"Oh,...Hi Yugi! S-sorry to bug you, but...C-could you buy this ticket from me...?"  
  
'Oh, so that's why he ignored me this morning! He'd just gotten nabbed by Sozoji' "Look, Sozoji's already angry at me because I refused to sell tickets for him. How 'bout you just give me the tickets and tell him I stiffed you? You don't have to go to his show either."  
  
"Thanks, Yugi! You'd do that for me?  
  
"It's nothing, really. Sozoji won't lay a finger on me, so don't worry Hanasaki."  
  
"Thank you!" 'What a nice thing to do...'  
  
"Hanasaki!!!! I saw that. You think you can take the easy way out...?"  
  
Hanasaki turned around...  
  
"Hey you creep! Leave him alone!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"The more the merrier, heh heh heh..."  
  
VAVAVAVAVAV  
  
"Yugi! Phone!" Grandpa called.  
  
"Yugi...hello..." A smirk was almost audible.  
  
"Sozoji! Look, I'm not going to sell tickets for you!"  
  
"That's ok, Yugi. I just wanted to invite you to my show. It's something you really don't want to miss. Come on, say hi to your friends, they're all here..."  
  
"groan..."  
  
"Sozoji you jerk!" –Yami!-  
  
"I'll be there, Sozoji."  
  
VAVAVAVAVAV  
  
"Sozoji, where are they!"  
  
"Right in here, Yugi...They're all in the karaoke room: we're waiting for you..."  
  
"Jou! Honda! Hanasaki! Are you all right!?"  
  
"Yeah, we're fine Yugi, just get out of here!" Honda said quickly from the floor.  
  
"No, it's ok man." Joey whispered.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"It's ok. That's not Yugi."  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"So, Yugi, why don't you come in and listed to my show? Your friends are enjoying it, my beautiful voice, aren't they?" He sang a few notes into his microphone, and sound blasted out of the stricken figure's headphones, prompting grunts from Jou and Honda and a moan from the delirious Hanasaki.  
  
"How dare you treat my Master's friends this way!" The room darkened, the walls crawling with tendrils of faint red light amid the blackness.  
  
Sozoji, spooked, lunged toward Yugi. "You little..." Only to be flung back.  
  
"So, you challenge me to combat? Fool." A few quick movements, and Sozoji was on the ground.  
  
"Wha...I can't move! What the hell did you do?!"  
  
"You think I'd put a weapon in the hands of my enemy? Fool again." A sharp smile. His head turned dismissively. "Well, Jou-sama, Honda-sama, Hanasaki- san? What should be his penalty for harming you?"  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"Later, Honda. Look, um..."  
  
"Yami, now."  
  
"Yami, right. I'm ok, but these two got beat up pretty bad. Can you do that thing you did to wake me up after that jerk managed to get in a lucky shot?"  
  
"Of course. I should have thought of it before." White lightening danced.  
  
"You guys..."  
  
"Hanasaki! Are you ok man?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's all my fault. If you hadn't tried to defend me..."  
  
"My Master also blames himself." The figure knelt by Hanasaki's side. "For enraging Sozoji. But neither of you are to blame. It was the evil in this one's heart that caused the harm, not the actions of those who meant no harm. Be at peace."  
  
"Who are you..."  
  
"Yugi-sama's protector. You should rest now: I healed the injuries, but did not have the energies to replace yours. I'll send you home." Blackness curled around Hanasaki, and he was gone.  
  
"Alright, explanation time. Who the hell are you?" Honda said through gritted teeth. "Yugi's protector? What's going on."  
  
"Hey man, it's ok. He's fine. Yugi trusts him, and I do too, at least as far as I can throw him."  
  
"Which is not at all." Yami smiled, or at least his teeth were showing, but good humor glittered in his ruby eyes.  
  
"Yeah, right. Can you blame me? God knows what you can do."  
  
"I hope someone does. I just go on instinct. I don't remember what I can or cannot do until the thought strikes me." A more open smile now.  
  
"Ok, now you're really scaring me." Smiling back.  
  
"The villain?" Conspiratorial smirk.  
  
"Oh, right. Hey Honda, what's something poetic we can do to this guy?" Smirk at Sozoji as fist thudded into open palm. Sozoji turned paler still.  
  
"Um, will you two please tell me what the heck is going on? I got beat up and not I'm fine, just tired, there's shadows swirling all around, Hanasaki disappeared, Yugi has glowing red eyes...What the heck is going on!?"  
  
"Um, this is..."  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Right, Yami. He's sort of the spirit of the puzzle. He's Yugi's guardian now. He's can do all kinds of cool stuff. He's going to curse this jerk..." A boot thudded into Sozoji's side. "for messing with us since we're Yugi's friends. What do you think we should do to him?"  
  
"Sound...he tortured you with something that should have been beautiful. Should he hear noise until he realizes his mistake?"  
  
"It's just temporarily?"  
  
"It is not right to harm one who has reformed. It would make it difficult for them to redeem themselves, undo the harm caused by their crimes."  
  
"Um...I guess that makes sense. What about you, Honda?"  
  
"Whatever, just don't hurt him...well, not too bad anyways."  
  
"Agreed. Hear this, Sozoji! As penalty for your crimes, you will hear the singing that caused others pain, as they heard it, drowning out all other sounds." Golden light flew from his outstretched hand.  
  
"Ah! Ahhhhhh!" Sozoji screamed. "M-make it stop? The noise! The noise!"  
  
"Oh man..." Honda said quietly.  
  
"Look pal, can you honestly say he didn't deserve it?" Jou asked, with his hand on Honda's shoulder.  
  
"Well, I guess. Let's get out of here."  
  
VAVAVAVAVAV  
  
"Look, um, Yami..."  
  
"He's asleep, Honda. Are you guys alright?" Yugi asked, concern in his amethyst eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, we're fine Yugi." Jou said. "Can you say thanks to Yami for us? He woke you up before I could..."  
  
"You'd better tell him yourself, Jou." Yugi sighed and touched the puzzle. "He's a lot more alert than he was before, but we still can't talk...I hope he gets strong enough so we can both be awake soon. We could write notes back and forth, but he won't wake up except when I'm in trouble."  
  
"He said something about not wanting to live your life for you, the first time I met him."  
  
"What's he like? When he's awake I mean. I can tell he has a good sense of humor, and cares about me a lot..."  
  
"Yeah, he's got my kind of sense of humor: nasty stuff happening to people who deserve it. And he calls you Master, like I said, and he was really nice to Hanasaki...I don't know man, it's not like we've met socially. He seems like a good guy who really cares about you and the rest of us, but he's kind of reserved, and formal...kind of old-family-retainer-like."  
  
"Oh,..." Yugi kicked a can lying in the street. "I just wish we could talk!"  
  
"I'm sure you'll be able to soon, Yugi."  
  
"Guys..."  
  
"What's up Honda?"  
  
"I guess I kinda get what's going on, but it's just really weird...if you guys are fooling, I'm going to kill you."  
  
"How could we fake that?"  
  
"Red contacts...I don't know. You're right. Does everyone but me know?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know either until I saw him saving my ass. Does Anzu know?"  
  
"No. I mean, you'd ask for proof, right? And he won't come out unless I'm in trouble, so it's a little akward...I thought you guys might think I was crazy."  
  
"Is he in your head right now?" Jou asked. "You said about him sleeping, and sensing him..."  
  
"Yeah, Jou, I can sense him all the time. Right now..." Yugi closed his eyes. "He's sort of satisfied, and just happy. He's happy most of the time. I sort of ask why and he's warm, and there's light...it was really horrible for him when he was trapped in the puzzle."  
  
"How do you know that? I mean, if you can't talk to him?" Honda asked, curious.  
  
"I sort of started sensing him when I completed the puzzle, so I felt him get freed...He was chained down, and there were spikes and it was so cold and dark...he was just so glad, like he couldn't believe he was free, like he didn't even have any hope of freedom before..." Yugi shuddered.  
  
"He said that he was so grateful, he was going to serve you forever." Jou said softly.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA VAVAVAV  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! Eight, that's more than for the first chapter.  
  
Sansi: Thanks for the compliments!  
  
Soy Sauce: Shonen-ai, not yaoi! Not yet, anyways;)  
  
Amber Eyes: I just did!  
  
Silly yoko: Whoa! I'm drowning in compliments! And I'm not gonna stop!  
  
Silvershadowfire: I'm actually looking at the manga as I write this, I have a subscription to Shonen Jump.  
  
Sylvia Viridian: I'm glad you liked Kaiba chappie two in Devotion, but it took a while for me to figure out what you were talking about. It'll take me a while to get to Kaiba here, and there are two ways I could handle it, depending on how close I want to stay to the manga.  
  
Lee: Well, here you go, the next installment. Say thanks!  
  
Pharaohs Angel: Yami loves Yugi! He's the center of his world. Even in the real thing, he's totally devoted. Hence the title of my other big story. 


	4. Vision

Hello! Here I am in Spain, and updating! Be grateful!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, I wouldn't be struggling with a weird Spanish keyboard, I'd have an expensive laptop.  
  
VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA VAVAVAV  
  
Yugi tossed and turned in bed. No matter what he did, he couldn't get to sleep.  
  
The spirit sent a wisp of enquiry. Yugi mentally mimed sleeping and sent his irritation.  
  
The spirit sent a question.  
  
-What? You can make me go to sleep? Do it?- Yugi suddenly felt a falling sensation as his eyes closed.  
  
He arrived in a corridor, a very odd one. One side was black marble and the other was brightly coloured blocks. He felt Yami, slightly more awake, not within him as usual, but down the corridor. He went in that direction.  
  
He came to two doors. The one on the right had the same symbol as his puzzle. It was closed, but as he touched the handle to open it, temporarily forgetting about finding Yami, fear and revulsion filled him through his link with Yami.  
  
-What? Why?- Yugi asked, puzzled.  
  
Danger! Horrible place. Come in here, wonderful place.  
  
-Where?-  
  
He received a mental map. There was the corridor, leading to :Master's body:, the door with the symbol marked : Puzzle, nasty, dangerous place! Don't go in!: and another corridor on the other side marked :Master's mind, soft bright things! Nice place!:  
  
He turned around and saw though an open door a colourful room filled with toys. In the center was a bed like the one in his room, and sprawled out atop it was a figure wearing Yugi's school uniform.  
  
-Yami!- He ran to the bed and looked at him as the figure turned over to face him and joyful welcome filled his mind. 'He's taller than me, and he looks older, and he has the bangs pushed up out of his eyes. It looks cool!'  
  
-Now how am I going to get to sleep? I'm too excited, Yami!  
  
In pictures : Master's body no one in= sleep:  
  
-Wow, you're a lot more alert than you usually are!-  
  
:Not in body= more energy =more awake:  
  
-But not awake enough to talk, huh?- Yugi sighed.  
  
Joyful anticipation!  
  
-Soon!?!! Great!! :hug: Wait, since you're here I can hug you for real!- Yugi jumped on the figure on the bed and hugged him. Yami snuggled into his arms.  
  
Nice...  
  
-But I'm still not asleep...Wait, if you wake up I go to sleep, so maybe if I sleep now you can look around here. There are a lot of toys you could have fun with...- Yugi lay down in the bed and pulled the kicked-off covers on to him and Yami. –Good night, Yami!-  
  
He felt a weight on his chest and opened his eyes. ´Kawaii! Yami's head lay there, using him as a pillow. He felt him snuggle closer, and shifted so Yami could wrap his arms around him.  
  
Soft...  
  
He soon fell asleep, and when he was completely still, Yami's head lifted up. He opened his eyes...and froze.  
  
VAVAVAVAVAV  
  
Yugi's alarm clock rang, but his body remained still for a long time. Suddenly it sprang up, and rubbed red eyes, which quickly closed as he fell back on the bed. A few minutes later purple eyes opened slowly.  
  
´Wha...Why am I so tired?  
  
Desperate apology!  
  
-Why would I be angry? Did you have fun playing with the toys? You must have, otherwise you wouldn't have stayed up all night?-  
  
Relief.  
  
-You're a lot less alert than you were last night...are you using your energy to help me stay awake? Thanks!-  
  
Happy!  
  
Yugi ran to get ready.  
  
VAVAVAVAVAV  
  
The day passed quickly, but not quickly enough for Jou. "Hey, Yugi: wanna get something to eat on the way home?"  
  
Yugi suggested the new burger place, and Anzu froze, than hurried across the room. She said people had gotten sick eating at Burger World, and reminded them that they had to hurry home because of the escaped convict.  
  
Anzu walked off, relieved. Jou's eyes followed her. "Hey Yugi, hasn't Anzu been acting weird lately? Always disappearing after school? I say we follow her!"  
  
"But what about..." Yugi's voice trailed off as Jou looked at the puzzle. "Oh. Right."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Think of it this way: you'll be there to protect Anzu if the convict shows up!" Jou smiled.  
  
VAVAVAVAVAV  
  
"Awright! Anyone makes a noise and this girl dies!" The convict said as he grabbed the waitress who had welcomed him to Burger World.  
  
The waitress was Anzu!  
  
Jou and Yugi had followed her there, where she had been working as a waitress to earn money to study dance in New York. Jobs were against school rules, so she had kept it secret from her friends.  
  
The convict blindfolded her.  
  
"Hey Yugi," Jou whispered to Yugi, "I told you we needed to follow Anzu."  
  
"Anyone can be lucky once." Jou turned and looked into red eyes, but there was only a slight smile on them, soon gone.  
  
"So I guess she gets to meet you now. What are you waiting for: make with the mojo!"  
  
"I can't use my powers: I don't have the energy." Yami frowned.  
  
"Wha...Why?" Jou stared.  
  
"I woke up night last night while Master slept at his suggestion. Unfortunately, I stayed up all night, and used up too much of mine and Master's energies. I don't think I'm going to have enough power even to wake Master up again for a few hours. Gomen nasai." The spirit hung his head, ashamed.  
  
"Wha...what were you doing?"  
  
"Looking at Master. I'd never gotten to see him before."  
  
"That´s all you did, all night?" Jou looked at him with a funny expression on his face. "And thinking." Yami said defensively.  
  
Jou sighed and looked over at the convict and Anzu. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. But what are we going to do? Anzu's in big trouble!"  
  
Smirk. "Watch and learn."  
  
While they had been talking, the convict had had a helpless kid bring him vodka and Lucky Strike cigarettes, because of his unbeatable luck.  
  
Yami stood up and walked over to the convict's table.  
  
"Hey, you! Who said you could move!" The convict swung his gun in Yami's direction. No one could see because they had all take cover behind booth walls and behind knocked-over tables.  
  
Yami smiled, and sat down. "Since you're so lucky, I thought you might want to play a game."  
  
The convict frowned. "What's in it for me?"  
  
Yami smiled again. "You win, you have my help getting out of town. There are so many cops around, even your luck couldn't handle them all."  
  
"Yeah, you look like a guy with connections. What's in it for you?" The convict had returned his gun to pointing at Anzu, but he was still suspicious.  
  
"I get you, and all these excess cops, out of my hair."  
  
'Who is this guy?' Anzu wondered. 'He scares me.'  
  
"Why play a game at all?"  
  
Smirk. "Because I'm bored."  
  
The convict grinned. "Alright! What's the game?" The convict grinned. What's the game? He began to pour himself a drink with his free hand.  
  
"Simple. Using only one finger of one hand, we have to try to do each other the most damage. Well? Which finger?"  
  
"Well, obviously my trigger finger."  
  
"And I'll pick my thumb." Yami said playing with a lighter. "Do you want me to light your cigarette?"  
  
"I think I'll shoot that thumb off. After you're done though."  
  
Yami smiled, and lit the cigarette. And then dropped the lighter on the convict's gun hand. "Game over. You'd better not move."  
  
'He's right! The vodka spilled out over the glass while I was distracted! If I move my gun hand, or the gun goes off, the lighter will drop and I'll go up in flames.!' "Shit!"  
  
The cigarette fell out of his opened mouth and the convict went up in flames as Yami pulled Anzu away.  
  
"Come on, we'd better get out of here." He muttered to Jou.  
  
VAVAVAVAVAV  
  
"So, then that guy left and the next thing I know some cops are interviewing me. I need to appear at court even! I've never been so scared in my life! It all turned out ok though, except for...The problem is, the cops're going to tell the school I've got a job if I don't quit right now, so I'm going to have to find some other way to save up for New York...Anyway, I'm so glad you made it out of the restaurant! " She paused as she told Jou and Yugi what had gone on later that night.  
  
"Yugi, why aren't you looking at me? And you haven't said anything..." She trailed off. "Yugi, you look...odd."  
  
"Um, Anzu..." Jou said, scratching his head as he looked for words. "That's not Yugi."  
  
"What do you mean, J..." Anzu paused as the figure turned. Bright red eyes were almost level with her own. Why hadn't she noticed the height difference?  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mazaki-sama." Those disconcerting eyes were hidden as the not-Yugi bowed deeply. She stood in shock until he straightned up and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"You aren't Yugi. So who are you?" She said evenly, trying to cover her fright. That voice! This was the man who had saved her and condemned the convict! He had to be taken to he Emergency Room. She had overheard the paramedics. They didn't think he was going to make it. Who was this man and what had he done with Yugi?  
  
"Well, Anzu, this is Yami. He's sort of Yugi's Guardian Spirit or something. He got freed when Yugi solved that puzzle of his. He's saved me 'n' Honda's asses, and Hanasaki too, so I think he's a good guy, even if the eyes are kinda freaky..." Jou trailed off, watching Anzu closely. She was still kind of shook up, and he was worried she might have a breakdown or something. Hey, she was a girl.  
  
"The puzzle..." Anzu closed her eyes trying to remember what Yugi's Grandfather had said about the puzzle. ´Doesn't it grant ´The Power and Knowledge of Darkness? Darkness. And a lot of people died because they found the puzzle... Her eyes flew open. "Where's Yugi?" She said trying to hide her worry.  
  
"As I told Jou when he met me, he is here." The spirit said, touching his heart. "This is his body, it merely altered itself to fit me with the aid of the puzzle."  
  
"Can...can I talk to him?" She had to know if he was all right! Although, how could she know it was him? What could this spirit do? What was her doing to Yugi?  
  
The spirit bowed his head, an ashamed expression on his face. Jou sighed. "That's kinda the problem. Yami here," Jou waved in the spirit's direction. "Stayed up all last night and doesn't have any power left to switch back. That's why he did that act, he didn't have magic to use to get you out of that jam. Speaking of which, "He turned to Yami. "When can you switch back?"  
  
"By this evening, if I go to sleep and allow Master's energies to recover without being used by me to maintain thought and control over Master's body. I should return to Master's home and do so soon. I'm sure Master will call you when he wakes. Goodbye, Jounouchi-sama, Mazaki-sama." He bowed, then turned and walked off.  
  
"Wait up! We'll go with you! Right, Anzu?"  
  
"Right!" 'I'm not letting him out of my sight!'  
  
Yami paused, turned around, and cocked his head, puzzled. "Why?"  
  
"Why? 'Cause that's what friends do! Right, Anzu?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Yami was the first to speak. "You do not trust me, Mazaki-sama."  
  
"...Right." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Neither do Jounouchi-sama and Honda-sama, truly." He bowed his head. "I cannot truly blame you. The tales here of demons...you do not know me well, and it is true that I am powerful, and could be a great danger to your friend. However," And he straightened, looking from Jou to Anzu and back. "I am not angered. Rather I respect you for your concern for Yugi-dono. I honor you and regard you as allies. I hope someday to have your trust, but as long as Master is happy, I am content. And your friendship makes Master very happy." He bowed again. "Thank you."  
  
He straightened. "As for your offer of escort, it is appreciated. As you know, my energies are low. I am able to get back to Master's home, but if there was an attack I would be in difficulty. I thank you for your aid."  
  
Anzu and Jou looked at each other, and began to walk with Yami.  
  
'He´s helped us, but I don't know if I can trust him...' Was the thought in both their minds.  
  
VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA VAV  
  
Pharaoh's Angel: Thanks for reviewing so much, but could you make them longer? Pretty please? :Puppy dog eyes:  
  
Silvershadowfire: It is a small change: I'm going to explain why later. It's a this could have happened, and rather easily. And as for Shadi...I have a theory re him and am going to reveal it in both this and Devotion, so be ready! It's not going to be for a while though, sorry.  
  
Strega: He's not going to be happy about this one. Severe burning is a little permanent. And Yami is fanatically devoted to Yugi in the anime too. Which is why I hate the Doom arc. Go against Yugi's wishes to win, when Yugi isn't in any danger? No way!!!!  
  
Sylvia Viridian: Basically, the anime starts about the end of Vol. 7 in the manga and leaves everything earlier out except a sort of blurring together of Kaiba and Yugi's two duels in the first episode. There is another anime, not in the US because it is not for kids, that covers the first few volumes and the shadow games, which I would kill for. I can´t find more than the first four episodes anywhere! Help?  
  
Tears-in-the-dark: I´m more lazy than you think. I have to force myself to do it. But it´s pretty easy to think up, just painful to type. I want to do chapters twice this long, but am too lazy. And thanks for the compliment!  
  
Angel Reaper: Hope you like how it turned out! I like Anzu, so I'm not going to kill her, but this is YxY, after all, and I don´t want her feeling guilty about getting in the way. And Kenshin is the model! Strong-but- obsequious. And the shadow games rock.  
  
Sansi: Hope you're happy too! Fluff!  
  
SoulDreamer: Here's an update! See what happens when you review? (Subtle hint, hint) And thanks for the compliments!  
  
Amber Eyes: Semi-conversations, but the first time they really talk will be Death-T. I'm trying to shadow the manga, and that is the first time they both are awake, so I'm assuming that's when Yami got strong enough to do it. And thanks for the favs listing! 


	5. Link Forged

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, Yugi's friends would have figured about Yami a lot sooner.  
  
Wah! I haven't gotten any reviews for Light in the Darkness chappie 2! Some of you kind people please fix that, please?! It's not YY, but I promise it's good!  
  
Sorry! The first bit of this really belongs with the last chapter, but I was in a hurry and forgot to do it. Sorry!  
  
VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA VAVAVAVAV  
  
Jou and Anzu walked behind Yami, looking back and forth at him and then at each other. They didn't really know what to think.  
  
Anzu broke the silence first. "So," she whispered, "How long have the rest of you known about him? And why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was the first to find out. Then Honda. Yugi didn't want me to tell Honda or you because you would have thought I was playing a prank. Yami refuses to wake up except when Yugi is in trouble apparently, so we couldn't just have him show you some magic to prove he was real. Even with the magic, Honda still had doubts." Jou looked at Yami, who showed no signs of overhearing. "It is a little hard to believe."  
  
"You're sure he's not just an impostor or something?" Anzu sounded like she wanted to believe he was, but couldn't make herself. He looked too much like Yugi.  
  
Jou nodded. "I've seen him turn back. There's a flash of light, but it's not blinding. He's just shorter, and the eyes are normal...you know, back to Yugi."  
  
Anzu frowned. "You said he refused to wake up except when Yugi is in trouble, but he was awake last night..."  
  
"He said he didn't want to live Yugi's life for him. If he was sleeping anyways..." Jou shrugged.  
  
They looked at each other, eyes full of unanswered questions.  
  
Yami led them to the back door of the shop. "I don't want to encounter Master's grandfather, I don't feel up to another explanation." He explained. "Do you wish to come in? Master might wish to talk to you when he awakes. He would want to know that you, Mazaki-sama, are unhurt." He bowed, waiting for their reply.  
  
"My parents aren't expecting me home until around nine...what time should he wake up?" Anzu asked.  
  
"By...seven, I think, at the latest." He cocked his head questioningly.  
  
"Um...Sure, I'll stay. And you, Jou?"  
  
"My dad doesn't care when I come home. I'll stay."  
  
Yami bowed again. "Thank you. I'm sure Master will be happy to see you. Please, come in."  
  
When they got to Yugi's room, Yami lay down on the bed tiredly. He closed his eyes, and then opened them again. "I'm afraid that once I go to sleep you won't be able to wake me up, as I will not be in the body. Is there anything you wish to ask, or for me to do?" He yawned.  
  
"We're fine, right Anzu? Right. See you later."  
  
"Goodbye." He closed his eyes and lay still, barely breathing.  
  
"So, what now?"  
  
"We've got an hour and a half to kill. Wanna play poker? There's cards here."  
  
"Jou! Don't touch Yugi's stuff without permission!"  
  
"Nah, he won't mind. Come on, Anzu!"  
  
"Look, fill me in first. What do you know?"  
  
VAVAVAVAVAV  
  
Yugi yawned. As he opened his eyes he felt energy pour into him. –Yami?-  
  
He felt warmth on his left, and looked as he received no response. Yami lay deeply asleep, not even twitching. Yugi could only feel exhaustion from Yami, yet energy poured along their link.  
  
'He's draining himself to wake me up? Why?' Yugi's eyes widened as he remembered the convict and Anzu. 'Where am I, that he would be asleep too? What happened? Oh! That's why he's giving me all this energy, so I can find out.' He reached over and patted Yami on the head. Then he stumbled out of his soul room and into his body.  
  
VAVAVAVAVAV  
  
"That's pitiful, Anzu! You never do that!"  
  
"Sheesh, Jou, this is the first time I've played this version! Give me a break!"  
  
Flash. Yawn. "Guys..."  
  
"Hey, Yugi! Finally awake?"  
  
"Jou? Yes...Oh! Anzu! Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Yugi. Are you okay?"  
  
"Sure, just a little tired." He yawned again. "Dammit." He sighed.  
  
"Wha...Yugi!"  
  
"What's with the language man? I can't believe you just said that!"  
  
"I finally managed Yami to do something just for himself, and this happens! Now I'm never going to get him to have fun again, because he'll be too worried something like this might happen and he won't be able to protect me." Yugi sighed.  
  
"Yeah, what happened? He said you said he could wake up when you went to sleep, and he spent the night thinking about you."  
  
"Thinking...dammit! I wanted him to play with the toys in my soul room, have some fun for once! Instead he probably spent the night planning how to protect me." Yugi sighed again.  
  
Anzu frowned. "What's a soul room?"  
  
"It's sort of a place in your mind...mine's sort of like my room, only messier: there're toys everywhere. There's a corridor to my body and another door on the corridor to the puzzle...Yami freaked when I opened that one, he thought it was way too dangerous. Yami stays in my mind usually. He loves the bed: he moves around on it a lot. He likes to: it must be fun after being chained for so long in the puzzle." Yugi shuddered.  
  
"The puzzle? He came from there? And it's connected to your mind?" Anzu asked, trying to hide her worry.  
  
"Yes. I freed him when I solved the puzzle, and now he's sort of bound to me. He stays in my mind because it's a lot better than the puzzle. I think he's afraid it'll try to catch him again. And I can sense him all the time, since he's in my mind. He's sort of a part of me now, I guess." Yugi smiled. "It's really so nice. He's so happy all the time, just to be free and not hurt...he just feels like he's in heaven. He cares about me a lot, I can feel it. I'm really looking forward to when we both get strong enough that we can be awake at the same time and talk."  
  
"He's getting stronger?" Anzu asked, worried.  
  
"Yes! He's a lot more alert than he used to be. Well, not right now, he's giving me all his energy so I can stay awake. But now he can sort of answer my questions by letting me look at his memories, not just respond with emotion."  
  
"So, what is he then?"  
  
"He doesn't know. The puzzle took his memories. He doesn't even know his name. It's really sad. I kind of get the feeling he knows how to do things, but not how he knows."  
  
"Yami said he didn't know what he could do until he went to do it." Jou replied thoughtfully.  
  
"If he doesn't know his name, why did you call him Yami, Jou? Darkness is a weird name."  
  
Yugi laughed. "My fault. His idea of me...he thinks of me as the light, so if I'm light he's darkness...And Grandpa said the puzzle would give me the wisdom and power of darkness, and I've gotten his wisdom and power...It seemed like a good idea at the time. Maybe I should think of something else. He really doesn't like the dark."  
  
"It fits." Anzu muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, Yugi. Do you know what he does?" Anzu held her breath. There was no way Yugi would agree with what Jou had told her, right? Cursing people, and letting that man burn...but...he said the curses would wear off when they weren't deserved any more, and the convict was on Death Row anyway...She didn't know anymore. Was the spirit...Yami...really evil? What should she do?  
  
"Not really...I can sense what he feels when he's asleep, but not when I'm asleep. I wonder why?" Yugi tilted his head and looked pensive.  
  
Anzu sucked in her breath and looked at Jou. Was the spirit trying to hide his true nature from Yugi? If he really respected him enough to call him Master, wouldn't he want him to know what he did with his body? Was he trying to conceal his dark side?  
  
"I've got it!" Yugi said suddenly. "I can sense him when he's in my mind, right? But when he's in control of my body, he's not in my mind! I can sense him right before I go to sleep and right before I wake up. Right, that must be it. I wonder if there's some way to get around it? I'll have to find some way to get his attention before he leaves the next time I wake up..." He trailed off, thinking.  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"What Anzu?" Yugi blinked cutely.  
  
"Are...are you really okay with this? I know this is a stupid question, but he's not...hurting you or anything, right? I mean, if you need any help, we're always here for you, you know that."  
  
"Anzu!" Yugi said shocked. "How could you think that! He's really nice and he really cares about me! He'd never hurt me or anyone who didn't deserve it! He's even rescued you and you still don't trust him?!" He death glared her.  
  
"Sorry, Yugi. I just wanted to be sure." Anzu held up her hands in a conciliatory gesture.  
  
"...Alright. Look, I'm just going to get something to eat and go to bed now. It's really depressing to have Yami like this, all dead, and I don't want to drain his energy. It wouldn't be fair. So I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay Yugi."  
  
VAVAVAVAVAV  
  
"We still can't be sure...What do you think, Jou?"  
  
"Sigh...look, I think we can trust him, he seems okay, the problem is how can we be sure. It could all be a big fake, but why? If he's that powerful, why pretend to be nice?"  
  
"Maybe he needs Yugi's help for something?"  
  
"But that would imply he hasn't brainwashed Yugi, or he wouldn't still be bothering with nice. Anyways, what could we do? I guess we could smash the puzzle, but if my life depended on something like that and I had his powers, I'd cast some sort of spell to prevent that. And even if we did it and it didn't kill us, Yugi would. He'd never forgive us for sending Yami back to get tortured. Hmmm..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It doesn't really make sense that someone that powerful would be so...obedient, submissive, devoted, whatever to an ordinary guy like Yugi, but if he really did rescue him from something as bad as Yugi said, I'd be grateful too. If only we knew someone else with magic who could check it out!"  
  
"Wait! There's a psychic at school! We can ask him!"  
  
"You're sure he's not a fake?"  
  
"He predicted a fire three days before it happened! Anyway, who else is there?"  
  
"Right! We'll check him out together tomorrow!"  
  
VAVAVAVAVAV  
  
'Wow, what a mob! It's going to be harder getting him alone than I thought...' Anzu bit her lip.  
  
"Why did you drag me here, guys?" Yugi asked, looking around at the mob wanting to get their fortunes told at recess. He really didn't like how the guy was looking at Anzu. He was slimy somehow.  
  
"Come on Yugi, don't you want your fortune told?"  
  
"It would be cool, but I don't think he's for real...I'll ask." Yugi closed his eyes. –Yami?-  
  
Hello! :hug:  
  
-Does this person have magic?-  
  
Concern.  
  
Yugi felt a swirl of power reach out to Kokurano, the psychic. Then Yami went back to sleep, his concern vanishing.  
  
"I don't think he is. Yami seems to think he's not worth bothering with."  
  
Just then an earthquake struck. Yugi saw Kokurano smile. Then he gave a speech about his powers and pulled a scrap of paper out of his cloak, claiming to have predicted the earthquake. Yugi rolled his eyes, but one of Kokurano's attendants saw him. "You! Do you still doubt Kokurano's powers?!"  
  
"Well, no, but...I saw a trick like that on tv once...Just for example, you know...If you wrote "Earthquake today" and other predictions on note cards and hid them in you clothes, that wouldn't be a real prediction..."  
  
Kokurano was shocked. Then he began to wave his hands in the air. He shouted, "I can see! I can see! I see your future! Countless letters will fall from the heavens and bring disaster upon you!"  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes again, and left. –With you protecting me, there's no way anything bad could happen!- :hug:  
  
:nuzzle: Happy!  
  
VAVAVAVAVAV  
  
'Yay! Anzu said she'd go shopping with me on the way home from school since she doesn't have work anymore.' Yugi thought as he packed his bags to go. 'Wait, what's this? It's a library book, and it's due today. I'd better take it back or the person will get fined.'  
  
He hummed as he walked to the library, happy with Yami's presence, and opened the book to look at it before he put it back on the shelf. 'Countless letters!' He heard thumps, and felt Yami rouse. –Wait!-  
  
--Wha...-- A thought! It was faint, but...Yugi sent the desire to feel Yami and received an assent before he went to sleep.  
  
VAVAVAVAVAV  
  
Yami crouched on top of the toppled over bookcases. 'So, this Kokurano is a menace who makes his predictions come true! I'll take care of that! But first...' He reached out to the light, and closed his eyes and smiled as he felt the warmth of his Master. He stood still for a minute before he shook himself awake. 'I can't concentrate when I'm around him! I'd better close the link to take care of Kokurano. He sent a hug and a deep feeling of apology. He felt a snuggle and assent before he smiled again and closed the link.  
  
'Now where would Kokurano be?' He wondered, stalking through the almost deserted school. He closed his eyes and searched Yugi's brain for his memories of Kokurano. 'Mazaki-sama!'  
  
Yami ran to where Yugi was supposed to meet Anzu, only to find her on the ground with Kokurano standing over her with a bottle of chloroform.  
  
"Nyee hee hee hee hee! As long as I have my powers, any woman is mine! I'll be famous forever!"  
  
"You think so?" Yami smirked from the doorway.  
  
"Ack!! Yugi...!!"  
  
"Too bad, Kokurano...Your prediction failed." Yami's smile was starting to frighten Kokurano. "Well, 'prophet'? Let's play a game!"  
  
'Ahhh...Is that...Yami? Is he rescuing me? Why...I can't move..." Anzu fell even further into the drugged sleep.  
  
"The rules are simple. We spread some papers on this desk and put your bottle of chloroform on top of them! Then we take turns pulling papers out without tipping over the bottle. With your powers, it'd be simple to win, right? And if you don't play, I'll expose you!"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Soon the bottle was balanced on the edge of the table, and it was Kokurano's turn.  
  
"Now what?" Yami asked, smirking. "There's only one way left to safely remove a page! Levitate the bottle if you can."  
  
Kokurano said, "I can!" And closed his eyes and concentrated. 'I can see...I can see the bottle floating!' "Look! It's floating!"  
  
"Why don't you try pulling the paper out? That'll prove everything."  
  
The bottle fell down when the mad-eyed Kokurano pulled the page away, and so did he as the gas took effect. Yami walked over to where Anzu lay. Lightning danced.  
  
"What...it was you, Yami!"  
  
"Yes, Mazaki-sama." Yami helped her up.  
  
"How did you know Kokurano came after me?"  
  
"He attempted to make his prediction about Master come true, and I awakened to protect him. He left while I was distracted, and I needed to find him to make sure he did not try again. Master had noticed him looking at you oddly, so I came here."  
  
"You're really smart." Anzu wasn't completely sure she believed him. Yugi had brought Kokurano to Yami's attention earlier: what if he had done something to make him do this? How was she supposed to know? 'Maybe I'm just paranoid...' Yami had walked over to Kokurano and pulled open his cloak. Hundreds of cards pinned to it were revealed. Yami nodded.  
  
"So," he said, turning to Anzu, "You sought Kokurano's aid to discover my intentions?"  
  
"Wha...how did you know? Can you..."  
  
Yami smiled. "No, I can't read minds. But it wasn't that hard to figure out. You aren't the sort of person who believes in psychics, Mazaki-sama. If you can find a true magician, I would appreciate it if you would let me know. My protections are probably rather out of date."  
  
"Protections?"  
  
"My spells to ward Master, and alert me if he is under threat. I set them up when I first awoke. And I'm not as smart as you seem to think I am. The idea of linking with Master didn't even occur to me. I could have done it the last time I awoke, if I had thought of it. I don't really know anything except the important things."  
  
"What are 'the important things'?"  
  
"What I need to know to protect Master."  
  
"Why do you care so much? About him I mean."  
  
"Well, apart from the fact that he rescued me from a fate worse than death...he is light, and life, and kindness, and trust, and the power to dispel the darkness, and...."Yami held out his hands as though trying to grab words out of the air. "He is...he is the God of Dawn. He is... everything." He lowered his hands. "I don't understand how anyone could even think of harming him. Even Jounouchi-sama...why?"  
  
"I think Jou had some stupid idea about making him stronger. And you curse people to make them better."  
  
"But only when they are broken already...Master is perfect, he does not need to be changed, if cruelty could accomplish it...I hope to make him stronger, but if not if I have to hurt him to do it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Once I can stay awake more...I shall teach him magic, so he does not need to rely on me for his protection."  
  
"Why do you want him not to need you?"  
  
Yami sighed. "Well, first, the puzzle might decide to take me away at any time: also people often come to hate those they are too dependant on. Yugi is almost a man, his instinct is to seek independence. I wish him to want to have me, not solely keep me around because he needs me."  
  
"People hate what they are forced to be dependant on..."  
  
Laughter. "Mazaki-sama, do you hate your parents for giving you life and sheltering you? I could never hate Master."  
  
'I almost believe you.'  
  
Flash.  
  
"Oh good, Anzu! You're fine! Do you still want to go shopping?"  
  
VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA VAVAVAVAV  
  
Well! I guess it's a good thing I didn't add that onto the last chapter. My longest chappie! Be grateful!  
  
Pharaohs Angel: Glad you liked the fluff.  
  
Silvershadowfire: Huh? What did you think would confuse people? And the reason they didn't have a problem with him in the manga was because they thought he was just part of Yugi, not a separate person.  
  
Strega: Congrats on account! Glad you liked, and indeed he did!  
  
Amber Eyes: Death-T is when in the manga Yugi duels Kaiba for the second time, after his grandpa duelled him and lost the blue-eyes...there's a lot more to it than they show in the first anime episode. I'll do my version later.  
  
Edmondia Dantes: Wow, is it really you?! Love your stuff! I've read summaries, and I don't see how unsubbed eps would be much better, but thanks for the suggestion.  
  
Anime Crazed: Yes, but not always...And it will definitely be Y/Y!  
  
Angel's Charm: Thanks, and here is the update.  
  
Sansi: To Yugi, anyways. To people who mess with him...  
  
Tears-in-the-dark: Yes, Yugi is Yami's world. He is totally devoted. Change Yugi? I would never do such a thing! The point of AU is to do the characters more realistic than the original. And glad to have made you laugh.  
  
Osiris Lee: I am not happy with how long it is taking to get to the good stuff! Why this is not two chappies.  
  
Angel Reaper: Yes, Kenshin is awesome! Vathara has done a story with him, it's not Yu-gi-oh but it is still great, read it everyone! And of course I'm right. Kawaiiness good! And I agree, I don't like how she's portrayed then. Putting herself in danger to draw Yami out? Wtf?  
  
SilverWing147: Thanks, and here is the update. And thanks for putting me on favorite authors and Author Alert! 


	6. Affection

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, Yugi would spend a lot of time talking to Yami, instead of not asking him who he is until after Duelist Kingdom!  
  
VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA VAVAVAVAVAVAVAV  
  
Yugi hummed happily to himself, staring out the window as he stroked the puzzle. He'd gotten to feel Yami's mind while he was awake! It was so different from when he was asleep.  
  
When he was asleep...all Yugi could feel was pleasure and affection. Lazy curls of gratitude, trying to share what was making Yami so happy.  
  
When he was awake...Strength. Bravery. An analytical, intelligent, genius- class mind. A mind that was just as devoted to Yugi.  
  
Dedicated to his defence and the safety of his friends.  
  
-Do you know how lucky I am to have you?- He sent, stroking the puzzle and pulling the sleepy Yami into a mental hug.  
  
Yami was shocked. Blinked. Then he sent what he felt. Warmth. Light. Freedom from pain. Acceptance from the cared-for one. The chance to protect him, to be needed, to be wanted. Getting stronger. Recovering from the injuries to his spirit he had suffered. Soon to be able to give the Master his wish, to speak to him. The amazement that the Master would wish to speak with one who was nothing compared to him.  
  
-So I guess you think you're much more lucky than I am, huh? You're wrong.-  
  
Reluctance to argue. But...  
  
-So close. You're actually thinking of answers! But not thought, words quite yet. It's amazing you can think this well when you're still asleep! It's probably because you're so smart. You're a lot smarter than I am, you know.-  
  
Master perfect.  
  
-You're so nice to think that, but I'm not that smart.-  
  
Outrage. Who lied to Master? Who?!  
  
Laugh. –You know, we really have to do something about the way you worship me, it's cute but it'd get old real fast. You're a person. You're my equal. I don't want to just use you, I want to be your friend.  
  
Amazement. Negation.  
  
-What? Nevermind, it's obviously too complex for feelings. I can't wait to talk to you!- :Hug!:  
  
Yugi turned his attention back to class, just in time for Anzu's question.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Um...what?"  
  
Laughter from the class.  
  
"What do you think we should do for the school festival?"  
  
"I'd have to say games, carnival games!! You know, like at an amusement park..."  
  
The class looked thoughtful, than began to show signs of enthusiasm. Jou stood up and shouted, "Awright! Carnival games it is!!"  
  
VAVAVAVAVAV  
  
Everything was going great. Anzu even managed to get the best booth spot in the lottery! But three days before the festival...  
  
"How strange...There seems to be someone in our space! What are you guys doing?!"  
  
"We're getting ready for the school festival." Anzu replied, confused and annoyed.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! This school festival space is the stomping ground of senior class D!"  
  
-Yami, I think you're going to need to wake up soon. This looks dangerous...-  
  
"What do you mean, stomping ground? We won this space in the lottery!" Anzu was getting angry.  
  
"Lottery!!! HA HA HA HA HA! Listen up, underclassman! This is where we traditionally make okonomiyaki every year! Get rid of these rotten carnival games! Beat it!"  
  
Jou went to stand up for Anzu, but stuck in the game he was working on, he was an easy target. At the threat to the one he owed and his Master cared for, Yami awoke and went over to him, but before he could heal him, the senior instructed his goons to ram the games stall with their grill!  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes, and the grill shattered. While everyone watched the seniors try to pick the shards out of their hands, Yami healed Jou as his Master watched.  
  
He smiled. He was proud to have handled the situation so well. He Master would be proud of him? He was about to ash Jou if he was alright, when the boss of the class knocked Anzu to the ground.  
  
"Just cause we gotta get a new grill doesn't mean you can keep your lousy games! Guys, smash them!"  
  
The goons couldn't help, as their hands were too torn up. The senior, Goro, growled, and reached up to the sign only to have his hand knocked away by Yami, annoyed at having his peaceful solution ruined.  
  
"Don't even think about it." He drawled.  
  
'Who does this punk think he is...dangerous.' He thought, looking at Yami's eyes.  
  
"A place with so many witnesses is not good for settling this. Do you want the teachers to come? Meet me here at midnight. If you beat me, I'll stand aside." Yami whispered.  
  
"What's to stop me taking you out right now, before someone gets a teacher? Yeow!"  
  
Goro's hand, the one that had almost touched the sign was twisted behind his back suddenly. 'So...strong! I couldn't even slow him down...'  
  
"This is what. And if you win, I'll put your grill back together. You don't have enough money for a new one." Yami whispered.  
  
"What do you mean you'll put it back together? It's in shards!"  
  
"The same way I broke it." Yami smirked.  
  
Goro quailed. "You broke it? You didn't even touch it!"  
  
"How? Magic, what else? And unless you want a personal demonstration of my powers, you won't try anything to get rid of our games before our fight. Or after, if you lose. I don't like cheaters." A shark's smile. Red eyes gleamed.  
  
Goro looked around. Nothing was moving besides them, and why was it so dark all of a sudden? Magic. 'What is he?' "Look, I don't want any trouble..."  
  
"Really?" Another smile.  
  
"We'll just use the spot we got. It's no big."  
  
"Really?" Yami studied Goro. He laughed, than said mockingly, "Good for you. A wise decision. A bully like you, who preys only on the weak, wouldn't have faired at all well against me. Now go." Yami released Goro's hand, and the world returned to normal. Goro's classmates were heading off to he Nurse, Jou was getting up off the ground, and Yami turned towards to him, dismissing Goro, who followed his buddies to have his wrist looked at.  
  
"Are you alright, Jounouchi-sama?"  
  
"Yami? So that's why he backed down? Thanks, man."  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"For you maybe. Or me. But for most people..."  
  
Anzu and Honda came over.  
  
"What's going on?" Honda asked. "Why is that punk Goro leaving?"  
  
"Yami here put he wind up him. Right?"  
  
"Correct. He was rather easy to frighten. His type always are."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it. He's a vindictive bastard. He'll try something."  
  
"I already have protective spells on all of you, should I put one on the booth? Master would be displeased if his idea was ruined."  
  
They looked at each other. "Sure, go ahead." Anzu said.  
  
Yami closed his eyes, than opened them again. "Done. And now I must bid you farewell. Unless you have another concern? Jounouchi-sama, I still owe you that favor..." He trailed off questioningly.  
  
"No, I'm alright man. You can go back to bed or whatever."  
  
Yami bowed, and when he straightened his eyes were purple.  
  
"Hi guys!" Yugi was even more hyper than normal.  
  
"What are you so cheerful about?" Jou asked.  
  
"Yami was so proud, handling that guy, he was great! He's the coolest, isn't he? I'm so lucky!"  
  
"Um...yeah. We're glad you're happy, aren't we guys?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
VAVAVAVAVAV  
  
Yugi and Anzu walked home together.  
  
"So, what was it like?"  
  
"When he was awake? Just sort of...tired, and like watching a late-night movie curled up on the couch in blankets with hot chocolate and your mom staying by to see if you want anything...it's sometimes nice to be sick."  
  
"Right. You get to miss school."  
  
"Yes, it's really annoying to be sick on a weekend, isn't it?"  
  
"But wasn't it scary, being a passenger in your own body?"  
  
"I could never be scared when Yami's there. He kept hugging me and making sure I was alright..."  
  
"Hugging you?" Anzu couldn't picture the controlled, deadly Yami hugging anyone. Much less Yugi. Although he was cute a cuddly.  
  
"Yes, he's very affectionate. He always cuddles with me, and when he's really happy he nuzzles me..." Yugi blushed, aware he'd said too much.  
  
"What? He can touch you?"  
  
"Not for real, it's just sort of mental, like he'll send feelings and I'll interpret them as hugs or whatever." Now was not the time to tell her about the soul room. He'd been going there every night. It was so nice just to hold Yami, have him curled up against him, and he hadn't been tired in the mornings since he'd started.  
  
"Send?"  
  
"Well...It's send when he's awake, and I send stuff to him...I'm sort of always aware of what he's feeling, or thinking when he is thinking, but he can sort of draw my attention to things, or get enthusiastic...he's just so kawaii!"  
  
"Kawaii..."  
  
"Why are you looking at me like I'm insane?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that, well..."  
  
"Oh. That's how he acts around you. He really wants you to think well of him. When he's asleep he doesn't pretend. Oh."  
  
"Oh what?"  
  
"Jounouchi-sama was correct. Goro is attempting to attack the booth. I'd better intervene before he injures himself. Goodbye, Mazaki-sama." Yami bowed. "I should be done soon, it you want to wait at Master's house? He would like to continue your conversation."  
  
"Alright..." Yami had disappeared.  
  
VAVAVAVAVAV  
  
"What the hell is this? I can't tear this paper! I can't even get it to bend!"  
  
"Strengthening materials is quite simple. A more intelligent person would have given up sooner. It's not a good idea to put strain on that wrist."  
  
"You! What kind of trick did you pull?! I'm not falling for it! I'm not scared of you!"  
  
"No trick. And you certainly were before." Yami circled him as shadows rose. "Let's play a game. How about...if you can break one thing here, you can break all of it. Agreed? Choose carefully."  
  
"I'll break your scrawny neck!" Goro lunged.  
  
"Wrong." Yami leapt out of the way and Goro ran into a pole. "The correct choice was that stick you brought to smash things with: it was not protected by my spells. If you had thought...but you have no control over your baser instincts. Those of weak hearts always lose. And as for your punishment...since you wished to destroy what others worked so hard on, let all you seek to create be destroyed by your own actions!"  
  
A golden light shot from Yami's outstretched hand. Goro found himself walking away. "What the hell?" He was soon out of sight. A smashing sound started.  
  
A gentle questioning touched Yami's mind. He almost crooned at the beauty of the mind he touched. 'So soft...'  
  
--Don't worry, precious one. He won't be able to tell on us. I would never jeopardize your safety. And the others aren't going to be very happy with him, first for backing down against me earlier, and then for their booth being destroyed.—  
  
Regret.  
  
--You care about his other classmates? You're so kind and good....but they don't deserve your concern Master, not if they would allow Goro to act as he did. Any good ones among them would be happy to see Goro taken down a peg.—  
  
Laughter.  
  
Yami smiled. He had pleased his Master! He sent love as hard as he could. His perfect Master was happy with him. Everything was perfect, as it had been since Master had freed him as no other could have. Only Master deserved Yami's service. He could luxuriate in the feel of Master's dreaming mind forever...but he could not.  
  
He could not harm Master, and it would harm him to deny him his rightful control over his body.  
  
Concern.  
  
--No Master, it's not you that's making me sad. You could never make me sad. I just wish I was stronger, so I didn't have to steal from you...--  
  
Reassurance.  
  
--Oh Master, you're so generous...thank you for talking to me all the time. I know that I must be boring you since I can't answer very well, but it's so kind of you to talk to me...I'm not worth your time.—  
  
Furious denial.  
  
--I'm sorry I made you angry Master! Please forgive me!—  
  
Sleepy assent. A wave of caring that made him fall to his knees and blink back tears. –-Master...--  
  
Yami shook his head. –I am sorry Master, for keeping you waiting so long. Please forgive me. I will take you home now and you may return to you conversation with Mazaki-sama.—  
  
Reluctance. A wistful desire for things to stay like this for longer...  
  
But Yami was already curled up in his mind, and Anzu was in front of him, asking if he was okay.  
  
VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA VAVAVAVAVAVAVAV  
  
Wow, lots of reviews! If you like this, read Forgiveness, also by me. Shameless self-promotion, I know, but it's taking me forever for me to get to the yaoi in this, and I'm getting there soon on that one! K/YY/Y, and I promise it'll be good! I'm going to have to post the complete version on Mediaminer.  
  
Strega: Thanks! That's my reading of Yami. And the Master thing is significant: he'll only call him Yugi under certain circumstances... And I'm so lucky to get a review from Edmondia! Incidently, you reviewed twice. Thanks for saying my description was good!  
  
Pharaohs Angel: Here you go, and thanks for listing it.  
  
YamixYugiforever: Are you reading ahead? And thanks!  
  
Flowacat: Word!  
  
Yami/Yugi luvver: I know. This is AU. How things would have turned out if Yami had moved into Yugi's mind permanently instead of staying in the puzzle. It's supposed to be close, but different.  
  
Osiris-Lee: Yes, they are going to be in love, it just can't really happen until they can talk. Although Yami's there. And, um...  
  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Why would I want to change Yugi? And here you go!  
  
Tenshi no Haru-Kaze: Thanks, and here you go!  
  
Sansi: Exactly!  
  
Angel Reaper: Thanks for the compliments, and I promise you my versions will be good.  
  
Amarin Rose: Poor you! They don't have the manga where you are? I get the magazine. Shonen Jump is in America! Love them. Thanks for the compliment.  
  
SilverWing147: Thanks! I love compliments, and I'm getting so many...  
  
Lily Maxwell the Dark Angel: OMG you're on my favorites list. It means a lot coming from you.  
  
Amber Eyes: No prob.  
  
Chibi Serena: Thanks!  
  
Silvershadowfire: Here's more!  
  
Panzi: thanks!  
  
Cherazz22784: Thanks!  
  
Dark-tyrell: Updates weekly if at all possible! 


	7. Nightmare

Thank you, thank you to everyone who recommended this story! It is on the recommended list! I feel so loved!  
  
Okay, this is a filler chappie. Because I thought there would be at least one weekend when I would not be able to update while in Spain, I did not bring Shonen Jump 4, and I don't want to do the Kaiba duel without it.  
  
Thank Amber Eyes for this Chapter, it was her suggestion.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, Shadi would have been allowed to drop to his doom.  
  
VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA VAVAVAVAVAVAVAV  
  
"Night, Grandpa! I'm going to go to bed now, okay?"  
  
Grandpa frowned. "Are you feeling well, Yugi? You've been going to bed very early lately. Aren't teenagers supposed to want to stay up late?"  
  
"I'm fine, Grandpa. I've just been really busy. And it hasn't been so painful getting up in the mornings since I started doing this."  
  
"Oh. Goodnight, Yugi. Pleasant dreams."  
  
Yugi ran up the stairs to his room and threw himself into bed. He pulled the sheets up, closed his eyes, and ran along the corridor in his mind to where Yami was.  
  
Yami had pulled himself halfway up and looked at Yugi with his eyes closed, a happy smile on his face.  
  
-I'm back!- Yugi got into this bed, and Yami snuggled up to him as he had since Yugi started sleeping in his soulroom. Yugi was still sitting up halfway, so Yami's head rested on Yugi's lap, one of his arms went around Yugi's back, and the other over Yugi's legs.  
  
Yugi smiled down at him. 'He's so peaceful and happy...' –You know, you are really just too lucky. You get to sleep all day, while I have to go to school. The only thing productive you ever do is protecting me. Not that I'm not grateful, but...-  
  
Happy! Everything wonderful, because of Master. :nuzzle:  
  
'Ah!' Yugi managed to stay silent until Yami stopped nuzzling him...there. 'It's just an innocent gesture, I'm sure he didn't think about it that way, I would have been able to sense it.'  
  
Yugi frowned down at Yami, still radiating happiness. 'He thinks of me as the source of all light, but he's so cheerful too...He's like the evening sun, ready to go to sleep...' Yugi pushed Yami gently, not enough to push him off, but so that his head was on his legs instead of his lap. 'There.'  
  
Yugi frowned again. 'He didn't sense my reaction? No, I would have felt that. Hello? Can you hear me?' No response.  
  
-Do you hear everything I think, or just what I send to you?-  
  
Partial agreement. Then Yugi felt a memory, himself feeling alarm and Yami rousing.  
  
-Of course, I should have remembered. You know when I'm feeling blue or danger...I tried to get you to wake up by faking those emotions, remember?-  
  
Smile. Master clever!  
  
-So you can show me your memories? That explains why sometimes I've gotten information more detailed than feelings...you showed me what you knew?-  
  
Yes.  
  
-So...can you show me the times you woke up before you started linking to me? What about the first time you woke up?-  
  
Yugi found himself chained down and in pain, then he felt Yami's alarm and apology and things...fast forwarded. He felt himself be filled with memories of Yugi's life, the affection for the person who was the source of the saving light fill him, the determination to defend him, to have justice for the harm Ushio had done.  
  
He saw the game, was horrified when Ushio cheated by trying to stab Yami, even though Yami had expected it, and was impressed by Yami's construction of the spell, making it so that it took little of his Master's energy, and would still come off when Ushio realized the unimportance of money.  
  
The memory ended as Yami lay back down to sleep.  
  
-Wow...- Yami was so cool! When he was asleep, or awake and concentrating on Yugi, he was soft, loving...but when he had a task to accomplish, in defence of his Master, he was all business, the soft wrapping pulled away to reveal a sharp, dangerous mind. It was like Yugi...drugged him. He couldn't think of anything else but pleasing him.  
  
'That's not so good...I want him to be my equal, not my slave. But it makes him happy to be my slave...he wants to serve me, to have me be pleased with him. If I ordered him to kill, he'd do it without a second thought, even though he thinks killing is wrong unless there is absolutely no other option. He thinks I'm like a god, the source of everything good.'  
  
Yugi needed to know more. –Can you show me the second time you woke up? When you stopped that movie guy from having me beat up and Jou too?-  
  
Of course. Whatever Master wishes.  
  
Awareness of someone about to attack, triggered by one of the spells placed to alert him of such things...  
  
So he could fight...Yugi was stunned by the grace Yami showed in blocking the strikes. Poor Jou! He can do all that magic, it's so cool...Asking Jou's opinion, the respect for Jou as one who had sought to defend the Master...Yami's shame at almost forgetting Yugi's request, his frantic search for pen and paper...asking Jou to tell Yugi things instead of a note...talking to Jou about getting stronger, Yugi hoped it happened soon...  
  
"Master is the one who freed me, and out of gratitude and admiration I have sworn to serve him to the best of my ability forever."  
  
"I owe the Master everything."  
  
"...Yugi-dono..."  
  
In Jounouchi-sama's debt...  
  
Yugi pulled out of it as Yami returned to sleep. He blushed, remembering his annoyance with the spirit when he had thought Yami had forgotten the note Yugi had asked. 'He'd never forget to do something for me...but that was informative.'  
  
Yugi stroked Yami's hair while he thought. 'He just really feels like he owes me, too much to ever pay me back, but he wants to spend however long he has trying...How am I going to get him to treat me as an equal when he has me on this pedestal?' Yugi sighed.  
  
Yami twitched, feeling Yugi's distress. What was wrong?  
  
Yami patted him again. –It's nothing, don't worry.-  
  
Relaxing again. So good...light and warm and with...  
  
Yugi smiled. 'It's no surprise he's grateful, really. I saved him from that horrible existence, and now it's like he's in heaven...but I want him to like me for who I am, not because he depends on me and wants to serve me...like me? Where did that come from...'  
  
Yugi looked down at Yami. 'He is very pretty...but no, I can't! He's only a few months old! It'd be corrupting a minor! He doesn't know he has options! What if he fell in love with someone else, and felt he couldn't be with them because it would hurt me?'  
  
'What if...' This was the most horrible thought of all. 'What if he said he loved me just to make me happy? Just because he owed me, and didn't know he had the right to refuse? What if I...No! I can't use him that way!'  
  
Yami stirred again, at Yugi's great distress. Worry? Master okay?  
  
Yugi tried to calm down. –It's all right...- He sent as Yami snuggled closer. He continued to stroke Yami's hair. ´No', he told himself. 'I won't do that to him. Friends. That's what I wished for on the puzzle. A friend. And that's what I'll have.' He breathed out. 'I'd better get to sleep before any more horrible thoughts cross my mind. Wouldn't want to have nightmares...'  
  
He slid down until he was lying flat on his back. Yami shifted so that his head was on Yugi's chest, tucked right under his chin. Lying half on him, with his chest leaning against him, hugging him with both arms and one leg lying on top of Yugi's.  
  
Yugi drifted off, as he had so many nights before, knowing he was safe, and protected, and ...loved. Even if it was only the love of a child for a parent.  
  
VAVAVAVAVAV  
  
Yugi ran from the faceless bully that pursued him. Where was Yami? Why wasn't Yugi falling asleep? –Yami! Help!-  
  
And Yugi saw Yami appear, and shatter the image. It was the real Yami. He walked over to him and laid his head on Yugi's shoulder, purring.  
  
-We're both dreaming? Cool!- But as Yugi reached for Yami's hand, the scene shifted to the locker room and Yugi found himself moving without willing it, acting out a scene.  
  
'I must be being dreamed by Yami now...I wonder what he's dreaming about? I'm taking off the Puzzle like I have to for gym...I hate doing that! I keep it in the bathroom with me when I shower, and I sleep with it on so I don't have to take it off. It's the only time I'm without Yami...'  
  
He saw himself walk off and Yami leave the light of Yugi's mind for the antechamber of the puzzle. 'It's a giant dark maze? Creepy...'  
  
The scene shifted to the outside of the school, where he found himself under attack! Golden light protected them, but one of the figures gestured and Yami's wards vanished. He died soon after, and was released from his role.  
  
Yami stood in horror as he felt the light, which before had been distant, but still present, go out. He screamed and screamed in grief as chains wrapped around him and dragged him to a room where things written on the walls had been chiselled off. Yami's soulroom?  
  
In the middle was an alter. Yugi had to avert his eyes as more chains, with cruel spikes, dug into Yami's skin. His screams had turned to despairing sobs, and there was blood, so much blood...  
  
Dark tendrils started to swirl in the room, smashing the few things in it. A shrine to a golden figure, portraits of Jou and Anzu and Honda...  
  
Yami's sobs turned to whimpers, and Yugi knew his memories of the time he had been free were being erased. He felt Yami's desperate need to hold to the memory of his beloved Master...  
  
Yugi woke up. He dove back in his soulroom, and shook Yami awake. As he felt himself go to sleep, he felt Yami cover him, desperate to make sure he was still fine, still safe, still alive...  
  
He felt hands run all over his body before wrapping around him tight. He felt Yami's face be rubbed against his neck, as he drew in deep breaths of Yugi's sweet scent...he felt Yami's racing heartbeat against his chest, and dreamily sent concern, and reassurance, and calm...  
  
At last Yami quieted, and they slept, but only for a while, for Yami soon roused, desperate to confirm that the dream had been just a dream...  
  
Yugi opened his memories of what a dream was. Yami didn't know what dreams were? He'd thought it was real? Yugi shuddered, and wrapped his arms around Yami, desperate to make him feel better.  
  
Yami calmed again...but the cycle happened again and again. Yami was so afraid...  
  
Yugi shook himself awake, and felt Yami obediently go dormant. –How about you show me another memory? Maybe if you think of something else...-  
  
Yami meeting Honda-sama and Hanasaki-san...  
  
Yugi awoke to Yami nuzzling him frantically. -Another.- 'That wasn't good enough.'  
  
Reluctance.  
  
-What's wrong? Just show me.-  
  
Obedience.  
  
Waking up, seeing...beauty. Perfection. Reaching out to touch it wonderingly. Was it real? Frozen. Hpynotized. A noise! Master was supposed to wake up now! He'd used up too much of Master's energy. Shame.  
  
'Great, now he feels worse...' –Skip the convict. What about Kokurano?-  
  
This one was better. Defending Master, touching his warm mind...saving Mazaki- sama. Success. Teach Master magic, make him strong. Make him happy he had Yami.  
  
'He's a little calmer now...' –There's only been one more time you woke up? Well? Show me.- :Hug:  
  
Protecting Master's idea...healing Jounouchi-sama. Annoying Goro, not realizing he was beaten...the touch of Master's mind through it all, so warm and kind and intoxicating it was hard to concentrate, but for Master he could do anything...realizing he was wasting Master's time and waking him up. Master was reluctant to wake up? Wanted to spend more time like this...love...  
  
Yugi hugged him tight. Yami was more relaxed now. And Yugi understood him better. This hadn't been so bad, right?  
  
'Now to get some sleep.' Yawn.  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Yugi pulled himself out of his soulroom and looked at the alarm clock. It couldn't be morning already! He was still tired!  
  
-That's it! I'm faking sick.-  
  
Yami pulled him into his soulroom and glomped him again, worried since Master had left.  
  
-It's alright, Yami. Sheesh!-  
  
Master unhappy? Horror! Apology!  
  
-It's okay, but I need to wake up!-  
  
Refusal to let go.  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
"Yugi? Are you up yet? Why haven't you shut down the alarm?"  
  
Yugi pulled himself out long enough to groggily say, "Grandpa? I think I really am sick. Can I just go back to sleep and skip school today?"  
  
"My...alright, Yugi. If you 're like this after sleeping so long, there's defiantly something wrong with you." Grandpa turned the alarm off as Yugi was pulled back in his soulroom.  
  
As he was being frantically nuzzled and hugged by Yami, Yugi thought, "Sleeping so long...riiiiiiiiight."  
  
-Yami! Down!-  
  
VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV  
  
I know, I know, but I can't make it too easy for them, can I?  
  
Pharaoh Atemu's Angel: I agree. It was great. It was written by me, wasn't it? ;)  
  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Here you go! And not real talking until Death-T, sorry. Although they are getting better at communicating...  
  
Animestargirl: Yes, they are the cutest, aren't they?  
  
Osiris-Lee: Glad you liked my fluff!  
  
Anime Crazed: Yes, the manga rocks. And yes, he is.  
  
Pharaohs slave: Hi! Thanks, and here you go!  
  
Silvershadowfire: I go into that more here...and thanks. I got a complaint about the game, but I was stupid and broke the grill, so they couldn't use it. Of course, I could have had Yami make another...  
  
Jamoozalee: Yes, I thought so. That's why I'm doing it. And no idea as to length. Until it gets repetitive. And thanks!  
  
Flowacat: Yes...no applause, no applause.  
  
Copperwolf: Whoa! Are you people trying to make my ego even bigger than it is? 'Cause I gotta tell you, it's working!  
  
Cherazz22784: See above.  
  
Strega: Also during Death-T. And thanks! I try to update everything every weekend.  
  
Angel Reaper: You are so mean! Poor Anzu... And I'm doing my own version of every shadow game. And Shadi is going to be a surprise...or not, since I think the Devotion chappie with my view of him might possibly be out first. Or not. We'll see. And I know, I know, that shadow game rocked! It just didn't work out, I'm just as dissopointed as you are.  
  
Amber Eyes: Great Idea! I'd wanted to do a Yugi looks at Yami's memories chappie, but it wasn't going to be long enough.  
  
Sylvia Viridian: O.o. I totally understand, and thanks! (The O.o is re your Bakura's comment.)  
  
Swtdreams07: Sorry! I have an ungodly high reading level. The chappie seemed understandable to me, but...thanks for continuing.  
  
Serpent of Light: Thanks, and here you go!  
  
Seventeen reviews! Three less than for last chapter, boo hoo hoo. Make up for it? Pretty please with sugar on top? Thanks! Love you! 


	8. Appearances

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, Yami would have started picking out Yugi's clothes earlier.

AN: I know I said no talking until Death-T, but I just got home from Spain and realized how long it's going to take to get there. So, I have two options. Skip several shadow games, and come back and do them afterwards, or find some other good time for them to start talking. D-T is going to be the first physical body though. I have this great scene that I am not scrapping! Any suggestions?

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Yugi yawned. He'd had to spend all day yesterday calming down Yami. He'd been so scared… it had hurt to see him like that. He'd felt Yami draw strength from him and push it into spells he had around Yugi… protective spells, Yugi had sensed, half-asleep from the drain. Yami seemed to reinforce and shape almost instinctively. Yugi had worried about working magic while not capable of thought, as Yami had not woken up, but the ease with which it was done had reassured him.

He hoped the next person to bug him didn't have anything _too_ permanent happen to him. Yami had been practically vibrating with rage the entire time, at the very concept of anyone wishing to harm his precious Master. Yugi had felt vicious satisfaction when one particular spell series had been properly nudged into place.

Yugi frowned. 'It's not really fair… I expect him to be the strong one, to protect me, but he's really just a kid… I solved the puzzle what, almost two months ago?'

He looked down at Yami, who was in his customary draped-all-over-Yugi position. He smiled and  kept playing with his hair. It helped calm Yami down and the soft hair felt nice on his hands. 'He needs me. He is really just dependant on me. Without me, he'd be tortured… Kawaii! Is he purring? Humming, anyways… Kawaii!"

Yugi spread his arms out and sent an invitation to Yami, who semi-sat up, leaning on Yugi, so Yugi could hug him. Yami rested his head on Yugi's shoulder, his face touching Yugi's neck. The feel of Yami's lips on his neck, vibrating with Yami's continuing hum of pleasure, caused Yugi to shiver. They were so soft and firm and warm…

The alarm clock rang. –I'm sorry! I have to go now!- Yugi ran out of his  soul room. He felt a flash of worry cross Yami's mind, but he told him to hush, now and Yami obeyed, calming.

Yami settled deeper into sleep as Yugi resumed control over his body and got ready. He'd better be a little slow, didn't want Grandpa to figure out he hadn't really been sick, but not slow enough that Grandpa would make him stay home another day.

VAVAVAVAVAV

It was time for gym. Yugi had been dreading this all day. –I'm really sorry, Yami, but I have to take off the puzzle. It'd get in the way, there's no way the teacher would let me keep it…-

Instead of the expected flash of fear and reluctance, Yugi felt a proud smile. And the puzzle… disappeared.

-What!?-

Yami, very satisfied with himself, sent Yugi the knowledge. The puzzle was hidden in a fold in space. It was still with Yugi, but he couldn't see it or touch it.

Yami prodded him. Well? Did Master like?

-Yes! It's a very good idea, Yami! Now I don't have to be separated from you! You can bring it back, right?-

Yes. Now?

-No! But later, right? I like being able to feel it, it comforts me to know that you're with me.-

Yami make Master happy to be with!? So happy!! :Glomp:

-Yami! Down!-

Smile.

Yugi smiled too. Yami was _so_ kawaii…

VAVAVAVAVAV

"Hey, Yugi!" Yugi heard as he left school, the Millennium Puzzle back where it belonged.

Yugi turned. "Hi, Jou! Hi, Honda! Heading home?"

"Oh, no! You're not going to ask him!? Jou, I thought you said you knew someone who could help me! He doesn't know a thing about romantic stuff!" Honda realized what he had been saying and turned sheepishly to Yugi. "Uh, sorry bud, but it's true."

"Relax, man. His grandpa's store ought to have something good." Jou patted Honda on the back.

"Um, guys? What's up?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Well," Jou said, "It's like this. You know Miho? The student librarian who wears the yellow ribbon?"

"Ah, beautiful Ribbon." Honda sighed.

"As you can guess from that, the silly git's in love with her. And I said I knew someplace he could get a cool present, something that would really stand out. And I thought about your Gramps' game shop. Let's go!"

"Jou, this is gonna be a waste of time…" Honda followed behind his friends, who were busily chatting about possibilities.

VAVAVAVAVAV

"Well, well! Do I have something for you!"

"I don't know. Do you?" Honda said, thinking, 'This is a waste of time!'

"Honda!" Yugi said accusingly.

"Chill, man." Jou flashed a peace sign and grinned. Honda glared.

"It's not funny!"

"You're the one who cracked the joke. Go on, Gramps."

Sugoroku reached up above him to a box on a shelf. "I haven't told Yugi the story yet, but this was how I got his grandmother!"

He held out a box. "This is it! This is a blank puzzle! You write down your feelings, then break it up and send it to her! As she puts it together piece by piece, your words appear! Isn't it romantic?"

Jou snickered, then burst out laughing. "Bwa Ha Ha Ha Ha! Honda! I can't imagine you with this!"

Yugi had sweatdropped.

Honda grabbed the box. He looked serious. "Yes…this is it! This is GREAT! Yeah! This is just right! I'm romantic… I'll take it, old man!" He plunked the money down on the table.

Sugoroku smiled, holding the money. "I'm glad you like it!"

Jou and Yugi stared, shocked.

"B-but…hold on…what should I write? I… I've never written a love letter…what should I do?!" He looked around desperately. His gaze settled on Yugi, who sweatdropped. "YOU write it, Yugi!"

"Whaaa?!"

Honda grabbed Yugi's hand and held it to his heart. "Feel how hard it beats! Take this passion and put it into words! It's not that hard!"

"Why me?! It's your crush!"

"Just do it!"

"Make me and I'll sic Yami on you! I don't know how to be romantic!"

"Yeah, man! Having someone else write your love letters is pretty cheap. Come on, we'll all help you out. Right, Yugi?"

Yugi smiled. "Right!"

They went up to Yugi's room and brainstormed.

"How about, 'My beloved Ribbon, You look perfect in your yellow ribbon. I love you more than anything in the universe.' What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Jou turned to Honda. "Now are you glad you didn't make him write it by himself?"

Yugi blushed and looked at his feet, embarrassed.

Yami stirred. ? Master unhappy?

-Don't worry, I'm okay. I'm just not good at being romantic.-

Denial. Master perfect at Everything.

:Hug: -You're so sweet…-

"Look, Honda." Jou was saying. "Just come up with something honest. Like, I think you're really smart and I would like to take you to a movie sometime. Don't try to be cute. You'll just look stupid. And anyways, why don't you just come up  with something by yourself? We'll help you sneak it into her desk tomorrow, right Yugi?"

"Right!" Yugi nodded, smiling.

VAVAVAVAVAV

Ms. Crono, aka the Wicked Witch of Expel, punched the bathroom mirror so hard it broke. "How dare that fool dump ME! I'm the one who dumps people! He took that from me… I have all this beauty and _he _dumped _me_… I won't forgive him!"

Her face was contorted with anger, far from the beautiful mask she normally showed the world. "Oh dear… such a _face_… make-up, make-up…"

As she stared in the mirror she thought, 'This stress is bad for my skin! I know, I have to blow off some steam!'

She left  the bathroom and walked into the class she was teaching next. Yugi's!

"Good Morning, class!" She said smiling.

Still acting sweet, she continued, "Alright, everyone! I'd like your attention! Before we open our textbooks today… Empty the contents of your desk and bag onto your desk! It's Inspection Time!" She laughed to herself inside her mind, still letting only innocent happiness show on her face. A sharp contrast to the demonic mask her anger had revealed.

Yugi and Jou were horrified. Honda was going to get in trouble! Dating wasn't allowed!

Miho was confused, finding a package in her desk. Honda laid his head on his arms, groaning.

Ms. Crono continued laughing to herself. This felt sooo good!

She walked down the rows and stopped at Miho's desk.

"Well… What is this Miss Nosaka?"

As Honda and his friends looked on, horrified, Miho stammered, embarrassed, " Ah… Um… I don't know… I found it in my desk…"

Smiling, Ms. Crono ripped the pretty bow and wrapping paper off the box.

Honda glared angrily and Jou thought, 'That witch!'

"Well, well… A jigsaw puzzle! My, this is fun. You put the pieces together and a message appears1 You get caught up in this sort of thing!"

She smiled as she worked on the puzzle on her table at the front of the room. "What's this?" She said tauntingly. "Dear Ribbon, I know you're busy  with being the librarian, but you seem like a very nice person, and I was wondering if I could buy you a milkshake sometime. Please let me know if I could. Thank you,…"

The class looked sympathetic, and Miho was just embarrassed. Honda was enraged that this witch would hurt Ribbon by reading a private message out loud.

"Now! Who gave this to her! Hee, hee… It's in the school rules! Underage dating is strictly prohibited! This puzzle is a date waiting to happen!! Now will the sender please stand up! I may forgive you if you confess!"

She smiled sweetly as she thought, 'Hee hee… He's DEAD!"

Honda was ashamed by how his gesture of affection was embarrassing Ribbon in front of the whole class. He stood up…

"I did it! I put the puzzle in her desk!" It was Yugi!

"NO! I put her desk!" Jou had stood up as well!

Honda smiled, but said, "Thanks guys, but that's enough. It's my message in that puzzle!"

Ms. Crono was amused. Faking shock, she asked, "W-Why are there three of you? Someone is lying!"

Jou smiled. "Teach, none of us are lying!"

"Hee, hee… Of course! I just need to finish the puzzle! These last four pieces will reveal the guilty party's name! When I find out who it is… He's Expelled!" 'Oho Ho Ho!'

'Honda! Yami, please! Help him!'

The Millennium Puzzle glowed, and time stood still.

'Ms. Crono… How dare you wound Honda-sama and Nosaka-san's souls! The feelings of my Master and his friends are in that puzzle!'

He felt his Master's anger, and resolved to quickly solve the matter. That harsh emotion should not be allowed to touch his Master's pure soul. He cursed the witch for putting it there.

'Now, by the power of the Millennium Puzzle, I change that jigsaw puzzle into a shadow game!'

Strange, that the puzzle would volunteer its power. Or perhaps not so odd. He felt its glee at what he planned. He would have preferred to not accept its help, but to avoid using his Master's energies, he would swallow his revulsion.

'Now as much as you hurt others, you will hurt yourself!'

Time unfroze, and the last piece clicked into place. "I have the name!" Ms. Crono said. The class stared. Why was her face… cracking? She didn't have that much make-up on, did she?

"The person being expelled is… Hon…"

 And the pieces scattered, falling off her face, revealing her true nature.

Screams of revulsion and cries of 'Look!" Swept the class. Ms. Crono was so ugly!

Yami felt Yugi's question and replied, --I've removed the make-up of her soul. That is her _true_ face. No matter how much make-up she piles on, she won't be able to cover up her ugly nature."

Ms. Crono threatened the class if they ever revealed her secret and fled.

Yami smiled at the victory. His Master approved! --Master, you were so brave, defending Honda-sama. It is just more evidence that you are perfect. Only you deserve to be my Master!—

Embarrassment.

Yami smiled. --Don't be so modest, Master. It's obvious to everyone that sees you that you are perfect.--

Negation. Yami frowned. Why did his Master not see how perfect he was? He actually believed that he was imperfect? That there was something wrong with him? Impossible! His Master was intelligent enough to see something so obvious as his glory. Unless… someone had deceived him?! Told him he wasn't good enough for something?!

He sent an angry query, and received shocked negation.

Yami smiled. So. His Master was simply modest. Another perfect quality, in one so innocent.

He returned to sleep. It was sooo good, after so long in the puzzle trapped in an agonized wakefulness, to simply let himself go, rest secure in the safety and comfort of his Master's caring. He was so lucky…

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel: Yes, they are perfect together.  And thanks.

Silvershadowfire: It will be. I can't wait to write that scene!

Amarin Rose: Eventually there will be. And thanks!

SilverWing147: Yes, thanks, and here you go.

Strega: Exactly, exactly, exactly! Read the rant on my Author's page. And I'm glad you liked the line.

Osiris-Lee: Actually, he didn't. Yami is not going to be fiendish! In this, although I like that…

Animestargirl: Yes, you are. Could you please tell me when you're going to stop? I can't take much more of this! It's on my favorites list. And I will stop very soon after Death-T! I have the conversation all scripted out.

Flowacat: Thanks for the pixi sticks! And here you go! I love demanding reviewers!

Aislynn Goldleaf: Yes, you do. It rocks! And thanks.

Cherazz22784: I used to do it too! And a couple chappies after Death-T.

Shining Charizard: Thanks!

Lily Maxwell the Dark Angel: I have a terrible desire to rush! And thanks for complimenting!

Panseru: Yes, and yes!

Lucidscreamer: I know, I know that always happens to me…

Slyvia Viridian: That's why I want to speed things up.

Amber Eyes: He was completely dependant. Even in canon. And he was still shaken. More than shaken.

Faith-Kitty and Jolly-Rancher: Thanks and here you go.

Angel Reaper: Thanks… and I have a conspiracy theory re Shadi. So I don't like him.

Pharohs-slave: Well… personality is based on A. experiences and B. goals. Yami has no memories, so he has few experiences, all people trying to hurt Yugi, Yugi's friends, and Yugi. And he has one goal: make Yugi happy. So he's not a very complex character. I rather like the fact.


	9. Gift

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, Jou would be shown winning more fights.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Jou and Yugi waited excitedly outside the school gates for Honda to arrive. Finally they saw him, but it looked like things hadn't gone as he had hoped. His shoulders were slumped, and he was looking at the ground.

Jou put his hand on Honda's shoulder when he came up to them. "Sorry, bud. Better luck next time."

"Actually… she didn't turn me down flat. Just said the whole thing with Ms. Crono today had sorta put her off dating for the foreseeable future. And she didn't want to break school rules. But… she said the puzzle was cute." Honda sighed.

Jou clapped him on the shoulder. "There you go, man! Just keep at it, and you'll wear her down."

Another sigh. "I hope."

"Don't think about it, man. I got something to do to take you mind off it. Well? Come on, guys."

Honda and Yugi trailed along behind Jou. Jou had a map, which he referred to often. Wherever he was going, it was someplace he hadn't been before.

Eventually Honda asked where Jou was taking them. Just then, they arrived at a store called the Junky Scorpion. Honda exclaimed, "Too weird!"

Jou was enthusiastic. "They've gotta have what I'm looking for!"

They went in, and Jou soon found it. "Air Muscle! It's the real thing! I gotta have 'em!" He was holding a shoe, and practically drooling over it.

Honda was not impressed. Going to all this trouble over shoes? What a girly thing to do! Not that he said _that_ out loud. Yugi said that high tech shoes were actually really popular.

Just then they heard a voice. "Hey! Don't touch those! They aren't for sale! Those are incredibly rare. You can't find them anywhere!"

It was an odd man with a beret, dark glasses, many earrings, a goatee and long hair. He was obviously trying to look cool, but Yugi wasn't impressed.

Jou was outraged. "You **gotta** sell these to me! I came a long way to find this shop!"

"I won't sell these to just anyone! You gotta prove you have the stuff!"

"You gonna sell them or not?" Jou was getting ticked off.

The owner smiled cruelly. "Let's see… How about this… Let's play a little game. See if you have the right stuff."

Jou looked at him like he was probably nuts. "A game?" Echoes of Yami.

The owner took a scorpion out of a box. "This scorpion is more than a mascot: it's a real one with real poison! I'll put it in the sneakers… Now! You got the balls to put your foot in there?"

"Wha…" Joey was shocked. "What is this, Fear Factor?"

Honda and Yugi were yelling at him not to do it. 'But… I've wanted these for ages! And Yami owes me a favor, so he'll heal me if I do get stung, right?'

He took a deep breath. "Daaahh!! I'll show you who's got balls!!" He slammed his foot in the sneaker.

And nothing happened.

The owner clapped. "Heh heh… You pass… Didn't really put a scorpion in. Just teasing you… I wouldn't ruin the sneaker like that!" It seemed like he was laughing at Jou. Yugi was getting a bad feeling about this guy… he nudged Yami.

-You might need to wake up again soon… Is it okay, twice in one day?-

Yes! Getting strong now, from Master's light. :Snuggle:

Yugi smiled, relieved. He was probably jumping at shadows, but years of being picked on had given him a sixth sense of when someone was planning something cruel. 'But I didn't see anything wrong with Ushio…' It wasn't that. He sensed… he looked and saw… threads. The spells Yami had woven? Wow, there were so many, woven together so complexly. Some, brown and grey and purple, clustered into a shield around him. Others, white and blue and red reached out to the people and things around them. Testing them?

The ones near the shopkeeper were writhing angrily. There was a sick black and grey aura surrounding him.

'Wow… Since when could I see stuff like this?' –Are you showing me this, Yami?-

Master has magic as well. Yugi saw his aura through Yami's eyes. White gold, scattering at the edges into a thousand rainbow hues. Glowing brightly, like a sun. Strong… so strong.

-Wow… I have really strong magic? Cool! This is like Harry Potter. Kid with no friends gets magic and lots of friends… Do you know how lucky I am to have you?-

Caring and devotion flooded Yugi. Sensations of warmth and light and soft sheets… heaven.

-Are you still arguing about who the lucky one is? I guess we both are lucky.- :laugh:

Smile.

"Hey, come on Yugi. We're done here." Honda was tugging at his arm. Yugi followed him out of the shop. Yugi followed, not paying attention to Jou's odd behavior. Skipping? Honda's eyebrows were raised. 'It's embarrassing to walk with him…'

-So… what are you like?-

Dark. Not black, but… dark grey. Soft. Like shadows. Shot thought with rainbow lightening, crackling with power. Contained, not wild. And… weak. Weaker than it should be. It should be blinding, but it seemed… sick. Drained. Golden wires encircled it…

-The puzzle?-

Yes. Why not strong. Weakened me to keep me captive. Getting stronger! Freedom wonderful! Gratitude.

-Ahhhh… You're so sweet… I'm the one should be grateful to you, for protecting me. I didn't even know what I was doing, solving the puzzle.-

? ???? Confusion. Only what Master deserves. Self not important.

-NO! You're a person too! You deserve for me to be grateful to you! I owe you, like you owe me. I care about you and value you. You're my friend!-

? Made Master angry? Sorry!

-Do you understand what I said?-

?

Yugi sighed. –I guess it's too much for you right now. I'll be really glad when we can both be capable of thought at the same time, this is _really_ frustrating…-

Regret. Anticipation. A memory: Yami telling Anzu he would teach Yugi magic.

-Cool! Thank you!- :hug:

Happiness.

Yugi returned his attention to the real world… just in time to feel the alarms go off! Yami awoke and turned quickly, blocking some teens from jamming a tire over Jou's head. Jou and Honda came alert as well, and sprang into action. Soon the three attackers were on the ground.

"These must be the Muscle Hunters the guy was talking about." Jou said, panting.

"Muscle Hunters?" Yami asked.

"Oh, it's you. Thanks for saving my butt." Jou said sheepishly.

"It was nothing. I still consider myself in you debt, Jounouchi-sama." Yami bowed.

"It's okay. You can call me Jou like everyone else."

Yami's eyes widened. "I thank you for considering me enough of a friend to be informal, but I cannot."

Jou was confused. "Why not?"

"You are Master's friend, and hence a person of high importance. I am only his possession. I do not deserve to address you informally. I must give you the honor you deserve." Yami bowed. "I regret I cannot fulfill your request, Jounouchi-sama. Normally I would do what you ask of me, as I owe you, but I cannot take that liberty."

"Um… okay, man." Jou's eyes were still wide. He looked at Honda. A possession… the spirit saw himself as a slave? Or… a thing? Owned by Yugi, like the puzzle that contained him…

Yami changed the subject. "So, what should we do with these three?" He gestured to their attackers, who were trying to crawl away. Yami gestured, and chains of shadow bound them.

"Oh please… just let us go!" One pleaded.

"We were just trying to make some money… the shopkeeper, he's the one who's responsible…" Another babbled.

"What!" Jou yelled. "That bastard…"

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Jounouchi-sama, would you yield your right of retribution to me? I would like to repay that man for his treachery. It is the least I can do to repay you." He bowed.

"Wha… I guess, but what should we do with these guys?" Jou pointed at the bound ones, who were being seriously weirded out by the moving shadows that held them down. One was whimpering.

Yami smiled. "I think they've had enough of a scare put into them. They were only minions, not the source of the evil, and they fought fairly. Something to prevent further misdeeds should be sufficient. Agreed?"

Honda nodded, and so did Jou. Yami walked over to the boys.

"Hear me now…" He intoned, and they quailed at his gaze. "For the crimes you have committed against others, and attempted to commit against those it is my duty and pleasure to guard, let every blow you strike be felt by yourself as well, unless your heart is free from darkness."

He waved his hand, and darkness shot through with strange light covered them, and then it, and their bonds, were gone. A second later, so were they.

Yami turned and bowed, then darkness covered him and he was gone.

VAVAVAVAVAV

The shopkeeper was worried. 'Those boys should be here by now with my sneakers…' The bell over the door dinged, he turned with a sarcastic question on his lips, only to be confronted with a level gaze from one of the kids who had accompanied the idiot who'd bought the sneakers earlier.

Finally the kid spoke. "I see. Those sneakers are just a way to make money…"

"Get out of here, kid! Didn't you see the sign? We're closed!" The shopkeeper was worried.

"I know that you paid the 'Hunters' to steal sneakers. What will you do?" A slight smile. A smirk, really.

The shopkeeper started to deny it, but he only got one word out before realizing it wouldn't work. This wasn't the kind of person you could bluff. "Look… how 'bout I give you your own pair of sneakers? What size?" He turned to rummage among the shelves. And pull something out of a box.

"Seven should do it."

The man turned and raised an eyebrow. "Seven? That's way too small for you."

"They wouldn't be for me."

"Alright, seven it is." The man opened the box, took out the shoes… and slipped something inside them. He held them out to Yami. "Here, take them! They're yours!" 'When you reach for these sneakers, all you'll get is a poison sting…'

Yami reached out his hand… and dropped coins in one of the sneakers. The one with the scorpion.

"W…What?! Why did you put _coins_ in the sneaker?!"

A laugh. The owner was worried now. Things weren't right.

"It's a game! Just like your test of courage! Only this time there _is_ a scorpion in that sneaker!"

"Uh…!" The shopkeeper was speechless.

"The rules are simple! There are ten coins in this sneaker. We'll take turns pulling out coins and hoping your scorpion doesn't sting us. The person who takes the most coins wins!"

'What… What is this brat…?!' The brat's smirk deepened, almost as if he had heard that… He shook his head. He couldn't let this kid psych him out. "I'll take your challenge. But on one condition! If I win, you owe my 100,000 yen for each coin! I'm a business-man, after all!"

"Okay! 100,000 yen for each coin! On the other hand, if I win… all I want are these sneakers."

The owner laid the sneaker on a table. 'Urk… The mouth of the sneaker looks like the jaws of a shark…'

"Then I'll go first!" Yami said. As his hand lowered slowly he felt a flash of worry from his Master. He smiled at his Master's sweet concern, and sent him a feeling of confidence. He knew how to deal with scorpions… and the owner would act as Yami had predicted. In a shadow game, one is bound to act according to one's nature…

He reached in slowly, and took out a coin. "One down…"

The owner was disappointed. He couldn't trust the scorpion not to sting him… "Now, it's my turn. One question! As long as you stick you hand in the shoe to grab the coins, anything goes, right?!"

Yami smiled. The end was near. "Yeah."

"I see… If that's the case… HYAAA!" The owner plunged a knife into the sneaker. "Then this goes too! Too bad scorpion, but if you're dead, I can take all the coins at once!" And he did so. But… his hand didn't come out.

"Ha Haa! This game is mine!! Pay up kid!!" He yelled.

"You got greedy and took a fistful of coins… and now…"

'My hand's stuck!'

"And is the scorpion really dead?"

A shuffling sound… and a scream came from the shop.

"In the shadow games, those with weak hearts always lose! If you had any love for your scorpion or your sneakers, I couldn't have foretold how this game would turn out." He sighed.

His Master was sad… he regretted causing that. He hoped the gift he had won would make up for it… he gently took the scorpion out of the sneakers and put it back in its box. Then he fixed the sneaker, took the other one, and teleported back to Jou and Honda.

"Wha!!? Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Jounouchi-sama." Yami bowed. "I have dealt with the shopkeeper. I have a question. Are these good shoes?" He held out the sneakers.

"Um… yes, they're cool. How'd you get them?"

"I won them." He looked down at them, lost at thought.

"What's up?" Yami had a strange look in his eye, sad, but not really… just… strange.

"I was just thinking… these are the only things that have been mine for as long as I can remember. I am glad to have them, so I can give them to Master. They're a poor gift, he deserves so much more, but…" Yami sighed. "They're the best I can do. Goodbye, Jounouchi-sama, Honda-sama." He bowed, and when he straightened, his eyes were purple.

Yugi bent down, with a soft expression in his eyes, and began to put the shoes on. Jou and Honda waited until he had finished. He sat looking at the shoes a long time, an odd expression on his face. Caring… and sad.

He stood up, and the three of them went home.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

SilverWing147: Thanks! And he is, isn't he.

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Y&Y=Kawaii. And thanks! I hope you like this!

Writer of the night: O.O I write until I am done with the shadow game. Somehow, they have all ended up the same length, except for that one that was really two chapters mashed together. Sorry!

Hikari Hiei (): Negation is saying no. Sorry, I use big words. And I agree with both statements.

Koishii no tenshi: I love cuteness, and thanks for the listing!

Demonandgoddess: Wow! You reviewed every single chappie on Mediaminer! Thanks a ton!

Cherazz22784: Yes, she is horrid. And you're welcome.

Flowers: Thanks, and here you go!

Chigiri: Thanks for saying you like my portrayal!

Amber Eyes: I've decided to have them talk about when Shadi shows up.

Flowacat: Yes… so sad.

Silvershadowfire: When I first read your review, I went WTF? Then I read my review responses… I didn't mean I was going to end the story then, I meant I was going to end the Yugi-not-knowing-Yami-really-loves-him then. Sorry for the confusion. As I said earlier, this and Devotion are going to be my epics. They will go on indefinitely. I already have Monster World planned out. And I know, I know…

Strega: I love this review! I like things I get to rant about. I said Yami is a simple character because he has simple motivations. You said he had a complex character because he has conflicting traits. We are both right. He has one priority: Yugi, but fulfilling that mission leads him to develop interesting traits. He is definitely not two-dimensional. He views Yugi as perfect because he is Yami's savior: whatever traits he had, Yami would approve of. Notice how he goes from disliking modesty to approving of it. And he isn't sweet because sweet doesn't protect his precious Master. His pride… he wants to be worthy of Yugi: he's the only protector of the most important being, so he has to have some worth to be worthy of the position: so he gets pride from the association. He would never submit to another: no one else is worthy of the same respect as Yugi. I agree with everything you said. You did not mess up in writing that review. Write more! I love you!

Amarin Rose: You do?! Thanks!

Sylvia Viridian: Yes, he can. But he isn't really stupid… read Devotion for my view on him.

Angel Reaper: I explained things in previous responses. I am doing all the games, and I will do my theory on Shadi when he shows up.

Fairy-of-Fortune: Wow. Overloading on compliments.

Lily Maxwell the Dark Angel: Actually, I've only seen the first four episodes of the first series subbed. This is based off the manga. And I won't rush, I promise!

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel: My 100th review! Love you!

Aislynn Goldleaf: Yu-gi-oh is not a kids series! Read the manga! Or watch the episode in which people get eaten alive!!!!

Osiris-Lee: Um… can't give too much away. You're going to have to wait, sorry.

Yami Youkai: Yes, I like the way they sort of talk too. And they will keep it up! And they will trust him eventually. They already mostly do… they're just cautious. And wouldn't you be?

Authoress formerly known as Liz: Thanks!


	10. Heart

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, Kisara would have gotten to kick Kaiba's ass in the penalty game for putting her in that position.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Yugi sighed. Yami had been so apologetic. Ashamed. That was what broke his heart. Yami had been so ashamed that the only offering he could lay at his Master's feet was a pair of shoes. He'd been so convinced of his unworthiness. Yugi had put on the sneakers immediately, and tried to send his gratitude and pride to Yami as hard as he could, but Yami had sensed Yugi's sadness and had thought it was at the pitiful offering, not at Yami's unhappiness.

And not really being able to talk to Yami meant Yugi couldn't explain. All he could do had been to return home as quickly as possible and get into his soulroom so his actions could reinforce his clouded emotions.

It almost broke his heart. Yami had _cowered_. He'd been so scared, scared Yugi would break the puzzle and condemn him to torment again for being unworthy of Yugi's light. Of existing in the presence of a god.

He'd gathered Yami in his arms and held him as he shivered and cried. This was almost as bad as the nightmare. Worse, for Yami's fear hadn't been of Yugi then. It had been sweet, how horrified Yami had been by his death. Perhaps... more horrified at losing Yugi than at being trapped again?

He could feel Yami's torment, and it made him feel worse, which made Yami feel worse, that his presence was causing his Master such unhappiness. Yami had tried to get up and leave Yugi's mind, going back to the puzzle even though he was terrified of it, so that his Master would be spared the presence he disliked. Yugi had held him tight, and tried to pull him deeper into his mind, focusing on his happiness at the gift and Yami's presence.

They were really good sneakers. He was going to get envious stares at school.

Eventually he'd rocked Yami into a deeper sleep, and done his homework, ate dinner, and gone to bed. And went into his soulroom, as he did every night. But this time, Yami didn't snuggle close. He found him huddled into a ball in a corner of the room. Shivering again. He'd tried to pull him into bed, but Yami was too big.

He'd had to send his displeasure, which caused Yami to be more ashamed, and made him hurry to fulfill his Master's wishes by cooperating enough that Yugi could get him to the bed.

Once there, Yugi had arranged him like a doll into his usual curled-around-Yugi position. He'd stroked his hair and sent his love, speaking words Yami couldn't grasp, random, sad words that he forgot as soon as he spoke them, desperate words hoping against hope to end the misery in Yami's heart.

And eventually, Yami had pulled Yugi tight and wept until he ran out of tears. Wept for his torment in darkness. Wept for the puzzle's draining of his power, that he could not do such a simple thing as fulfilling his Master's wish to speak to him. Wept for his unworthiness to exist in the presence of such a bright, warm being, when he was simply a nameless thing that had screamed in the dark. Wept for the sadness that filled his Master, sadness that he was causing, but he could not understand why.

-It's because you're sad. I can't stand that you're sad, Yami. That you think you're a thing, when you're a person. I want to be your friend. I want you to be happy. You've done so much for me, but I can't even make you happy in return.- Yugi sighed.

? Master makes Yami **Very** happy. Light. Warmth. With. Softness. Life. With. Touch. With.

Yugi continued to stroke Yami's hair. –Try and be happy. Then I won't be sad anymore. Deal?-

Anything for Master.

And Yami slowly returned to his normal state of bliss. Held in his wonderful Master's arms. Existing in a place without darkness, cold or pain. Living in heaven, blessed by a god. No matter how unworthy he was.

And Yugi smiled a sad smile, and held him until they fell asleep.

VAVAVAVAVAV

Yugi bounced into the Game Shop with Jou and Anzu. "Grandpa! I'm home!" He smiled. Yami had seemed to have forgotten all about his misery when he woke up. He was currently as blessed out as ever, his simple joy infecting Yugi. It was so great he was back to normal!

"What are those cards, Gramps?" Jou asked.

"Ho ho... this is the card game that's such a hit in America: Magic and Wizards!"

"It's got a small following in Japan too!" Yugi pointed out, grabbing some cards to look at as Jou and Anzu had. The statement made Jou giggle for some reason. Yami seemed to sense his excitement, and sent a question, so Yugi sent him his explanation as he spoke it aloud to Jou and Anzu. "They're different from normal playing cards. See... they have all sorts of pictures on them. There are thousands of different monster and magic cards!"

Anzu leafed through the cards she had taken. "Wow. This is really nice art! Some of it's kind of gross though..."

Jou cocked his head. "Huh! So how do you play with these? Is it like gambling?"

"It's a trading card game... you know, a game where you trade cards! You play with two people. You each stake one card, and the one who wins takes both. The game is set up so the players are both _wizards_. They use their cards to cast spells or summon monsters to fight! The cards have different attack and defense strengths. The person who loses all of their life points first loses the game."

Yami was really excited for some reason.

Sugoroku continued. "Of course, there are strong cards and weak cards! But with so many cards you could never collect them all! I've heard of a fan in America who sold his house just to buy one card! This old man is fan enough to have one amazing card!"

Yugi nodded. "Uh-huh!"

Jou looked questioning.

"Ho ho... I suppose I'll let you see it... This card is my treasure!" Sugoroku said conspiratorially.

"This is it!!"

Through Yugi's eyes, Yami saw the card and freaked.

! !!!!!!!

Sugoroku continued. "This is called the Blue-Eyes White Dragon... It's so overpowered that they stopped production. Collectors would pay thought the nose to get their hands on an ultra-rare card like this!"

Anzu leaned in to look at it. "Wow. Put it that way, and it really_ serious_."

"Awright, Yugi! Let's play Magic and Wizards at school tomorrow!"

'Great! I've finally got someone to play with besides Grandpa!' "Yup!"

Jou and Anzu were buying cards when the door opened. Sugoroku beckoned him in. It was Kaiba from class. He asked if they played Magic and Wizards, and Yugi invited him to join their group.

Kaiba blinked. "Huh? Join your group?! Give me a break! You think you're in my league! Let me see your cards..." He looked at Jou's cards and then tossed them in the air. "Ha Haa! Useless! What a beginner! You could never match me!"

Jou was ticked off and muttering under his breath. Kaiba continued. "_I'm_ good enough to compete at the _National _competition! You could never win against my deck. It'd be pointless to play against you. Come back after you've collected at least 10,000 cards. Heh heh..."

"It's okay, I'll play with you, Jou!" Yugi said to head off a fight. –I used to think Kaiba was cool, but he's really just a jerk, huh Yami?-

....? Kaiba? ? Hmmmm...

-What?-

...

-I guess you can't explain things yet, huh? Don't worry, it's not your fault.- :Hug:

... familiar. Cards, and ...Kaiba.

-Huh? Are you sure you didn't just see them in my memories?-

... maybe?

Yugi shook himself awake. Kaiba was staring at the Blue-Eyes card that had been left on the counter. Sugoroku let him take a look at it. Then he snatched it back, saying, "Okay, that's enough!"

Kaiba plunked his briefcase on the counter and opened it. It was full of cards. "Old man! If you give me that blue-eyes white dragon... I'll trade you all of these cards!"

Yugi, Jou and Anzu were shocked.

"Ho ho.... I'm sorry, but no." Sugoroku said, holding the card tight.

Yugi, Jou and Anzu were more shocked.

Kaiba grimaced. He wouldn't trade that card either.

Sugoroku explained that the card had been given to him by a friend. "This card is as important to me as my friend! I could never give it up! It's the same with the common cards... If you really _treasure_ something, it grows a heart of its own. Just like this card! You would never trade anything for that heart! So take good care of each and every card in this trunk, Kaiba! Then you'll find the_ true _strength of this game.

Yugi could feel Yami vigorously nodding. Why did this seem to touch him so much?

Kaiba slammed the case closed and left, vowing to get the card later.

Jou praised Sugoroku's speech. Yugi said Grandpa always won.

Yami was like, wow. Yugi was puzzled. Why was winning a card game so impressive to the spirit? 'Well, he does like to play games with people...'

VAVAVAVAVAV

That night, he looked through his cards, showing them to Yami. Yami could have just looked in Yugi's memories, but Yugi wanted to show him himself. He liked doing things with Yami.

-Why are you so interested in this?-

Yugi saw some of Yami's... not really memories. More like a how-to book. Information without knowledge. Details of creatures from another realm, how to summon them to this reality, which ones would be willing to fight for him, how to compel unwilling ones: spells to back the monsters up...

-Wow! It's like the game, but for real! Hey, I know that monster! It's the Dark Magician! My Grandpa has that card!- Yugi leafed through his deck excitedly. –Can you summon this one? Please? It's so cute, and it can't be dangerous, it's so small!-

Yugi felt Yami look through him at the card. It matched up with a description. There was a lot of information in the description. The monster would not be any danger to Master. And Yami wanted to see it too.

Yami reached out to another place, and a ball of shadows appeared next to Yugi on his bed. With a pop, the monster appeared.

It blinked. "Kahree?" It wiggled over to Yugi and sniffed him. "Kahree! Kahree! Kahree!"

"Kawaii!" Yugi glomped it. It was the Kuriboh! For real! This was so cool! Wait until he told Jou and Anzu and Honda too! –Thanks, Yami!-

Happy to please Master. Interesting...

Yami was looking through Yugi's eyes still. This was... he nudged Yugi's mind and Yugi moved over, wondering what Yami was going to do.

Yami took over, but without waking up. His body laid down on the bed, but his hand moved to stroke the Monster. It was soft, and warm, and... familiar. It reminded him of a memory long lost. He had once known this... it was a link to his past. To when he was a person. He wondered... if he recovered his memories, would he be a person again? Would he be worthy of Master?

Master was perfect. Even if he had once been someone, being that person again would not make him worthy of Master. And... he shuddered. The puzzle had taken away his memories once. If he got them back, it would just do so again. He didn't think he could bear it a second time.

And what if... what if it took away his memories of Master as well? The thought was too horrible to contemplate.

He realized that waking up enough to think these thoughts was sending Master to sleep, and with an apology he returned to Master's soulroom and curled up in the bed.

He sleepily heard Master's request to send the Kuriboh back, and he smiled. That meant Master wanted to go to sleep now.

And sure enough, Master came to him.

He cuddled around Master. Thanks to Master, everything was perfect. Soon, he would even be able to talk to Master! And maybe Master would give him things to do, so that he could do them and Master could be happy with him?

He smiled, and Master stroked his hair. Perfection.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Hikari Hiei (): How did you guess?

Tara.B Amy: You're on my favorite's list! I love you! Update Child of Darkness, please? And you've got it exactly, what I'm trying to do!

Delphine Pryde: Thanks.

Faith-Kitty and Jollie-Rancher: He's trying!

Flamekaat: I will.

Jagwarakit (): I can't wait either.

Aislynn Goldleaf: He hopes too.

Strega: You've got it exactly! Exactly! Love you! Reviews like this tell me I'm doing it right!

SoulDreamer: Here you go.

Flowacat: Yes, it is, isn't it.

SilverWing147: Yes, they are.

Cherazz22784: The pharaoh rules.

Amber Eyes: Most of the time, Yami isn't actually thinking. I hope you like this chappie though.

Michew: Whoa, compliment overload.

Koishii No Tenshi: He will, don't worry!

Elvlen-princess9744: Thanks.

DemonandGoddess: Yes...

Animestargirl: I don't think he lets himself believe it. Too good to be true.

Anime Crazed: Yes, shadow games rock.

Shining Charizard: Thank you! I work on the emotion talking. It's hard to have it change, but not too fast.

Osiris-Lee: Here you go!

Silvershadowfire: More sadness here... I'm going to be glad when that's over.

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Well, now you know!

Flowers: Thanks, and here is update!

Yami Youkai: Um... that is developing... just keep reading.

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel: Thanks again!


	11. Duel!

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh... oh, I already said Kaiba would get to kill Gozaburo. Well, he should have!

I'm so, so sorry. I promised an update a week, but between the week-long Catalina trip and guests and psycho Dad (I'm home for the summer) I haven't been able to write. Again, sorry! Updates to Devotion and Forgiveness as soon as I can manage. The Deny update I actually wrote before leaving but was unable to post due to computer trouble.

And I'm sorry, but from now on, in this story, I'm only responding to reviews that say more than "Great!" And "Update NOW!" I love them, but saying "Thanks and here you go!" Is a little repetitive for every one. I still mean that statement for every one though! Still R&R! I love those reviews! Just almost 2 pages of responses is a little ridiculous.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Honda cocked his head. "Hey... What's that, Jou?"

"Ha, ha! I'm playing the new card game Magic and Wizards! Yugi, I'll attack with my zombie!"

Yugi smiled. This was so fun! He knew Jou would like the game! And he could feel Yami cheering him on. "It's my turn now!" He drew. As his hand rested on the deck, he felt Yami call out to it, asking it to help his Master, and the deck responded!

"All right1 The Blackland Fire Dragon! He's strong! And I attack Jou's zombie and destroy it! That move lowered Jou's life points from 2000 to 1500." He explained to his watching classmates.

After defeating Jou's 'Secret Weapon,' Yugi couldn't help himself. He threw his hands up in the air and yelled, "Yay! I won!"

Master is the greatest!

He could feel Yami's praise and it made his blush. A second later he blushed with shame as the comments of his classmates made themselves heard. They were calling Jou weak. He looked shamefaced at Jou, but Jou saw the expression and just shrugged. He was weak, compared to Yugi.

"Yugi"

Yugi turned around. "Ah, Kaiba!"

"Heh heh... It's fun to watch you playing!" Kaiba smiled.

Yugi smiled back.

"By the way... do you have the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in your bag by any chance?"

Yugi sweatdropped. "Wow! How'd you know it was there? I begged Grandpa to lend it to me just for one day! Had to promise not to play with it though." He wouldn't have asked, seeing as how precious it was to Grandpa, but the card made Yami feel so strange... they both wanted to know why.

"Could you show it to me one more time? Even since yesterday when I touched that card, I've been so excited I couldn't sleep! And... well... What your grandfather said yesterday made me realize what it means to love the cards!" 'And it's all true except for that last part... I NEED the Blue-Eyes!'

Yugi looked at him for a long moment. Something just didn't seem right... but he could feel... even not touching the card... the card wanted to see Kaiba. And Yami also, seemed to confirm there was a connection between the two. It couldn't do any harm, could it? "Okay, then! I'll show it to you!" He said, excited. Maybe Yami would learn something from this?

Kaiba took it and held it up to his face. "Mmmm... It is a BEAUTIFUL card!" His eyes seemed to soften as he looked at it. Yugi could feel the card reaching out to him longingly... but then it was rejected!

He had closed his eyes to help sense what was going on, and they stayed closed as he frantically tried to figure out what had happened. A second later he felt a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Kaiba holding out a card. But it wasn't the Blue-Eyes!

"Thank you, Yugi. Just holding this card makes me love this game more than ever!"

Yugi took the card and looked at it. No, It wasn't the Blue-Eyes. It was a copy from a picture. He would have been able to tell even if he couldn't sense the absence of the spirit of the card.

Kaiba smiled "Later, then! Have fun with your game!"

Yugi watched Kaiba go, disappointed. Yami was enraged. –No, you can't challenge him now, there are too many people! I'll confront him later, maybe he'll give it back...-

"Hey, Yugi! Let's have a rematch!"

Yugi turned to Jou. "Huh... Okay."

VAVAVAVAVAV

As Kaiba walked out the gates after school he laughed to himself. 'Ha ha ha ha! There's no way I'll lose at the next tournament!'

"Kaiba!" He heard a voice behind him calling out. He froze. Then he slowly turned.

"Yugi!" He managed to recover quickly. "Ha ha... are you on your way home?" He chuckled.

Yugi sighed. "Kaiba, please give that card back!"

"What?!" Kaiba was shocked. How did Yugi know?!

Yugi continued, embarrassed. "I didn't say anything about you switching the cards because everyone was watching..."

Kaiba decided outrage was his best bet. Shy little Yugi would back down quick. "S-So... You thing I stole your card?! I give it back to you!"

Yugi sighed. This was really embarrassing. He'd thought better of Kaiba. "Even I can tell the difference between a copy and the real thing..." 'Even without magic.' "Please give it back!"

'Urk...' "I know nothing about it!"

"You must know!" Yugi shouted, trying to get through to Kaiba. "You have to know how important that card is to my Grandpa!! If I don't keep my promise and give that card back, I'll break Grandpa's heart!! I can't do that to him! He's my Grandpa! I can't betray him!" Yami was beginning to be _really_ annoyed...

Kaiba chuckled. "Oh, come on... What about _my_ feelings? I really don't know about your card. Before you complain about your grandfather, why don't you try believing your friend?"

"But _Kaiba_!" Yugi clenched his fists tighter. He just had to get through to Kaiba!

A look of contempt appeared on Kaiba's face. Threat! Yugi felt Yami take over. And about time. He hated to give up on anyone, but Kaiba was just so, so... he had to know he wasn't going to get away with it! Stealing the card in the first place, after hearing how much it meant to Grandpa... he was just fed up with Kaiba.

"Shut up already!" Kaiba yelled, swinging his metal briefcase at Yugi, no Yami, now. Yami blocked it easily, but Kaiba was too contemptuous to notice. " I don't care about 'loving the cards' or stupid things like that! Tell the old man this! It's not how you play the game, it's whether you win or lose! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Yami laughed. And laughed, and laughed. "Fool..." He said, finally meeting Kaiba's eyes with a patronizing look.

Kaiba snarled. "What do you mean?"

"How you play the game... is whether you win or lose, fool." He smirked. "Will you return the card now, Kaiba, or will I get a chance to show you?"

"What do you mean?" Kaiba snarled. This... wasn't Yugi. Yugi was a pushover. A little kid, though he'd grown more of a backbone recently, standing up to Ms. Crono. What the hell... it had to be Yugi! What was he thinking.

"I mean, let's play a game..."

VAVAVAVAVAV

Yami and Kaiba sat down at opposite sides of the table. Kaiba laughed. "Well, Yugi! I can't believe you challenged ME to a Magic and Wizards duel... What are you thinking? Heh heh..."

Yami smirked. "This game will be a _little _different from what you've seen before! You'll see once we start."

Kaiba made himself comfortable. "No matter the house rules, I won't lose. You're no match for me." 'And if I get into a pinch, I always have the Blue-Eyes White Dragon... I'll just tell him I got it somewhere else!'

Another smirk. "Who said anything about the _rules_ being different? Game Start!"

"Well, then, I'll go first... Yes! Ryu-Kishin!" He threw it down on the table. "Huh...?!" Smoke was coming from the card... "W-What the?!" A figure was rising out of the card. It... It was the gargoyle! "The card came to life?!!"

Yami bowed slightly, faking politeness. "I told you this game was different. Now..." He drew, and selected a card. "The card I choose to stand against your gargoyle's attack is... this one! The Blackland Fire Dragon!"

Again, a monster appeared. But this one was bigger. It hissed and the gargoyle cringed as Kaiba looked on in shock. Yami looked at the dragon. "If you would..."

The dragon turned to look at him and bowed. Then it incinerated the gargoyle. Yami reached out and scratched the Dragon's back as he smirked at Kaiba. "And... my dragon defeats your gargoyle."

As he waited for Kaiba to recover from the shock, Yami reached out to his Master, who was trying desperately to stay awake enough to keep track of what was going on. 'He's gotten so much stronger... not that he was ever weak.' He felt his Master's thrill at the victory, and drank in the praise and affection. His Master was so sweet... This was so nice, even though it was with an unworthy opponent. Anyone who would steal another's heart had no strength of heart of their own.

He would win, for his Master fought with him. His light filled him. He would dedicate this victory to his Master, in anticipation of when they would fight together truly. This game... if felt... he should know this! It was an approximation of what he did know how to do... but to fight this person, this 'Kaiba'... it was... wrong, somehow. Not fighting him, but fighting him like this... He wanted an honorable battle! And within the darkness that drowned him, so did 'Kaiba'... why did it seem like that was not his name? But a seahorse, his Master's memory told him, had the potential to become a dragon... that seemed right... there was a connection between this one and the dragon he desired enough to throw away his honor for it...

"What your true name?" He asked abruptly.

"W-what?" Kaiba replied, still in shock. How did Yugi know Kaiba wasn't his real name? He shook his head. Of course it was! He'd paid enough for it! "I am Kaiba! Kaiba Seto! Who the hell are you!?"

An eyebrow raised, over those strange red eyes. "Perceptive... I am Yami... Seto."

Okay, that was it! "Where the fuck to you get off, calling me by my first name! I haven't given you permission!"

A breath of laughter, and those enigmatic eyes closed for a second as a smile crossed his opponent's face. "I'll call you what I like. But Seto isn't quite right, either..." A frown.

The dragon gave a worried whine and he returned to scratching it. "Your turn..."

"Fuck that! I'm not doing anything else until I get some answers! What the hell's going on?! Are you drugging me? Where did the monsters come from?"

"They didn't come, we did."

"What?"

"Look around." Yugi... Yami waved at their surroundings.

Kaiba gazed in shock. Black mist. "Where the hell are we?"

"The shadow realm. The monsters are real here. It's simple to summon and command them, if one has the strength. Of course, humans aren't meant to exist here. To maintain one's mind in one's body takes strength." A deadly smile. "Try not to tick me off any more, _Seto_, or I might just forget to shield your weak little soul..."

"I'm not weak!" Kaiba snarled.

A sigh, and rolled eyes. "You do indeed have potential... but you're wasting it criminally. All this darkness in your heart... you'll never control anything until you can control yourself."

'Typical mystic mumbo-jumbo...' "Alright. How come you can do this. And why?" Kaiba said, trying to reign in his temper.

"This is a shadow game. If you win, you can keep the card. If I win..." A smirk. "I think I'll let you experience death. You're a despicable weakling and you get on my nerves for some reason." A raised eyebrow. "Did you really think Yugi-dono wouldn't be able to spot such a transparent fake?"

--Shhh, don't worry Master, I won't really kill him. But he doesn't need to know that.--

"I already have the card. I don't need to duel you to get it." 'Yugi-dono?'

A laugh. "Forfeiting is the same as losing. You really should have asked for the terms _before_ you agreed. It's too late now, _Seto_. You're in a fight for your life."

An instant later he was shocked. Why was Seto... laughing?

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Nieka's Creator: Um... sorta... he is going to try, but it won't be that extreme. You'll have to wait and see.

Angel Reaper: There's a bit more to it than that... but the AE manga has a huge influence on what is going to happen. Also, I'm possibly altering my theory on Shadi. There are two ways it could work, and both are appealing. And, on Seto...

Yana5: Thanks for bugging me! It's nice to know people care. And again, I'm so, so sorry!

Elmo-enchanted: Wow, your life is on the line... a big impetus to break the rules! (I'm not actually supposed to be on the computer right now...)

Maverick Soldier: Can you give me the title of that? It sounds good.

Dark Sanctuary:

Yami: Master! Help! Only you are allowed to hug me!

Neko Yugi's Hikari: Not writer's block... sorry! And thanks. I and I will when I can. I looked at them and they're just not really the kind of stuff that grabs me, though. Sorry.

Narutofan11: Wah! I feel so guilty! Here I am late and you're praising me for updating often!

Origamigryphon: I've thought for the longest time that that is so their song, it's nice to know someone agrees!

SoulDreamer: Thanks! And it's on the NAF list! Yay!

Trekkie-54: Here you go, sorry it's late!

Sylvia Viridian: More here. And thanks for all your reviews of Devotion!

Hikari Tsuki Chi: Y/Y forever! Does that answer your question?

Tara.B Amy: Actually before Death-T!

LPGirl05: Thanks!

Osiris-Lee: ;)

Flowers: Please don't kill me!

Day dreamer: Yes, it is the manga, but what do you mean, flat!!!!

Anime Crazed: Kuriboh=Kawaii!

Aria Lenerdeair: I have no intention whatsoever of stopping this story! Thanks for saying it is so original!

Yami Dragoness: Thanks for saying it's so cute.

Chigiri: Sorry to keep you waiting!

Strega(): Thanks for noticing!

Chrisoriented: He's not complaining.

Damn! Dad caught me! Sorry guys, it's going to be another day or so. Damn! Should have just posted it without the responses, but didn't want to disappoint... Sorry!

Swtdreams07: Thanks! It fits with how he actually is in the show, completely submissive to Yugi.

Amber(): I already have that all planned out.

Hikari Hiei: And now I feel even more guilty...

SilverWing147: I hope!

Silvershadowfire: I think he must have. And thanks for saying I pulled off the kawaii-ness.

Delphine Pryde: ;)

Aislynn Goldleaf: Sorry! Sorry!

Cherazz22784: Yes, he does, doesn't he.

Flowacat: Most people don't see Yami as adorable but I do!

Reki(): Yeah...

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel: Growing? It's already there...


	12. Promise

Well, the computer lab should be empty till morning, so I may be able to get some work done. I should hopefully be getting my computer soon. Sorry for the wait!

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, it would still be going! With Yugi's adventures! Not Yami like Yu-gi-oh R or some random kid (Ash) like GX!

Sugoi apparently means Wow! Or super cool. I saw it translated as "Sweet!"

Oh, and I turned Giant's Might into a trap card to explain why he didn't just use it when he drew it.

Also, I have started a Y/Y C2 archive, The Pharaohs Rule! With over a hundred good Y/Y stories!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Seto had... was that joy on his face?

"Ha ha ha ha... This is good! I'm glad I took your challenge!" A look of exultation was on his face.

Yugi shivered. This was the first time... Yami had been thinking when he summoned the kuriboh, and he had been tired, but not out of it, not really. Now... before, through the link, he had sensed Yami's feelings and had a sense of what was going on, through them, and the occasional blurry image.

Now, he was in a dream. With the lack of control present in dreams, he was simply a passenger, seeing the dream, doing and thinking the things that were part of the dream's story. But he was completely aware of everything that was going on.

If he had been truly awake, he would been jumping with joy at what that meant. Now, he wasn't capable of thinking of what could be causing this. He only felt.

Currently, he was being creeped out by the expression on Kaiba's face. He felt Yami's reassurance envelop him, and he calmed. He was safe.

Kaiba continued, in his own little world. "This is the extreme game I've been looking for!!" A wide, honest smile on his face.

Yami smiled. "It's your turn, Seto." If he could take joy in this, then perhaps...

Kaiba drew, smiled again in triumph, and threw down the card. "Battle Ox, in attack mode!"

Mist rose and he watched avidly. "Sugoi..." He whispered. "It's taking form!"

Yami raised an eyebrow, pleasantly surprised. In Kaiba's honest joy the wall around his heart had fallen and he had reached out to his allies. And they valued him enough to answer; despite the face he showed the world. Something within him said yes, this one, this 'Seto' did deserve their high regard.

The Ox turned to Kaiba for orders, waking him out of the trance its appearance had put him into. "Go, Battle Ox! Slice the dragon to ribbons!"

Yami bowed his head in mourning as his Master's dragon was destroyed. If this had been a real contest of magic, he could have aided the beast. To just let it die... but he was limited to the spells in his 'hand' and none of them could aid. Though there was one that might come in handy later...

Kaiba watched the battle openmouthed, inwardly cheering his beast-warrior on. This was... he'd always imagined his monster's destroying his opponent's. Seeing it for real... "Sugoi..." He whispered again.

The battle was over almost too soon, his Monster victorious.

Yami nodded in a way that was an acknowledgement of a victory deservedly won. "So I lose 200 from my life points."

"How... how are you doing this?!" Kaiba just had to know. This was everything he'd ever wanted. The game, his victories... for real! He didn't want it to be just this one game! 'If I could design some system that could do this, every duelist on the planet would want it!'

"Magic. I play the Mystical Elf in defense mode." A frail elf appeared on the field, snapped her fingers and a crystal shield appeared in front of her. She looked at Yami questioningly.

He shook his head. The Elf could cast many useful spells, but none of them were part of her powers in the game. The elf shrugged, clearly saying, 'Whatever.' She then pulled out a scroll and resumed reading.

"Wow." Kaiba said. The things had individual personalities in this simulation? "What kind of magic? How does it work?"

"Shadow Magic. By the power of one's heart and soul. One wills, and so it is. Your move."

"What?" Kaiba drew. "Impatient to lose? And how do you learn to do it?" He smirked.

"I would prefer to keep this body no longer than necessary. It is not mine after all. And doing it without a teacher to keep you from killing yourself would be quite fatal."

"Battle Ox in defense mode, and I'm laying this card face down. How do I find a teacher? Who knows this besides you? And what was all that 'Master' stuff about?"

"No one I know of. Yugi-dono is my Master; I serve him as his guardian. Skull Servant in defense mode." The bony creature appeared, but was too weak to move, nor did it have the will to without a command.

"So you're a guardian spirit?" Kaiba smirked. "Switch Battle Ox to attack mode and activate Giant's Might, increasing his attack by 20! Attack Mystical Elf!"

His Ox shattered the shield, but the Elf winked and was gone. "What! Where'd she go?!"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "You expect her to hang around to get chopped in half when she's clearly in no position to get fight back? It still counts as destruction, but as she was in defense mode, it's of no matter."

'They have a will of their own?"

"To varying degrees. And it affects the game even when it is played without magic. As you will learn." Yami rested his hand on his deck for a moment.

"What, surrendering already?" Kaiba's voice contained triumph, but more disappointment. He wanted more! He just had to figure out to get it after this... Yami's inevitable defeat. That weakling Yugi didn't have power like this.

"No." He drew, and without looking threw the card down on the table. "Arise, Summoned Skull!"

Yami felt his Master shiver. Yugi-dono was scared by that card. He only had it in his deck because it was a present from his grandfather, Motou-sama. --Shh, Master. He won't harm you. He only wishes to fight for you, as I do. See how he came to our call?--

The Skull's rage at someone fighting his Commander caused him to attack immediately. The Ox was gone with a flash of lightning.

Kaiba smirked. 'Here's the perfect opportunity!' "If you can do that, so can I!" He palmed the Blue-Eyes card and faked drawing it. 'Yes... I'll finally get to see it!'

But... it was beautiful, and wondrous, and everything he'd ever dreamed of... but why... why did it hang its head in shame?

Why did it fly away from him, to the middle of the table they sat around? Why did Yami look at him so sadly?

"You have lost." He turned to the dragon. "It's alright. I will not command you to attack him. Though I do not know why you do, I know that you care for him. I know that you wish to fight for him, but cannot. Both because he is not your true Master, and to do so, to give him something he does not yet deserve, would harm him. Fly away. I would not have you see this." He flipped up a face down card. "Dark Core. I remove the Blue-Eyes White Dragon from play."

And the dragon flew.

"No." Kaiba breathed, shocked. "NO!" He screamed. And the Summoned Skull struck, and he could smell his flesh searing, and he was suddenly alone in darkness.

No. Not alone. There were _things_ out there. Leoguin, the Two-Headed King Rex... monsters from his deck. And they were not happy at being treated like _things_.

He screamed.

And another scream answered him. This one of rage, not fear.

The Blue-Eyes flew towards him. And the monsters cringed, and started to back away.

"No."

At that word, in that calm, sad, commanding voice, everything halted.

Yami stood in front of his dragon. No, the Blue-Eyes wasn't his.

"I am sorry, mighty one. But he is the one on trial, not you. Be gone." And the dragon disappeared.

"What... is this the world of Magic and Wizards?" Kaiba looked around in the respite. The monsters were still quiet, still... bowing?

"Yes. This is a penalty game. But still a game. You can still win, Kaiba." Yami walked towards him, the monsters parting respectfully to let him through. Shadows misted around him. He looked like he was standing in a storm cloud.

"I said you would die if you lost the duel. Either your pride dies here, or you do."

"Explain." A Kaiba never backed down. He'd had that lesson hammered into him.

Yami gestured at their audience. "These were once willing to fight for you. You earned their hate by how you used them. Convince them not to harm you, and you will have their support, and become a true duelist. However, if you have not changed..." He spread his hands, signifying his helplessness to do anything if that was the case.

"So I beg for forgiveness or die here?"

"Essentially."

"Fuck that." He turned to the monsters. To surrender was to die. At least it would be over quick. "I used you. So what? You let yourselves be used. You were weak. You..." He paused to laugh hysterically. "You ought to thank me for showing you what happens to weaklings." He was quoting.

With a roar, the monsters were upon him. But three blocked their assault. Dark Saggi, the Hitotsume Giant, and Battle Ox. Two the remnants of his original deck, one the first thing he had bought when he was free from Gozaburo's control, when the old man was finally dead and gone...

But they were mobbed down and he screamed and screamed...

Yami watched in silence, his face an iron mask. It had pained him to unlink his mind from that of his Master, to feel the absence of his warmth... but he would not let him see this.

He, however, had no choice but to watch. He had set Kaiba this test, so he must not shield himself from what befell the child, for he was still a child, because of his actions in the name of justice.

Finally, they were satisfied. Kaiba's self in this realm was dead, his body torn to pieces.

Yami returned to the real world. Not a second had passed since he had summoned the shadows. Not time passed in that dark realm, save at the will of its summoner. First, he reconnected with his Master's mind, and sighed at the pleasure that again filled him.

Then he shook himself awake, and looked over at Kaiba.

He smiled. He had been right. There was something worth saving about this one. For all their rage, the monsters had meant to hurt, but not to destroy.

Seto still breathed.

Yami put Yugi's cards away neatly in their case, and did the same for Kaiba's deck. He gestured, and Kaiba's school jacket came off him and neatly folded itself on the ground. Another gesture and it became Kaiba's pillow as he now lay comfortably on the ground. No point in having his body fall off the chair and become injured in the time it took the boy's soul to return to his body.

His Master was pleased by his actions, which was an unexpected bonus. But kindness, even to one who was so warped, was something his pure soul would appreciate.

Finally, Yami walked over and laid his hand on Seth's forehead. Why had he thought Seth?

...that was Kaiba's true name! Was this... a memory!

Taken aback, he almost forgot what he had come to do, until he felt his Master's gentle pokes. He smiled.

"Seth... you cannot hear me, nor will your conscious mind remember this, but I hope your soul will. Despite how you have been warped, you are still worth saving. I hope this will help you, at least a little. Know that you have my vow to help you, until you are finally healed of the evil that has ensnared you, and the damage it has caused, though it take years." He paused, and smiled. "And you have my Master's aid as well, which is worth much more. We will not abandon you. And you must not abandon yourself."

He returned happily to his slumber in the heaven that was his Master's radiant soul. Kaiba was still a danger, but he could defend his Master. He sleepily nuzzled his Master awake. All would be well.

Yugi awoke. And froze, a smile suddenly coming over his face. He wanted to scream with joy. They were almost strong enough! He would be able to talk to Yami soon! He ran to tell the gang the good news.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Thanks to all reviewers!

Responses to specific issues brought up:

I haven't yet had any complaints about people not being able to follow along because of not having the manga. Thanks for your concern on their behalf though, but I try very hard to make it easy for them to understand without it being boring for those who have read the manga.

Read my bio! There is a rant at the top. And an announcement if you want more stuff by me.

Thanks to everyone who charts their progress towards talking. I'm working rather hard on that.

Um... the whole Master dynamic is a lot more complicated than I have been able to express so far. I can't really go into what it really is, and why it is, until they talk. Yami has serious issues. Wouldn't you?

Forming a body would take a hell of a lot of magic. Fortunately, there is a short cut already alluded to!

Again, sorry sorry a million time for not updating! Expect updates to other two this weekend.

Please don't kill me!


	13. Almost

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, Mai and Joey would be engaged after Battle City. And no fighting in the #$ Doom Arc!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Jou, Honda and Anzu had decided to go with Yugi to get ice cream and play the card game Magic and Wizards after school. Yugi had told them to wait for him because there was something he needed to get, but it had been a while and they were beginning to wonder where he was.

"I hope he hasn't bailed on us." Honda said, swinging his book bag.

"Honda!" Anzu said, putting her hands on her hips, "Yugi would never leave without telling us! Anyway, we're at the only exit to the school! He must still be inside looking for whatever it was."

"Yeah, man." Jou said, looking worried. "Maybe a teacher grabbed him, or..." He trailed off.

Honda and Anzu looked at each other. Just then, Yugi came running up.

"Guys!" He shouted excitedly.

"Hey Yugi. Where've you been, man?" Jou asked.

"It's so cool! Ya..." Yugi looked around. Although it was half an hour after school had let out, the place was still busy. People were coming in for club meetings. "Um... let's go get that ice cream and go to my place like we planned, and then I'll tell you, okay?"

"Okay." They looked at each other. Was something up with Yami?

The ice cream place was busy, and it seemed Yugi didn't want people to overhear whatever it was he wanted to tell them. He inhaled his ice cream, almost beating Jou, although to be fair Jou had gotten a much bigger sundae.

Normally when they went somewhere as a group, they had to wait up for him: he was shorter, so he walked slower. Now, he was practically running, so Jou had to laughingly call for him to wait up.

Jou, who was normally the leader, trailed behind, not wanting to walk too fast on a full stomach. And then he stopped. A figure walked out of the alleyway.

Jou balled up his fists. "Hirutani..."

"Katsuya. Long time no see."

"It's Jounouchi-san to you. And why are you here? This isn't your part of town."

By now, the rest of them had noticed that Jou wasn't following them. They walked back to where he was.

Honda's eyes widened when he recognized the guy Jou was talking to. 'Hirutani...'

"Jou?" Yugi tugged on Jou's jacket. "Who is this?"

"None of your business, porcupine-head." Hirutani growled.

Yugi stepped back, shocked. He could feel Yami growling. 'This person is not nice!'

"What do you want, jerk?" Jou looked... dangerous. Like he was ready to punch the guy's lights out if the guy moved an inch.

"I want you to join up again, be my second-in-command."

"No way in hell, Hirutani." Jou flashed him a look of contempt. "I got out and I'm staying out, and if you had an ounce of sense you'd do the same."

Hirutani laughed. "You're just like you used to be. Tell you what. Join up, and I won't have your little friends here put in the hospital."

Jou laughed, and after a second, Honda joined him. Anzu looked at Yugi, and then glanced away. Yugi was trying very hard not to giggle.

Hirutani blinked. "What's so funny? You don't think I'll do it? You know I mean what I say. What, you think you can take me?"

Jou laughed again. "I know you never go anywhere without backup, you coward." He yelled, "Come out, come out wherever you are!" A couple thugs came out of the alley.

Hirutani laughed. "Three on two, not good odds."

"Three on three." Jou looked to his side. Yami was standing next to him looking as relaxed as if he was at the beach. "And Mazaki-sama," he nodded to Anzu, "isn't as helpless as you would think. Or shall we make it one on three?"

Hirutani took a step back, and then shook himself. Wha... the kid had looked like a pushover! He had practically been _skipping_, for crying out loud! Now... he looked like he didn't know the meaning of fear. Or actually, that he knew the definition of fear was "Something that happens to people stupid enough to tick me off." The kid was practically smirking! But he didn't look like a kid anymore... "What do you mean?"

"You wish to acquire Jounouchi-sama's services as a member of a 'gang,' correct?"

"Yeah... what's it to you?" Hirutani said defensively.

"And you threaten him with danger to his current 'gang'?"

"That's about the size of it. He joins up or I have my guys kick your asses."

"What about if we kick your asses?"

"Huh?"

"If we demonstrate that we can handle any threat, you will leave us alone or suffer the consequences."

Hirutani laughed, but there was an undercurrent of nervousness. "How you going to defend yourselves? I got six guys under me."

"Ah. So we would have to demonstrate the ability to handle odds of greater than two on one. By, let's say, defeating three with one?"

"Huh?" Hirutani was lost at sea.

Yami sighed. "Let me rephrase. I will fight you and your allies here, now. If I win, you promise to leave Jounouchi-sama alone. Agreed?"

"Jounouchi-sama? Hey, Katsuya, I thought you said you were going to get out of gangs, not start your own." Hirutani laughed.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Jounouchi-sama is not my 'boss'. However, he is an ally of the one who is, and so I give him due respect. Well? Do you three accept my challenge, or do you prove yourselves cowards?"

Hirutani's flunkies looked at him. Hirutani smiled. "Agreed. Let's take it in this alley."

"Accepted." Yami turned. "Jounouchi-sama, Honda-sama, Mazaki-sama," he said, bowing, "Please wait one moment." He followed Hirutani into the alley, around a corner.

He came into a clearing and stopped. He put his hands on his hips, cocked his head to the side, and sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

He sensed his Master's worried question accompanied by a tug on his sleeve and sent reassurance. –Don't worry, my Master. This shall be easy.—

Six!

--Easy.-- He chuckled.

"Still laughing, punk? Well, this isn't all! Turn 'em on, boys!" Hirutani and his gang took out... black 'plastic' rectangles?

"See these? These are 200,000 volt stun guns, punk. We're going to fry your brains out."

"Weapons weren't part of the deal."

"So?"

"So if you get them, I get them. And we agreed on odds of three against one. So I get an ally."

"Don't even think of running back to Katsuya."

"Jounouchi-sama is one I would be proud to fight beside, but he is not the one I was considering summoning." Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out his Master's deck. The one he would most like to summon, his magician ally, was not in Master's deck, although according to Master's memories he resided in Motou-sama's deck. But fighting lightening with lightening was attractive...

"What the hell are you playing with cards for?! Never mind." Hirutani signaled to the rest. "Let's get him, guy..." What the hell was with the... smoke, it had to be smoke.

And that was a guy in a costume, that's it, who had jumped down off a building under cover of the smoke, that's it! Because it couldn't be a huge demon that had lightening crackling between his clawed hands...

Yami bowed to the Skull Demon he had summoned. "Thank you for your aid."

The Demon bowed in return as Yami dismissed him.

Yami checked the fallen enemies. He nodded. As he had requested, they would be unconscious for a significant time, but otherwise were unharmed. And his Master approved!

Two victories in one day, with a significant expenditure of magic in each. He hadn't touched the reserves he had been building up for emergencies, and still his Master had been awake enough to cheer him on, and respond to his actions!

He frowned. If he burned up all his reserves, he would be able to give his Master the conversation he wanted, but only for a limited time, and if danger struck... the problem with not taking permanent care of enemies was that one was in danger of them not heeding the warning and attacking again. He did not want to render himself incapable of defending his Master, but if his Master wished... he sent the query.

Yugi was excited at the prospect of finally talking to his wonderful guardian, but he also sensed Yami's fear of something happening to his beloved Master. He sleepily patted Yami on the head and let him know he was willing to wait. Yami purred.

Just then, Jou and the others ran into the open space between buildings the combat had taken place in. They skidded to a halt, eyes wide, at the sight of the six unconscious gang members.

"Whoa." Jou said. Hirutani was no pushover. He'd barely waited two minutes before rushing in when he heard a buzzing noise and then a thunderclap, and they were down and, "Are they okay?"

"Merely unconscious." Yami bowed. "Hopefully I put enough of a scare into them that they will not try anything, but don't worry, I have protective spells on all of you. Should they try anything and you are not able to handle it yourselves, you will have my assistance."

"Thanks, man." Jou said. He and Hirutani were about equal fighting, but if Hirutani jumped him with backup... and Honda was good, but not on their level. And Anzu...

Yami shook his head. "Thank my Master, not me. I did it on his behalf."

"Did he tell you to put spells on us, or was it your own idea?" Anzu asked.

Yami frowned. "He has not actually given me any commands as yet, save to tell him my name, which I was unfortunately unable to do." He sighed. "However, when I am able to stay awake without draining him or weakening my reserves to the point that I might not be able to handle an attack, which should be soon, I will do my best to fulfill his requests." He looked a little more cheerful at the prospect

"Still, thank you."

Yami cocked his head. "Why, Mazaki-sama?"

"You decided to protect us on your own. So thanks." Now if only she was sure that protective spells were the only ones he had put on them, but still... she didn't want to be all paranoid. He _seemed_ really nice... "Wait a sec. Soon?"

"Oh no! Master wanted to tell you himself!" Yami looked very unhappy. "And I've stayed awake too long! Goodbye, Mazaki-sama, Jounouchi-sama, Honda-sama." He bowed rapidly. When he straightened up, the puzzle glowed, and Yugi stood before them.

"Isn't it great, guys?!" He said, hugging himself in his excitement. "That's what I wanted to tell you at school! Today, when Yami took over, I could see and understand everything that was going on! I couldn't really do in-depth thinking stuff, but I was so close to it! And Yami agrees! We're going to be able to talk soon, isn't it great!?" He twirled around, he was so excited.

They looked at him. His cheeks were flush with happiness and he was so hyper he was almost hyperventilating.

"Whoa there, Yugi. Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack." Jou held his hands out placatingly.

"Sorry." Yugi took a few deep breaths. Then he looked up, and he had the biggest smile they had ever seen on his face. "It's just so great! I'm going to have a friend! I mean, not that you guys aren't great friends, but I wished on the puzzle for a friend, and he's just so nice and he cares about me so much and he's so smart and and..."

"Whoa, buddy! Slow down!"

"Yeah!" Jou laughed. "You're just digging yourself in deeper, anyway."

"Uh... sorry. I really like you guys, it's just that... it was so horrible for him, and I... I just want him to be happy. And I want to thank him for protecting me and everything. And..." He scruffed his shoe on the ground. "He's sort of part of me, so he'll always be around... I just get so lonely sometimes. It's just me and Jii-chan, since my Mom is mostly not home, so..." He sighed. "Yeah. And I'm sure when you get to meet him for real, you'll be great friends too! Give him a chance, please? He knows you don't really trust him, which kinda made me mad, but he showed my why you might think that..."

Anzu stiffened. "Why would we think that?" Was there something bad about the spirit?

"Just that he's powerful, and you don't know him... but you'll get to know him, and then you'll like him!" Yugi was cheerful again. "Let's go to my place like we were planning. I want to show you the cool trick Yami can do!"

"What cool trick?" Honda asked as they walked along.

"He can summon the monsters for real! He summoned Kuriboh last night, it was so cute!" Yugi continued to babble happily about Magic and Wizards until everyone had to go home.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Issues brought up:

No, this story is not going to be Y/Y/S. A. Yami wouldn't be able to handle Yugi loving another, and B. Seto deserves his own Yami. Seth/Seto eventually.

If you don't have the mental energy to think, you don't. At least in this story.

Mention of another energy source was made earlier. That will be used to form a body until Yami recovers sufficiently to do it on his own. But not for a while.

And Yami is going to have SERIOUS issues. The Master thing is a symptom/coping mechanism. Anyone notice the shifts between uber-serious and kitty-cat? It isn't just not being asleep or not!

Yami is very sweet to Yugi in the anime, when they DO interact.

It was the Shadow Realm, not Seto's imagination. However, just his spirit was there, not his real body.

HappyDragon: Yugi's light does 'tranquilize' Yami. Yami had a problem telling the difference between reality and dream because he was mostly asleep anyway then, like normal. And the dream sensitivity... that will come up later. However, Yami does not dream in this. Dreams are a product of the brain, and Yami does not yet have a body. He sort of hijacked Yugi's dream accidently. That happening to Yami was as much Yugi's nightmare as Yami's. And yes, it is possible to affect the flow of time in a soulroom/the shadow realm, which came up last chapter, but it was not done on the occasion you mention.

Magic and Wizards is the card game name at the beginning of the manga. I don't know how it got changed to Duel Monsters, but I'm going to change it later to avoid confusion.


	14. Threat!

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, there would be more Punishment Game goodness.

Ji-chan is what Yugi calls his grandfather. Also, they have school on Saturday in Japan. Oh, and I know you normally use hanged, not hung, for objects, but in this case...

Oh, and check to make sure you read Ch. 13. I think a lot of people missed it due to fanfiction . net being a pain.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Two months ago, just after the convict held Anzu hostage:

"Yugi! Get down here!"

Yugi thumped down the stairs. "What is it, Ji-chan?" Ji-chan sounded very excited.

Ji-chan held out the paper. "Look at this!"

Yugi took the paper and looked at the article his Ji-chan had excitedly pointed too. "Wow! They found a Pharaoh's tomb in Egypt! And it's full of treasure!" –Yami! Look!-

Sleepy interest.

VAVAVAVAV

"An Egyptian exhibit?" Jou, Anzu and Honda said in chorus.

"Yup! It's opening tomorrow at the Domino City Museum!" Yugi said excitedly.

"That sounds interesting! Let's go!" Anzu said, psyched.

Yugi continued. "The college professor who discovered the Pharaoh's tomb is Ji-chan's friend, Professor Yoshimori. He invited us, so we can get in for free!" He knew Jou had money problems.

"Wow...that's the guy in the newspaper." Anzu said, remembering the article.

Honda frowned. "Didn't they find a mummy?"

"Egypt is such a mystical place..." Anzu mused. "That's where your puzzle's from, isn't it, Yugi?"

"Yup! My good ol' Millennium Puzzle!" Yugi cradled the puzzle in his hands, and then gave it a quick hug. "I'm hoping I can find out some more about it."

"Oh, that's right... Didn't your Ji-chan say the archeologists who found it all died mysterious deaths...?"

Jou and Honda looked at each other. They had? Did Yami...

"That's not fair, Anzu! Yami didn't have anything to do with that! He was a prisoner, and he wasn't even awake enough to know who he was, let alone hurt someone! And he wouldn't hurt anyone innocent ever!" Yugi looked like a hissing fluffy kitten.

"That's just what your Ji-chan told me, Yugi! I'm not saying Yami had anything to do with it!" Anzu backed up, holding her hands in front of her as though to ward him off.

"Yeah, Yugi. Chill." Jou interjected.

Yugi laughed. "Sorry, Anzu."

"It's nothing. So... tomorrow's Sunday. Let's meet at the Museum at 1:00!" Everyone enthusiastically agreed.

The rest of the day, Yugi talked at Yami about the upcoming exhibit. It was sort of a shame. Ever since Yami had decided to talk to Yugi soon, he had been storing all his energy. Yugi could still feel Yami's happiness, but if he wanted to have those little 'almost-conversations' that had become such a big part of his life, he had to sort of shake Yami awake. He felt sad if he didn't get to almost-talk to Yami often, but he knew the more he let Yami save up, the sooner Yami would feel it was safe to wake up all the way and talk to Yugi.

And Yugi really wanted to talk to Yami! He was so smart and strong and nice and pretty and and...

Yugi crushed that train of thought. He had wished for friends. It wouldn't be fair to Yami to try to... of course, if Yami fell in love with Yugi... but how would he know it was real love?

Yami needed Yugi to stay free. And Yugi's 'light,' his soul, gave Yami pleasure to exist in it. And Yami had no experience as a person. What if he came to believe he loved Yugi merely because he needed and wanted him? What if he said he loved Yugi to please him? What if he later fell in love, real love, with someone else? Yugi could tell how far Yami was prepared to go to make Yugi happy. So, if he ever wanted... he couldn't let Yami know. He had to wait, and maybe someday, once he got Yami to consider him a friend and equal, instead of a divine 'Master,' love would bloom.

That was his new wish.

VAVAVAVAV

Anzu ran up to where Yugi and the others were waiting. "Everyone's here!"

Honda winked. "Yo, you bet!"

Mr. Motou interjected, "Actually... my friend was supposed to meet us here... Let's wait a bit longer."

Jou sighed. "Yugi... don't wear your school uniform on the weekends..." 'What a clueless guy!'

"...Why not?" Yugi looked up questioningly.

"Motou!" They heard a voice cry out.

Mr. Motou laughed. "Ho ho... here he is." It was the Professor!

"It's been a while! Good to see you!" He said when he got to where they were.

"Thank you for inviting us to your show!" Sugoroku said. He then turned to the others. "Let me introduce you! This is Professor Yoshimori."

The Professor bowed. "Pleased to meet you."

Sugoroku turned to another man who had come up to them. "Who's this...?"

Yoshimori turned to his companion. "Ah, yes! This is the owner of the Museum. He provided the grant for the excavation and is sponsoring the exhibit!"

"Kanekura's the name!" He smiled... but there was something off about it. "Welcome to my Museum!"

He whispered to the Professor. "Yoshimori... ask them about the thing we talked about."

"Oh...s-sure." Yoshimori turned to Sugoroku. "Motou... you told me that your grandson solved the Millennium Puzzle..."

"Ho ho..." Sugoroku chuckled. "I did tell you that, didn't I..." He turned towards Yugi.

'Huh?' Yugi thought.

Yoshimori exclaimed, "So you're Yugi!"

"That's it! The legendary Millennium Puzzle?! You must show it to me!" Kanekura shouted.

Yugi hesitated, but with his Ji-chan looking at him expectantly, he couldn't come up with a good excuse for not handing it over. And what harm could it do?

Kanekura held the Millennium Puzzle up to his face. "T...this is wonderful! Such an important piece of pharaonic history... and it's hanging around your neck!"

"Kanekura makes his living in the art business. He has an eye for antiquities." Yoshimori told Yugi.

-Hear that, Yami? You're really valuable!- This wasn't so bad. The Puzzle was only a few feet away. Like when he took a shower and left the Puzzle outside the shower door, Yami could still stay in Yugi's soulroom instead of having to go back to the Puzzle.

Puzzle. Not me. Dislike Puzzle.

Yugi sighed at Yami's state of mind, but his musings were interrupted by Kanekura.

"Yugi, I beg you! People have got to see this! Let me display it at the show!"

"Whaa!" Yugi was shocked. Not have the Puzzle!? What about Yami?

Kanekura bowed his head. "Please!"

Yugi thought desperately. Perhaps there was a way... "Fine. But just for one day."

"Oh... sure! One day is plenty!" 'Heh heh... one day is plenty..."

As Professor Yoshimori led them through the exhibit, Yugi concentrated on strengthening his connection to Yami. It worked! Even thought Kanekura was trailing behind them, Yami could still stay in Yugi's soulroom! He was a little confused about what was going on, but after Yugi reassured him that he did want Yami around even though he wasn't wearing the Puzzle, Yami relaxed and returned to storing up energy for the long-awaited real conversation.

Yugi relaxed enough to join in the conversation about archeology with Professor Yoshimori. Even after Mr. Kanekura left to put the Puzzle on display, Yugi was worried for a bit, but Yami remained where he belonged.

Yoshimori noticed his expression and said sorry about giving Kanekura an opening to convince Yugi to loan him the Puzzle, since he could tell Yugi hadn't wanted to give it up. Yugi told him he was fine.

Yugi trailed behind the group, spending more time looking at the mummy. Looking up, he noticed a strange man next to him. 'An Egyptian! He... he's crying!' "Why are you crying?"

The Egyptian claimed he was crying on behalf of the Pharaoh. Yugi noticed the man was carrying a scale. 'What an odd man...'

He bent down and patted Yugi on the head. "Heh. You're a nice little boy..." Then the man got up and walked away.

Yugi stared after him. "Little boy!? I'm in high school! What a weird Egyptian!" He frowned.

-Yami... did you notice anything strange about that man?-

? Man?

Yami hadn't noticed the man? 'Maybe he was just too asleep... but it's strange...'

Just then Jou called. "Hey! Look! Over there! Yugi's puzzle is on display!"

The Puzzle was in a big glass case all by itself. Kanekura and another man were standing in front of it. The new man looked excited, but Kanekura looked nervous.

The man and Kanekura left and everyone agreed the Puzzle looked really cool on display, except Yami who didn't really care. Anzu took a picture of everyone else in front of the case. Soon after, they all left the Museum.

"That was fun!" Anzu exclaimed.

Yugi agreed. "I wish I could go to Egypt!" –I didn't manage to find out much about you here, but maybe there...-

Master doesn't have to bother.

-But I want too!-

...

Sugoroku thanked Prof. Yoshimori, who invited them all to see more at his lab sometime. He had to leave to go to the University, and Ji-chan had to go to the Game Store, and the others had errands to run, but Yugi decided to wait the half-an-hour until the exhibit closed and he could get the Puzzle back.

He closed his eyes, deciding to talk at Yami while he was waiting. Soon, he would be able to play with Yami! That would be so great!

Ten minutes before 5:00, Yugi felt Yami stiffen in alarm. –What is it?-

Magic near Puzzle!

-Magic? That's not yours? What is it?-

Other Item! Fear.

Yugi threw himself out of his soulroom. He had to get to the puzzle, had to find out what was going on! –Wait a minute...that man! There was an eye on the scale, just like on the Puzzle!-

Scale? Alarm. Didn't know of man.

-You didn't sense him? I thought your spells... you should have sensed him, he was right next to me!-

Alarm!

The puzzle was gone from the case! 'Mr. Kanekura must have it...' He ran towards Kanekura's office... only to encounter the Egyptian!

"Excuse me... have you seen Mr. Kanekura? He promised to return my Puzzle... it's shaped like this." He made an upside-down triangle shape with his hands where the Puzzle normally hung.

The Egyptian's eyes widened in shock. Yugi continued nervously. The scales did indeed have an eye similar to the Puzzle... and the key on his chest also seemed similar, though it didn't have an eye...

"Um... why are you looking at me like that?" Yugi said, backing up.

The man seemed to come to a decision. He pointed his key at Yugi, and suddenly Yugi sensed strong magic, as strong as the Puzzle! Yami woke up and sprang out of Yugi's soulroom, hiding Yugi under the blankets with a stern --Stay quiet, Master!—

Yugi felt Yami gather all his reserves and draw heavily on Yugi to shield Yugi's soulroom. And Yugi knew no more.

VAVAVAVAV

Yami tried his hardest to keep the intruder out, but he knew it was doomed. The Millennium Items wouldn't let him fight the power of one of their number. He would just have to do his best. If he could not fight the item, he would have to attack the wielder. He couldn't even shut his Master's door and hide it as he had hoped, though the Millennium Puzzle kept itself closed... for now.

He stood behind that door. He knew the intruder would come in here first, seeking the power. If he tried to enter Master's soulroom, he would die. The Millennium Items held no defensive spells, and the intruder's magic was no match for even the power that Yami had at his disposal currently, which was only a fraction of his and his Master's true strength.

But... setting up those defenses had taken all the power he had, and he did not dare dismantle them until the danger was past. Which meant he had to fight an enemy with not one but two Millennium Items with only his wits and what aid the Puzzle condescended to give him. And why had his spells not alerted him to this one's presence before? Something was... wrong, with this man. He was not what he seemed.

Yami felt an urge to pray. But he didn't know who to pray to.

The door to the Puzzle swung open. The Game was about to begin.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

A/N: There's a little more to the persona shifts then that.

Yes, Jou-sama rocks.

Actually, in the let's find love chapter of the manga, Yami didn't reprogram Anzu's thingy, which meant Anzu's did beep with Yugi's. Of course, that's not what's going to happen in my version.

I've actually hinted at Yami's issues, if you read closely... it's just hard to see how severe they really are from this. This story is going to be about living with them, mostly. A few months isn't going to overwhelm millennia of torture. Although they will be able to work out how to live happily despite them. The Master thing is REALLY significant.

Siiiigh. Yes, I did have to skip major character development in that last chapter, but I had to to be consistent with my plot. In the manga, Jou went off with them and caused all that to come out to protect Yugi. Here, he knows Yugi doesn't need protecting. I could have had Jou refuse alone and get beaten up a very little before Yami's spells alerted him and he teleported over there, but not much more would have had a reason to come out that way. Jou certainly doesn't want to talk about it, and Honda respects his privacy. But once I get the Yami and Yugi situation sorted out, in the whole Serenity thing at Duelist Kingdom I am going to have Jou open up.

And yes, the Puzzle will be an energy source for body-ness. Why would it when it hasn't helped with talking? That will come out during the whole Shadi business.

DarkPhoenix: Um... actually, in the manga, the Blue-Eyes destroyed itself rather than serve Kaiba, without it being compelled to do so by a card. And then it helped Yami defeat him. And none of his monsters defended him. His 'real self' was nuts at this point, due to that bastard Gozaburo. I'm actually worried I made him a little too sane and my Kaiba is OOC for this point in his life. But I like Kaiba, and this is my AU, so...


	15. Defense

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, Yami would have penalty gamed Shadi.

I am following the manga, not the anime, so this is not exactly the same as the post-DK Shadi appearance. Sorry.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"Heh heh. Come in if you _dare_. Come into my soul. This is where we'll play our _game_!" Yami smirked. Projecting confidence was important. He had to protect Master.

The intruder (and how had he managed to hide his presence from Yami's spells? Neither of his Items had that power, and the man certainly did not. Unless... the Items had chosen to hide him...) was frozen with shock.

Ah. An advantage. "What's wrong? Are you afraid? Show some courage!"

The man took his first step into the room, and tried to hide his shock at its form. Cold golden stone with paintings, like the tomb-wall designs that Master had seen in the Exhibit. Did he know something?

"You had better explain why you're here."

The stranger stared at him, projecting an unimpressed front. Haughty, this one was.

"Heh heh... from you perspective, I am an unwanted guest... Answering that question is the least I can do."

There was a pause. Yami gave him a 'Well? What are you waiting for?' look.

"I came to discover the secret of the power of the Millennium Puzzle."

"So you came here with a Millennium Item?" Yami was sad. The intruder was a pawn of the Items as well.

"The power of the Millennium Key!" The man boasted. "This key opens the door to one's soul... In the soulroom, one discovers everything about a person... who they are, what they are, what they love, what they fear... even what they themselves do not know. And one more: the Millennium Scales. They weigh the sins of a person on trial! These are the two I possess."

'Two. Poor bastard.' Yami thought.

"But even I don't know the power of the Millennium Puzzle. I don't know what power is bestowed upon the person who completes it...because it has never been solved."

'The Millennium Items have much more power than they have given you. But they keep it for themselves.' Yami sighed. "And so to find out, you entered my soul?" 'Or actually, the puzzle, but you don't need to know that.'

"If I can see a person's soulroom, I can see what kind of power they possess. That is what I came to discover. And if that power is needed, I will drew it into my bloodline."

Yami gave him an odd look. 'You actually WANT another Millennium Item? You really have no clue what they are.' He smirked. 'This'll be easy.'

"This power you speak of does rest in my room," 'The power the Items condescend to give me,' "However... I can't let you see it that easily! You know the routine. This is a game! A shadow game!"

He smirked and explained. "The rules of the game are simple. Somewhere in here is my true room. If you can find it, then you'll find what you seek."

The man smirked, like he had already won. "Heh heh... I forgot to tell you about one other power that I have. When I enter the room of someone 's soul, I can 'redecorate' and control that person at will. I can even destroy their personality. Heh heh."

'It won' t come to that. But if you tried to turn me against my Master, I would kill you _slowly_.'

The man clenched his fists and shouted, annoyed by Yami's nonchalance, "I accept your game! And I will find the true room of your soul!"

Yami laughed. "Well... don't think it's _that_ easy. This game is more dangerous than you know!" He snapped his fingers.

The man's eyes widened at the site that was now illuminated. Sweat drops appeared on his face as he saw the Escheresque labyrinth he would have to traverse.

"Game Start." Yami said, smiling.

The man stood there, frozen.

"Well? What's wrong? The game won't start until you take the first step."

Slowly the Egyptian moved and opened a heavy steel door. The shock as the huge plug slammed down threw him across the floor.

Yami chuckled. "What's wrong/ Do you give up? At this rate you might get yourself in trouble." 'The Millennium Items do not take kindly to those only after their power... how do I know all this? I'll think about it later. Once I can stay awake.'

"Good luck... I'll be waiting in the room." 'Just a room, not my soulroom, but you don't need to know that.' Yami thought as he disappeared through a wall.

He could sense the man following him through the halls, pausing at doors and rejecting them. 'If he's sensing me, he's not sensing my soulroom.' He chose a good room, materialized a chair, and waited.

Soon enough the man entered. Yami greeted him with a smile and a "Heh."

The man stepped inside the room, obviously wondering if it was the true one.

And the floor fell out from under him!

He managed to grab one of the blocks on the edge of the hole, but the darkness beneath him was scaring him out of his wits!

Yami walked over. The man looked up at him, afraid.

Yami couldn't help himself. "Shall I push you in?" He chuckled.

Then he held out his hand. The man was shocked.

"It's all right. My hand isn't a trap."

The man reached up with his free hand and grabbed Yami's, an expression of wonder on his face. 'Has he never known kindness?'

After the man had been pulled up, as he crouched on the ground, he said, "I had never imagined that you would save me... if indeed it is the same you."

"It is. I would never allow my Master near such a threat."

The man frowned, curious. "I am in your debt."

Yami sighed. "I don't like you habit of peeking into people's souls. You had better leave right now, and without any detours."

The man stood up. "So I lost this game."

There was silence as they weighed each other. Finally, Yami spoke.

"No. This is just the beginning." 'You aren't going to leave us alone... but you didn't try to cheat, so I have no justification. Something... is off, about you, but... I wouldn't want to harm someone who is used by the Items as I am.'

"Yes, you're right." The man said, walking to the door. "Farewell."

And the man returned to reality.

Yami removed the spells from his Master's room, storing their energy. He would not attack again right now. But he kept his Master asleep, not wanting the man to sense him.

In reality, the man was on his knees, breathing hard. "Are you alright?"

"Yes... I'm alright..."

"Could I have the puzzle back, please?" Yami could sense he had it, now. He would have let him keep it, if that would not have separated him from Master. He didn't want Master anywhere near the Items. Was he selfish to wish to stay? Was he placing his Master in danger?

"Of course." He handed it over.

"Thank you." Yami said, placing it around his neck.

"You don't need to thank me. I am already in you debt."

"If you wish it so. Goodbye, I must let my Master return to control. And I am sorry, but I don't trust you around him."

The man smiled. "Fair is fair." He turned and left. As he walked away, he said, "My name is Shadi. This is the first time I've ever told it to anyone." He continued, "There is one more person I must place on trial, one more man who has defiled the territory of the gods, the valley of the kings..."

'He's warning me. He'll come after that task is done. I'll be ready.' Yami teleported to an alleyway near Yugi's home, not wanting to delay waking up his Master anymore, but not wanting him near this Shadi. He then awoke him.

VAVAVAVAVAV

Yugi yawned in his soulroom. Yami was sprawled atop him again. But it wasn't morning...

Yugi remembered what had happened before Yami had taken over. But he didn't know anything after because Yami had not been linked with him.

Yami was nudging him now. Kawaii. Yugi looked up.

Yami's eyes were open!

Yugi had never seen Yami's eyes before. He'd wanted to, but prying open an eyelid had seemed rude, even though Yami probably wouldn't mind.

They were... beautiful. Ruby, no, rose red. Soft and caring. But the color would be scary if he didn't know Yami was safe and good and kind and caring.

--Can I check that you're alright?—

Yami was... -You're talking!-

--Yes, my Master. But I'm sorry, I can't for long. He will come back, and I don't want to be unable to defend you.—Yami bowed his head, ashamed of his weakness that left him unable to do his duty to Master, by both defending him and fulfilling his wishes.

-... Damn the Puzzle. Mmmph! Yami, why did you...-

Yami had clamped his hands over Yugi's mouth. –Please, don't anger them Master! I can't stop them if they decide to hurt you!—

-The Items?-

--Yes. This man had two Items. If they allow him to use them... but they didn't help him today, any more than the minimum they lend people so they think they are in control.—

-The Items use people?-

--Yes. It's not safe for you to keep the Puzzle. I'm sorry. But getting rid of it wouldn't work, if it wants you, and it must, for no one else has ever completed it. And breaking it wouldn't help. I'm sorry.—Yami bowed his head.

-It's okay. I get you, and you'/re a great friend.-

Yami looked puzzled, but he shrugged, and ignored it for now. –May I check you over?—

-Yes.-

Yugi felt tendrils of shadow fill him. He moaned. It felt... just amazing.

Yami exhaled, relieved. –They didn't do anything. Yet. Please check my memories of what happened, Master. You need to know so you can guard yourself. May I return to sleep now?—

--But before that.. I just want to say... I respect you, Master, you are a great soul, and I owe you everything. You have my service forever, if you would accept it and me.—Yami bowed deeply, and stayed bowed.—

-Yami...I'd love to talk more, there are things I want to tell you, but yes. Thank you for helping me.-

Yami paused in lying down. –For what? I couldn't stop him from coming into our mind.—

-But you protected me. Thank you for this and every other time.-

Yami looked puzzled. –But... It's what I owe you. You don't have to thank me, Master. I'm just repaying you.—

-... Just?-

But Yami was asleep.

Yugi went home, ate dinner with Ji-chan and went up to his room to look at the memory.

He stroked Yami's hair while he watched it. Yami was so worried. Instead of the usual feeling of pleasure and relaxation that poured into him from Yami, Yugi instead felt worry, and it was worrying him as well. Turning people into puppets? What if... Yami would never let that happen, but...

He shook himself. This Shadi person was just interested in him and the Puzzle. He had no reason to go after any of his friends. But... for some reason... he knew that Shadi would have no problem using them if he wanted to. Yami's spells couldn't stop a Millennium Item, and Shadi didn't seem to really care about people's rights, just trying to get into Yami's mind like that. And threatening to...

Yugi shuddered. He didn't know what he'd do if Yami changed. Or worse, went away.

'If Shadi took the Puzzle... Yami says it's dangerous, but I don't care as long as I can stay with Yami!'

Yugi sent caring to Yami. A hug. And Yami's happiness returned.

Yugi sighed as he worked on the homework due Monday. 'I'd better tell the others about this. Why do I have a feeling that they are in danger? I hope...I hope everything turns out okay. And that I get to really talk to Yami soon. Today was great, but... he sees me as the Master, not a friend. It seemed so important to him, to be that. To be accepted by me as a worthy servant. He's so strong, but so fragile. I don't want to hurt him, but I have to make him see we're friends!'

That night, Yugi went to sleep with Yami wrapped around him. And dreamed uneasy dreams.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Yes, I know the conversation was anti-climactic. There's practically a war on, they're not going to be debating, but they will be as soon as Shadi is dealt with. And during. And Yugi hasn't really had time to examine the conversation, and he's not going to be able to read between the lines that well. And Yami is focused on Shadi, and since Yami is in Yugi's mind that affects Yugi.

Oh, and I changed the pic on my bio. The new one looks like it could have been drawn for this story too.

Shitsumon: This story is Yami/Yugi centric. I'm only doing other characters when they figure in the action. Ji-chan will find out soon, and we will have his thoughts then. And this is not meant to be a substitute for the manga. And I'm not going to try to do visual substitution. I'm just trying to get through the manga stuff so I can get back to the Y&Y interaction that takes place because of it, so no long descriptions. And I haven't decided what to do with his parents yet. Both mostly gone on business trips sounds good.

Strega: Comparatively stern. Really just sort of panicked. Remember, Yami is usually a kitty-cat to Yugi, so acting with any force towards him is strange. And the power didn't get used, so 99 percent recoverable.

Shadi explanation soon.

This sort of showed Yami's attitude, but not the underlying issues. Them coming out is going to be FUN.

No, the Kuriboh was real. Why would you think it wasn't?


	16. Control

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, we would find out what the heck is up with Shadi!

Oh, and I played around with a translator, and I think what Yami says for Master is Shukun-dono. Is the –dono supposed to be there? I'm still going to use Master, as it is more obvious to English-speakers, but this bit of info will be important much later on.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Later that evening, Yugi sat at his desk with the Puzzle in his hands. What Yami had said... Yami viewed saving Yugi as just his duty? Something that was owed to his savior? Did Yami even...?

No. Yami cared about Yugi for real. He could sense it from Yami, curled up in his mind. But... it wasn't friendship. It was deep gratitude and admiration of something precious, a savior, a god, a jewel.

He put his head in his hands. How was he supposed to get Yami to see him as an equal? He wanted to be just Yugi to Yami. He wanted to play with him, and joke with him, and duel, and more... but he couldn't if Yami acted all reserved and old-retainer-like.

He sighed. But right now, he had more pressing matters to deal with. Shadi. He had two Millennium Items, and with Yami not being able to fight them... and he was going to come after them again, and maybe take the Puzzle. Take Yami.

Yugi shuddered. 'I'll help Yami.' He swore to himself. 'I won't let him go back to the dark and cold he's so scared of. Not even if _all_ the Millennium Items try to take him away.'

'And what he said...'I must place on trial one more man who defiled the Valley of the Kings...' What did he mean?'

'I want this to be over soon. I can't stand this. I'm worried, and Yami's scared... for me, as much as himself. More for me. I don't deserve him.' Yugi hugged Yami tight.

His reverie was interrupted by a shout. "Yugi, this is terrible! Come look at the news!"

"Huh?" Yugi ran out of the room.

Kanekura was dead.

Sugoroku sighed. "It's depressing to think someone we just met is dead..."

Yugi nodded silently.

Sugoroku continued. "I'm worried... there was one more man involved in the excavation, Professor Yoshimori."

Yugi sat up, shocked. 'One more man...'

"Is something wrong?" Sugoroku asked, puzzled.

"No, Ji-chan, I'm fine. What were you saying?" Yugi said, feigning unconcern.

Sugoroku shook himself awake. "Anyway, Professor Yoshimori would be the last person to believe in curses. But still, one of the people he worked with is dead! It must be hard for him. So, Yugi, I'm going to his lab at the university to cheer him up."

"Ji-chan... can I come too?" Yugi asked. He had a feeling he needed to go.

"Oh! Of course you can! I'm sure he'd like that."

As Yugi got ready, he thought about what he had heard. 'The Valley of the Kings... that's what Shadi was talking about. Professor Yoshimori is an archeologist, like Kanekura! Oh, I hope he doesn't die too!' Yami was preparing for battle.

As Yugi and Sugoroku left the Game Shop, they ran into Jou and Anzu. They had heard the news, and had decided to come with them to visit the Professor.

"Anzu, Jou... I think it would be better if you didn't go." Yugi glanced at Ji-chan. "I... just get this feeling..."

'Huh? Is this something involving Yami?'

"We're all right, Yugi!" Anzu said cheerfully.

Jou nodded. "Professor Yoshimori showed us around the museum! We're worried about him just like you are. He seems like a good guy." 'Is there really a curse?'

"Y...yeah, okay." Yugi shrugged. Jou and Anzu wanted to help out. He wouldn't be able to convince them not to without discussing Yami in front of Ji-chan. He didn't want to do that yet.

VAVAVAVAVAV

Professor Yoshimori rested his head on his clasped hands. 'Impossible... there's no such thing as a curse...'

Memories of the discovery filled his mind. Entering the tomb, seeing the treasure, the expression on Kanekura's face... Kanekura lying dead, when he'd been brought in to identify the body.

Suddenly, he heard a noise, he whirled around... but there was nothing there. "I'm hearing things..." He said to fill the silence. "A lot has happened today. I must be tired. Motou will be bringing his grandson soon... I've never needed a friend as much as I do today."

He didn't notice the figure that appeared behind him.

VAVAVAVAVAV

"Here we are!" Sugoroku said when they got to the university.

"The lights aren't on..." Anzu remarked as they walked in.

When they were right outside the Professor's room, Sugoroku stopped them. "Let's try to smile and cheer him up, alright?"

"Let's not mention the museum." Anzu added.

They entered the room.

"Sorry we're late Professor..." Sugoroku trailed off. Something felt wrong.

"**Thank you for coming!**" Yoshimori said. He was smiling broadly, and his eyes looked... wrong. "**Come in... come in... come in... come in...**"

"Uh... hope we're not interrupting anything..." Jou said.

"**I've been waiting for you! Hee hee hee... hee hee...**"

Jou was getting freaked. He said in a fakely happy voice, "Professor, we brought something for you! You know... you showed us around the museum and all..."

"Moron!" Anzu muttered. "Ixnay on the museum!"

"Whup!" Jou covered his mouth.

"**Oh yes, oh yes... the museum...**"

"Sorry..." Jou said quietly.

"Moron!" Anzu whispered through clenched teeth.

"**Somebody killlled him... Somebody killed Mr. Kanekura! Hee hee...**"

Everyone looked at him, shocked.

"Something weird's going on here!" Jou said.

"Professor Yoshimori, what's wrong?" Sugoroku said, very concerned.

"**There is nothing wrong... I was just waiting... Waiting for Yugi... Hee hee...**"

'Oh no!' Yugi thought.

Professor Yoshimori came closer, hands outstretched. And now, now they could see the zombie-like stare, the zombie-like movements, as his hands wrapped around Jou's neck...

"Wha..." Jou gasped out.

"Jounouchi!" Yugi yelled.

Yoshimori spoke blankly. "**I want to see the other Yugi...**"

"Urg..." Was all Jou could say as Sugoroku and Anzu tried to tug the zombie Professor's hands away from him.

"Please excuse my puppet's rudeness." Yugi heard a voice from the corner say.

Yugi whirled around. 'Shadi!' Yami had been trying to take over for some time, but Yugi refused to go to sleep. He had to help Yami! "Shadi! What did you do to Professor Yoshimori?!"

"If my theory is correct, this will bring _him_ out..." Shadi muttered.

Yugi continued to try to free Jounouchi with the others.

"The Professor's really trying to kill Jou!" Anzu cried out.

"Professor Yoshimori! What's wrong?!" Sugoroku couldn't believe this.

Yugi glanced at Shadi. He was still watching, not caring about Jou.

"His strength is insane! I can't budge his arms!" Sugoroku gasped out.

"Jou!" Yugi cried. Yami had tried to break the spell on the Professor, but the Items had... Yami had hurt so much...

Jou was fading fast... finally, Anzu had an idea. She grabbed a globe, and bashed the Professor in the head with it. His hands released as he fell, and Jou managed to gulp in air. 'Geez... I almost croaked...'

"You did it Anzu! You knocked him out!" Yugi yelled. Sugoroku's face was mixed triumph and worry. And for an instant, Shadi's face had shown something other than that blank self-righteousness.

As they clustered around Jou to make sure he was okay, the Professor suddenly rose to his feet and began to advance again.

"Oh no! The Professor's still the same!" Yugi cried out.

"He's a zombie!" Jou yelled.

As everyone tried to avoid the Professor, Shadi slipped behind Anzu without her noticing.

Sugoroku tried to get through to his old friend, but was knocked out. Jou came to a decision. "Hey! Ya old bookworm! Over here!" Jou ran out the door of the classroom, and the Professor followed.

"Jou!" Yugi yelled after him. He didn't know what to do. He hoped Yami recovered soon...

Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him. "Yugi...You have a good friend... he would save you by sacrificing himself..."

Yugi whirled around. 'Shadi!'

"And she is a good friend as well..." Shadi held Anzu, who stood still, her eyes blank, like a doll.

'Anzu!' "What did you do to Anzu!?"

"I redesigned the room of her soul." Was... was there some regret in Shadi's eyes? There had been none before... "This girl is now a doll, who cannot speak or think. She is a puppet who cannot move without my will!"

Yugi stared in horror, openmouthed.

"Now, young man! Call him forth! The other Yugi!"

Yugi was paralyzed, staring at his oldest friend. He had to help her! But he didn't know magic... Yami was still paralyzed, curled up in a ball and shaking with remembered fear and pain, and Yugi couldn't wake him! And even if he did, what did Shadi want with him? Yami couldn't fight the Millennium Items Shadi had!

Yugi didn't know what to do...

Shadi just stood there, staring at him. Yugi trembled and backed away. Shadi smirked slightly, like everything was going according to plan.

"Listen well, Yugi... these words will be the final trigger... if I ordered this girl to die," Shadi said, gazing dispassionately at Anzu, "She would die!"

At that, Yugi cried out inside, with fear for his friends: Anzu who had been turned into a thing, her soul raped; Jou who had almost died and was still being pursued, maybe already caught; Ji-chan, who was unconscious on the floor; the Professor, used to kill at Shadi's command; Yami, tortured and caught in remembered agony.

He curled up in a ball at the onslaught of fear and helplessness and anger...

And felt strong arms wrap around him, cradle him, treasure him. –Are you alright, Master?—A kind voice in his mind. Still wearied, but ignoring it. Surpassing it. Because his precious Master needed him.

Outside, Yami showed none of the caring reassurance that bathed Yugi's soul. "Shadi!" He yelled, outraged. 'How dare he involve innocents! How dare he _touch_ those my Master cares for! I don't know what I can do to win, but I will _not_ lose!"

Shadi smirked. Then his face turned serious. "I needed to see you again, other Yugi... now that you're here, the time has come to finish our battle... in a Shadow Game!"

After that dramatic, yet obvious pronouncement, Shadi continued. "The last time we met, I searched the room of you soul trying to determine your power... but you forced me out. This time, I will try your power in the real world!"

"I suppose I have no choice but to accept." Yami said dryly.

"Yes. If not, this girl will remain a doll forever."

'Mazaki-sama!'

-Anzu!-

"The game will begin in ten minutes on the roof. I will go ahead and make the preparations... Fortunately, all the tools I need are here in this Archeology Lab. Come when the clock strikes Eight! I'll be waiting on the roof."

--Good. Some time to recover.—

-Yami!-

--Master! Are you alright?—Yami held him desperately, begging the gods he had forgotten that Master was safe.

-He didn't do anything to me, but Anzu and Jou and Ji-chan and the Professor and you... are you okay, Yami?! You really hurt!-

--You felt that?!... I'm so sorry, Master. I tried to spare you that pain... I'm sorry.—Yami hung his head.

-It was much worse for you! I'm sorry, I tried, but I couldn't get through to you, I couldn't wake you up, and you were hurting... why did you wake up suddenly?-

--Nothing, nothing, would stop me from helping you if you felt that kind of distress. Nothing. I'm sorry. If I'd been stronger... you shouldn't have had to feel that in the first place. I'm so sorry, Master.—Yami prostrated himself.

Yugi held his arms out. –Please, come back up here, I miss holding you... I need you, Yami. Help me? Help my friends?-

Yami smiled, his joy restored. –Anything you wish, my Master. Anything.—He snuggled up to Yugi-dono again. His perfect sweet little Master felt so good in his arms... he would win this for him. He couldn't lose.

Anything for his precious perfect Master. Anything. Even if the Items tried to stop him... Master had freed him, hadn't he? Beaten the Items for him? And when they tried to paralyze him with fear and pain, Master stopped them, woke him from the nightmare. Master would keep him safe.

All Yami had to do was keep Master safe. And happy, so he would want to keep Yami around. And Yami would do a good job, and make his wonderful Master very happy, which would make Yami happy as well, and Yami would be wanted and safe and valued.

Maybe precious Master would even consider him his most precious thing?

Yami smiled and dreamt, and held his Master and reassured him, and prepared to fight for his god.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

The Monster World thing is gonna _rock_.

Strega: Yugi isn't that hurt by it, as this chapter shows. He realizes that Yami values him, he can after all feel everything that Yami feels, and poke around in his memories if he asks, because Yami is in Yugi's mind. It's just not the kind of relationship he wants.

Silvershadowfire: Hell yeah.

Probably just convenience (why chose Anzu to be puppet).


	17. Riddles

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, there would be more puzzleshippy goodness! (Not that there isn't a lot anyways…)

I'm very sorry, but I'm swamped until Wednesday. So… don't count on updates this weekend. This is technically last weekend's chapter. Sorry, but I've got 3.5 days to read 10 books and write 12 pages.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

-Can I stay awake this time, Yami?- Yugi asked shyly. –I want to help you, like you help me. I won't let Shadi take you away!- He looked up, eyes determined.

--…Master!—Yami's eyes shown with gratitude. His Master wanted to keep him! –Whatever you wish, Master. Always.—

Yugi smiled. Yami wanted his help! He relaxed into the arms holding him. –I think time is up…-

Yami smiled. –Shall we go then?—

Yugi laughed.

Yami walked up to the roof and walked out on it, heading towards Shadi who stood in the middle. Then he spotted…

-Anzu!-

--Mazaki-sama!—

She was… on a board held up by ropes tied to little statues. They were the only thing keeping her from falling off the edge of the building.

As he saw, Shadi smirked. "Then let's begin the game… the Trial of the Mind!"

Yami, outraged, turned to him. "Shadi! How dare you put Mazaki-sama in danger! You're not going to use her in our game!"

"I am, Yugi. If you lose this game, it will mean the girl's death."

Yami almost snarled. Master was worried! And Mazaki-sama… Mazaki-sama was kind to Master. He wouldn't fail them both!

Shadi's face lost its cruel expression. "Before I explain the rules, I want to say one thing… about the Millennium Puzzle…"

"I don't know how you got your hands on the Millennium Puzzle, let alone how you managed to _complete_ the puzzle that no one has been able to solve for 3,000 years. You seem to think it is a coincidence… But that is wrong."

"The Millennium Puzzle _chose_ you! After waiting over 3,000 years…"

'It chose Master… why? I couldn't have asked for anyone better, anyone more deserving of my service, but I can't think that it would have taken my wishes into account…' Yami thought desperately.

Yugi gently touched his face to snap him out of it. –Are you alright?-

Yami smiled. Master could always make him feel better. –I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Master. I'm fine as long as you are.—He hugged the warmth to him.

Shadi continued. "My bloodline too… has been chosen to wield the power of the Millennium Items."

Yami bared his teeth at the mention of _them_. "I've heard enough. Don't you dare try to say we're some sort of allies when you attack us! Shut up and start the game! Tell me the rules!"

"Don't be afraid…Yugi."

Yami froze.

"Somewhere in your heart, you are afraid of that power. You fear the unknown power of the Millennium Puzzle."

'No, it is what I do know about it that I fear…'

"Yugi… that is the weakness of your heart. The proof lies before you!"

As Yami watched, horrified, cracks appeared in one of the statues holding Anzu up.

Then, it shattered! A rope went flying, leaving Anzu supported by only three!

-Anzu!-

--What in the world? One of the statues broke on its own?!—

"Yugi… didn't you realize the game has already started? The girl is standing on the bridge of life! It is supported by four ropes attatched to four Ushebti. The Ushebti were buried to serve the Pharaohs- their name means 'those who answer.' But these Ushebti are the reflection of your heart! Yugi! When you show the weakness of your heart… the Ushebti will answer that weakness and break, one by one!"

Yami recoiled. 'My fear of the puzzle… no! I will not lose and doom Mazaki-sama!'

-Don't worry, Yami!- Warm hands gripping him tight, pulling him out of the nightmare. –I won't let you go back to that! I won't! Don't be afraid, please?-

Anything for Master. He gripped him like a lifeline, the feel of the body against his own reassuring him that he was safe.

"And when the four Ushebti that reflect your heart all shatter and fall… the girl will fall as well. Now there are three!"

'That won't happen.' He would win. For Master. Master held his heart. It was protected. It would not break, in his gentle hands. And if it did, he would put it together again.

"But, Yugi… this is a game. Let me explain how you can win."

"The four ropes holding the bridge of life are strung through the ring of the Millennium Key! The Millennium Key is supported by an Ushebti that reflects my own heart! In other words,if you can break my heart's Ushebti before your heart's three Ushebti break… the Millennium Key will travel down the rope and reach the girl's hand!"

Yami looked puzzled. 'Why would I want the Item near Mazaki-sama again?'

Shadi explained. "If a person who has been redecorated by the Millennium Key touches it, they return to normal! The girl's life will be saved, and I will lose!"

"Do you see? The one whose heart shows weakness loses the game!"

"Let's get on with it." Yami smirked. 'It is impossible that I lose, when I fight for Master!"

-Good luck, Yami!-

"Let us begin!" Shadi announced.

Suddenly, he smirked and the roof beneath Yami began to crack. Hands reached out! Yami tried to avoid them, but they were everywhere, gripping with more than human strength. 'Stay calm…'

"Yugi! This is the first stage of your heart's weighing! Answer my riddle!"

Shadi's smirking was getting annoying. Yami refused to be psyched out, even if he was aided by… don't think about it!

"What creeps on the ground and clings to the pillars? Then you will know what surrounds you!"

'Struggling won't do any good, I have to solve the riddle to win…' Yami withdrew into Master's mind.

'The pillar I cling to is my Master, and I am Yami… darkness…'

He opened his eyes. "Shadow!"

Shadi frowned. 'How did he… so fast!'

"Heh heh. Somehow you managed to clear the first stage, but I was just trying you out! The next stage is even harder! Can you keep your heart strong?!"

Once again, the roof seemingly cracked. A huge hole appeared, with glowing… eyes in it.

Hands reached out and grabbed Yami. 'Restrained… again…'

Before he could panic, remembering the Puzzle, he felt his sweet Master soothe him. –Master…--

-You're welcome.-

"You cannot escape, Yugi."

"I already figured that out from the last illusion." Yami muttered under his breath. He made his Master laugh! Yay!

Shadi sensed he was not managing to psyche Yami out. "The Shadow Game… Concentration or Death!"

Nine stone plates flipped up in front of Yami. "Guess what the odd tile out depicts! Here is you clue: the plates are a mirror of a monster!"

-Concentration… you make pairs!-

Yami smiled. –And mirrors reflect. Hands, eyes, ears…--

-But… is the single one the mouth or nose?-

--There are two nostrils.—

"Mouth." Yami said. And the illusion disappeared.

Shadi frowned. "Yugi… you have done well to beat my second game. But this is the final stage! This challenge will be much more difficult than the ones so far!"

-Bring it on!-

Yami smiled. –But we must not merely survive ourselves. We must attack Shadi's heart to win.—

"Let me introduce your opponent!" Shadi announced, his worry turning to anger. How could this one be defeating him a second time!

Yami was startled. "Jounouchi-sama!?"

-Jou! Did Shadi brainwash him too?-

--Don't worry, Master. We'll free him as well. But this is probably another illusion.—Yami smiled covertly.

Moving impossibly quickly, the Jou snatched the Puzzle. But Yugi's grip kept Yami with him.

--An illusion. Even enchanted, Jounouchi-sama could not have avoided my guard.—

The Jou chuckled cruelly.

"That image of your friend is created from a memory in the other Yugi's heart. The 'friend' who bullied you in the past has been reborn before your eyes!"

'The Jounouchi-sama from before? Who was cruel to Master?'

"I caught a glimpse of those memories when I visited your soul. Even if you have forgotten, those painful memories will always remain in your heart… no matter how much time passes."

Yugi had started to shake. Yami comforted him, holding him in his arms and stroking him to give him sensation to hang on to, as Yugi had done for him when he was trapped in nightmare. –Sshhh Master. Jounouchi-sama will never be cruel to you again.—

Inside, he was seething. 'How dare Shadi look into Master's heart! How dare he try to wound him!'

"Yugi! In the final stage, you will play the Game of Death against your friend!"

Roof tiles once again fell away, in a rough circle around the Jou and Yami.

"Let me explain the rules! You will take turns throwing the Millennium Puzzle like a die! For each throw, your opponent must move two squares in the direction the tip of the puzzle points! The first one to force his opponent into the pit wins!"

Yami growled softly. He knew what Shadi was trying to do.

"Now, Yugi! Let me see you defeat that painful memory!"

--Don't worry Master, Jounouchi-sama won't harm you.—Yami nuzzled the quivering form in his arms. –I promise.—

Yugi looked up. –You promise.-

Yami nodded. –I swear it, my Master. Watch.—

The Jou looked contemptuously at the Puzzle. "This is your greatest treasure, Yugi? Watching you makes me sick! Only a girl would care about a box!" He said, smiling cruelly.

Yami gripped his Master tighter, but… he was fine.

Yugi smiled sweetly. –I trust you, Yami.—

Yami nuzzled him desperately, his gratitude almost bowling Yugi over. Gratitude, happiness, caring, and…

Shadi looked like something had NOT gone according to plan. His Ushebti… there was a crack in it!

The Jou continued. "You want this puzzle back? They you got to beat me at this game."

Yami kept a poker face.

"Fine. I'll go first." Jou threw the puzzle. "It points over there! Yugi! Two squares toward the pit!"

Yami took them.

"It's you turn, Yugi!" The Jou held out the Puzzle.

"I won't play this game with you, Jounouchi-sama."

Shadi sneered.

"… Then you pass?! My turn again!" The Jou threw the Puzzle again. "Again toward the pit!"

Yami was now standing one step away from the depths.

"Last chance… depending on how the Puzzle lands, this time you might fall in the pit! You can't… want to pass again…"

"I pass!" Yami said firmly.

Shadi yelled, shocked. "Are you throwing the game?! Do you admit defeat?!"

"Defeat?" Yami laughed. Had the cracks in Shadi's Ushebti grown wider? "You're wrong, Shadi. It's trust. I trust Master's friend."

'Even if this is an illusion… in a Shadow Game, the symbol is the thing. An image of Jounouchi-sama would no more harm Master than he would.'

"You 'trust'." Shadi laughed. "Yugi, it seems you are unable to defeat your past. You LOSE! What I was testing in this final game… was the weakness of your heart in trusting too much!"

Yami rolled his eyes.

Shadi continued vehelemently. "Trust is more easily broken than Ushebti! In the end, friendship is nothing but weak hearts clinging together for solace. True strength of heart is the ability to believe in yourself, needing no one!"

Yami's eyes widened. –Has… has he never known kindness?!—

Yugi was feeling sad for him two. Yami hugged him again.

"If you had sent your friend to the pit, you would have gained true strength… Now throw the Puzzle for the last time! End the game!" He yelled at the Jou.

Who stood still, an aloof expression on his face.

"Wha… why don't you throw the puzzle!" Shadi yelled, panicking.

The Jou turned to look at him, smiled… and disappeared. The Puzzle landed in Yami's hands.

He had won. As he knew he would. What would happen now? He looked towards Mazaki-sama, and gasped. –The ropes… they're fraying!—

-Anzu!-

Suddenly, from beneath Anzu they heard a grunt of effort, as if someone had taken the weight of the board on their own shoulders. "Anzu, I'm here! Everything is going to be all right!"

--Jounouchi-sama!—Yami smiled.

-Jou!- Yugi cheered.

Shadi watched in shock. And the cracks widened.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Whew!

Um… Yami does not want to be Yugi's equal. If Yugi is stronger than Yami, he can defend Yami against the Puzzle. If he is an equal, then he is in danger from it and Yami being with him means Yugi might end up being imprisoned too. Not to mention Yami's freedom being only as long as the Puzzle allows. Yami's elevation of Yugi is, like a lot of things, a coping mechanism he has to deal with his fear of being tortured for the rest of eternity. There's also the gratitude dimension, of course.

And Yami… he wasn't aware enough to think or anything in the puzzle. And he doesn't even know if he was ever human… that feeds into his desire to be a thing. People are expected to be able to look out for themselves: precious possessions are guarded.

Read my fic Deny thy Father… I don't see Bakura as a real baddie… just unaware of what really happened.


	18. Revelations

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, we would find out what the hell is up with Shadi!

Um… sorry this is late. I accidentally uploaded a story twice, because the site told me the first upload had failed, then took down the duplicate the next day, as soon as I saw I had two copies up. Unfortunately, someone didn't notice this, and the one remaining copy got taken down as a duplicate weeks later. And I was forbidden to post until the eighth. I am very annoyed that it was reported/taken down without anyone checking and seeing there was only one copy up. I am beginning to see why so many people really hate ff . net.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Shadi gasped as his ushebti cracked.

Yami looked at him pityingly. "Shadi, you probably won't understand this, but… true strength of the heart can't be gained alone. The power to trust others! This is true strength of the heart!"

And Shadi's ushebti shattered. The Millennium Key slid down the ropes to Anzu's hand.

She blinked. "Huh? Where…" She looked down.

"Yieeeeek!!" She screamed, and dropped to her knees. The sudden shock caused Jou to grunt in protest.

"H-hey Anzu! You're too heavy! Get up on the roof!"

Anzu looked down and back at him. "Jou? What are you doing there?"

"Shaddup! That's what I'd like to know!"

Anzu tried to stand up, to get back to the roof. The board shifted alarmingly under her. "I can't move! I'm gonna fall!"

"Look you…" Jou stopped when he saw a hand creep up to his feet. It was Yoshimori, still a zombie!

"**Whee hee**…"

"Anzu! Hurry up!"

"Okay. I'll try!" She turned around and began to crawl up the board.

"Don't look down…" Jou encouraged her. "Ggghh!" The zombie Professor had grabbed his leg!

Jou tried to hold the board steady, but suddenly it tilted to the side. As Anzu slipped off it, she thought she was a goner, but Yami suddenly appeared and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to the ledge against the fence surrounding the roof.

'Good… Anzu's safe…' Jou thought. 'Now to do something about this guy!'

"Jounouchi-sama!" Yami yelled. "Make the professor touch that ankh-shaped key!"

"Huh? O-okay. Is this it?" Jou grabbed the Professor's hand off himself and touched it to the key.

"…huh?" Professor Yoshimori said, suddenly awakening.

"Professor! Are you back to normal?" Jou asked excitedly.

"What? Oh… you're Jounouchi, aren't you?" Yoshimori shook his hand groggily.

"Forget it, okay? Just don't look down!"

"Don't look…. WHAT?! AAACK! My TEETH!" Jou and Anzu between them had knocked out several.

As Jou, Anzu, Yami and the Professor clambered over the fence and onto the roof, Sugoroku walked out onto the roof.

"Yo! Gramps! You all right?" Jou asked.

"I was just knocked out for a little while…" He looked around. "In any case, looks like everyone is okay!" He followed Anzu's gaze to where Yami had walked up to Shadi.

"Yugi… you have passed all of the tests… it is my complete defeat…"

Yami looked at him. Shadi seemed sincere… why… there was something… off. Something… familiar. Something that was worrying him.

He had a considering look in his eyes. "I used the Millennium Items to show you illusions… illusions summoned from the shadows. And yet, to me, the image of your friends trusting and helping each other, here in this world, seems like an illusion… Somehow, that seems sad…"

Master was sad for him. And Yami was too.

"Shadi… no one can do anything alone. I'm safe because I have my Master, who rescued me. I won and saved Mazaki-sama because Master's friends helped me. That is a much greater power than that of the Puzzle."

"_Really?"_ Shadi had turned away as Yami spoke. Now, he turned back. Yami's eyes widened. The… the Millennium Symbol had appeared on his forehead. _"You think these mortals are stronger than Us? How foolish."_

Yami stepped back as everyone present watched, bewildered. He was… afraid. Deathly afraid. But he clenched his fists and spoke. "Why have you possessed Shadi? Did you send him against us?"

"_Yessss… and he will not be the last. You need to recover your strength, after all. We shall see to it that you have the proper… incentive. He is not the only tool We have. Prepare yourself." _That voice scared the onlookers. Or rather, voices. It seemed as if a multitude was speaking, with a strange and ancient accent.

"Wh… why do you want me to be stronger? I… I'll fight you. I…I won't let you use me!" Yami was shaking now. He wanted… he wanted so, so much to run. But… it wouldn't do any good.

"_Fight us, or fail in the tasks We set you, and your beloved Master dies. How foolish of you, to call him that. We are your Master, lost and forgotten one. Remember that." _

"No!" Yami shook his head fiercely. "No! Master beat you. He solved the Puzzle. He freed me!"

"_Only because We _let_ him. Enjoy your freedom while you have it. We have a task for you, the task We imprisoned your spirit to do. And only if you complete it will We let you die."_ The entity that had taken over Shadi smiled cruelly.

That was too much for Yami. He fled. Rolled up into a ball in a corner of Yugi's Soulroom and shivered, radiating despair. Yugi took over his body before it fell over.

"You… you're the Millennium Items, aren't you?! How… how could you! You know how much you hurt him! Why… why did you torture him, all that time? How long?! How long did he suffer?!"

"_Approximately three thousand years, Mortal." _

"Three thousand…" Yugi breathed, dropping to his knees. "Why?!"

"_If We hadn't drained his power, he would have escaped. He is stronger than Us. That is why We need him."_ The thought seemed to anger them.

"Why? What could possibly be worth three thousand years of agony!?" Yugi pleaded.

Its eyes narrowed. _"Revenge." _It hissed. _"And who are you to question Us, Mortal?"_ It looked cruelly at Yugi, and then raised its stolen hand. Yugi screamed.

Yami suddenly lunged up and desperately pushed Yugi out of the body, taking his place. The entity smirked when he took over, and stopped sending the pain a few moments later.

Yami panted. He hadn't felt like that since… but he couldn't think of that now. "Please! Don't hurt him! Please!" He begged. "I'll do anything! Just… please don't hurt him!"

Yugi was trying to get back control, wanting to yell at the Items for hurting Yami, but if he got them any angrier at him…

The Items laughed and laughed, while Yami knelt there, fear and despair visible in every line of his borrowed body.

"What… what's going on?" Sugoroku whispered. "That's… that isn't my grandson, is it?"

"No, that's Yami." Jou replied, trying to speak quietly and not attract attention. "He's been looking after Yugi since Yugi solved the Puzzle. He's freaking powerful. Anything that can scare him like this is_ bad_ news."

"Yami? Is he some sort of spirit…?" Sugoroku trailed off, remembering a cave and a helping hand from someone who looked like Yugi. He'd found the Puzzle there…

Finally, the Item spirits spoke. _"Anything? We'll hold you to that. And if you fail, and We are destroyed… your sweet Master will be the first to go, when the seal breaks." _

Yami looked up, shocked. The Items… his Master was in danger, from what they wished him to fight?

"_We will give you a gift, to show Our sincerity. If your 'Master' dies, you will be imprisoned again, so it would be best if you left him out of the fighting. So, We will let you use Our power to create yourself a body whenever you wish. It is a small thing, for Us." _

"Thank you." Yami forced out, trying to sound polite and unafraid. He couldn't show weakness! And he daren't offend them any more.

A smirk. They knew. _"Goodbye. For now."_ And Shadi's body vanished.

And Yami threw himself into his Master's Soulroom and grabbed his Master and cried. Cried in fear, for himself and his Master. And Yugi bit back his rage at the Items, for doing this to someone so strong, so fearless, and held his Yami, and whispered that he was alright, everything was fine. And swore to himself that he would never, never let Yami be imprisoned again. Never.

-I'll protect you, I swear it! I'll get stronger too, and help you, and we'll be together forever! I won't let you be imprisioned again or die! You'll stay with me! I promise, I promise Yami, whatever it takes!-

--…Master! Don't, don't anger them like that! They'll hurt you! I can take it if they hurt me, but you being hurt… I can't bear it! I can't! Please, stay safe! –

-Don't worry, Yami! As long as you're with me, I'm fine. I'm safe now, see? You saved Anzu and Jou and Ji-chan and the Professor and everyone's just fine. It'll be okay. It'll all be okay. I promise.-

--…Promise?—

-Yes. I promise.- And Yugi laid Yami's head in his lap and stroked his hair as he finally fell asleep, exhausted by the emotions he had felt.

Jou walked up and shook Yugi, but there was no response. They were unreachable by anything except each other. "Man." He said, to break the silence.

"Man." Anzu agreed. There was… this, this thing that took over that strange man… what had just happened. Why had Professor Yoshimori attacked them, why had she suddenly found herself suspended stories over the ground?

"Anzu, Jou. Please tell me what just happened." Sugoroku looked determined.

"Um…" Jou looked at Anzu. "We don't really know."

"Could you tell us what you do know?" Professor Yoshimori asked. That man… had he killed Kanekura? What was going on?

"Well… Yami's like the spirit of the Puzzle or something. He was imprisoned in it, and it was apparently torturing him, but then Yugi solved it, and he's really grateful to Yugi. Calls him Master and Yugi-dono. He has magic and stuff. Oh, and he and Yugi can't be awake at the same time, 'cause Yami's weak now and has to borrow Yugi's energy to be awake. But he said he was getting stronger. He and Yugi haven't been able to talk so far, so Yugi's really looking forward to when they can. And Yami won't take Yugi over except in emergencies, 'cause he doesn't want to steal Yugi's life. And… Yami doesn't remember anything before the Puzzle. Yugi named him Yami." Jou scratched his head, trying to think of anything else. "An… that's about it. Can you think of anything else, Anzu?"

Anzu shrugged.

"How do you know about this? And why hasn't Yugi told me?" Sugoroku asked.

"Well…" Jou shrugged. "He's showed up to save our asses a couple times, like now. And Yugi didn't tell us until Yami had already shown up, 'cause he was afraid we would think he was nuts or something."

"I found out last." Anzu said.

"He's tied to the Puzzle?" Sugoroku walked over to Yugi and tried to shake him awake. Like with Jou, there was no response. Then he began to take the Puzzle from around Yugi's neck. A hand shot up and stopped him.

Yugi looked up at his Ji-chan. Yet Sugoroku could feel another presence looking through those eyes as well. "Ji-chan… are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Yugi."

"Professor… I'm sorry. I'll have Yami heal you." Yugi closed his eyes. There was a flash of light, and then he straightened up. Red eyes opened. This… this was not Yugi. Too tall for one thing. Too… weary.

"Motou-sama." The not-Yugi, Yami, bowed. Then he walked over to Professor Yoshimori, who backed up, cautious. "Please, don't be afraid, Yoshimori-sensei. I merely wish to fulfil my Master's request and heal you."

Yoshimori paused, nodded, and stepped forward. Yami nodded in acknowledgement, and multi-colored lightning with a grey outline flowed from his outstretched hand to envelop Yoshimori.

Sugoroku and Anzu looked at Jou, who nodded to say this was okay, he'd seen it before. Then, it ended, and Yoshimori opened his mouth to reveal a full set of teeth. The bruises Jou and Anzu had inflicted were gone as well. "Thank you… Yami?"

"Yes, the name I have been given is Yami." The red-eyed stranger in Sugoroku's grandson's body bowed. "But you should thank my Master, not me." He closed his eyes, there was a glow, and he shrank.

When the eyes opened, they were Yugi's purple.

He smiled shyly. "Um… I wanted to tell you, Ji-chan, but would you have believed me?"

"I'm listening now, Yugi. Please talk to me."

"Sure, Ji-chan." Yugi's stomach growled. "Um… could I get a bite to eat first?"

Sugoroku smiled. This was his grandson. "Burgers sound good?"

"Burgers?! Yay!"

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

You know, it's odd, but Yoshimori never shows up after this in the manga or anime. Wouldn't you want an explanation? He's going to get a bigger part in this.

From my understanding of canon, the ghosts of the people who were killed at Kuru Eruna are still around, in the Items. And wouldn't they want revenge on Akunadin and Zork, for killing them? It would explain a lot. If they grabbed Yami to fight him for them, and sent Malik etc. against him to make him get stronger and want his memories back… this is my conspiracy theory. Tell me what you think.

And yes, this is an AU, so there are differences from the manga.

And I do a minimum of two thousand words a chapter for this.


	19. Reflections

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, more people would be up in arms about me not doing anything with it.

It looks like I temporarily am conscious enough I might be able to write real fic. See my bio/lj for details. Basically, chronic depression, meds disruptions since winter break, they put me on something new, and it might be helping. Therefore, this is the interest on my 1000th reviewer prize to Daikaio, which is muchly overdue, sorry. I said I'd write a giftfic, not chapter, but I thought this would make the wait less painful. Also, my 150th mediaminer reviewer (anonymous, unfortunately) asked for an update to this… so two birds with one stone. …it's not even Y/Y fluff, mostly. Sorry.

I'd like to thank everyone who let me know they still cared by asking for updates/offering sympathy for my condition. I'd especially like to thank DarkGatomon for the best review I've ever gotten. I was composing a thank you/reply, and then my computer crashed, sorry. But I'll say thanks now.

I don't have the manga, but fortunately I was planning to depart from the manga in this chapter in any case. It's also a very different style, because I'm… it's going to be hard enough to write, I'm doing something easy currently. So sue me.

Please, I would really appreciate reviews, to let me know how well I'm doing picking this up after such a long hiatus. While it would be good to know I was doing good, constructive criticism would be wonderful if you have the time. Especially characterization problems, those I need to know about. I'm having a hard time getting back 'IC' for the DYDOM and Forgiveness versions of the characters, and I don't want to publish something unless it's decent.

Also, I'd like to thank my C2 staff for helping keep my Y/Y C2 archive, The Pharaohs Rule, 6th in archive size and 3rd in subscriber count, but if anyone has stories they think should be added/wants to help keep it a comprehensive archive of the decent Y/Y stories (it's very outdated currently, there's been a bunch of good new stuff published I haven't had time to look at), I'd love to add you to staff.

I promise you that I will finish this and everything else in progress up. When my meds get fixed, I will once again be she-who-updates-7000-words-a-week-while-in-Spain.

And now… here goes nothing!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

The ropes holding it in place dissolved and the Millennium Key fell into Shadi's hand, which tightened around it. He looked up at the roof, where they still stood, he guessed, although the blowing wind prevented him from hearing anything.

He knew he could use the Millennium Key to enter their minds and listen to what they were saying. Normally he simply wouldn't bother.

Normally those he tested failed. This was a sacred power, not to be used lightly, after all. And eavesdropping was certainly using it lightly.

He'd done it though, as a child. Though his tribe guarded the items, he'd been the only one in ages called to bear one.

The key had glowed when he was born, and he was born a sacred child. The future leader of the tribe. A chosen one. A possible pawn, to some. A target.

He'd seen the minds of those who had called him a friend falsely. He'd seen the horror on the faces of the others at what he'd had to do to defend himself, to defend the sacred traditions, to keep the tribe from falling apart after the Cryptkeeper heir had walked off with the Rod, a common thief had walked off with the ring, an American fool with the eye, and Isis' vision had commanded them both to let that fool see the Cryptkeeper Tribe's remaining secrets.

Isis… Isis had shown him finally what 'friendship' was, what power was. She knew what the Items did, were doing, in the wrong hands. She knew that her tribe was falling apart. She knew what was at stake.

And she'd stab him in the back in a heartbeat; doom the whole world for that kinslayer brother of hers.

He'd seen it. The last time he ever entered anyone's mind for anything more than duty.

Fortunately, he knew something she didn't. Had studied the scriptures as she should have, as the new leader of her tribe. Would have, he knew, if things had been different. She was a dutiful person, dedicated to her tribe. Too dedicated to one banished member of it.

The Torque couldn't predict the changes caused by the Items. Or, to be more accurate, the sacred talismans would not give away their own plans, would they?

Not even to him. The Key controlled memory, after all.

He wondered why he hadn't been allowed to know the Nameless Pharaoh immediately. To place a god on trial…

He wondered why the Items had chosen a child of such innocence to solve the unsolvable puzzle. Why a god would show such devotion to such a one, with nothing of the shadows about him.

He wondered when the Items had accomplished their purpose, if Isis would still be alive this time.

He knew he wouldn't be. But Isis was, he supposed, the closest thing he would ever have to this 'friendship.'

VAVAVAVAVAV

Sugoroku led the way, his grandson, Yugi, trying desperately to strike up a cheerful conversation, acting as childlike as he had when he'd yelled for joy over the burgers.

His friends assisted to various degrees, the girl, Anzu, acting as if she didn't have a care in the world despite having been dangling… Yoshimori had looked in her eyes, and then looked away.

Yugi was right, he knew. He didn't want to think about what had happened right now. He didn't want to think about how he'd watched. Just watched. Not enough left to understand, not enough to care, just impulse and memory.

He should be excited. He'd finally had an adventure, after all.

Sugoroku had had adventures. Sugoroku had rode into that dusty town in Egypt (he couldn't remember the name, there had been so many…), in a suit and tie, chasing a legend of the ultimate game. He'd rode out again with two guides, returned with none and clutching a box in a sack.

He'd been just a boy then, following his father around wide-eyed. Having an adventure. So he'd gotten a peak at what Sugoroku wouldn't let the adults see.

It should be in a museum permanently.

It should be far away from him.

It should be with Yugi, though. He shouldn't have asked him to loan it to the exibit. He understood that look in his eyes now. Missing something precious.

He'd hounded Sugoroku for the story, and been told nothing, but known that all the legends were true. And Sugoroku, and Hawkins, kept having adventures. And he kept chasing the legends, finding treasure that would never be his.

Throwing away the treasure he had.

He wanted something to eat. Something normal. Something he'd had while home form the digs, something to settle his stomach. He wanted to know what had just happened, so the mystery wouldn't drive him mad like Sugoroku's mysterious night had.

And then he wanted to go home, and see his family, and take that offer to take Kanekura's place at the Domino University Museum. And have a nice, normal, 9-to-5 job, and come home, and help his daughter with her homework, and talk to his wife for once.

And live for once. Even if it meant stepping into a dead man's shoes.

Because as everything had faded into gray, the last thing he'd tried to hold onto, the last thing he let slip from his grasp, wasn't a priceless artifact, wasn't a bit of history, wasn't any of the things he'd worked so hard for.

It was a photo of something that had fallen into his grasp. And as he had let it fall out again, he had known that it had been left last to erase, because though he hadn't known it before it would hurt most to lose.

He didn't want to lose it again. He knew he would, though. He'd spent his life among the dead. He knew they all would join them.

They had known he would join them. And they had laughed.

He'd hoped it was a dream, until he'd realized he really was in mid-air.

He knew better than to hope he would get over the nightmares anytime soon. But Sugoroku was his friend.

VAVAVAVAVAV

Jou walked along, hands in his pockets. They hadn't exactly spelled it out, but they'd all known where they would end up. Strange to think they'd been friends for so short a time.

Yugi was trying to reassure his grandfather. Now, Jou would be the first to admit he wasn't all that bright, if it weren't for the fact that so many people would say it for him. His parents, if you could call them that, at the head of the line.

But it didn't seem very much like Ji-san needed reassuring. More like the other shoe had dropped. Anzu had told them all about that legend the old guy had told her and Yugi. Maybe he'd said it just to creep 'em out, maybe not.

At this point, he was guessing maybe not. And, looking around, he gathered everyone'd come to the same conclusion except Yugi. Who was trying to cheer him up, and being excited, and bringing a smile to everyone's lips on occasion. Which was saying something, after all that.

Anzu was being perky, well, Class Prez after all. She could pull off a good act. And he'd played the fool a bit, jockeying along Yoshimori before the guy'd got his head out of the clouds. Or off that ledge.

That had been _creepy_. Even creepier than the one with the unsealed shrine being filled with eyeballs. He'd prettymuch grown up on the streets, after his Dad'd got custody and made him earn his keep running with the gangs, picking pockets and feeding himself out of whatever was left over after Dad took a cut. He'd heard every urban legend there was.

Ghosts and zombies and that creepy guy in the toga thing and the turban… this'd gone way beyond weird. His good ole' survival instincts had been screaming at him for a while, and he was a damn fool to hang around, he knew.

Rich girl and the geek… what was he doing hanging around with his natural prey? Honda was decent in a fight, but those two should be just dead weight.

Hell, he should be trying to get in a big gang now, get a footsoldier gig with the Yakuza. He could pull off bodyguard: he spoke okay English from all the gangster movies that his Dad'd used as babysitters for him and his sis.

Shizuka'd told him Mom had gotten her a tutor to get rid of that accent. He wished he was surprised none of that money was being saved up. No point.

Having her learn that brail stuff too.

He could make good money selling drugs. Get a rep, get a protector… it wasn't like he had a life now, going legit. He couldn't pull off civilized, the teachers all knew he was a retarded gangster.

He saw how they looked at him. Just waiting to kick him out of their classrooms. Gutter trash. Go back on the streets where you belong, drink yourself into oblivion like your father. Quit wasting the time the _real_ students should be getting.

But he couldn't do that. He was a brother, despite everything they'd done to prevent him from being one. Shizuka looked up to him.

…he just had to find a way she could look up to him and _look_ up to him. Maybe Yugi could get Yami to do it? Seemed to have him wrapped around his finger.

…if Mom ever let him see her again. She'd been watching her like a hawk since that time she'd slipped off, all those years ago. Well, he wouldn't want her hanging around someone like his Dad, either. He could understand her not fighting to get custody of him too.

But it wasn't his fault he looked like his father.

And it wasn't Yugi's fault he was puny and needed helping out, and it wasn't Anzu's fault her parents were controlling jerks. So he watched their backs.

They weren't Shizuka. They weren't the sister he couldn't have, couldn't help. But they were friends.

VAVAVAVAVAV

Anzu laughed at what Jou said, and Yugi's enthusiastic response to it. As long as it wasn't _that_ burger joint, she didn't care.

Yugi was… sweet. And had a really childish voice sometimes. He really did look like a kid, bouncing around like that. She could understand why people made that mistake.

She didn't understand how anyone could be that sweet, really. He'd been teased tons, for his hair and his height and his odd obsessions. Yet he still had this strange …innocence wasn't really the right word…

Hope? No stronger than that.

Faith? No, he wasn't stupid, he knew most things would turn out wrong, most people weren't nice.

Love? Well… he really did like everybody. He'd looked up to Jou when she didn't see anything in him, and then she'd found out about… Honda still wouldn't give them the details.

He was just a really good person. A saint? She laughed, looking at him dancing around, and he looked at her questioningly and she said something about his burger obsession. Well, people had thought that red meat and cheese would help you grow…

He'd never laughed at her dreams, and she hadn't laughed at his, though she'd been tempted a lot. She admired him, how hard he tried.

Under that soft, cuddly exterior was the heart of a warrior. Man, she was poetic all of a sudden.

She'd know him for ages. He was the heir to a business, after all, so he was the right sort as far as her parents were concerned. They'd freak if they knew about Jou and Honda. They'd freak if they found out she hadn't really been at tutoring all these years.

She hadn't even dared to tell Yugi. The kid had this big honest face, and he couldn't keep a secret.

He still kept surprising her, after all these years. She hugged him, out of the blue, and he hugged her back, smiling, like they had been since they were kids. She didn't want to see red there, then.

Or maybe she did. She didn't know. Yugi trusted beyond reason, loved beyond reason. She admired that, tried to live up to it, got insanely angry when anyone abused him, took advantage of that.

Yami… if _they_ were… he needed help too, then.

_Don't_ think about that. She could stand a burger, she got enough exercise dancing as many hours a day as she did she didn't have to worry about her weight.

If he needed help, Yugi would help him. And she would to. Because he was Yugi's friend, and a friend of Yugi's was a friend of hers.

Even Jou and Honda, and they panty tanked her in front of the whole class.

At least Yami wasn't likely to do that. It would be tough to stick him with cleaning duty.

…no, he wouldn't make Yugi do it. She smiled at them.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Please, review.

Daikaio? Which do you want me to work on first? The 'real' version of this chapter, with Yami and Yugi's perspectives and actual conversation, or a stand-alone fic? Any new parameters for the fic besides Yami/Yugi fluff?

I warn you, despite this warm-up, the DYDOM chapter would require me to be in better condition, do a lot of prep work, as this is an epic. But a single fic would be easier, I think. If you pick the one-shot, e-mail me to kick me awake if it's not done in a week. My IM is the same as my username here and on livejournal, and my e-mail before the atyahoodotcom. I use Laryna6 for everything.

I'd like reviews, as they are shiny and are kept here for purposes of seeing my progress as a writer over time and are convenient, but if you want to bug me any other way in addition to that, feel free, all of you.

Again, thank you all for bearing with me.


	20. Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, or Shonen Jump would be paying me for this, or ceasing to pay me given how much I haven't done.

I'd like to thank just-heike, who added the 500th story to my Y/Y C2 archive, the Pharaoh's Rule. She requested I do her gift-fic centered around the 'love tester' chapter, Duel 41, in the manga. Now, rewriting the manga is what I'm doing in DYDOM. Duel 21 is the next chapter, technically, but much of what is in between is Death-T, which I'm actually seeing get done pretty quick. And this entire thing is AU, so I have no problem switching these 2 chapters and doing the love tester instead of the digital pet now. I'll probably do the pet next week, to try to stay in order. Also, just-heike? You were just a little off about the manga. The teacher took Yugi's tester, and then Yami was holding Anzu's when it and Yugi's programmed one beeped.

Okay… here goes. I'd really like feedback on this, as I'm really trying to catch up to where I was now instead of doing semi-filler. Thank you!

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Yugi knew he was acting like a kid, enthusiastic and jumping around, but, well…

It was annoying when people thought he was a kid because of his height, but these were his friends, and his Grandpa, and his Grandpa's friend. They wouldn't make fun of him. And Grandpa would probably always see him as a kid.

Up until Yugi's puzzle became a memento of him for real.

Tonight… had been really scary. Yami terrified, so afraid of being taken away, seeing… or hearing, or talking to the Items, which had done this to him… so angry on Yami's behalf.

So afraid for him. He'd wanted to fight, wanted to help, but Yami had known he couldn't win, been willing to be taken away again rather than see Yugi be punished by them.

Tortured by them.

Yami was huddled up in the bed in his soul room now, cuddling one of the stuffed animals, body all covered by the blankets. Yugi had put him to bed that way: it had almost made him feel safer to be hidden, even so obviously, back when he was really a kid instead of just looking like one.

But Yami hadn't been able to rest peacefully while Yugi was seething, angry and afraid and relieved. So, he had to calm down, cheer up for him. And for everyone else. And it was easy to be cheerful, now that Yami had calmed and he could feel his contented sleep again.

This whole thing had seemed… sort of like a game, a harmless one. He'd saved Yami and Yami would save him and always win. Yugi was used to always winning at most games. And they'd won today.

But someday they might lose.

So he acted like a kid, cheering them all up, until they got to a burger joint. Sugoroku paid, they got the burgers, and they took them to the deserted patio outside.

Yugi wondered if now was maybe the time to tell them things, but they all started eating, and so he did to. He gobbled down two burgers, at first not feeling hungry and then realizing he was ravenous. Fries were passed around and people got up to refill drinks, but then, finally, everything was eaten and there wasn't really any excuse left for him to not talk, for them not to listen, and for them all to pretend it was over.

They were not looking at him, in a way that he meant knew they were all focused on him, waiting for him to start talking. So he did.

"Grandpa, you know you gave me the puzzle?" he began, trying to find words.

Sugoroku nodded. "I found it in Egypt, when I was younger."

"You told me some archeologists found it and all died." Yugi was confused.

Sugoroku laughed. "I just told you that to scare you into letting me have it back. It is worth a lot of money as a museum exhibit, you know."

Yoshimori nodded. "I think Kanekura was planning to sell it on the black market. There were papers scattered all over his desk when he was found dead, and a man lying unconscious outside his door. The police haven't released his name yet, but I remember seeing him at the museum several times."

Yugi shuddered, a hand instinctively grabbing the puzzle, and his mind soothing Yami as he almost awoke at the twinge of fear. No. No one will take Yami away.

"I think this that man was the one who killed him." Yoshimori held his head in his hands.

Yugi nodded. Shadi had probably killed him before brining him the puzzle back. His hand tightened on it.

Jou and Anzu exchanged a glance at that. They'd both seen. They knew Yami was important to Yugi, that Yugi really cared about him, but… they thought Yami was a good guy, but if he wasn't, Yugi was really leaving himself open here, vulnerable here. To someone pretty dangerous.

They would trust Yugi's judgment, but they would keep an eye out. A silent agreement passed between them.

Yugi knew he had to say something, though, "There's a spirit inside here. He doesn't know what his name was, doesn't really remember anything except how to do things. Like magic, and gaming… it was… hurting him." He gulped, and continued, "Really bad. For a really long time. But, when I solved the puzzle, it stopped." He smiled a little. Even with all this, what he had done for Yami, even if he didn't know at the time made him happy. "And he's really grateful, and he's watched over me since then."

"Magic…" Yoshimori muttered. "There are… legends, about a dynasty around 3000 years ago. They were even more divine than most Pharaohs, they could summon the servants of the gods and there was one who could even summon the gods themselves, with the help of sacred talismans that the gods bestowed upon them to save the country from invasion. They held off the tribes for another 50 years or so, but when the third pharaoh died, they managed to conquer Egypt and erased all the traces they could. There's so little to go on… carvings of mythical creatures hidden away… there is a Dr. Arthur Hopkins who is a friend of Sugoroku's who has some very wild theories…" Yoshimori shut up. This was how he'd gone wrong. All the mysteries, the myths and legends that had sucked him into valuing the past over the present, long-dead strangers over his living family.

He wanted to help. But he wanted to just go home… too much had happened today.

Yugi looked to Sugoroku, who nodded. "I have a few of his books that I can give you… he feels certain that the monsters were real. Maximillian Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, which is called Magic & Wizards here in Japan, actually based a lot of the game on his theories, and some digs of his own."

"Duel Monsters?" Yugi breathed. "Yami… he summoned monsters. Like the ones in the cards. For real. He remembers doing it before… before the puzzle trapped him."

Anzu looked at her watch. Sugoroku noticed, and stood up. "Well, Yugi, Anzu, Jou, we'd best get you home. It's getting quite late, and I think this is something best talked about after we've all gotten a good night's rest."

Yoshimori stood as well, adding, "I will look in the archives and see what I can pull together. And Arthur Hopkins should be easy to get a hold of, depending on how much we tell him."

Sugoroku shook his head. This was something that should probably stay as much a secret as possible, and Arthur was a good friend but he never knew when to be quiet about a discovery. If he wasn't a genius in the field, between his 'crack-pot' theories and tendency to leak details he would never have been able to get tenure. "Thank you, Yoshimori."

Yoshimori shrugged. "Should we look at our schedules and decide when we should get together again? Perhaps in a week?" He needed time to do the research… he needed time.

They all nodded.

"Good night then." Sugoroku shook his hand. "Now, let's get you all home."

They dropped Anzu off in the suburbs and Jou outside the apartment complex, and then Sugoroku put Yugi to bed.

And Yugi slipped into the bed in his soul room, and just held Yami. He needed this, needed to know that he was safe here, in his light and in his arms.

In the morning, Sugoroku gave Yugi a packed lunch and let him sleep in a little. Yugi hugged him before he went to school, and Sugoroku hugged him goodbye, smiling.

Did Grandpa know something he didn't know? But there was no time to ask, and he didn't want to know right now. They were safe for right now. He wanted a nice, normal day.

They met up outside the school, well before the bell ring, and Anzu cheerfully announced she had something for them all: little heart-shaped gadgets. "They're called 'lovely two!' They're portable love testers! You type in your name, birthday, and blood type! I don't know how the program works, but it creates a special waveform from your personal data. Then you go around and press the button. If you're next to another person with a 'Lovely Two,' and they've got the same waveform as you, then both 'lovely twos' make a noise like a little bell ringing! When that happens, you're supposed to be perfect for each other!"

Jou and Honda rolled their eyes, and pocketed theirs without bothering to program them, but Yugi, always intrigued by a new game, programmed his and pressed the button. No noise. Anzu shrugged. "We better as friends, anyways."

Yugi smiled, nodding.

Then the three boys ran in. Today was the day the achievement test scores were released! "Yugi! Honda! This is the war to settle the score!" Jou called out, holding his bingo card.

"You got it!" Honda agreed.

"I call it, the Achievement test bingo game!" Yugi said, psyched.

They colored in squares on their bingo cards based on the test scores while Anzu looked at them, now sure they were insane.

Jou growled. "Darn! Not even one line!"

Yugi cheered, "All right! I got three lines!"

"I got one…" Honda said, smiling at the card.

Yugi nodded. "Just like we promised, Jou has to buy three burgers for me and two for Honda!"

"No prob! I'll take it like a man."

"You never lose, do you?" Honda commented, smiling at Yugi with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you three having fun!" Tsuruoka, the guidance counselor suddenly came up to them, and started yelling at them about their low rankings on the test.

"You three stooges!" he finished, then noticed something. The "lovely two!"

He took it, saying that he was a teacher and superior to slackers like them it was his right to do whatever he wanted with it, even though it was allowed at school, and was about to step on it, when Yami roused to defend Master's possession and Mazaki-sama's gift.

"We have skills! Skills you could never match! I never lose a game!"

As the counselor stared at the timid Yugi suddenly becoming so forceful, Jou and Anzu watched closely, and Honda watched them. Had something happened while they were at the museum?

"Is that so?" Tsuruoka said in a mocking tone, recovering himself. "Then why don't we play a game, eh?"

Yami was not impressed with the teachers here. First the Chono person had plotted to expel Honda-sama over a love letter, and now this person threatened to expel Master, Jounouchi-sama and Honda-sama if he did not find the game within an hour, after this person had half an hour to hide it on campus.

No problem. The device searched for those who were similar to Master, it said in Master's memories, those who loved and cared for Master. He was never Master's equal, but none could match his devotion. Master smiled happily at that, and Yami inwardly cheered, happy that Master did not feel the sentiment was above Yami's station.

When the 30 minutes were up, Anzu offered him her device. Yami shook his head. "You have already programmed it, and I would not wish to waste your work, Mazaki-sama. Honda-sama, Jounouchi-sama, might I borrow one of yours?"

Honda whistled, not wanting to hand his over. He'd seen a classmate giving Miho one, and he was still hoping…

"Sure." Jou nodded, handing his over.

Yami bowed his thanks, and answered the questions. A fool like that, thinking he could use a game against him… he had set his own undoing in the game, for with the Shadow magic a game could be nothing but fair.

The fool had no confidence, to batter children down so to soothe his own ego. The other device would be with him. But where could he have gone?

To use magic to find him would be unfair, like to find the device with magic, though he easily could. He looked for a while, then Master suggested a place where a Teacher might go and not fear students entering. Wise Master… Yami sent his thanks.

"You can't come in here! This is the teacher's lounge! Students aren't allowed!" Tsuruoka yelled, clearly panicking.

Yami measured the distance to him with his eyes. Four cubits. Within, according to Mazaki-sama, the device's range. He smiled. "I do not need to." He pressed the button.

Bibeep

Bibeep

Bibeep

The bell-like sound rang out, coming from Tsuruoka. Yami smiled as Tsuruoka panicked.

Jou and Honda followed the noise up to the teacher. After all, they didn't want to be expelled either… and grinned as they tackeled him and pulled off his wig.

Bibeep

"Please don't tell anyone my secret!" Tsuruoka begged, and Yami stayed his hand. No need for a Shadow Game: fear for his vanity would keep the fool in line.

Yami ceased pressing the button on his device and the noise stopped at Jounouchi-sama handed Master's back to him and he handed the one he had borrowed back to Jounouchi-sama, after erasing it. "Thank you, Jounouchi-sama." He bowed, smiling.

They suspected him, for Master's sake, but they all sprang to his aid, as well as Master's. Friendship… he smiled, returning to the light of Master's soul, as Master regained his body and yelled, "Yatta!"


	21. Pet

Disclaimer: If I was the creator Yu-gi-oh, I would speak Japanese. I don't and am not.

Okay… now hopefully back to regular updates. Still not 100, but… looks workable, especially as I finished up two fics this week, and will hopefully finish up CJ and Devotion soon as well. Ganbatte, Laryna-chan! (…I watch too many fansubs…)

I'd like to thank all my readers who still read this despite the delay, and of course my wonderful C2 staff. Also, right after I post this, the lemon version of the last chapter of Forgiveness and the last chapter of Endless, my PWP of Atem/Yugi/Yami should be up at mediaminer and adultfanfiction.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Yugi smiled, pressing the buttons on his new game as he walked towards the school building. Keychain games were getting really popular after the teachers had decided not to confiscate them anymore, and so he'd repaid Anzu's kindness yesterday with digital pets for her and Jou (Honda hadn't wanted one), the most popular kind.

They were creatures you 'raised' electronically and could see on an LCD screen. He overheard a girl saying she forgot to clean up after her pet and it died, her friend commiserating and reminding her she had to clean up after them every day. He always cleaned up after his. He wouldn't let an animal die, even a virtual one, and he wanted a pet… Yami sleepily suggested keeping the Kuriboh in the real world more, feeling Yugi's desire, and Yugi smiled, hugging him, and thought he'd think about it.

As he sat down at his desk Jou ran up to him. "Mornin', Yugi! How's your pet doing!" Jou really liked his pet. He and Shizuka had had one for a bit, when they were kids, but then his dad had been home alone with it one day after losing his job and they'd never seen it again. And the game was small enough to hide so he wouldn't pawn it for booze. It was kinda fun to take care of it, even if it didn't really matter. He was good at taking care of it.

Honda and Anzu walked up, Anzu fiddling with her device, giving her pet a new treat for having learned how to spin around on command, and Honda standing there with his hands in his pockets, smiling a little at Jou.

Yugi responded excitedly, glad Jou liked it, "He's in good shape! How's yours, Jou?"

"He's cool! He's cool!" Jou nodded enthusiastically.

Yugi showed them his pet, a little round one with gloved hands on thin arms and little feet. Its hair looked kind of like his… Anzu exclaimed, "Eeee! It's so cute!" A chibi Yugi! "It's eating its food!"

Jou laughed, "Ha ha ha! It looks just like you, Yugi!"

"Aha ha ha… you think so? I named him 'U2!'" Yugi explained, grinning.

"So pets do look like their owners!" Anzu watched it, smiling.

"It's strange," Yugi commented, watching him, fingers itching to press a button, "Even though it's just a game, you get really attached to your digital pet." Turning to Jou, he added, "Show me _your_ pet, Jou!"

Jou grinned. "Sure! No problem!" It looked like a turnip with a single hair curled like a question mark, legs and no hands. It looked them, clearly thinking, 'What're you lookin' at?'

"It's so ugly!" Anzu commented, shocked. Jou was so excited over that thing?

Honda agreed, "Yeah, and it's got your bad attitude!"

"Shut up!" Jou growled at them.

Yugi said, "They say you transfer your personality to your pet in the way you take care of it! So with thousands of creature types, you can have an infinite number of pets, all of them unique! That's what makes it so much fun!"

Yami nuzzled him, waking up a little more to see what made Master so fascinated. –You take very good care of me, but I'm not like you…-- He sighed, unhappy that he was not worthy.

Yugi hugged him. –Right, you're not like me, but I like taking care of you anyway!-

Yami smiled and hugged him back, before drowsing again. Yugi frowned. If anything, Yami had been more tired than he should be after the …things that had happened with Shadi. He'd hoped Yami would be fully awake all the time by now, but… at least they could talk a little, briefly. And maybe it was a good thing: Yugi didn't really know what to say. What could you say to someone who lived in your mind? What could you talk about with someone who you shared your every thought with?

…he wanted to find out.

He shook himself awake and asked, "Why don't you want a digital pet, Honda?"

Honda winked at him. "Naw, it's not my thing… I've got a dog at home though. I'm too busy taking care of real pets to have time for digital ones. But my dog just came into head. She's been driving me nuts! Least you don't have to worry 'bout that with digital pets."

"Digital pets have the ability to mate too!" Yugi corrected him.

"What!" Jou asked, surprised.

"See… there's a data port on the back!" Yugi pointed to it.

"Hey! There's one on mine too…" Jou thought.

"You link it with your friends like this…" Yugi mimed sticking the bottoms of two devices, where the data ports were, together, "Then you can share your pets' personality with each other! That way you make an even more unique pet!"

"Wow, I didn't know that…" Jou muttered. "Awright, Yugi! Let's you and I mate right away!" He wondered how this would make his pet turn out. These things were cool!

"Okay!" Yugi agreed.

Honda grimaced. "I didn't need to hear that…"

They linked the two devices together and watched as Jou's pet left his screen, walked up to U2. They regarded each other for a second… and then Jou, Yugi, Anzu and Honda exclaimed in horror as Jou's pet kicked U2!

Jou was ashamed of his pet, and Yugi was dejected as well. "Maybe this was a bad idea…"

"He's just like you!" Anzu growled at Jou, pissed his pet had reminded Yugi of all the times Jou had made fun of her best friend.

Yugi looked at the screen. "Hold on… not they seem to like each other!" U2 pet Jou's pet. The device went piko piko. "That sound means the data exchange is complete!"

"Yup…" Jou smiled, looking at his screen. "My pet's back at home!"

Yugi bubbled on about how this should make them change, and Jou thought his pet had better get some of U2's cuteness!

Yugi smiled at his device. "Hee hee… What kind of data did you get from Jou? Well, U2? Hee hee…"

The device beeped, and U2 looked up and Yugi, and in its little animal mind understood that this was its Master, who took care of it. Yami smiled, and shared a little power with it, and the knowledge with Yugi. Yugi's face started to smile broadly, happy… but then U2 went 'Eep!' and started shivering, scared. Something bad was nearby!

"Huh?" Yugi said quietly to himself, "He looks scared!"

"Hey, Yugi!" They turned around. "You wanna see my pet? My pet is special!"

"Oh, Kujirada! You're raising a digital pet too!" Yugi was surprised. Kujirada hadn't really seemed like the type.

"Of course I am! But mine's different from your ordinary pets!" Kujirada boasted.

"Hey Kujirada! What makes you think your pet's so special? What, is a thoroughbred? Does it have papers?" Jou asked him mockingly.

Kujirada laughed gloatingly, saying, "Don't you know? There are 'hidden characters' in these digital pets!" They were all interested, but Yugi was the only one who knew what he was talking about. "Yeah!" Kujirada went on, gratified by their shocked expressions. "The chances you'll get a hidden character are a million to one… they say they come from some kind of glitch… or maybe even a computer virus… nobody knows for sure. The way you discipline them…when you feed them… the owner's personality… when everything is just right, your pet turns into a special pet! And I have one of them! The ultimate hidden pet!"

"Wow, could you show it to us, Kujirada?" Yugi asked, excited to finally get to see one. Even Jou was interested, although he didn't want to be.

"Well… if you like…" Kujirada said gloatingly, like he was doing them a big favor.

It was ugly, much uglier than the one belonging to Jou, who was secretly relieved by that, big and fat with an evil mustache and a black star on its belly. "But how do you know this is one of those hidden characters?" Jou asked.

Kujirada told them the star was the sign of a special pet, and that his pet had lasted 2 months when most died after 21 days maximum. "This is the ultimate pet!"

Annoyed by his obscene gloating, Anzu chided, "Everyone's pet is special while they last. I don't think yours is so great just because it lives longer!"

"Heh… You're just jealous…" Kujirada thought, smiling at the class rep.

Yugi frowned at U2. Why was he still so scared? Yugi hoped he wasn't sick.

The rest of the day went normally, Yami being just a fraction more awake and Yugi calming down. It had seemed like one thing after another recently! No wonder Yami wasn't recovering fast if he was using up all his energy defending Yugi!

Everything was fine, until the next day, while they were waiting for class to start in the morning, Jou pulled his digital pet out from where he'd hidden it in his desk. "Ack! My data is gone!"

"What's wrong, Jou?" Yugi said, walking over to him.

"I just left the classroom for a moment and my pet disappeared!" He couldn't even take care of a pet… how could he think he could save Shizuka's eyes?

"What do you mean!" Yugi asked, horrified.

Jou showed him the screen.

"You're right! The screen is blank!" Yugi tried to think of how this could have happened. A glitch? He hoped it didn't happen to U2! Yami stirred, worrying. He didn't want Master to be unhappy!

Kujirada got up from his desk and wandered over to Anzu. "Hey, Mazaki… gimme your pet for a while…"

Anzu was startled. Something seemed… wrong. "No way!"

"Give it!" Kujirada grabbed it off of her desk.

"Yeek!" Anzu shrieked, startled.

Kujirada laughed strangely, freaking her out more. "Dig in!" He said, slotting his pet and her's together and looking down at the screen. Against her better instincts, she looked as well. Kujirada laughed insanely, watching the screen, "Ahuh-huh-huh! He ate her! He ate her!"

"My Peachy!" Anzu yelled. God help her, the jerk was going to be cleaning the classroom for the next month!

"Kujirada's pet ate Anzu's pet!" Yugi was shocked!

Kujirada's eyes were glazed, staring at the screen. "M…more… He's still hungry… Yugi! Give me your pet too!" He grabbed the device and connected Yugi's to his, saying, "Rejoice! Your pet will become part of the ultimate pet! Ahuh-ahuh-huh-huh!"

U2 freaked and Yugi yelled at him to run away, which he did. Yugi watched horrified as the monstrosity got closer. Why wasn't Yami doing anything, just telling him to calm down! U2 was grabbed… and then Yugi heard the sound evolution made.

U2's hair grew spiky and he punched the monster, destroying it. Yugi cheered! Kujirada was at first shocked, then almost relieved.

-Was that why you weren't doing anything?- Yugi asked Yami, cuddling him. –Because you knew he would be okay and didn't want me to worry?-

Yami nodded. –U2 is my Master's pet, raised by you. And like you, my Master, he can take care of himself.—

Yugi sighed, and pet him. –I can't take care of myself. I need you.- He'd needed so much help… running into Shadi and convicts and bullying teachers… if only he could handle himself, Yami would be awake more.

Yami shook his head, and opened his eyes to look at Master so Master could feel he was sincere. –Master, you rescued me from the puzzle. Master, you are strong.—

Yugi sighed, and pet him. Not strong enough… but he hid the thought, hid the fear from Yami, so he could go back to sleep, peaceful and protected. Even if Yugi wasn't strong enough to protect him.


	22. Heroism

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I do, however, have the complete series and a subscription to Shonen Jump. Which I need to inform that my address has changed.

As I said on my lj (the homepage on my bio, where all updates go first), I was planning on not updating anything last week, but managed to get all the things near completion done. DYDOM is not near completion, it will continue until the start of Duelist Kingdom in the manga, so I gave it short shrift to work on finishing up other things so I could in future concentrate more on this.

Oh, and again, -…- Yugi mentally communicating, --…-- Yami mentally communicating.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Yugi couldn't believe it was only Tuesday. So many adventures already this week, and he would have to wait until the weekend for Professor Yoshimori to tell them what he had found out about the Millennium Items and Yami! It was very frustrating to wait. But what was making it easier was that Yami was becoming more awake, quicker now. He thought the Millennium Items had mentioned something about power, or something… he wasn't sure.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to be indebted to them for this, after everything they had done to Yami, but Yami was definitely talking more now. And being more active in other ways, like digging through Yugi's memory and finding the images of all the textbook pages he'd seen, which made his homework fly by. He'd hugged Yami in thanks, and Yami had smiled at him and nuzzled his shoulder, so sweet and grateful for his gratitude.

Yugi sometimes felt that he hadn't done enough for Yami, after everything Yami did for him, but then he remembered Yami's imprisonment, and how horrible it had been. He didn't like to think about it.

But… in a way, it sort of made him feel better, to know that he really had saved Yami like Yami saved him. That he wasn't dead weight, despite how scared Yami was for him. He hoped Yami would wake up even more, as soon as possible.

Yami had said Yugi was capable of learning magic. He wanted to learn it. To defend Yami. But, if even Yami was so scared of the Millennium Items, despite how powerful he was, would Yugi be of any use at all? How had he been captured by them?

No. Yugi would not think that way. He would be hopeful, like he always was. And he would get stronger, with Yami's help, and defend Yami.

And then… Yami would get strong enough to have his own body, and they'd work out how he could have his own life (maybe even go to school together) but still talk to Yugi in his mind, and Yami would consider him a friend and not be scared to offend him and call him Master anymore… and then, maybe… they could be… more than friends?

Yugi felt a slight questioning feeling at why he was so lost in though instead of paying attention to the class. He smiled, inwardly petting Yami, and told him, -I was just thinking about you, I'm not worried. It's fine.-

Yami, slightly asleep so he would have his full powers if anything happened (of if Yugi wanted to talk to him later tonight), preened under the attention.

Yugi had sometimes considered… that it was sort of demeaning to just pet him, hug him, invade his personal space like that, but Yami seemed to like it. More than like it. Yugi remembered when Yami had had that horrible nightmare.

Yami seemed to find the light of Yugi's mind reassuring, as well as something that healed him (Yugi was proud that it did so), but he seemed to crave human contact.

Yugi had thought that perhaps… normally, servants didn't cuddle their Masters. He was very glad Yami did, of course, but it was kinda unusual that he did. He hoped Yami didn't decide it was undignified later on and be too embarrassed to hold his Yugi-dono, but for now, Yami cuddled as much as Yugi would permit, which was as much as Yugi could manage. Stupid annoying school. There were more important things.

Yugi thought that the contact kept nightmares away. Sometimes, Yami had made a small noise of distress, or shifted slightly… but before Yugi could try to wake him up, the feeling of Yugi's arms around him had soothed him. It was probably just that after so long feeling nothing but hard stone, cold chains and his own blood, warmth and softness and proof that there was someone, anyone, nearby was enough to reassure Yami that he wasn't trapped any more.

But Yugi thought sometimes that it was his own touch that drove them away. That he was protecting Yami even as he dreamed. He sighed happily at the thought. Then snapped back to attention as Jou threw a ball of paper at him covertly so he would wake up and answer the teacher's question.

Yugi, now that he was paying attention (stupid school, distracting him from Yami!), noticed that Hanasaki was peeking at him from time to time. Now that he thought about it… Hanasaki had been looking at him an awful lot lately. Why…

Yami stirred. He had forgotten! Apology.

-Huh? What did you forget about?- Yugi asked, glancing covertly at Hanasaki.

Yami showed him the memory of after he had defeated Sozoji. He had comforted Hanasaki-san and sent him home. His memories should be unclear, and he had not been awake for the Shadow Game, but –I am sorry, Master. I should have told you that he had seen me before.—Yugi felt Yami's shame at what he saw as a failure to tell his Master something Master would certainly have wished to know.

Yugi pet him. –It's okay. I'll just go talk to him after school with my friends sometime. Maybe today, we're not planning anything… I'm not angry at you, you were barely awake then!-

Relief. Yami bowed, and then relaxed into Yugi's arms again. Master was not offended! Kind Master. Worship.

Yugi sighed and pet the hair so like his own.

When they wandered over to Hanasaki's desk at recess, he seemed normal (for Hanasaki) and talked excitedly about his favorite superhero, Zombire! Hanasaki told them all about Zombire, then realized how obsessive he had acted and apologized, telling them, "I get all excited when I talk about Zombire…" His face was red, and he looked away until they reassured him they didn't mind.

Yugi commented that "At my family's store, import Zombire action figures have been selling like hotcakes!"

"Hey, guys! Do you want to come to my house! I'll show you my collection!" Hanasaki promised.

"Sure!" they agreed. That would be the perfect time to talk to him, Yami and Yugi agreed.

Hanasaki's room was filled with Zombire merchandise. All sorts of statuettes and action figures covered the shelves.

"OMIGOD! Zombire everywhere!" Jou exclaimed, amazed. "Did you collect all of this Hanasaki!"

"Actually, my father works in America. Every time he comes back to Japan, he brings something for me," Hanasaki replied, smiling. Yugi exclaimed over a rare figure, and Hanasaki's mom even served American Zombire cookies! A second later, that surprise was topped by Hanasaki's dad showing up in a real Zombire mask. Hanasaki followed him out, and while he was gone Jou noticed a model building kit and they decided to put it together for him.

When Hanasaki showed up again, they all screamed. Yugi and his friends because they were startled by Hanasaki's Zombire costume… and Hanasaki because he had wanted to keep the 'garage kit' in the original packaging.

They all had a good time despite that, and the evening passed without Yugi seeing an opportunity or need to talk to Hanasaki. He seemed to not be scared by Yugi's presence: in fact, he seemed more confident than before, glad that they liked his hobby.

As they left, however, after Hanasaki and his mom had gone back into the house, Hanasaki's dad called out to them. "Ah… ahem… Excuse me, everyone…"

When they turned to listen, he begged them to, "Please stay friends with Tomoya! I… I beg you…" Tomoya was Hanasaki's first name.

Jou and Yugi looked at him questioningly. "We'll always be his friends!" Yugi reassured him. Jou and the others agreed.

"Thank you… To be honest, Tomoya is… fragile. Because of my work, I haven't been able to spend as much time with him as I'd like… I was starting to think his only friends were those action figures…"

"Don't worry, Mr. Hanasaki. He's not as fragile as you think he is!" Jou reassured him.

"Later!" Yugi said smiling.

--He _is_ fragile.—Yami said, becoming more alert and frowning.

-What?- Yugi kept walking.

--Hanasaki-san is sick.—Yami wondered if he should start calling him Hanasaki-sama, as he was Yugi-dono's friend now.

-Oh no! Is…- an idea occurred to Yugi. If Yami could heal… -Is there anything you can do?-

--…to aid, yes. To cure… the sickness is too firmly rooted. I would have to change all of him so he would be no longer small and weak.—Yami was sad he could not do as Master wished.

-Firmly rooted?- A concept passed between them. –It's genetic? Oh.- Yugi sighed. He had thought, maybe… but there were limits to what Yami could do. This was magic, not miracles. He pet him. –No, I'm not mad you can't cure it.- He wished he hadn't known Yami was thinking that.

Yami breathed a sigh of relief and bowed. –Thank you, and forgive me, my Master.—

Yugi took him back into his arms, and walked home.

The next day, Wednesday at the end of school, some delinquents came up to Yugi and asked for Hanasaki. Yugi stared them down, unafraid thanks to Yami, who was chafing at the bit, wanting to fight them, when Hanasaki stepped in. The little bully magnet told them to go away, and Yugi was amazed when they did!

"That was incredible, Hanasaki!" Yugi told him excitedly.

Hanasaki told Yugi to come to him if he had any bully problems, which Yugi said okay to, even though he didn't need any more help with bullies than he already did. And how had Hanasaki suddenly grown so respected? Yugi wondered about that as Yami reached out, until he started trying to follow what Yami was doing to learn magic. Strange… all the colors…

That evening, Yugi was working on a Zombire kit of his own, having picked up some of Hanasaki's enthusiasm. Partway through, he ran out of spray paint in the right color, so he decided to walk to Hanasaki's house to get more. He would never have dared if he hadn't been kept so safe lately. He hugged Yami as he walked along.

When he arrived at Hanasaki's house, his father was panicked. "T-… Tomoya is… Tomoya is…!" He was so worried he couldn't speak.

"What happened to Hanasaki!" Yugi gasped. Why were so many things happening lately?

"I-I found this…" The father eventually gave Yugi a note from some jerks, telling Hanasaki (who they called 'Superhero') that they held Yugi captive.

Yugi raced off, worried about Hanasaki, who had placed himself in danger for his sake. Yami was also impressed with Hanasaki-sama. Going against criminals for the sake of Yugi-dono, even if he was tricked… this one was worthy to be Master's friend.

"That's enough, you scum!" Yami took over, seeing the delinquents from earlier beating up Hanasaki, who was wearing his Zombire costume. One of them was using a can of spray paint on him, getting it in his eyes through the mask. When they turned around startled, he added, "I'm the one who's going to play with you!"

"What the!"

"Another wanna-be hero?"

Hanasaki's father had followed Yugi. He took Tomoya out of the way, asking if he was all right.

Yugi and the bullies were left in a concrete area on the river bank surrounded with a fence with only two gates in it; one leading to a drop into the river.

The bullies' probably leader dropped a cigarette butt on the ground next to the spray paint. "Heh heh… think you can take on all three of us?"

"Heh heh…" Yam laughed as well, picking up the can of spray paint. "I think this'll be fun."

"Huh… he's _dissing_ us!" The bullies took out switchblade knives and tried to attack Yami, but he ran rings around them, using the can of spray paint on the ground.

Meanwhile, Hanasaki recovered, telling his dad his eyes were just blurry for the spray paint. He saw Yugi facing the bullies and remembered… another time, when Yugi had saved him, and been strange…

He ran toward Yugi, despite his father's protests. If he didn't help him now, he would never be strong!

But Yami had already won the game. The cigarette butt lit the spray paint, the fire herding the bullies though it's maze, leaving them no choice but to jump in the river. "Welcome to my Maze of Fire!" Yami laughed.

Hanasaki arrived as the last of them jumped in. "I'm sorry… it's all my fault. I'm such an idiot… There's no way I could be a hero…"

"Of course you can." Yami smiled. And Hanasaki's father, looking at how Hanasaki had been injured trying to help his friend, agreed.


	23. Chess

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Otherwise this would be an _original_ novel. If this was an original novel, I would have sent it to a publisher, not put it up on _fanfiction_ sites.

If I were you, I would head over to my lj. It's the homepage on my bio. Just a tip. Please review while you're there.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

There's this candy store on the way home from Yugi's school. It's always got a crowd of kids around it. They're fighting over one particular vending machine that sells Capsule Monsters (Capmon for short). It's a game that some accuse of ripping off Duel Monsters that is really popular with Elementary and Junior High school kids. The egg-shaped capsules have figures of different monsters inside them. There are 250 monsters, ranked from 1 to 5, the strongest. Five monsters are placed on one of 50 different game boards and moved. Different monsters have different abilities and move differently. And the capsules mean you don't see your opponent's monsters until the game starts, making it very interesting.

Yugi stood in line at the machine, explaining the game to Yami. Suddenly, a kid cut in front of him. "Wha… Hey, I'm next! No cutting in line!"

"Cutting? You were just spacing out. Besides, aren't you in High School?" the rude boy continued. "I mean, you don't look like it, but you're too old to play Capmon!"

Yami was enraged. Yugi was also rather annoyed, but he tried to stay polite. "Ha ha… Listen, age doesn't mean anything to a real gamer!" he told the boy, like his Grandpa always told him.

The boy raised his eyebrows and gave him a very bratty look. "Huh! If you want it that much, then you can go first this time."

"Gee, thanks a_ lot_," Yugi said sarcastically. He got out a 100 yen coin, and put it in the machine, but no capsule came out, and the machine ate his money. He would have hit the machine, but then he remembered. –Yami? Can you fix this?-

He could feel Yami reach, and a second later a capsule popped out. Yugi took it, whistling, and thanked Yami, then turned around. All the kids were staring at him. "What are you looking at?" Yugi asked innocently. They hadn't seen anything, had they?

--No.—Yami reassured him. –Only one of them is even sensitive.—

-Phew.- Yugi turned around and started walking home again. Thursday already! Professor Yoshimori had promised he would have a lot of information for them on Sunday, which was the day Yugi had off school. Grandpa knew a lot, Yugi was certain of it, but he just laughed and tousled Yugi's hair and told him to wait until the weekend when he asked.

Yugi couldn't wait! Maybe they'd even be able to find out Yami's name. Well, it probably wouldn't be that easy. This was archeological stuff from thousands of years ago, but if Yami had been a Pharaoh or something… maybe they'd be able to figure it out. Yugi could hope, at least.

The lower-schoolers all seemed to be looking at one kid, who was standing a little ways away and looking surprised and a little angry. Then he grinned, and started to walk over, flanked by two cronies.

Some of the kids Yugi knew were startled when they saw him. Come to think of it, there were more kids than usual today… "No way! It's Kaiba! The Capsule Monster Champion!" one exclaimed.

"Hey, Yugi!" 'Kaiba' called over. He had unusually long and messy black hair, Yugi noted, trying to remember. The Champion?

"Huh?" How did the Champion know him?

"You're Yugi Motou, aren't you?" Yugi stared at him, trying to figure out where he'd seen him before. There was something familiar…

"Heh heh heh… don't rack your brain! You don't know me. This is the first time we've met, but I know all about you! You know Seto Kaiba, don't you? He's my big brother." The younger Kaiba had an almost gloating look in his eyes.

Kaiba, the Magic and Wizards-no, the game's name had been changed to Duel Monsters-player?

"Sheesh… my brother masters any game he plays. He's my hero. I can't believe that a little shrimp like you actually beat him… I thought you might be pretty cool, but I guess I was wrong."

Huh? Yugi thought. It was strange that all the other kids had gone quiet when Kaiba's brother arrived. Yami also became more alert.

"I'm pretty good at Capmon! I won the last tournament. What about you, Yugi? It looks like you play it too!"

Yugi blushed, embarrassed. "Well, I'm not that good." Yugi winked. "I just started a little while ago!"

"Heh heh heh… don't be so modest," Kaiba's brother chuckled.

An instant later he called out, "Get him!"

Five kids (his gang?) surrounded Yugi (now Yami) and pointed weapons at him. How had middle school kids gotten their hands on guns and stun guns? Yugi was still wondering that when Yami used his magic to break them and to augment a kick that sent them flying.

-Neat!- Yugi clapped.

Yami preened. Master approved. But the challenge was not yet dealt with. Red eyes narrowed, looking at the child. "Is this about your brother?" Obviously it was so, but things were not always as they seemed… like Kaiba, the child had a pure soul: shadow-steeped, not bright like Master's, but too pure and strong to match his actions.

"Ya… Yeah!" the child regained composure fast for one startled twice so close together. But then, he seemed to have been expecting oddness. What had Kaiba told him? "You beat him! No one beats my big brother! You must have cheated somehow!"

Yami laughed. A brave child, to accuse him when his followers lay unconscious on the ground and there were no others on the street. "It was an… unusual game. But I warned him, and he seemed to not mind the rules." He had enjoyed it… it should have been strange, but it had felt… familiar. What was it about Kaiba? But this was not the time for it: he faced the brother now. "I don't cheat, child." Contempt. "Only losers cheat. Or, rather, those without the confidence to believe they can win without cheating. Cheating seals the loss: the end of the game is only a formality." A grin. "Your brother lost before the game had ended."

It took Mokuba only an instant to puzzle that out. A bright child. "Liar! My brother doesn't… He could have beaten you!" So the child did not have it in him to deny the truth. What was that in his eyes? He rushed to the defense of Kaiba's honor… "I'll prove it! I'll beat you!" A challenge?

Yami smiled again. "According to the rules, in a trial by combat, the challenged has choice of weapons… but I never lose a game. Shall we go with Capmon, as you intended?" A rherotical question.

The child was startled, but only for a second, eyes narrowing. It would be hard to keep this child off-balance. He had already figured out that Yami had seen through his plot, and, if Yami wasn't mistaken, he seemed to be rising to the challenge. The child had a gamer's spirit, like his brother… but also one that had been warped. "All right, Yugi!" Yami was right, he wasn't going to back down. "I'll beat you and prove my brother could have beaten you!" Why was the child so fierce about this? It seemed to be more than wounded pride in his brother… the child clearly cared deeply for Kaiba.

"I accept your challenge. Shall we make it interesting, child?" Yami smiled. The child seemed startled. Ah, then he _had_ noticed that Yami had changed Yugi's eyes to red.

But Kaiba's brother had enough sense to not back down or back away, even from a 'demon.' Yami doubted he was a demon, but… it never hurt to have one's opponent off guard. "Sure! I'll fight you just like my brother did! And quit calling me 'child!'" The child glared at him.

Yami laughed. "Shall we get started, then?" The child had a warrior's spirit, no doubt about it.

"Yeah! Let's each get five capsules from the machine and go! It would be no fair if I used my collection on you. I'd win for sure!" The child didn't miss a trick.

Neither did Yami. "From a machine that has been tampered with? I thought you wanted to _win_ this, child."

He'd been right, he could see it in the child's eyes. "Qu… quit calling me a child!"

Yami should his head, sighing theatrically. "I will when you quit acting like one, child. How shall we go about this, then?"

The younger Kaiba growled. There weren't any other machines nearby, and he clearly wanted to do this now, instead of them both going home and picking five out of their collections.

Yami sighed again. "The traditional solution in this case would be to get a full ten, have one of us divide them in half, and the other person pick which set they want first."

"Fine!" The child got a handful of 100 yen coins out of his pockets and went over to the machine. "I'm dividing!"

"As you wish." The child was clearly going to rely on his ability with the game to make one set better than the other in a way that would make it seem less attractive to a new player. "But you divide seeing only the rank numbers on the capsules, not the monsters themselves." That would make the game more like a normal one, where the players did not know what their opponents had.

The child had clearly planned to look at the monsters and not let Yami see both halves. Clever child. But this was a game. "There's hardly a point to playing if it's going to be unfair, child. Do you think yourself so weak you cannot win without every advantage?"

The child was fun to taunt. Yami laughed as he muttered something rude under his breath.

When he'd divided up the capsules, clearly trying to regain control while doing so, he beckoned Yami over, saying, "Hurry up and pick, and we'll go to my secret hideout to play." Home ground?

Yami picked up one of the sets at random, not even glancing at the numbers. "You're a Champion, like your brother, and yet neither of you knows anything about the protocol of gaming."

"Games are just games! It's winning that matters!" The child seemed like he was quoting his brother.

"How can you win if you don't know the rules?" Yami asked, an eyebrow raised. He had to admit he liked showing off like this. Master found it impressive as well. "Lead on. Child."

The secret hideout was an abandoned warehouse, like that Jounouchi's old gang had set up in. Really. How cliché.

"Don't think you're intimidating me! My brother told me you turn into a different person when you game! I'm not scared!" The child was glaring at him. How endearing.

Yami laughed. "Perceptive, child."

The child muttered something rude again. "Well… you're the one I want to beat! And I'm going to!" He set up his pieces on the game board. "This is Battlefield 7, 'Crisis Hill.' It's the board I do best at!"

"Of course you are." Yami placed his as well. It wouldn't be fair to learn about them with magic, so he'd peeked at them while Mokuba had been examining his own (and trying to hide that he was wincing) on the way over. Putting them down without seeming to bother to look at them first would make him seem even more confident. Head games like that were amusing.

"If we're doing one of your weird games, I get a Penalty Game if you lose!" The child pulled out a knife and grinned. "I'll cut off your finger with this."

"I'll decide what I shall do when I win. Shall we begin?"

The child (what was his name? Kaiba's true name had been Set, Yami had realized during the battle, but this child… he refused to call him Kaiba. They both seemed to dislike that name somehow.) grinned, saying, "Game start!" and lifting the capsule off one of his monsters.

Yami snapped his fingers and the pieces came alive, pushing their ways out of the capsules.

The game didn't take long. The child was taken aback that he seemed to be losing from the beginning.

"No matter what the circumstances, always act like you have the upper hand! That's Rule Number One!" Yami chided him when he groaned, down to three monsters.

The child slammed his fists on the table, making the monsters hiss and growl at him for causing the board to shake. "Y-you think you can teach me!" Why was he so enraged by the thought? Mere pride?

"Stay cool at all times! That's Rule Number Two!" The child growled at him.

…just before he lost all three remaining monsters to an attack by the Torigun, a 'miserable' level 2. He groaned, realizing he'd let himself be suckered into lining up his monsters diagonally.

"Hold your trump card 'till the end. Rule Number Three, remember it well," Yami commented calmly, not bothering to gloat.

The child had fear in his eyes. He had lost. What would Yami do to him? The question was going through his mind, Yami could see it on his face.

"Your penalty will be the same as your brother's, since you seem to care for him so. To experience what it is to be a pawn in these games." Yami conjured up a Mokuba capsule, like the card he had made for Set, and showed it to him. "I wouldn't do anything more permanent. You will be a worthy opponent… once you learn the rules. Penalty game!"

He left the child acting like a mime, feeling out the walls of the capsule that surrounded him in his own mind.


	24. Combat

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, this wouldn't be a manga-based _AU_.

This is the chapter that will ideally be posted to during the first week of NaNoWriMo. Ganbatte, Laryna6! It will have by then been up on my lj for a long time.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Friday! Yugi was counting down the days. He had caught his Grandpa on the phone with who Yugi thought was Professor Yoshimori last night, but Grandpa had just winked at him and given him chores. Which Yami had done for him very eagerly. Or, technically, summoned Duel Monsters to do. The Kuriboh had found being a mop very diverting, running all over the floor and making happy noises. Yugi had stared, amazed and laughing, and had thanked Yami whole-heartedly. Instead of an hour spend doing chores, he got fifteen minutes of the cutest thing he'd ever seen!

Fortunately the Kuriboh had waited until it was back in what Yami called the Shadow Realm to shake itself dry. While they were in the Shadow Realm, they had both felt like they were being watched, but it didn't feel threatening. Quite the opposite, it felt like they were being welcomed.

Normally, Yami felt at least an instant of fear when in the dark, but he'd seemed almost as fearless while in the Shadow Realm as in Yugi's Soul Room, like the place comforted him. Like it was home?

They appeared as separate entities in the Shadow Realm just like in Yugi's Soul Room, but Yami looked the same 'out here' as in there. Which was very strange, because Yugi knew he had a very unusual appearance. Some of the people who had bullied him called him a freak.

Was this really how Yami looked? Yugi wondered if it was or not, as they were identical except for slightly darker skin and deep crimson eyes instead of Yugi's purple. But Yami could alter his form… Yugi knew he changed his eye color when he took over the body to appear more menacing and threatening to those who had dared to frighten his Master. Was Yami's a form just a reflection of Yugi's? If so, what did Yami really look like?

Yugi was sometimes almost afraid to know, or he would be if he ever could be afraid of Yami. What if the Shadow Realm really was his home? What if he never was human?

It wasn't that Yugi was afraid that Yami was some sort of demon and all of this was a sham, he could feel Yami's sincerity, know every aspect of him when he was in his Soul Room. He knew that Yami loved him, worshipped him, was grateful to him to an alarming extent.

But if he wasn't human… could he become human? Would he have to go back to the Shadow Realm? Would he have to leave Yugi someday?

Yugi didn't want to know the answer to that. He wanted to know everything about Yami, wanted to share all of himself with him, but if he had to leave someday… he was afraid of that.

They'd played with Kuribohs in the Shadow Realm, Yami smiling in a way that wasn't meant to intimidate, laughing in a way that wasn't gloating that took Yugi's breath away. They laughed together and Yugi managed to get him to play-fight with him, tossing Kuribohs at each other even though Yami was at first worried about even pretending to fight Master. The Kuribohs didn't explode: they trusted them. They liked the game. They seemed to like everything.

Yugi had really liked it.

But he couldn't stop thinking about the dreaded possibility of Yami going away someday. He was finding out more and more about him, coming to love him more and more. He couldn't bear it if he went away.

And eventually Yami had seemed to sense that something was wrong, glancing at him and frowning slightly, worried that he was all right. Apparently the Shadow Realm drained those who were unprotected. Yami had protected him, and kept looking at him to make sure he was fine, but as Yugi's fears grew and began to show in his smile becoming a little shallower, his laughter a little false, he took him home and checked him exhaustively.

Yugi felt bad for making Yami worry over him when he was fine, and had tried to tell him everything was all right, but Yami knew that something was bothering him. Yugi didn't want to tell him what it was. The idea of going away, being taken away, would remind Yami of the Puzzle and frighten him horribly and maybe give him nightmares again. Yugi couldn't bear it if that happened either. Yami had suffered so much… Yugi wanted him to have fun here, with him.

So this morning he'd chatted with him while getting ready and made him take over to taste some of breakfast, and had chatted with him during school, Yami listening to classes and telling him the answers to the questions the teachers asked him to make sure he was paying attention.

He'd also asked Yami to duel at least once with Jou and Anzu during recess. They'd seemed a little worried at first, but Yami had gone easy on them even if neither had managed to make a dent in his life points. They'd gone out of the classroom, not like usual, and found a quiet corner to duel in so Yami saying Mazaki-sama and Jounouchi-sama wouldn't attract any unwanted attention.

Yugi had also asked him to conjure up a Kuriboh to show them, and Anzu had thought it was incredibly cute, Jou had fed it a bit of his lunch, and Honda had scratched it through the fur like he said his dog liked to be scratched. It seemed to like Honda best after that.

Partway through, Yami had asked him hesitatingly if this was all right, that Yami spend time with his friends instead of Yugi, time Yugi could be using to have fun. Yugi had hugged him, smiling, and reassured him that this was fun!

Jou and Anzu had also found it fascinating that the monsters on the cards came to life when they dueled Yami, or if he helped when they dueled each other.

Yugi was really glad that they were beginning to trust him more. On the one hand, he could understand why they wouldn't. Powerful spirit possessing their friend. It was nice that they cared, actually.

On the one hand… he knew Yami better than they did. And he knew Yami would never hurt him. And it made him a little angry, that Yami had helped them all so much and been through so much and they didn't trust him. So… he wanted them to get to know Yami better. Then they'd see that he was a good person. A great person. The best person. Yugi hugged him again, just because he could, as he walked to the arcade with Jou, lost in thought.

During lunch, Jou had asked Yami to let Yugi take over so he could ask him to go to the arcade. Yugi had been watching, and could have had Yami relay the message, but he took over to reassure Jou.

He'd love to go to the arcade. He loved the idea of taking Yami to the arcade. Yami loved games just as much as Yugi! He would have so much fun! He had thanked Jou a lot for the idea. Jou had smiled and been 'aw shucks' about it, as he was almost every time he had a good idea. If he didn't boast about it, that is.

"Awright!" Jou grinned when they got to the arcade. "Today I'm finally going to break this dude's record!"

Yugi blinked. "Is this someone good at arcade games, Jou?"

"Yup! This guy's a legend!" Jou looked at him askance. Yugi didn't know about this guy? Jou thought Yugi knew _everything_ about games. "Take that racing game for example," Jou pointed to it, explaining, "See! The top ranked guys get to record their names, right! See, this guy… this KAI dude!" Jou pointed to the top ranking on the machine.

"Kai…!" Yugi looked, amazed. Yami was interested as well. A worthy opponent?

"It's not just this game." Jou looked around at the other games. "The puzzle games and the fighting games… this 'Kai' has the high score on almost _all_ of the games in this arcade."

"Wow! He must be awesome!" Yugi was excited now too.

"Plus," Jou continued, "these games are connected online to other arcades across the country! That means this KAI dude is the number one gamer in Japan!"

"I wonder who he is?" Yugi would really like to meet him.

"Donno, never seen him… but get this, Yugi! If I beat this guy, I'll be the best in Japan!" Jou was really psyched.

"You're right!" Yugi agreed. Jou's enthusiasm was catching!

"Awright! Today, I'm gonna beat 'KAI!'" Jou vowed. And observe Yami some more.

"Yay!" Yugi agreed.

"Pfft…"

"Huh?" Jou turned at the sound.

"Shyeah right! Not in a million years…" another boy walking by agreed. "There's no way you can beat Kaiba's record!"

"What was that, you little brats?" Jou's fists clenched. Yugi could tell he was trying to restrain himself from punching them. Now that he knew Jou had been in a gang, it made so much more sense. Jou wasn't trying to act tough, he was trying to be less tough, less violent. And was having a really rough time of it.

But Yugi wasn't paying too much attention to that now. "K… hey, you guys! Did you just say 'Kaiba?'" Yami was paying attention to that as well.

"Yeah, Kaiba the game master! He's so tight! He's like a legend!"

"There's two brothers, the older one's the game whiz!"

-KAI… it's him, Kaiba!- Yugi was amazed. –He's not just a genius at Duel Monsters… he's an expert at any game!-

"But, they say," one of the boys continued, "Kaiba got bored with normal games…"

"No surprise! No one can beat him!" another interrupted.

"And there's this rumor…" Jou noticed how wrapped up Yugi was getting and stared too. Kaiba who had dropped out of class? "He's working on this super secret project… they say he's building the ultimate game."

"Later! Have fun challenging his record! Forever!" The boys walked off, laughing.

"Let's play, Yugi!" Jou tried the racing game, and quickly concluded he sucked at it.

"I'll play a fighting game!" Yugi wanted to play a bit, to show Yami how it worked before he tried. "I'll play as 'the Dragon,' Bruce Ryu! He's a kung fu master!"

"Hey! He looks just like Bruce Lee!" Jou noticed when the game started.

"Yeah! I'm a big fan of him!" Yugi loved action movies, even though as he was so small, he knew he could never… but Yami could fight…

--I would love to teach you this as well as magic, Master.—Yami smiled.

Yugi hugged him.

Since the arcade's games were hooked up to the internet, Yugi wasn't fighting the machine, he was fighting a real live opponent somewhere! He liked that. But he kept ending up fighting the same person that day, someone else using Bruce Ryu. Yugi kept playing, and winning, Yami and Jou cheering him on, until the guy quit. Jou went off to get something for them to drink.

A few seconds after that, Yugi heard from behind him, "Hey, kid! Turn around!"

"Huh?" A tall teenager was standing there, scowling at him. Yugi could see the animosity…

Yami blocked the man's punch and glared at him with red eyes. The man growled and launched a few more, all blocked. "So upset over a fair game with nothing at stake?"

The words seemed to enrage him even more. "Care for another round? Game start." Yami grinned. The man grunted, resuming his attack. Yami defeated him, even after he violated the rules of boxing by pulling out a knife.

"Penalty game." Yami grinned as the man fell unconscious. –Master, might I play a little longer?—

Yugi nodded.

Yami had defeated the opponent's Bruce Ryu in the fighting game three times when Jou returned with a hot coffee for himself and a Coke for Yugi. Jou blinked at the guy on the ground. He looked a little doubtful, until he noticed the gleam of the knife. "Sore loser?" Jou asked, handing him the Coke.

"Sore loser." Yami nodded. "I think, now that you're here, it might be a good idea to leave." Yami exited the game, entered YUG first on the high scores list, and stood up as the man on the floor began to moan quietly.

Jou agreed, and they headed back to Yugi's to duel.


	25. Palace

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh. Would have ended it differently.

Another chapter done in advance so I could keep updating for you guys during NaNoWriMo. Want to thank me? Click the review button.

And I'm sorry, but Death-T happens radically differently under the circumstances in the fic. Here's where it starts to get more AU.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Yami and Jou walked to Yugi's home from the arcade together after the Shadow Game with the sore loser. Jou was ambling along with his hands in his pockets, trying not to be too visibly studying Yami. He glanced at him covertly.

This reminded him of walking Yami home with Anzu after the Shadow Game with the convict at the burger joint. Yami had been too tired to let Yugi take over then, he'd said. Jou… well, he wasn't sure, of course. But after everything that had happened… they had a lot of reasons to worry, but not much to justify those worries. He'd helped them out, and by Jou's standards he'd been pretty lenient, even if some of the things he'd done kind of scared Anzu.

Anzu was tough, but she was a girl, from a good home. She didn't get street justice. Not that Yami was dispensing street justice either, but… anyways, Anzu had a good arm on her and could kick like a bitch, but she was kind of innocent. Hadn't been around like he had.

Not to say that Yami didn't scare him too, but no real point in worrying: there probably wasn't anything they could do anyways, if he decided to get serious. Besides hope for the best and _not cheat_. Jou had picked up enough already to get cheating was an insta-fry in these Shadow Game things. Do and die.

Yami was looking around him, studying everything like it was new, but hiding it well enough he didn't look like a tourist. Jou didn't want to think about what it must have been like stuck in the Puzzle. Yugi had been pretty fierce about it.

Well, all in all Yami was a pretty good guy. He wasn't Jou's bud like Yugi was starting to be, but it wouldn't hurt to get on his good side either.

And he was very good at arcade games.

A limousine pulled up to the curb a little ahead of them. They glanced at it, but both kept walking. Nothing to do with them, most likely.

The chauffeur got out and bowed at them. They stopped, surprised, when that happened. "Master Yugi and his friend, I presume? Master Seto cordially requests your presence at his house!"

'Kaiba?' They both thought, surprised.

Yugi thought back to the previous day's Shadow Game, and the one with Kaiba himself a few weeks ago. –I hope we aren't in trouble.-

--…you are afraid there will be trouble because of my actions?—Yugi felt sadness from Yami. –I am sorry, Master.—

Yugi petted him. –It's okay. I'm sure it will be fine: you're with me, after all.-

Yami bowed, and Yugi could feel his love and worship. –I hope to be worthy of your faith in me, Master.—

Yugi drew him close and cuddled him. –You are, Yami. You are.-

Love. Yugi only wished it wasn't such a… servile love. But when could he broach the topic?

They got in the limousine, Yugi assuring the worried Yami it would be all right, even though the Kaibas were opponents: after all, Yami was here to protect Yugi.

-You are worthy to be my protector.- Yugi hugged Yami. –You're my best friend.-

Yami was startled. –But…--

-Shh.- Yugi held a finger to Yami's lips. –I know you don't think you are, but you are. I want you to be my friend.-

A strange mixture of hope and fear. –I… hope I will be worthy of such an honor.—

-You already are.- Yugi hugged him. Yugi wanted to say Yami was his equal, but he didn't want to scare Yami. Yugi had figured out (like he'd figured out so many other things about Yami, watching him so carefully) that Yami was still so horribly afraid of the Puzzle, and because of that he needed Yugi to be better than him.

Yugi was his hope, his light and his savior. Yugi was on a pedestal, which seemed a nice position to be in until you realized how uncomfortable it was.

Yami wasn't strong enough to fight the Puzzle. But Yugi had freed him from it. Probably only because the Puzzle had let him solve it, but Yami didn't want to see it that way.

Even though he had desperately begged Yugi not to anger the spirits of the Items when they had possessed Shadi because he feared they would crush him, Yami still saw Yugi as the only one who could save him from the Puzzle.

If Yugi was Yami's equal, that meant Yugi also stood no chance against the Puzzle if they tried to take Yami back. They both knew that was the case, but… Yugi didn't want to take away Yami's hope. Yami's faith in him.

It was beautiful and it was sad. And Yugi smiled a bittersweet smile as he held Yami in his arms and looked at him dreamily, while Yami's eyes were sharp and focused, paying attention to the world outside Yugi's Soul Room, the world filled with dangers for his Master. The world filled with opportunities to defend his Master and prove to himself he was worthy of staying with him.

"Why is Kaiba inviting us to his house?" Jou asked Yami.

Who switched back to Yugi. "He hasn't been at school recently…" Yugi glanced meaningfully at the driver. He didn't want to talk about Shadow Games and Yami in front of people he didn't know.

"Yes… Master Seto has been busy… he has been working on an important project…" the driver told them, busy keeping his eyes on the road. "He is the president of Kaiba Corporation, after all."

"WHAA! The president of Kaiba Corp! The biggest amusement company in the business! But he's still in high school!" Jou's mouth hung open, he was so amazed.

"What's Kaiba Corp?"

…and Yugi not knowing that also amazed Jou. His Grandpa owned a game shop. How could he be so oblivious to the business aspect of gaming when he played every game under the sun? "It's one of the top companies in the world in the toy and game business!"

-So that's why Kaiba was so proud of being a great gamer…-

"And I'm the Vice President!" A familiar voice interrupted Yugi's musings. "It's been a while, Yugi! I had fun the other day… Heh heh…"

"You're Kaiba's little brother…" –A grade-schooler is the Vice President…!-

Yami shrugged. He knew nothing about those things, but it didn't seem that strange to him, gamers controlling games.

The child smiled darkly. "Heh. I didn't tell you my name the last time. It's Mokuba. Kaiba Mokuba!"

-…Yeah, I have a bad feeling about this too. I know these brothers don't like us all that much…-

--They should be grateful.—Yami sighed. –But they are not wise enough to be.—

-Huh?-

--For the honor of a Shadow Game, and the chance to improve themselves by taking the penalty for their actions.—It seemed the simplest thing in the world to Yami.

"Hey, Yugi… Relax! You're going to get the V.I.P. treatment! The project my big brother was working on his finished. The opening ceremonies are tomorrow!" Mokuba's face was a I-know-something-you-don't know gloat. A nasty look.

Yugi didn't find that speech very reassuring.

"Opening ceremonies?" Jou wondered.

"Heh heh. So, anyway… My _thoughtful, considerate_ brother wanted his two friends to be the first to enjoy it. So he's giving you a special invitation… which includes the pre-opening celebration tonight!"

"What's that project?" Yugi asked.

Jou was well aware this wasn't good. He barely knew Kaiba, and they both felt the same way about each other. Contempt. Rude bastard… he hadn't been that rude even when he was on the street. Guy thought he could treat everyone like dirt and they had to take it… back in the old days, he would have given someone like Kaiba a broken nose first time they met.

"That's a secret… you'll have to wait to find out!" Mokuba said cheerfully, then chuckled under his breath.

Yup, Yugi was getting a very bad feeling about this.

The rest of the ride passed in silence.

"We have arrived at the Kaiba residence," the driver finally announced.

"Whoa! It's huge!" Jou exclaimed.

The 'residence' was a huge mansion, something benefiting a CEO. Yugi hadn't really grasped how rich Kaiba must be, even with the limousine, until he saw it.

They got out of the car and entered a cavernous entrance hall. "Don't hold back, come on in!" Mokuba invited them.

"Wow!" was all Jou could say at first, looking around. "It's like a European castle!" He finally found the right words, and Yugi had to agree.

Two rows of servant were standing in the middle of the hall, with a little old butler in white clothes standing in front of them, who said, "Welcome, we have been waiting for you!"

"Heh heh.. these are our servants," Mokuba introduced them.

Mokuba looked rather out of place in a t-shirt and jeans.

"You are Master Seto's school friend, Master Yugi, are you not?" The butler came up to Yugi. He seemed to have a hard time seeing him even wearing glasses. "Master Seto has ordered us to make your stay as pleasant as possible.

Yugi wished he could believe him, and thought he was really creepy. Yami's presence reassured him, though.

"Hey, where's my brother?" Mokuba asked him, smiling for real the first time since they'd ran into him today.

"Yes… he retired to his rooms a while ago…" the butler seemed unhappy to have to say this, and Mokuba was definitely unhappy to hear it.

"What's his problem? Why isn't he here for the pre-opening celebration?" Mokuba looked more like a regular kid now. His predatory, angry look was softened by a pout.

"Master Mokuba," the butler said soothingly, "Master Seto has been working nonstop these last few days… I believe it would be best to not disturb his sleep."

Mokuba turned to them. "Sorry 'bout this, Yugi…" Mokuba didn't look very sorry on their behalf. He looked… hurt, angry, trying to hide it… and possibly going to take it out on them. This seemed to be something that aggravated him. "Looks like my big brother won't be able to see your for a while. So tonight, you're _my_ guests! I'll take good care of you!"

"Master Mokuba… shall we prepare a meal..?" The butler asked with an odd tone in his voice.

"Yeah! That sounds good! I'm starving!" Jou agreed. Screw all this mysterious stuff and whatever that Kaiba bastard was up to, he was hungry!

"What! Why didn't you say something? I'll treat you to the best food in the world!" Mokuba looked a little friendlier at the thought.

"Wow! The best food in the world!" Jou inwardly cheered! He'd have settled for something out of a can, like at his dad's place.

"I wonder if it'll be gourmet food?" Yugi was excited too. Rich people like this had five-star chefs and things! French, Italian… he couldn't wait to taste it!

"You! Prepare the special course!" Mokuba ordered the butler.

"Yes sir!" He bowed. "We will serve it at once!"

"Heh heh… We're both going to enjoy this…" Mokuba said to himself, but Yami heard.

"This is gonna be great!" Jou told Yugi.

A few minutes later, they went into the dining room. That had been pretty quick… but maybe the driver had sent a signal, or the staff had known when they would arrive to get ready. Rich people could do things like that…

"Dinner is served!" Mokuba smiled, looking down at a table with six dishes arranged on a wheel.

Yugi and Jou looked at them. This… wasn't what they were expecting.

'Ugh!' Jou thought, dissopointed. 'I was hoping for some fantastic cooking, but this is… a sundae, a hamburger, a kiddie lunch, pancakes… Just what a spoiled kid would think of!'

"What do you think! Doesn't it look good!" Mokuba was smiling a little too broadly. "Don't hold back, dig in…"

Yugi had a bad feeling about this.

"That's what I'd like to say," Mokuba continued, looking more predatory now. "But that wouldn't be interesting! What do you think about playing a little game?"

…yeah. Yugi definitely had a bad feeling about this.


	26. Consuming

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, I wouldn't be broke. And anemic, but that has nothing to do with Yu-gi-oh. Outside of AU vampire fics.

Another chapter done in advance for NaNoWriMo.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Jou was starting to get worried too, looking at Yugi. A game? Games were Yami's thing, but what was going on? This whole thing really made no sense.

"See this circle." Mokuba pointed to how the food was arranged on the table. "It's a turntable like they use at Chinese restaurants! The three of us take turns spinning the table! Then we eat the food in front of us! You have to clean your plate!"

"There isn't any poison in the food, is there?" Jou asked, trying to keep his tone light. He'd seen stuff like that… guy had been given something that made him keep throwing up, so bad they ended up having to take him to the emergency room.

"Ha ha! That would be rude! I'd never do that to a guest! Actually, there's a wonderful treasure hidden in these dishes! The person who finds it, wins!" Mokuba's smile was just a little too obviously faked. Something was annoying him.

"All right, let's do it!" Jou was just a little better at faking. Well, at least once he ate it would be over with and he was freaking starved.

"Then you start, Jounouchi!" Mokuba pointed to him.

He wasn't going to tell the freaky kid it was okay to call him Jou. "Awright, let's go!" His enthusiasm wasn't entirely feigned. It had been a long time since lunch, and that coffee had barely taken the edge off. He spun the wheel so hard it took a while to stop.

With the thing he'd wanted least in front of him. "Ack! The kiddie lunch!"

"You have to clean your plate, Jounouchi! That's the rules of the game! And you just might find the treasure!" The freaky kid was still freaky.

"Awright, I get it!" Jou growled at the kiddie meal. How embarrassing.

"Hey," he said, munching, "This isn't bad!" Rich people could make even a kiddie meal taste great…

Suddenly Jou bent over, groaning. "Urgh…"

Yugi panicked. "Jou, what's wrong!" –It can't be…!- But Yami wasn't worried…

Jou coughed up a ball of paper. Unwrapping it he read, annoyed, "'Sorry, you lose!' Gee, thanks." Well, that had been embarrassing.

The freaky kid was sort of gloating, sort of ticked off, like he'd wanted to do something else but was too calculating to do it. "Oh, too bad Jounouchi! That means you don't get to eat anymore!"

Damn it! Jou growled quietly, annoyed. He was still hungry.

"Well, I guess if Yugi wins, you can have more, and breakfast before the Opening Ceremony. Big day tomorrow!" He grinned gloating at Yugi.

-We're sleeping over? Mokuba didn't say anything about that… should we get out of here?- Yugi asked Yami.

Yami shrugged. –Master, I do not think there is any danger here we cannot overcome, and it might be a good idea to see what they have planned. Unless you would like to go?—

Yami clearly was excited and wanted to stay, so Yugi agreed. –Okay, that's a good idea.-

Yami was happy Yugi agreed.

Yugi was happy Yami was smiling at him.

"Don't worry Jou, I'll win." Yugi smiled at him.

"Heh heh… big words… there are five dishes left… and there's one more Game Over left, and a prize in another. You win if you get the prize of if I get a Game Over. It's a fair game, isn't it?" Mokuba was gloating, clearly thinking he'd found the limit to Yami's powers. This was a game where he wasn't cheating, so he wouldn't lose due to the nature of the magic, and as it was a fair game Yami would be cheating if he influenced events. "No tricks!" Mokuba gloated, rubbing it in. "Yugi, it's your move!"

Yugi smiled. He always won at games, even so. Yami and his magic might be staying out of it, but there was still luck, skill, and instinct. If he saw where Mokuba looked, that would give him clues to where they were, and if he figured out how hard to spin the table…

Yami watched Yugi spin the table and plot admiringly. Master was a master gamesman.

The wheel stopped on the spaghetti.

"Well, well! Spaghetti… Eat up, Yugi! Like they say in Italy… Mangia! Mangia!" Looking at Mokuba's eyes, Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. He was gloating, but the relief there was that Yugi hadn't won, not that the game was over.

It was good spaghetti. Jou was looking at it hungrily, so Yugi tried to eat fast to not tease him. He looked at Jou apologetically. Jou shrugged.

Yugi would normally have let Yami take over for a second to taste it, but Mokuba was watching and might notice. He seemed to frown, looking close enough to see Yugi's eyes were still violet.

He wanted to challenge Yami? Yugi felt sort of insulted. He hid the feeling from Yami, otherwise he would feel angry with Mokuba, and with himself for overshadowing Yugi.

"You're safe!" Mokuba said when Yugi was finished.

Trying to act like he had the upper hand… a fast learner, Yami thought.

"I guess the poison wasn't in the spaghetti! Yugi! How was that! Was it tasty!"

Jou glared at the kid. Gee. Thanks for rubbing it in. Jou liked spaghetti. Burgers were more Yugi's thing…

"This meal is a lot more exciting than I'd planned… It would have really been the Best Meal in the World… but it still is exciting to be able to win or lose, Yugi. You really won't want to be hungry tomorrow." Mokuba smiled intimidatingly.

What would happen at the ceremony? What was Kaiba's special project? Mokuba was teasing them with it, trying to get them to be fearful and lose their cool… a very fast learner. Well, he was a Champion, surely he and his brother didn't manage to cheat in official tournaments.

Yami was excited, like with Kaiba before, to be going up against someone with at least a few of the skills of a true gamer. Even though the rules they followed… they had the heart, but not the mind. Mokuba wasn't as twisted as Kaiba, but even so… what had happened to them, to warp them like this?

"Now, next is my turn." Mokuba spun the wheel when no one asked any questions about what would happen tomorrow, a little disappointed. Most people wouldn't have picked up on it, though. Yugi was a Master gamer and could see through most poker faces, and Jou's instincts had been sharpened by his life.

"Yahoo!" Honest joy lit in Mokuba's eyes. "Chocolate parfait! My favorite!" He ate the ice cream with a big smile on his face. "Mmm-good! Yum Yum! Mmm! Yummy!"

Well, he wouldn't have made his favorite dish a losing one, and looking at how fast he was eating it, Yugi doubted he wanted to accidently eat the prize.

Mokuba had an empty syrup bottle next to him, he noticed. –Probably a red herring…- Yami agreed. So the pancakes weren't important… that left the hamburger and the pizza.

Would Mokuba know Yugi loved hamburgers? …probably. The Kaibas seemed to know a lot about them, to be able to pick them up when walking home from an unscheduled trip to the arcade.

So the other losing note was in the hamburger, and the prize in the pizza. Yugi was sure of it.

Just to make sure, Yugi asked innocently, "Mokuba-san, why is the syrup bottle empty?"

Mokuba blinked rapidly, startled and… guilty?

Mokuba had said this game wasn't the one he had planned… perhaps it had something to do with that? "Um… I guess the waiter must have forgot to fill it, huh. I'll have them bring hot syrup when one of use gets the pancakes…?"

Yugi nodded. "Okay! That sounds tasty. My turn now?"

Mokuba was looking almost regretfully at the syrup bottle. "All right!"

"Sorry, but Jou's getting really hungry." Jou definitely was. "So can we have the next turn be the last one, and both eat the dishes in front of us? Or closest to us, as there's only three dishes left now."

Mokuba hesitated a second, calculating, then looked at the table. He seemed to like the odds, so he smiled again. "Okay!"

"Let's go!" Yugi grinned, spinning the table. He hadn't figured out how it moved, so he'd just have to trust to luck.

…and the hamburger stopped right in front of Mokuba, who gaped at it. Clearly not expecting that.

If Yugi or Yami had cheated to get Yugi's favorite food, they would have lost! It was amazing how it worked. Fair play really was better, even in non-magical games.

The pancakes had stopped in front of Yugi. "Mokuba, can I have some syrup?"

"Sh… sure." Mokuba rang the bell and a waiter appeared. "Bring some syrup." Mokuba was clearly not used to using. He watched the waiter come and go instead of eating the hamburger.

"Thank you!" Yugi smiled at the waiter, and put the syrup on his pancakes. It was in a different bottle then the one by Mokuba, which hadn't moved. Something was probably up with that bottle.

Yami smiled. Mokuba had learned a lot from their game. Hopefully Kaiba had as well. "Well, I've finished the pancakes. Don't you want your hamburger, Mokuba?" Yugi smiled innocently.

Mokuba glared a little. "Um, I'm actually not a big fan of hamburgers. Do you want it, Yugi?" He attempted an innocent look.

Yugi's was much better. "I'd love too, Mokuba, but I'm full and weren't the rules to clean your plate?"

Mokuba grumbled. Rules, shmules. At least Yugi hadn't won the prize. And he was smart enough to know that with only two dishes left, Mokuba had to have either the prize or a loss paper. No way out of it. He ate, and showed them the paper. "I guess I lost. You can have the pizza, Jounouchi."

"Thanks, man!" Jou smiled. That had been torture! Yugi was good at this, though. And Yami hadn't come out to do anything even though his instincts were telling him something was up.

So Yami didn't handle everything for Yugi, and didn't do those Shadow Game things for no reason. Good to know.

They'd decided to trust him, for now, but it would be better to know. All the evidence was pointing to him being a good guy. What a relief.

Jou scarfed down the pizza, while Mokuba looked like he clearly wanted to be elsewhere and Yugi smiled happily.

Then, all of a sudden, Yugi felt something! Right after, Yami said –Don't worry, Master! I'll be right back-- and flung himself out of Yugi's Soul Room. Although they were still connected, Yugi couldn't tell where he had gone! Not in his Soul Room, not in his body… surely not back in the Puzzle!

Jou looked at him worriedly, and Mokuba looked curious then seemed to realize something and gloated.

Yugi could feel Yami use his powers. Now he was _really_ worried!

Jou coughed up another paper again, distracting them. "… 10,000 yen! Cool!"

Mokuba tried to smile apologetically. "Sorry, Jounouchi, but you already lost, remember?"

Jou sighed. "Ah, man… thanks for the food, anyway. Great stuff." He was clearly trying to distract Mokuba from Yugi, who quickly recovered.

Yugi smiled innocently, as though he didn't have a care in the world. "That's too bad, Jou."

Jou shrugged. "Ah, well."

Right after that, Yami returned, and Yugi threw himself at him, landing them both on the bed with Yugi on top. –What happened!-

Yami hugged him back to reassure him, but was still worried. –Some men came to take your Grandfather somewhere. My wards were triggered, so I manifested to protect him…--

-Manifested?- Yugi was temporarily distracted. –You have your own body now!- Excitement.

--…I don't have enough power for it on my own. The Puzzle offered to help, and to protect your Grandfather, I had to accept the offer.—Yami clearly hadn't wanted to. The thought of the puzzle made him shiver.

-I'm glad you did. Is my Grandpa safe?- Worry…

Yami nodded reassuringly. –-Yes, I made sure of it, Master. I defeated them in a Shadow Game and strengthened the wards on the house. No one should be able to get in.—

-Thank you.- Yugi hugged him tighter. –You always protect me and my friends and now my family… I owe you so much, I'm so grateful I worked so long to solve the puzzle!-

--…thank you, my Master, but you owe me nothing. I am the one who owes you everything.—Yami shook his head.

Yugi sighed and pet him. –Just take my word for it, okay?-

--Okay, Master.--


	27. Rest

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, I wouldn't be doing _fanfiction_ in advance so I can keep updating while I work on an _original_ work that is not Yu-gi-oh.

As was apparent in the last chapter, Death-T is where this is going to start to diverge even more from the manga. This Yami isn't going to sit back and basically _let_ all that Death-T stuff happen. He's a lot less hesitant to use his powers than even the early manga's 'psycho' Yami is, although the last chapter I hope showed that there are limits that are imposed on him by the nature of gaming. I hope you like it.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

It was obvious to both Yami and Yugi that the Kaiba brothers were behind the attempt to kidnap Sugoroku, but what could they do? Yami wanted to Shadow Game them immedietly, but Yugi told him no.

Kaiba Corp. was a huge company. This house showed that they were really rich, and rich people could pay to have things happen. Like the Game Shop be taken away, they could be sued for some reason, Yami could defend against assassins, as he'd just proven, but what could he do if the water got turned off, the electricity too, their bank accounts closed down…

Maybe… he could even find magicians who could fight Yami, and who knew what would happen? Would the Millennium Items and Shadi step in? What if they were overpowered too? Was there anyone who could fight the items?

…that was an interesting thought. If there were people who could fight the Items, maybe Yugi could learn to too… but would the Puzzle let him? How much did it know about what was going on in his head?

The golden weight around his neck was a strange combination of best friend and deepest enemy, Yami's vessel (Yugi wished Yami could stay with him even when the Puzzle was taken off, but he couldn't) and Yami's tormentor.

He stroked the rope that held it around his neck, a nervous habit he'd picked up. Yami was there, shadowy and real in his arms and his mind, but his physical arms wanted to hold something as well when things were scary.

Yami cuddled up to him to reassure him. Yami didn't understand these things. Master ordered and people obeyed: that was the way it should work. Merchants, even merchants with gaming skills, being able to overpower his Master made no sense whatsoever. But he vowed he would learn these things so he could serve Master better.

Had he made a mistake by trying to aid the one something insisted he call Seth?

Seth had needed help, but it seemed the loss and the Shadow Game had injured the pride of him and now his brother. Causing them to become Master's enemies.

He had acted incorrectly, and now Master and Master's family and interests were at risk because of it.

Perhaps the Penalty Game should have been to make Seth forget he had ever seen the Blue Eyes card?

No, the same feeling within him that named him Seth cried out against that. He owed Seth what he owed every gamer, everyone with that spark within them: the chance to improve, to redeem themselves. Well, he owed it to all, to punish to teach, but those who played games were… special.

Master played games, and Master was the best, so his knowledge of this world reinforced that feeling.

He wished he knew the things he knew he had known. He knew he could help Master better then. So much lost… no. Not lost. Taken.

He shivered in Master's arms as Master bid a cheerful goodnight to Mokuba and was led upstairs to 'sleep over.' Master held him and reassured him and he could feel that Master cared for him even though he was unworthy. It made him feel happy and sleepy, and cleansed him from the taint of his alliance with the Items earlier.

It had felt wrong. The power had been… But it wasn't wrong if it was for Master.

He should rest while Master was getting ready to go to sleep, so that he could stay awake and guard Master from attack while he slumbered. There were the wards, but… the Kaibas had powers, though it seemed no one in these days knew of them… but the money that had bought this palace might by tutoring, or mercenaries, and he knew not of the state of the art of magic in these times.

He would have to be on guard, for Master's sake.

So he asked permission to rest and it was granted. Master hugged him and tucked him in.

Warm… Master's soul was always warm. Even when Master was angry and worried, like now.

Yami would do everything in his power to ease that worry.

Yugi sighed quietly, following a chattering Mokuba showing off his house (rubbing it in how rich and powerful the Kaibas were) up the grand staircase.

Yami had cowered after Yugi had told him not to Shadow Game the Kaibas right away. He'd tentatively asked why not, and then blamed everything on himself. They'd been flinging magic around, Yugi should have thought about consequences: Yami didn't understand this world and these things. Yami shouldn't be blaming himself.

But of course Yami thought Master was perfect, so of course it was Yami's fault instead of Yugi-dono's.

It had almost broken his heart to see him cower in fear of being sent back to the Puzzle again. Yugi had tried since Yami had woken up to reassure him, show him he cared, that he would never send him back, that he would in fact fight to keep him!

…had he helped Yami so little that Yami still thought… It hurt, that he'd failed him like that. Failed to show him he cared for him, loved him.

Hurt to see him so afraid.

He'd gathered him up in his arms again and rocked him, all the while keeping on chattering innocently while Mokuba smiled a 'secret' smile, knowing the time the kidnapping had been planned for and probably still thinking it had gone according to plan.

Yugi wondered what would happen when they found out it hadn't.

Shadi had been, in a way, less frightening.

Shadi was a magical threat, and up until recently he'd thought magic wasn't real. This all felt like a dream still, in some ways. Too good to be true, a fantasy adventure… the 'rational' part of him, if any of him was rational, still didn't totally believe in this, in the danger.

But the Kaibas… he'd seen his Grandpa do his books. He'd heart gossip in the school's halls, stories about what ruthless businessmen did in the news and in TV shows… he was just a boy, that rational part of him still thought. What could he do against the billions of yen the Kaibas had?

Focus, Yugi, he told himself. You have Yami: what more do you need? What more do you want?

Jou was glancing at him, as they walked a few steps behind Mokuba. Clearly, he wanted an explanation. Yugi couldn't give him very much of one, and what he did know wasn't really very reassuring.

Yugi wondered if he should have Yami send Jou home.

No, Jou was probably safer here where Yami could keep an eye on him than anywhere else.

So many scary possibilities… when had it all gotten so complicated?

He made um-hum noises of polite interest while Mokuba talked, and Jou occasionally burst out with statements of incredulity when told something unbelievable like the number of rooms this house had, and how many different game areas it had. Bowling allies, arcades… appropriate for a game company's owners, but still almost unbelievable.

Mokuba finally stopped in front of a door and Yugi told himself to pay attention. "Here're your rooms. There's jammies inside, and if you put your clothes in the laundry chute they'll be clean in the morning. Night, guys! I have to be up bright and early tomorrow for the _big day_!" Cheerful and menacing.

Yes, Yugi was far past the point of having a bad feeling about this. The other shoe would drop tomorrow, and it would probably be trying to squish them.

They went into the rooms, and it was what they had kind of expected. A suite with two huge separate bedrooms, bathrooms, and a living room they shared. When the door closed Jou turned to Yugi. "Yug…"

Yugi made a shushing motion. There were probably security cameras. This was really creepy… he didn't want them to be listened in on.

Maybe Yami could quiet their voices, but if they had someone who could read lips… Yugi was feeling very paranoid, but was he paranoid enough?

They could… go to the Shadow Realm, but he wasn't sure if… no, Kaiba knew about the Shadow Realm, he'd been sent there, so it wouldn't be letting him know about anything he didn't already know about.

Yugi didn't want to wake up Yami when he'd just gone to sleep, but he didn't think he had a choice. Jou looked like he was going to be pretty annoyed if he didn't get an explanation soon.

-Yami?- He gently tapped Yami on the shoulder.

Yami was instantly awake and attentive. –Yes, Master?—

-Could you take Jou and me to the Shadow Realm so we can talk without being overheard?- That was probably overkill, but Yugi didn't want to let them know Yami could disable security cameras… if they didn't already know he could affect technical things… how much did they know?

Yugi's head hurt. He didn't like thinking like this.

-Yes, Master. But… it is very simple.—

-Can you show me how, then, so you can go back to sleep?- Yugi smiled. Yami was so clever.

Yami let him feel how. It actually was pretty simple.

-Okay, go back to sleep then.- Yugi pet him.

Yami smiled and let his head fall back down to the pillow. He wanted to be well rested for this night and whatever would happen tomorrow.

Yugi _concentrated_ and the shadows around them deepened until they were surrounded by them.

"Whoa…" Jou said, looking around. "What's going on here, Yugi?"

"This," Yugi explained, pointing at where they were now, "is the Shadow Realm."

"Where you told us Duel Monsters lived?" Jou looked around cautiously, like he was worried about being jumped by a Wicked Worm Beast.

Yugi nodded. "I brought us here because I was worried about security cameras."

"…security cameras! …Okay, now I don't want to change." That was just wrong. But probably correct. "Good thinking, Yugi. Now, what the hell is going on?"

"Yami played a Shadow Game with Kaiba when he tried to steal Grandpa's Blue Eyes White Dragon card. Mokuba challenged us a few days ago to Capsule Monster Chess, and Yami played a Shadow Game with him too. They both cheated, so he made him experience what the monsters in the games did. And now there's this big project Mokuba's talking about, and someone tried to kidnap Grandpa." It sounded even worse now he was telling Jounouchi.

"They tired to kidnap Gramps!" Jou punched his palm. "Why I oughta…!"

Yugi shook his head frantically. "No, don't! They're rich, and they probably have bodyguards and things!"

Jou sighed. "Damn… so what do we do then? Can't just let them get away with this."

Kaiba had started it by trying to steal the card… but now Yugi was in trouble because Yami'd Shadow Gamed Kaiba and his crazy kid brother. Anzu, Honda and Jou were going to have to think about this. And they'd been pretty sure Yami wasn't half bad too… but if he got Yugi in big trouble like this with his crazy magic punishments… Something to worry about later.

Yugi slumped. "I don't know. The best plan we have is to just see what happens. Yami doesn't understand modern rules and how society works and things and I don't really either. If there's a game, we'll win, and both Kaiba and Mokuba play games… but I'm really worried."

Jou smiled. "Hey, look on the bright side, bud, you've got me and Yami on your side, and Anzu's good at this stuff even if me and Honda aren't. Class Rep, remember? She knows all that rigamarole for sure, and your Grandpa's no slouch either. We'll get you out of this okay, don't worry bud."

Yugi tried to smile. "Thanks, Jou."

Yugi noticed Jou shiver. "I'm going to take us back now, okay? Yami says this place can drain you if you aren't prepared for it and do too much stuff here."

Something to think about. "Sure. And I'll try to come up with a plan and if I do we can talk about it here. But I think you're right, best thing to do is wait'n see."

Yugi smiled, glad Jou agreed. "Thank you. I'm sorry you're involved in this."

Jou shrugged. "What are friends for?"

Yugi smiled for real. "Thank you."

And they were back in the opulent guest rooms.


	28. Opening

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Given how much I've missed, I would have been sacked by now if I were the mangaka.

And here is the real start of the Death-T arc. My biggest (over novel length) fanfic project has an end in sight. 20 or so chapters is sight, right? Don't worry, there's still going to be a lot to enjoy.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

"Did you sleep okay, Jou?" Yugi asked when they were left almost alone at the huge breakfast table. Except for the servants at the doors.

"Don't worry, Yug. I slept fine." Jou waved off Yugi's concern. Sure, there was weird stuff going on, but he'd slept in alleys after escaping rival gangs, couches in crowded clubs, and his own home while his father was drunk. It would take more than a little worry to keep him up.

He would have expected Yugi to be worried sick, though. But then, Jou had come to understand that the kid was a lot tougher than he looked. Kid, huh. He was always annoyed like crazy when someone called him a kid even though he was in high school. He sure looked like a kid, though. "But I hate staying at Kaiba's house! Makes me feel like I owe him a favor." First, he didn't owe that jerk anything. Hadn't asked for this. Second, this was all part of some sort of plan. That was easy to tell, even if his instincts hadn't been honed on the streets. Yugi had only confirmed it last night.

If this Kaiba-bastard was going after Yugi, Jou would help out his bud. Yami would too, he knew.

"I wonder if Grandpa is worried…" Yugi shut his mouth. He had to be worried. First he had been almost kidnapped, then Yami had told him Yugi was staying over at the house of the probably culprit.

"Hey, Yugi," Jou said to distract him from his worries, "What's with this 'Opening Ceremony" that's supposed to be today?"

"Donno," Yugi said softly. "But I have a bad feeling about it!" A very bad feeling. "I feel like we're in jail…" Yugi glanced at the servant guarding one of the doors. A black suit and sunglasses. "Like they're guarding us so we don't escape the mansion… and they locked us in." Yugi had tried the door when he'd gotten up in the morning.

Yami had helped him sleep, so he'd been well-rested and had gotten up before the servant had knocked on the door to tell them to get ready for breakfast. Yami had summoned a monster to clean his clothes and Jou's. Jou's eyebrows had risen, seeing a monster do laundry magically, but he had already known Yami could summon them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The butler they had seen last night entered the room. "Master Seto will see you know."

Finally!

Kaiba appeared at the top of the stairs in white clothes with a dressing gown over them. "Good to see you, Yugi! I've missed you so much!" He was grinning, honest pleasure and happiness in his eyes.

Yugi was surprised. Jou was suspicious. If this was just about revenge… that didn't feel like it was all an act.

"Why the long faces?" Kaiba asked, seeing their expressions. "It's been so long since I've seen you… Come on, Yugi! Jounouchi! Let's have some fun together!"

"Cut the crap, Kaiba!" He was sick of this seeming politeness. Running into things head on at least let you know where the walls were. "You forced us to come here! And you sent guys to kidnap Yugi's grandpa! And you expect us to be happy to see you?"

"They did? That was bad of them… sometimes subordinates get overenthusiastic, you know how it is…" Kaiba waved it off.

"Kidnapping is overenthusiastic!" Trying to kidnap gramps… what a bastard!

"Where are you taking us, Kaiba?" Yugi asked, trying to calm things down.

"Heh heh… a place you can only dream of!" Another smile. "Well then…" Kaiba pointed to the door. "We're wasting time! We must leave at once!"

They passed through what Jou had inwardly christened the Great Hall again on their way out, walking on a red carpet lined with bowing servants. "Have a good trip, Seto-sama!" they chorused.

"I can't wait for you to see this, Yugi!" Kaiba said, ignoring the fanfare.

In the limo, Kaiba explained, "As you know, I own Kaiba Corporation… I had to take over when my father, the founder, passed away six months ago. But my dream project is finally complete!" Another one of those smiles. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it as much as I have. Look, you can see it from here!" He pointed out the window. "My tower of dreams that soars over Domino!"

Yugi and Jou stared, faces pressed against the glass. "Wow! You built this skyscraper, Kaiba?"

"This is 'Kaiba Land!' It's an indoor amusement park!" Outside of it a crowd of kids were waiting.

When the limo stopped and Kaiba stepped out, a bowing employee said, "We have been waiting for you, sir."

"Look! It's Kaiba, the game kind!" one of the boys in the crowd said excitedly.

"The world's greatest gamer! He's my hero!"

"Hello, everyone!" Kaiba waved. The smile on his face was a little more artificial now that it was one donned for his adoring public. "Welcome to the Grand Opening of Kaiba Land!"

"Yaay Kaiba!" the crowd chorused.

"Jeez, the kids like him…" Jou looked stern.

Yugi was amazed.

"Yugi! Kaiba Land is scheduled to open in three days, but… there's a special event today, so we're opening the doors to certain children by invitation only before the official opening, for free of course! And I want you to have fun too!" Now there was something chilling mixed in that smile. But only if you were looking for it.

'Huh… maybe he's not all bad,' Jou thought.

If it hadn't been for the almost-kidnapping, this would have convinced Yugi he was just being paranoid.

"Well then, everyone!" Kaiba turned back to the crowd. "We are open!"

The crowd surged toward the doors. "Welcome to Kaiba Land!"

The air was filled with exclamations of surprise and pleasure at the wide variety and amount of cool games.

"Do you see now, Yugi? My dream is to open Kaiba Lands all over the world for children everywhere to enjoy!" For the first time, Yugi noticed the lines under his eyes. He must have worked himself to the bone for this.

Yami nodded. _This is indeed his dream, Master. I knew he was a true gamer. _

_Why did he steal the Blue-Eyes, then?_ Yugi asked.

_His soul was drawn to it. If he learned from the game, then… but still. Motou-sama._

Yugi sighed. _I'd like to believe in Kaiba. But we can't trust him. _

_I am sorry my game drew his attention to you. _

_No, he stole the card first. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten it back. Like I said, thank you._ Yugi hugged him.

_You don't need to thank me, Master._

_I want to, though. _Another hug.

Yami returned to keeping watch.

"Awright, let's go play too!" Jou exclaimed, pretending to be entirely taken in. If Kaiba let them go play games, maybe they could sneak out…

"I know what you did, Seto!" A strange man had come up behind them. His face was unshaven and filled with rage. "You _killed_ the C.E.O.!"

Kaiba looked to the side, a strange look in his eyes. A look of… sadness, guilt…

"You took over Kaiba Corporation and drove the CEO, your own father, to commit suicide… You're the devil incarnate!" the man screamed, pointing at Seto.

"Throw him out!" Seto ordered a guard.

"Yes sir!"

Two of them dragged the man away, as he shouted, "Let me go, damn it! He's the devilll!"

"He _used_ to be my father's right-hand man… but now he's a worthless has-been. There have been many rumors… my father's death was a tragedy, but I had nothing to do with it." Another strange look in his eyes… gloating?

_Kaiba looks completely different from before! Which is his true face…! _Yugi wondered.

Yami shrugged. _A game would tell us. _

"Well, then Yugi! Let me show you around the park!" Kaiba gave them a guided tour. "No expense was spared on Kaiba Land. Everything in the park is on the cutting edge of technology! Try our 3D simulation rides!"

Inside a small room, only one exit, Jou noticed. The monsters in the ride were so real-seeming! Yugi noticed that.

"The real fun is yet to come! What I'm about to show you is the biggest attraction of this Opening Ceremony! I've prepared a special show just for you!"

_Just for me!_ "Oh, come on! You didn't have to!" Yugi said depreciatingly. _I can hear people cheering!_

"It's beyond these doors! After you! You've got reserved seats!" Kaiba gestured them to two double doors.

"Yeahh! It's Kaiba!"

Jou and Yugi walked through the doors… into a stadium!

_What the…. It looks like an arena! There's a cube in the middle of it!_

"Kai-ba! Kai-ba!" the crowd chanted.

_There's someone inside it! _Yugi looked closer._ Ah! It's… my Grandpa! _Sugoroku looked determined. _What in the world is my Grandpa doing here! I though he was safe!_

_He was not kidnapped, I swear it! _Yami was shocked as well.

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled.

"Yugi!" Sugoroku tried to tell him things, but the glass-like cube was soundproof.

_What is he saying?_

_That he came to rescue you because he was worried, against my advice, and has been challenged to a duel to free you! _Yami was growing angry.

"Grandpa!" Yugi moved toward the cage, only to be intercepted by a guard.

"Stay back!"

"Yaay, It's Kaiba!" The crowd was still going wild. "Kai-ba, Kai-ba!" Kaiba was carrying a steel briefcase and moving slowly towards the cube. "No one can beat Kaiba at any game! That's what makes him so cool! Yaay Kaiba!"

Kaiba took off the dressing gown dramatically. "For your entertainment," he addressed the crowd, "You will now witness a match of the world's #1 Collectable card game, Duel Monsters! My challenger is this gentleman, Sugoroku Motou! He is said to be a game master who has never lost a duel!"

"Wa ha ha! That old guy is challenging Kaiba!" The crowd scoffed at the idea. "There's no way he can win!"

Kaiba entered the cube. After inviting Sugoroku to not pull any punches, he quoted Yami, saying, "Game Start! Incidentally, old man, this cube is a high-tech product made especially for this game… It may be hard of someone of your advanced age!"

Why became apparent when Kaiba played a card, and the monster appeared, just like in Yami's Shadow Game! Only Yugi was instantly aware that wasn't the real monster. A hologram?

Was Kaiba trying to use his resources to surpass Yami's magic! Yugi was amazed and Yami was approving of the skill with which the duel was fought. Until, finally, Sugoroku drew the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It was all over then.

When Kaiba countered with three of them! Sugoroku lost! The speakers that had broadcast their moves were turned of, but Yami told Yugi what Kaiba said about how he had ruined the cards' owners to acquire them.

And then Kaiba ripped up Sugoroku's card as punishment for betraying him! "And now, old man! I'll give you a 'Penalty Game!'" He looked out of the corners of his eyes at Yugi as he said this.

Monsters appeared! Sugoroku quailed. Kaiba laughed madly. "You'll 'know death' by virtual reality!" Then Kaiba left the cube to the cheers of the crowd.

"Heh heh." Now Kaiba's face showed cruelty. "We've done human experiments in that simulator. We discovered that the average person goes insane in about 10 minutes. If we don't stop it your grandfather will be destroyed…"

Yami looked out of Yugi's eyes. "What do you mean, we?" He started to raise a hand.

"In front of all these people?" Kaiba grinned wider.

Yami scowled. He couldn't! He knew enough of these modern times to guess at what would happen then.

"I have one condition for stopping the simulator! You must swear to face the hidden attraction of Kaiba Land, 'Death-T!' The Theme Park of Death that I built to exact my revenge on you!"

_Theme Park of Death! _…but they had no choice, did they? Kaiba had got them.


	29. Futuristic

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. You can tell by the way this is not manga.

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

"Kaiba! Let my Grandpa out of the box!" Yugi clenched his fists, glaring at Kaiba but still seeing, out of the corner of his eye, his Grandpa cowering in the box.

"Very well!" It couldn't be that easy could it? "But I have one condition." Here it came… "There is a hidden side of Kaiba Land-'Death T!'" Kaiba was gloating already. "Yugi, I've spent _10 billion yen_ to prepare this for you! _The Theme Park of Death!_" That didn't sound good.

"Yugi! I'll stop that simulator if you swear to face Death-T!"

Yugi gulped. The power of Yami's magic against 'real' power, the power of money and technology… there would be cameras, what if Kaiba exposed them, what if people tried to take Yami away…

_A real game!_ Yami's guilt that he had brought this upon Yugi was beginning to be overshadowed by the desire for a real test of his skills. And perhaps the chance to find out what it was about Kaiba, no, Seth, that made him seem to catch the barest glimpse of memories… _Don't worry, Master, I will protect you!_

"I understand! I'll face Death-T!" Yugi swore, heartened by Yami's oath to him. It would be fine. Somehow.

Kaiba laughed quietly. "Stop the simulator!"

"Yessir!" The holograms disappeared.

Yugi ran into the box. "Grandpa! Are you all right!" _Yami! Help him!_

_His mind is safe, he has a strong self, as a true gamer. But his heart is old… _Yami bent down, red eyes concerned, and touched his hand to Sugoroku-sama's chest so the shadows would not show as he healed him. Sugoroku seemed to recognize who looked out of Yugi's eyes at him and kept taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Grandpa?" Yugi took control again.

"Y… Yugi… I'm sorry I lost," he gasped out.

"Grandpa…" Yugi knew what it must mean to his Grandpa to have lost a game. He tried to console him. He would feel guilty if he knew what Yugi had agreed to to save him… not that Yugi himself knew what awaited.

"He… he's a terrible young man… He'll do anything to win a game… even taking a person's life…"

"Grandpa, don't talk!" He was still tired from the ordeal, even if he would be all right now.

"Yugi…" Sugoroku took his deck out of the pocket he had instinctively placed it in to keep it safe from the monstrous visions. "Th… these are the cards I used in my duel. I lost, but to me, these cards are my soul… take them."

"Grandpa!" His deck! Yugi was shocked.

"Yugi! I know you can defeat that young man!"

His Grandpa believed in him! "I'll beat him!" Yugi swore, gripping the cards." _And it will be your victory too, with your cards!_

"Yugi!" Jou had disappeared, but now he appeared again. "I called the ambulance! Quick, get your Grandpa…"

Yugi nodded and let them load him onto a stretcher. He wanted him away from here, where he could rest and not worry. Although he seemed to know he would be facing Kaiba soon…

"Ha ha ha ha ha… Yugi! I see you holding your grandfather's cards. You think you can defeat me with _those_!" Kaiba grinned, watching with his arms folded across his chest.

"I promised my Grandpa! I'll beat you with these cards!" Yugi held them tightly, glaring slightly.

"Oh, you will, will you?" Kaiba grinned wider. "I have _thereof_ the most powerful card on earth, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Take a good look!" He held the cards up for Yugi to see. "Now you don't even have _one_ Blue-Eyes in your deck!"

Yugi glared for real now. Kaiba had torn up Grandpa's Blue-Eyes! The card he loved the most, the card of his heart! Kaiba had to pay, so Yugi and Yami wouldn't lose!

Yugi's confidence and determination made Yami smile, kissing him on the cheek. Master had come so far…

Yugi restrained a blush. He didn't mean it that way! He was just proud of him, he could tell. But it would have been nice if he had meant it that way…

"A rematch with you is what I've wanted from the beginning." A strange smile. "The stage for our duel will be the dome at the top of the building! WE're on the second floor now. Each deadly game you clear brings you closer to the top!"

Yugi nodded firmly. Kaiba seemed unsurprised he wasn't frightened.

"But! You will never conquer Death-T!" Kaiba laughed then, laughed that Yugi would be crushed.. and laughed for the game itself? Was there that much honor in him?

"Kaiba! Count me in too!" Jou had come back after making sure Grandpa was taken care of by the paramedics. "I'm not letting Yugi go alone!"

…was this a good thing? Yugi wondered. It was brave of Jou, and it made him smile that Jou was willing to risk a Theme Park of Death, that he was that close a friend, but Yugi didn't want to put his friends in danger.

_We will be able to watch him better if he is with us, Master. And Jounouchi-sama is a true gamer as well. He will help us triumph. _

_You're right, Yami!_ Yugi smiled at Jou, thanking him for coming to help him.

Kaiba laughed quietly again.

"Listen Kaiba! I could punch in your lily-white face with my fist right here and now!" Kaiba moved like he'd done martial arts, but there was a world of difference between that and real street-fighting, and Jou had been the best. "But that wouldn't mean anything! Yugi'll beat you at your card game! And I'll stake my life to help him get there!" Even though Yami would be there… well, Yami hadn't gotten Gramps out of the box. There were limits to what he could do. It hadn't been that long ago that Jou had seen Yami too exhausted to even switch back. Yugi would need Jou's help too, Jou was sure of it.

"Don't forget about me!" Jou and Yugi both turned their heads, surprised. Honda's voice! "Yugi! Jou!"

"Honda!" Why was Honda here! But Jou was relieved. Honda was a great man to have at your back.

"Heh heh…" Honda flashed a predatory grin at Jou, who reciprocated. Kaiba wouldn't know what hit him.

"Honda! What's with the kid on your back!"

"Gaaa…" The baby waved his hand.

"Ah, this thing? My sister made me babysit her kid. He kept whining to go to Kaiba Land… We were in the audience when things started getting weird and you guys showed up! Good thing I was here-you look like you need a hand! Count me in, Yugi! You're not going in there without me!" It had been a snap to get past the arena security, even with the whiny kid.

"Yaay Kaiba! Kaiba's gonna win!" The kid waved at Kaiba.

Honda hit it on the head. "Shaddup you little brat!"

"Waah!" The baby whined repeatedly.

"Hey, don't make him cry, Honda!"

"That hurt, Hiroto!" The baby glared. "I'll tell mommy!"

"Just shut up!" Honda glared back. What a brat!

Yugi watched smiling. Those guys… putting their lives on the line for him.

"So, let's start the game already!" A united front faced Kaiba.

Kaiba gestured grandly, still gloating. "Open the gates of Death-T!"

A very serious set of door opened. Yami reassured Yugi. He would protect him, and so would Jounouchi-sama and Honda-sama. Yami would owe them more favors after this.

"Step through the gate, Yugi! We're all waiting for you!"

The crowd was jealous. A whole other theme park only special guests could get into? If only they knew…

Yugi, Jou, and Honda stepped through. As the doors closed slowly, Kaiba announced, "Yugi! I'll be waiting for you at the top! Ha ha ha ha ha!" The doors sealed off the sound of his laughter.

They were in a tunnel. Yugi could feel Yami working, at what he couldn't tell. But he didn't want to distract him.

No, wait. _Get some rest, Yami. I'll need you later, but I'm sure I can get through the first few games with their help. _

…_yes, Master. _An approving smile. He would have liked to help Master, but seeing how he had truly made Master braver, turning down help for strategy's sake… _I will be here when you need me. _

_I know_. Yugi pet him as Yami curled on the bed, mind returning to the tunnel.

"Hey… this feels creepy…" Jou muttered.

Honda taunted him as they walked along the long tunnel. Where was the game?

Finally, there was another set of doors, labeled Death-T 1.

"Is this the first game?" An obvious question, but Honda was sick of the tunnel.

Suddenly, alarms sounded. "Emergency! Emergency!"

"What's going on!"

"Please help me!" A woman in futuristic clothing ran towards them.

They all stared in shock. "Anzu!"

"Whaa!" She stared back. "What are _you_ doing here!"

"That's _my_ line!" Jou responded.

"I started work at this amusement park today! I lost my job at Burger World when I punched out this customer who touched my butt. So I applied at Kaiba Land! They put me in this costume and made me the guide for this game. You guys surprised me!"

"So, why did you yell help?"

"It's an act! Part of this game! After that, I say this line to the customers. 'The enemy is about to blow up this space station! You are the only ones who can save it! Put on your cyber-vests and defeat the intruders with your laser guns!'" She seemed very into it.

"Anzu, how can you act like _that_ at a time like this?"

"I practiced hard! My acting isn't that bad!"

"Sheesh, are you stupid? Do you have any idea what this theme park is about!" First Grandpa Motou here, then Honda, now Anzu… once was happenstance, twice was coincidence, three times was enemy action. Jou was pretty sure Kaiba had gathered them here, but why? If he was just after a rematch with Yugi.

But perhaps he wanted to destroy Yugi's state of mind first by targeting his friends. He seemed at the type. Rich bastard… "I guess you're better off knowing nothing…" Jou turned away. Hopefully she wouldn't get involved.

Yugi hoped the same thing. Anzu was his oldest friend. Should he gather her into his party so he could look after or leave her here…

"Anyway," Honda interrupted their thoughts. "The first game looks like a shootout!"

There were three sets of futuristic garb like Anzu's and three laser guns haingin on the wall. "There are the cybervests and lasers!" Yugi pointed out. A physical game? He wasn't so good at those…

"All right, everyone! Time to get dressed!" What a coincidence! He first customers were her best friends! It had to be a good omen! "Yeah! Looking good! Okay, the game is a shooting match, three against three! The battle takes place in the electrical field beyond that door! There's a sensor on the front of these cyber-vests! Aim for the spot." She pointed to it. "If the enemy's laser hits your sensor you'll feel a light vibration over your whole body. If you get hit even once, you're out of the game. The first team to lose all its members loses… then it's game over!"

Jou and Honda looked at each other.

Yugi worried. It couldn't be that simple… Kaiba had put so much effort into this, there had to be some sort of trap…

"Hey, Anzu! Could you take care of this kid during the game?"

Anzu stared at the baby. "I… is he yours, Honda?"

"Are you crazy!" Honda stared.

The baby made cute noises. "Coochie coo, cute baby!" Then he stuck her head on her breasts. "Yech… this kid's a _perv_."

"Awright, let's go!"

"Good luck!"

"Yugi?" Jou said quietly as they went through the door. "No offense, but you're short and all. Let Honda and me handle this."

Yugi was relieved. On the one hand, he wouldn't have a glorious victory to show Yami when he woke up, but on the other Yami would never forgive himself if Yugi got hurt somehow. And he just knew this wouldn't be as fair as it seemed.


	30. Shootout

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, I wouldn't be re-writing the early manga, I would have written it in the first place. I don't own it.

A/N: This was one of my first fics, sort of a challenge to myself to write something just _slightly_ AU and see what happened. Ideally, it would have been finished by now, but due to my depression and that hiatus (which I'm very sorry about) it's not.

I've lost a lot of my interest in this project, but I'm still doing it because I promised myself I would never leave a fic unfinished and because so many readers like it. I would really like to move on to other projects.

I didn't want to cut this fic short, but I think to avoid giving you an inferior product, something that only does the minimum, I think I'm going to have to at least skip the filler games between Death-T and Monster World. This means for Bakura fans that you'll be seeing him sooner. This fic was always meant to stop after Monster World. I did say there's going to be a Seto/Seth pairing, but that's part of the AU.

This won't be ending too quick, there's at least 10 chapters left to go, but if anyone reads the authors notes I thought you might want to know the status of this fic. I'd like to apologize for the last couple chapters, I really don't feel they've been up to snuff.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Yugi, Jou and Honda looked into the room where the game would be played, steeling themselves up for the battle ahead. Suddenly, Kaiba's face appeared in each of the squares of the floor. "Hello again, Yugi! Welcome to Death-T 1, the first game of the theme park! The three enemies you're about to face are mercenaries I've hired especially for this game! If you're lucky, you'll die in a blaze of glory like a shooting star across the sky!"

Jou grimaced. "Listen up, bowl head! Your games suck! We're gonna make it to the top!" Damn rich bastard, thinking his money would make them just lose like that… just one more person looking down on him, one more person he would show up!

Inside, Yugi was terribly worried. TV screens. Cameras everywhere. What if Kaiba's real plan was to make Yami use his powers and show it to the world? He had to know even mercenaries were no match for his Yami.

He hid his worry from Yami. Yami needed to rest now, for whatever lay ahead. And if Yami knew Yugi was worried, he would worry too… Yugi wasn't as powerful as Yami, but even so… he wanted to protect him in return. He wanted to develop his own strength and make Yami proud of him.

It seemed that all the Kaibas were watching him out of all the screens as he said, "Enjoy your last game." And the screens blanked out.

Jou had played laser tag before, this seemed similar enough. He started to order everyone forward, then checked himself.

This wasn't a game. Or, it was a game, but a weird game. More like a war. This was really dangerous.

And this was physical stuff, combat. Yugi was a great gamer, but dodging… not his thing. And Yugi was what this was really all about. They had to protect him, get him through all this so he could beat the bastard who had done all that to Gramps.

After all, Yugi was good with games, but he had never been in real combat. He, and Honda to a lesser extent, had. "Yugi?"

"Yes, Jou?"

"You stay here. Honda and I'll take them out."

Yugi started to protest, then nodded. "We've got to keep you safe. You're the important one here," Jou told him.

Just like Yami thought of him as the important one. His friends were going into danger, and… "I'll watch your backs."

Jou nodded. "Okay, but stay back, you hear me Yug'?"

Yugi nodded.

Jou gestured for Honda to move out. Let's see… lateral thinking was the way to win.

There were walls cutting up the space, limiting the lines of fire.

Up… he'd take the high road. Jou climbed up on top of one of the walls, "Yeah! Now I've got room to fight!" He'd just given them a warning, so in order that they didn't have time to react he jumped from wall to wall, running, until he was on top of one, who looked in shock. He laughed, exhilarated, as he pointed his laser gun thing at him. This was more like it! He'd missed that thrill.

The guy pointed his own gun at him.

…wait a minute, why was he playing by Kaiba's rules?

Jou kicked the guy in the face. "My way is faster!"

The other two stared, shocked that one of them had actually been taken out. Then they started firing at Jou, who dodged nimbly.

Honda grinned. They'd shown themselves! He hit one dead on as they went after Jou.

And nothing happened. Jou got under cover fast.

Then Honda took a glancing blow, not on the target spot… and it hurt! An electric shock! "Jou, Yugi, there's something wrong with this game, we have to pull back!"

They left the game chamber and met up with Anzu again.

"What's wrong, Honda?" Yugi asked, puzzled. He was ashamed of himself, he hadn't hit any of them!

"Yugi…" Honda's teeth were gritted. "This game is rigged." He threw his gun to the ground. "Our guns are useless! There's no way we can win!"

"What!" Yugi had been sure one time he had hit, but nothing had happened…

Honda was furious at the lousy trick.

Anzu stared. What exactly was going on?

The baby in her arms growled. Not only was he interrupted in his molestation of Anzu, but his uncle was talking bad about Kaiba! He grabbed Anzu's gun and let them have it!

They all dodged, but a shot hit one of the spare suits on the wall, with crackled!

Honda stared. "What the… There was an electric shock when the laser hit the sensor on that spare vest!"

Yugi paled. IF that had been one of them… he checked, Yami was still well asleep. Yugi swore to keep this to himself. Yami had only given Kaiba a penalty game of a fake death the last time, but if he knew Kaiba had tried to kill his precious Yugi, he might kill him for real.

If Yugi died, Yami would also be trapped in the Puzzle again! And after meeting the spirit (or spirits?) of the Items, he knew it would be as horrible as it had been before Yugi solved it.

Darkness and chains and endless echoing cold…

Memories drained away…

Yugi realized he would rather kill Kaiba than let that happen. He didn't want to think he was that sort of person, but he would. Yami tortured, Yami not remembering everything that had happened between him and Yugi…

Honda had grabbed Anzu's gun. It looked the same as theirs, but was built completely different. "So that's it! Those mercenaries have _real_ laser guns. They've got lethal weapons."

"Kaiba didn't know Anzu was our friend when he hired her and gave her the gun… Wait a minute." Jou thought for a second. "Maybe he did." Crazy guy and his games…

"But now we at least have one gun we can face them with!" Honda didn't care about all that psychological stuff right now.

"Us against two pros…" Yugi shook his head. "We need some sort of trick."

"What I did won't work twice. Well, it might, but with lethal weapons we can't risk it." Jou shook his head. When he was younger he would have grinned and done it, but now…

The baby was pissed they were still saying bad things about Kaiba. "I'd like to shoot _you_ with the gun!"

Honda looked at his nephew and grinned. "Leave this to me!"

A few seconds later, he stepped through the gate, not even trying to take cover. The mercenaries walked up to him and laughed. Then Honda raised his hands, still silent. They laughed more. "So yew chickened out! Yer gonna surrender! But I'm afraid it's no use." An evil grin.

"Yeah, Whut he means is, ol' Kaiba told us to kill yew!"

"So say your prayers! Heh heh heh…"

"It's execution time!" They pointed their guns at him and were about to fire.

When Johji tossed the gun in the air from where he'd been strapped to Honda's back. And Honda took them out with two shots from Anzu's real laser gun.

Honda grinned. "Haven't you ever watched any Westerns? The hero is always the one who says the least! Oh, and don't worry." He looked at them as they fell to the floor writhing. "I turned the voltage down. You won't die."

When he came back Jou, Anzu and Yugi cheered.

Anzu's moment of respect for Honda ended when she found out he'd promised that little pervert Johji a bath with her if he helped Honda out. Honda begged her and Anzu scowled and headed toward Yugi and Jou, who were moving on to the next challenge. "No way!"

If any of them had been able to see Kaiba then, they would noticed the smile on his face. He had derived some pleasure from their victory. Worthy opponents…

He had lost, but even so… he hadn't put so much energy into anyone's destruction since Gozaburo. He hadn't felt anything this deeply since Gozaburo.

Kaiba thought of it as hate, but also there was… he wanted to win. No, he wanted not just the victory but the game. He hadn't felt this way since…

Anzu had joined the group after being filled in. Damn, she was going to lose another job… someone was going after Yugi again. Because of Yami. Yami wasn't taking over this time, he was letting Yugi handle it so far.

She knew she should probably be pissed at Yami for putting her best friend in danger, but for some reason she felt she had more reason than ever before to trust him. Maybe it had been seeing Yugi, her timid friend, in so much danger yet still unafraid. Yami was good for him. Yugi was right about him.

But how had _she_ been the one to end up carrying Johji! "Honda, he's your nephew!" Boys! Grrr…

Honda groused and took him. "Okay, okay…"

Jou and Yugi ignored the exchange. "We cleared that shooting game without a problem." Jou was grinning. He hadn't been in mortal peril in ages. It was making him feel alive. "It was a good warm-up, but now we're really going to kick butt! Right, Yugi?"

"I guess, but I still feel nervous! We could've died back there." He didn't want to think about it, the old Yugi would have been frozen in panic by now… but he had to think about it. Yami and his friends were on the line. "And I'm sure Kaiba's next game will be even more dangerous!" He was a game master. He had to try to plan, to come up with something, even though he had no idea what would be next.

Johji was crying in Honda's arms, reaching out for Anzu and her breasts. Honda begged Anzu to take him back but she wasn't having any.

"Anyway! No matter what it is, we can beat it!" Jou grinned at Yugi. To think that the little runt he'd teased to try to get him to fight back had come so far, was so brave… he was proud to be Yugi's friend, he realized.

He thought maybe he understood how Yami felt now. At least a bit of it… Yami and that whole situation was weird. And there were ghosts involved, and evil magic. He hated that sort of thing. But Yugi was his friend and Yami was too, he guessed. No, really he knew.

"Yup!" Yugi grinned. Wait till he showed Yami!

"You got it!" Honda said loudly to be heard over Johji.

Jou wished he hadn't jinxed it by thinking about spirits and all that stuff he hated. The next game was in a haunted house-like set up. He shivered. "What's with the change in scenery?" Everything so far had looked futuristic. "This is creepy!"

"Yeah, it sends a chill down your spine!" Honda agreed. "Anyway, let's keep moving."

Yugi nodded and went forward with him. Spirits other than that of the Millennium Items didn't frighten him. Yami was a good spirit. The best spirit.

"Welcome to the horror zone…" a creepy voice said behind them. Jou and Yugi recognized the butler from the Kaiba mansion.

After the second game was over, Anzu folded her arms to shield her breasts (sheesh, was everything trying to molest her today! She was now just as pissed at Kaiba as the rest of them. She should file a complaint about workplace harassment!) and glared. "We will never speak of this again."

Jou nodded firmly.

Yugi was pinching his nose.

Honda had taken Johji off to change his diaper. He was never, never letting his sister dump him with her kid again. Never ever. Even if he had saved their asses twice now.

The butler moaned in his seat, still sizzling slightly.

What really sucked was that that wasn't even Death-T 2, just the ride to it. "The murderer's mansion?" Great. Just great.

When would these crazy games end and Yugi finally be able to face Kaiba with Yami by his side?


	31. Circle

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, I wouldn't be doing a fanfiction that's rewriting it.

I left the issues of Shonen Jump with the manga I need to do the next few chapters in my dorm room while I'm across the country for the holidays. So, in order to still do updates, I'm going to skim over the next few games so I can get to where it becomes more AU and I don't need the manga. Sorry to anyone who really wanted to see those games.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

A guillotine, a murderer… Yugi had thought he would have to call Yami out then, but Jou had handled it. He was still amazed by what great friends he had, not only were they sticking to him despite him getting them in all this danger, they were handling it beautifully, every twisted game that came their way, without panicking, in fact showing great intelligence and strength.

He really hoped nothing happened to them. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve friends like these. They even accepted Yami, even though Jou was afraid of ghosts… nothing would ever scare them away from him, he hoped. No, knew.

Even though he was in mortal peril, and Yami was slumbering in his heart instead of giving him reassurance, he was almost having the time of his life. His expertise as a game master was winning over Kaiba's experience and fortune! With the help of his friends, of course. He felt so proud of himself!

He was almost regretting that he would have to let Yami out soon. He wanted to see how far he could go, what challenges he could face!

But he hadn't denied Tea the chance to help out, and he wouldn't deny it to Yami either. Yami wasn't some replacement, just taking him over when he couldn't handle things, like Yugi had sometimes thought when he had been feeling depressed in the past, unworthy of Yami. Yami was his friend.

He could feel Yami's utter devotion even though he was resting. Peace and happiness, joy he was in the light of Yugi's soul. Almost fully healed now from what the Puzzle had done to him.

Except he didn't have his memories back.

Yami had told Yugi that something about Kaiba reminded him of something… had there been a person named Seth? Had they been friend or foe?

Something to tell Grandpa and Professor Yoshimori when they finally got together to discuss what they had found out about Yami's and the Items' past. If there was a historical person named Seth who was like Kaiba…

Had they looked like Kaiba? What was it that had triggered Yami's memories?

Yami didn't seem to be truly angry at Kaiba, despite everything. More like… disappointed in a friend, wanting to snap them out of something. He'd tried to help Kaiba with the vision of death in the Shadow Realm.

That had been a different Penalty Game from the others. Instead of making the person judged incapacitated in some way so they wouldn't hurt others until they learned some lesson, or dealt with more finally if they were beyond redemption, he had simply given him a lesson and expected him to learn it and not need to be held back beyond that.

Had they been friends? A fellow game master, a player of Shadow Games… Kaiba's illusions, the ones he had inflicted on Grandpa, had been an attempt to replicate a Penalty Game in the Shadow Realm.

Had he just done that to surpass Yami, or out of some sense of…

Yugi knew there was a connection between Yami and Kaiba somehow. He felt it too, the frustration that Kaiba was acting so cruel and inhuman. It shouldn't be like this. No one should do things like this, but it hurt worse that a fellow gamer was, someone who was a champion, a role model. Someone who should have been confident in themselves and their ability to win without _cheating._

Yugi's eyes widened. They had come to an open room and settled down to wait. What if…

Was Kaiba cheating?

First Honda had been here when this pre-opening day was by invitation only, Kaiba had said. Then there had been Anzu, equipped with not just a normal laser gun but one of the high-voltage ones the mercenaries had had. If Kaiba had done research on him (and surely he had, after going to all this trouble to build this elaborate game), then he had to know Anzu was his friend.

She hadn't been hired randomly. Yugi knew it.

Then the piece of paper with the seeming word blood on it… a clue.

These were _games_, after all, not just traps. In a game, both players have to have a chance to win. Games have to be _fair_, to be games.

These were hard games, deadly games, warped games, but still games.

Kaiba was giving them a fighting chance when he could have simply destroyed them. Yugi hadn't even had to use Yami's powers yet.

Kaiba had said… when he had seen the monsters come to life, that this was the extreme game he had been looking for. Extreme… dangerous, weird…

Kaiba had looked so alive when there was the danger. Even though he had cheated… now he looked at it that way, giving the mercenaries different guns seemed more like a puzzle, part of the game, than cheating.

Kaiba thought highly enough of Yu… Yami to think he was a high enough level game master to survive such difficult games?

What a strange compliment.

Yami was that good, Yugi knew. It was a boost to his ego that he was proving that he was just as high level, worthy of Yami. He pet Yami's hair as he slept, nestled in his soul. And felt a pang of… jealousy?

Kaiba was appending millions of yen on Yami, on a challenge fitted to Yami.

Kaiba and Yami each considered each other game masters, worthy opponents.

Kaiba had fame and fortune. Not like Yugi that almost everyone had overlooked.

Kaiba and Yami had known each other somehow. How could that be? Reincarnation? What exactly had they been to each other? Best friends? More?

Maybe it was just his jealousy talking, but Yugi felt that they had been close. They were… very alike. Harsh, sometimes, seemingly unfair in that they overpowered opponents, but truly fair, fitting the game to the situation like hand to glove.

Kaiba was overcoming the handicap of no magic to challenge Yami. What did Yugi have to measure up to that?

No! Kaiba shouldn't have been the one to solve the Puzzle and have Yami! Hadn't Shadi said something about destiny? Yami was meant for him and him alone!

His hands clenched tight around the Puzzle's chain and he inwardly chenched his teeth and pulled Yami into a tight hug. His Yami.

Maybe Kaiba seemed like a better match, but Yugi would overcome him! Beat him as Yami had, prove he was worthy of Yami, Yami's equal as a game master! Yami had been teaching him a little magic, even if he didn't have money…

Kaiba had magic. Somehow Yugi knew it. Kaiba didn't know how to use it, wasn't in touch with himself (warped…), wasn't in harmony with allies in the Shadow Realm, but Kaiba had that same strength Yami did, strength of shadows.

Yugi's power was of light. Light that gave strength to shadows and fought away darkness.

And that reassured him. Yugi was the one whose soul was bright enough to keep Yami safe in the light. The balm to his wounds. Yugi was the one Yami loved, even if only in a strange way, not as equals.

Yami was the one Yugi loved. He would never let him go. Never, never.

His hand relaxed around the Puzzle. Yami was his. Every bit of his soul felt it, and Yami felt the same. Devoted Yami.

He sighed in relief.

"Penny for 'em?" Jou asked, looking at him. Anzu and Honda broke up their argument about who should carry the baby and also turned to him.

Yugi shook his head. "Just thinking about Kaiba, and that nothing bad has happened so far."

Jou winced and looked around. "Cross your fingers, quick! Darn, there's no wood to knock on… I hope you didn't just jinx us, Yugi."

Yugi winced. "I hope so too, Jou. But the games have been fair, if you think about it."

"Fair? Kaiba, fair? What about the lasers?" Jou sputtered.

"Anzu was right there with one."

"You're right, it is a coincidence that I just lost my job, just was hired here, and was put right where I would run into you guys." Anzu nodded, pushing Johji back to Honda. "For the last time, I am not carrying that kid!"

"Come on, Anzu!"

"Waaaah!" Johji cried crocodile tears.

"I said no!"

"We need some sorta good luck charm." Jou nodded firmly.

Honda laughed. "You're superstitious, Jou?"

Jou pointed at the Puzzle. "We've got ancient ghosts and magic and all sorts of weird stuff going on, and you're ragging on good luck charms?"

"Good point." Honda nodded and grabbed Johji, who was trying to crawl to Anzu's lap again. "And what's with the waiting? We've been here for ages."

"Maybe the game is to find some way out of the room?" Yugi looked up. "There's a small hole way up there…"

Jou shook his head. "Sheer walls, and even if we stood on each other's shoulders we couldn't even hoist you up, Yugi. Dumb game."

"I don't think it's that then… thanks for standing by me, guys."

"We've been friends for ages, Yugi." Anzu shrugged it off.

"Hey, we're buds now." Jou grinned.

"Any pal of Jou's is a pal of mine, and you're a good pal." Honda nodded.

"What about me? I've helped you out too!" Johji waved his arms.

"Yeah, and then you lured me into a trap!" Jou scowled. Johji tried to hide behind Anzu, but was pushed away.

"Friends forever." Anzu ignored the mini pervert, smiling.

"Friends forever," Jou and Honda repeated.

Anzu laughed. "Hey, I got an idea for a good luck charm! Everybody, hold out your right hands like this…"

She drew a smiley face, part of it on each of their hands.

"A smiley face? Couldn't you have done something cool, Anzu?"

"It's my marker, I pick what to draw."

"Why do you have a marker, anyways?"

"I'm supposed to use it to cross out the tickets of people who played the laser game. Or… I was supposed to use it. I'm probably fired now." Anzu sighed. "Now I'm going to need to get _another_ job… at this rate, it's going to take more than five years to save up enough to go to New York…"

Yugi smiled. "I'm sure you'll do it, Anzu!"

Suddenly, a block fell a ways away from them. They all jumped to their feet and looked up. The ceiling was made out of blocks! One of them flashed red right on top of them! They all got out of the way, and a second later, it fell!

They kept dodging blocks breathlessly, climbing to the top of the blocks as the floor was covered, and more kept falling! "I think we have to climb on them and make it to that exit!" Yugi pointed to the hole.

This was tough for him, he was the shortest so it was hard to get on top of the blocks or jump from block to block. Fortunately, his three friends kept an eye on him, giving him a hand when he needed it. He smiled, seeing the simple symbol, even though the ink was running with the sweat and rubbing so soon after it was made.

Jou was the first through the hole, then Honda handed him Johji, then they helped Anzu through. Then Yugi, who had ended up a ways away and had to jump over, Finally, Jou reached his hand for Honda to come up.

"I can't."

"What! Don't joke around, Honda!"

"I'm stuck." His clothes were trapped under a block, and the part trapped included the clasp to get out of them.

Jou's and Anzu's eyes widened. "No…"

Yugi concentrated, and the block holding Honda captive slid away. "Honda, quick!"

Honda dived through the hole just before a block slammed down, blocking it.

Jou and Anzu looked at each other. "Thank you, Yami."

"Thanks."

"Thanks man, you just saved my life." Honda was panting.

Yugi was panting harder, sitting down and leaning against the wall.

"Are you all right, Yugi?" Anzu put her hand on his shoulder.

"I… did that, no time to wake up Yami… heavy…" Yugi panted.

"Are you going to be okay?" Her eyes were soft.

"I'll be fine, just… five minutes." He closed his eyes, just for a second.


	32. Goal

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh. Do own three Cosmo Queen cards which I love to pieces.

I was an idiot and forgot to bring the Shonen Jumps with the manga I needed to do this the regular way home while visiting my family. Sorry to manga fans who wanted to see me do their favorite bit. In order to still update, I'm going to have to wing it. And this was where the plan said it would get more AU in any case, so it should be okay.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

The exhausted Yugi fell into warm arms. _What… Yami?_

_Yes, Master. I am sorry, I should have been more alert so you did not need to tire yourself._

_No, you needed to rest up after standing guard over me all night… _Yugi felt a surge of energy as Yami carefully helped him recover. Wait a minute. He opened his eyes. "Yami?" So… Yami was holding him for real, not just inside his mind!

Wonderful!

"Yes, Master?" Those concerned ruby orbs looked at him. To hear his voice for real, to be in his arms for real, to have him here…

"You told me you separated to protect Grandpa." Yugi could stand now, but he wanted to just rest here as long as he could. "Why haven't you done this before?"

A blink. "You did not need me to before. And this is not something I like to do, Master."

"…What?" Yami didn't want to hold him? Yugi felt hurt, but then he noticed what the sight Yami had taught him to use showed him. "You're drawing power to do this… from the Puzzle?"

A mournful nod. "I am not yet strong enough, Master."

To have the Puzzle's power running through the veins of that borrowed body… now he was paying attention, Yugi could feel Yami shake slightly in a way not caused by holding Yugi's slight weight. "Thank you, Yami."

It must be reminding him of his time in the Puzzle, forcing him to confront what he stayed in Yugi's Soul Room to avoid. It must be terrifying him…

And it showed in the back of eyes that should never have known fear, but only in the very back. Trauma and agony far overshadowed by concern and… love?

Here he was in Yami's arms, being held, with an expression like that on his face… it was a dream come true. There was more there than devotion to a savior, Yugi was sure of it. He reached up to touch Yami's face… and then he realized. He jumped to his feet. "Go back?"

Yami blinked. "Gladly, Master, but why? I see the games so far in your memory, and it might be better for you to have another by your side."

"Go back before…" Yugi bit the sentence off. Cameras. Cameras everywhere here. Kaiba was watching. Kaiba had seen Yami, overheard that conversation. He tried to go over exactly what he had said in that daze induced by exhaustion and, let's face it, hormones.

Touching him for real had been so _different _from only doing so in his mind.

"It's too late, Yugi." Kaiba's face appeared on screens, grinning that same calculating, sadistic grin. "Yami, is it? Welcome to Death-T, my _real_ opponent."

Yugi flinched. Kaiba knew. What was he going to do? And… real opponent?

Yami had been the one to duel Kaiba. Did that mean this whole thing…

"All the games so far, and the next one, were just to draw out by endangering those you seem to care about. An ancient spirit! Finally, a worthy opponent!" Kaiba laughed like crazy. "You gave me the extreme game I always wanted. You showed me a magic that even my technical genius can only produce a sad copy of! You showed me _power_, the power of games! I _will_ have that power, Yami! Darkness." A half smile. "How appropriate for the dark side of gaming. Magical talismans created by darkest murder… and the legends say power unimaginable goes to the one who gains them all. I got all the Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards. Their power now belongs to me and me alone! And I _will_ get all the Millennium Items!"

Yami stared. "You… actually wish… they are poison!"

Kaiba laughed. "They are _power_, and I will have it! I will have what Gozaburo tried to deny me! Look!" And he held out a golden scepter. "The Millennium Rod. The previous owner used it to control minds… but he didn't think to take control of my agent. A sleeping potion in his drink… and the first goes to me! He was easy to defeat in a duel without his Item and off guard! I already know of where two others besides your Puzzle are, and I _will _get my hands on them, though it is proving more difficult." A wild grin. "I'll need more power to fight mind-reading and seeing the future. But I _will_ win, Yami."

"You're not taking the Puzzle!" Yugi grasped it protectively. "You can't! Yami will…" He bit it back. He shouldn't expose any more weaknesses than he already had. Poker face, that was the way to play any game.

"You are a _fool_, Kaiba. The power you seek does not rest in the items, but in your own heart and those of your cards. You feel it, do you not? A connection to the Blue Eyes, why you feel so enraged it 'betrayed' you to side with me. It did it to aid you, I am sure of it. So you would find that power. I gave you not a punishment as I have dealt out to so many others, but a _lesson_." Yami did not think Kaiba would listen to this now, but after he faced him again… Kaiba had it in him to learn, he was sure of it.

Another defeat, another lesson… He had beaten Shadi with two Millennium Items, surely one would not be that much harder? Would it even lend its power to Kaiba?

…it would, Yami knew.

Millennium Items on both sides, shadow magic on both sides… why did this feel so _right_? Why was it almost impossible to hate Kaiba?

"I _will_ defeat you, Yami! I will be the greatest gamer in the world!" Kaiba gloated. "Your Master will be _me_, not that useless squirt you had to coach through those easy games!"

"He didn't coach me!" Yugi was enraged now.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "I did not. I slept to gather my strength. I trust my Master. He knows what you do not. You think the Items will mean you do not have to learn. You want to rely on the power of others? That is weakness. To face your games without and with his friends by his side, that is strength!"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "I will defeat you!" Why did this seem so familiar? Something in him wanted to tell Mokuba to cancel his match, ignore the rest of Death-T, just bring Yami to him now! Before anything could happen. He _needed_ this duel. His hand stroked the Rod, a habit he had picked up quickly. "A Game Master like you should only serve one greater, not a kid! I will not let you bow down to anyone else but me!"

Yami laughed, and the laugh had a dark edge that to Yugi showed the scars of Yami's torment. "You would fight the Items then?"

A blink. "What?"

"I am their prisoner. Once, I had power. Now? I have no memories, only my skills and magic and the one whose light was great enough to draw me out of the darkness. Your light is not great enough, Kaiba. I would return to the Puzzle and I would be _destroyed_ before I let that happen." Yami nodded firmly. "Can you face what you choose to rely on? They will use you, Kaiba. As they use me for I know not what."

Yugi's friends in the room and Mokuba in the command room where Kaiba was sitting silently watched the exchange.

Mokuba's head was spinning. Magic? Magic Items? But they had made Kaiba alive again. Made him work on Kaiba Land with new vigor. Helped him fulfill his promise.

If Kaiba wanted that shiny gold thing around Yugi's neck, Mokuba would make sure he got it.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Once you are mine, genie, then I'll learn your lessons. Now? I will defeat you and claim my prize."

Yugi stared. "Genie?" …the idea had never occurred to him, but now he thought about it… Egypt was in the area the taled of Genies came from… Had Yami never been human? Or like in the movie… Imprisoned in a talisman.

Yami had been human. He was sure of it. Even if this all was fantastical.

"You will not defeat me." Yami laughed. "Not even in my reduced state. Not when you still have so much to learn."

Kaiba smiled that smile again. "We'll see, Yami. One more game and then you face _me._ It will be a duel unlike any other." And the screens went black.

"…perhaps. Yet somehow I have the feeling it will be a duel like many…Seth." Yami turned back to Yugi. "Should I return to the Puzzle and let you face the last game?"

Yugi thought. "I want to duel Kaiba now. Saying those things about me… and he'll never take you! But we should duel him together." Leaving aside other things he wanted to do together with Yami… he really was beautiful. He even made a school uniform look exotic and hot. "Maybe you should warm up?" He smiled and hugged Yami, who stood almost a foot taller than him yet still didn't make him feel little. "I know you love to game, so you can have the next one by yourself."

Yami smiled, hugging him back. "I am proud to be your champion, my Light and my Master." A brief kiss to his hair.

"I'll watch and cheer you on." Yugi left those arms reluctantly. He wanted to ask Yami to manifest more, but… not until he could do it without the Puzzle. He didn't want to see darkness in those ruby shadowed eyes when he looked at him. "You can use my body."

"Hold on a sec," Jou interjected. "If he's got his own body, than why has he been using yours all the time?"

Yami looked at Yugi, who sighed. "He's having to use the Puzzle, Jou. He's not strong enough not to. And it makes him remember. And I don't want him to be indebted to it. You remember Shadi."

Jou shivered. "That was really creepy at the end there. Completely psycho. I have to hand it to you Yami, you don't use Yugi as a… as a puppet, you know? Even if you do possess him"

Anzu whapped him on the back of the head. "What he means is, you're our friend."

Yami's eyebrow rose. "I thought you did not trust me for Yugi-dono's sake, Mazaki-sama."

Anzu, Jou, and Honda looked at each other. Finally Honda shrugged. "You got to trust people _sometime_. And you've really helped us out a lot. So you're our friend?"

"I am not wor…" Yugi elbowed him.

_Say yes!_

_But I am not worthy…_

_They're my friends and yours too! _

_They are your friends, Master. _

_And yours too. You're not a slave, Yami. I know you want to be mine, but you're my friend and my equal. _Maybe when Yami was reminded of the Puzzle's power was not the best time to remind him Yugi was just as helpless against the Puzzle as Yami was. _I want you to be their friend._

Jou, Anzu and Honda were looking from Yami's eyes to Yugi's, as they quickly figured out they were talking. About what?

"I… thank you for the honor of your friendship, Jounouchi-sama, Mazaki-sama, and Hiroto-sama." Yami bowed to each of them.

"What's going on!" Johji yelled, kicking his legs and waving his arms in Honda's back carrying thing.

"Ow!" The flailing limbs were hitting and kicking Honda. "None of your business!"

"At least he was quiet through most of that," Anzu said, looking on the bright side. Another part of that bright side was that she wasn't carrying the brat.

"May I return now, Master?" Yami looked at Yugi with pleading eyes. He missed the light and warmth so much already, though he could sense it looking at Yugi. Such a bright soul…

Yugi held out his arms. "You're always welcome."

Yami walked into his arms and rested his chin on the top of Yugi's head before disappearing.


	33. Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, it would be novels, because I'm way out of practice at drawing.

So sorry about missing last week, I've been sick for a while now. Don't worry, I am going to finish this fic. Thanks to everyone who has kept following it through all the ups and downs.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Yugi's three friends looked at each other. Kaiba was the enemy, right?

And to think a few weeks ago they would have been glad that someone wanted to take the Puzzle, and Yami, away.

But Yami was a friend and Yugi would be heartbroken, so…

Anzu rested her hand on Yugi's shoulder as he smiled up at her, trying not to look worried. "Let's get going, Yugi."

"Yeah, we can't let that Kaiba jerk win!" Jou grinned, punching his open hand.

"Yeah! And thanks for saving my life back there, Yugi," Honda chimed in.

Honda's life had only been in danger because of him. But Yugi smiled.

"Okay, let's keep going!" Jou started off down the hallway before they could lose the momentum.

When they got to the end of the corridor they stared in shock. Kaiba's Death-T was so elaborate. A huge stadium? With a glass box like the one Kaiba and Grandpa had dueled in suspended over what looked like a life-size Capsule Monster Chess board?

On the other end of the stadium stood Mokuba, dwarfed by two guards. "Welcome to my stage, Death-T 4, Yugi!" His arms were folded in front of his chest and he was smiling cruelly. A miniature Kaiba. "This is a battle between you and me! Leave your friends where they are and come to the Duel Box alone!"

Yugi's friends wanted to come with him, told him it was too dangerous to do alone, but Yugi shook his head, determined. "It's okay! I'm not a _weakling_ anymore! I'm not alone!" He reached for Yami and Yami responded instantly, happy Yugi would allow him to stand by his side in battle.

"Mazaki-sama, Jounouchi-sama! We will win, no harm will come to Yugi-dono!" Yami smiled at them confidently, happy at yet another demonstration of their loyalty to Yugi. It was good to know he had other protectors as valiant as these.

Yugi and Yami walked together to the glass box, where Mokuba was already seated. "Yugi, and the other Yugi! Congratulations on making it all the way to Death-T 4!"

"You again… have you learned your lesson?"

"You'll see how much I've learned!" Like not to cheat. He wanted to beat this spirit and show his big brother how strong he was! "I'll let you two in on something! The last stage you're trying to get to… the final arena with my big brother… is on the floor above this one. See, that elevator takes you there!"

"So we must defeat you to get to it."

"Like even two of you have a chance! You're going to fail at this stage, and either you hand over the Puzzle because you lost a game or your friends get it!"

Yami's eyes darted over to where Jou, Anzu, and Honda stood. Mokuba's guards had guns at their heads! Yugi was shocked and horrified, but Yami seemed jaded by danger. He would win here.

Yugi hoped they wouldn't lose. Having to choose between his friends and Yami… he had a black suspicion that would be an easy choice to make. He didn't want to think about that.

"Yugi!" Jou would have shouted to Yami too, but the stadium was packed, and Yami was still a secret, even if the Kaibas knew about him "Don't worry about us! Just kick his butt at his own game!"

Brave Jounouchi-sama.

"Now let the game begin!" Mokuba announced. "Death-T 4! The competition this time is," as though the giant board hadn't given it away, "Capsule Monster Chess! The virtual reality version!"

Mokuba's best game. He was a master of it. But he was not a Game Master. The child was a child, and outclassed. Yami's face displayed nothing of what Mokuba had obviously hoped for. Mokuba kept explaining, wanting to show off his brother's invention. "We will play Capsule Monster Chess in this board" he pointed to the normal one on the table in the glass box where they sat, "but the battle will be displayed by virtual reality on the giant field below us."

Kaiba's attempt at a shadow game.

Mokuba demonstrated with a small, weak piece he labeled Yugi and a level 5 (the strongest level) monster he labeled himself. The armorsaurus blasted the hyumoko. "And you already know what the Penalty game is." Mokuba grinned cruelly. "Now the game begins!"

_We'll beat you, Mokuba! _Yugi thought. _We have to!_

_We will, my Master. He is no match for the two of us combined._ Yami smiled. _I am honored to fight by your side._

_Let's do this! For Grandpa! _

_Let's do this! For Grandpa! _

_Yes! _

"I'll take you on, Mokuba." Yami smiled. This would be a nice warm-up, and another chance to teach a Kaiba who, like his brother, had the potential to be a true game master, though not as great a one as Kaiba would be if he were not… poisoned.

"First, we each draw our capsules from the machine!" Mokuba pointed.

"Okay!" A level three. And this time, the machine had not been tampered with. Mokuba _had _learned. "You seem to have learned something. Perhaps this will not be as boring as it seems."

"I don't need to learn anything from _you! _I have my big brother!" Mokuba took a capsule. Level 4.

"Your brother is wise… about everything _but_ honor and that it is always the wisest path."

Level 4 as well.

Mokuba ended up with the better monsters, by a fair margin. Yami started to place his. This would be a battle of strategy.

He had the edge on Mokuba in one area. That he was unfamiliar with this game. As a winner of tournaments, Mokuba had acquired expectations about what was the wisest course.

Yami and Yugi did not have that experience, and they were both geniuses. If they could see something Mokuba didn't…

Mokuba mocked their layout. Apparently they had.

Jou shouted out encouragement.

Mokuba moved first.

Yami kept passing until Mokuba had moved into the desired positions.

Yami tricked Mokuba into making two of his monsters destroy each other. _Forgive me_, he told a monster as he asked it to self-destruct destroying another monster.

And leaving the path of his weakest remaining monster to Mokuba's evolution space unguarded.

Mokuba watched helplessly as the level two became a level five. "No matter how weak a monster is, if you _believe_ in each step it takes, it will grow strong!" As Master believed in him, had rescued him when he lay helpless, healed him, made him into a worthy protector.

_You encourage me too._ Yugi smiled and hugged him, elated that the move he had spotted had succeeded. _I'm not as strong as you yet, but I'm getting there! All thanks to you._

…_you are stronger than I. _

Inside, Yugi shook his head. _You are. But we'll keep making each other stronger, and who knows? One day… one day I might surpass you._ Maybe on that day he would be able to keep him even if the Millennium Items wanted to imprison him again.

Well they had said they wanted Yami to defeat their enemy, so… they would have to let him get strong for that, right?

He destroyed Mokuba's level two and went after his last monster. A level five, just like his evolved one.

His monster disappeared, destroyed, and while Mokuba gloated and went to destroy Yugi's level four… his last monster, the one that had seemingly survived the attack, fell to pieces.

"You know the saying, it's not over till it's over?" Yami told Mokuba as his gloating turned to the anguish of defeat. "Well, now it's over! I win, Mokuba. But you have learned much. You fought with honor."

Mokuba didn't seem to hear him, eyes glazed over in shock and dawning panic. Why was he so upset?

Jou, Anzu, Honda, and even Johji cheered while the crowd stared, amazed that Mokuba, the champion, had lost to some "pointy haired kid."

"Morons!" Jou shouted to the crowd, elated. "He's not "that pointy-haired kid! His name is Yugi! He's my bud!"

Jou was proud of him, Yami was proud of him. The only dark spot was Mokuba, slumped over the table, brokenly whispering, "No way… no way…" over and over.

"I'm going."

_Shouldn't we talk to him?_

_He has taken this badly, Master. I think he needs some time, now. But this should inspire him to challenge us again, and that will give us the opportunity to teach him._ Yami walked out of the glass box. _And we must hurry to where Kaiba is, to avenge your Grandfather's connection to the Blue Eyes._

"Wait, Yugi!" Mokuba sprang up and reached after him. Yami paused, but did not turn back to Mokuba. "I… I won't believe it! There's no way I could lose!"

Fear. The air around him vibrated with it. Was he expecting Yami to give him a penalty game? "You dueled fairly. You need not fear a Penalty from me."

Kaiba's face appeared on giant screens. "He does from _me. _I've been waiting for you, Yami. Good job. I've gotten bored of these amusements, and I'm sure you have as well. Take the path to the elevator and rise to the final stage!"

"I will! Don't you go anywhere! You'll get your game all right, Kaiba?" What was this of a penalty game? Kaiba was not a participant in this game, he had no right to impose one. Unless he had made some private bet with Mokuba?

Yugi's blood ran cold. _Surely he…_

"Seto… Ah… I…" Mokuba looked pleadingly at the screens.

"I've felt your pathetic, clinging loser's gaze staring at my back for years. I kept telling you over and over, Mokuba… if you play with fire you'll get burned…"

Horror, plain on Mokuba's face. "B-big brother!"

"You understand, don't you? Only the winner is allowed out of that duel box! A penalty game awaits the loser! _That _is the law of Death-T!"

Tendrils of fog stated to appear in the glass box Yami had just left as Mokuba stared, heartbroken.

Then he screamed as the monsters appeared. But no sound left the box.

_He's doing what he did to Grandpa! To his own brother! _Yugi was outraged.

_It is fair, but not right!_

_Help him!_

_That would be interfering with a Penalty! That would set us at a disadvantage at facing Kaiba! _Yami held the body still.

_Do it!_

_But Master, I must defend you, and… _Yami was torn, glancing at Mokuba.

_If I am your Master, then help him! I don't want anyone to suffer! Not you, not my Grandpa, not Mokuba! _

…_as you wish. _Yami was relieved, and grateful.

When Yami opened the door, sound came out. "S-save me, big brother!"

Yami reached his hand through the illusions. "Mokuba! Take my hand!"

Mokuba reached back, fear on his face, and desperation. Yami pulled him out.

Mokuba stared, eyes pleading. "Why… why did you save me?" He had clearly hoped the one who reached out to him was Kaiba.

"Because my Master ordered me to."

"Why did he want to save me, then?"

"I wished to save you, but feared for the safety of the one I love. To interfere in a penalty… but he did it because he is pure, kind and good. He cares for his friends, his foes honorable or not, for strangers. He placed himself unknowingly in peril to save me, and did not abandon me to torment again when he learned the truth."

Mokuba stared as though Yami had spoken words he had not heard before. Then his eyes darkened with a painful memory and he whimpered "No!" covering his ears.

_What can we do for him? _

_Heal Kaiba, and we heal him._

_We have to beat him, then. _

They headed toward the elevator, together.

_But… _Yugi asked as the elevator rose, _what can we do? You tried to help him before, and then he went after my family, my friends…_

_His heart has been corrupted. _Yami sighed. _He would be almost as pure as you, if not for that. He has a strong spirit. _

_You know him._

…_yes, or someone like him. Someone… like Jounouchi-sama is to you. _

_A friend? It must hurt…_

_To see him like this. Yes. But with your help, we will help him. _

The elevator door opened on the last arena.


	34. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, I would be rich.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Yugi and Yami stepped out into the large stadium, jam-packed with a roaring crowd. On the other side of the arena, the doors of another elevator opened to reveal Kaiba holding a briefcase. His fans cheered him

"Welcome to the final stage, Yugi!"

They sat at a playing table in the middle of the arena and looked at each other. Finally, Kaiba smiled. "Words mean nothing to us anymore… what will decide our fates," he put down his deck, "are the cards!"

"All right!" Moving as one, Yugi and Yami laid down Yugi's grandfather's deck. This match would win vengeance for their grandfather, Yami's freedom to stay with Yugi, and hopefully the chance to mend whatever had so twisted Kaiba.

"Before starting the game, we will shuffle and cut each other's decks!"

Yami took Kaiba's deck and let his hand rest on it. _He has learned nothing. The cards have no more love for him than before, save the Blue Eyes. Surely… did he not learn of the Items? Is not their magic… _

_Is not what, Yami?_

_Their magic is of darkness, not the shadows. Yet… their magic has… something to do with the game. I know this, yet I cannot recall it. He is carrying the one he has now. But not using it. I think he means for this game to be conducted with his own power, the power of his technology. There is that much will to reach his own potential in him, at least. But victory will be ours._

_How do you know that? I thought you said you were worried, that saving Mokuba might do something bad to your magic?_

…_I was too cautious for your welfare. These cards love us, as the Blue Eyes loves him, and will fight for us. Some of them…_

_They what? _Yami seemed to be losing his trains of thought, as though he was reaching for something that wasn't there. His vanished memories?

Yugi was jealous. Something about Kaiba was bringing out so much, making Yami know things, feel things. He told himself it was that he was getting the memories back that mattered. And once Kaiba was defeated, it would be safe to get more back. Kaiba could not be allowed to have Yami. Both for Yami's sake and Yugi's. Yugi didn't know if he could live without him now.

_They care for me. They know me. The Black Magician. Exodia… people. People I once knew. People I loved. _

…_People? The monsters are people? _

_Yes, Master. They serve the Player, if they choose, as I serve you. They will come when we call. Kaiba's do not have that feeling for him, though they spared him: they wait for him to prove himself. _

While they spoke, Yami shuffled Kaiba's deck, cut it, and passed it back. As if in unison, Kaiba handed him his as well. "Duel Monsters… Duel!" They said together, as Yugi had said in so many friendly matches.

They both knew the stakes. They both drew their cards.

Yugi stared at the cards. _…is this fair?_

_Yes, it is. He knows this game is more than chance. I think it kindest to not give him hope, to show him he cannot know true victory as he is now. It will help him to change. _But Yami seemed distracted.

_What is it?_

…_There is another. Another spirit, bound as I was. In the Item he has. I can feel it, now that I am so close. I… I know him!_

_What!_

Kaiba was chuckling. Had he drawn a Blue Eyes? Of course he had.

It was Yugi's turn first. He looked at the cards in his hand. This was… harsh. But Kaiba deserved it.

"Go, already!" Kaiba smirked. "Or are you afraid to, knowing you'll lose?"

_Seth!_

_Wasn't that what you called Kaiba?_

_The spirit is… akin to him as I am to you! Bound, meant to be! How none other than you could solve the Puzzle! Linked! I know this man! _

_We're linked. _

_Meant to be, yes! By fate, our souls entwine too naturally for it to not be! The spirit reaches out to Kaiba, but cannot reach him! The Puzzle's power is unity, the Rod's is mere control! _

_Can we…_

_Bind them together? We must! That is the solution!_

_What?_

_To cleanse Kaiba's corrupt self, we must destroy it, allow him to create for himself a new self, a new heart! But that would leave him dead to the world, defenseless against whatever forces warped him so! This spirit can, will guard him, guide him! _Yami was excited.

Yami was meant to be with Yugi. This other spirit was Kaiba's, not Yami. This comforted Yugi. _We must win, then. _He laid down his cards.

Exodia.

Kaiba's jaw dropped. "What…" But he had shuffled him. He knew that to cheat would be death. He knew he faced a Game Master, a greater challenge then he ever had before. But to be beaten so soundly…

The crowd was disappointed. They had wanted a real duel! They had wanted to see Kaiba, the World Champion crush this nobody! This was a cheat! Even if the light show as Exodia appeared in a hologram and blew away Kaiba's life points was pretty.

Elsewhere, Mokuba watched through a screen, numb. He didn't know what would happen now. But Yugi, and Yami had spared him. He had to go to Kaiba. His brother would need him.

"It's over, Kaiba." Yugi's voice was quiet, and kind. "I win." He could almost forgive Kaiba for wanting Yami, all the Items. If he had felt Yami so close he would have craved him more than anything, done anything. He had worked on the Puzzle for eight years to gain him.

"Miracles happen," Yami instructed him, "as long as you believe in the heart of the cards." Kaiba looked broken. As though he had been so close to what he wanted, and had it snatched away. But it would not be that way. "And for your crimes, a sentence of death for the criminal." But not for the good in Kaiba. "Penalty Game, Mind Crush!"

Kaiba's eyes went blank. And his soul shined clean. Light. Not as light as Yugi's, but light that had been covered over by darkness. "I've destroyed the part of your heart that was filled with evil! Goodbye, Kaiba, until you have decided who you will be, with this chance you have been given to create yourself anew!"

Jou, Anzu, and Honda cheered. It was all over so quickly. Kaiba had been such a huge threat, and now he had been defeated.

It was a good thing Yami was on their side. He was dangerous.

Kaiba's bodyguards were getting twitchy. Yami stood up and walked around the table. The Millennium Rod was in his briefcase.

_Will the spirit be able to take over right away, or will he be weak like when you first woke up?_

_He has been awake since Kaiba received the Rod, as unlike the Puzzle it was complete. Merely lacking the true weilder. He has seen Kaiba's memories with the Rod's power. He will be able to take his place and defend him as I have done for you, until Kaiba is awake again. _

Yami touched the Rod and reached out to Yugi._ We must be untied to invoke the Puzzle's power of Unity. Reach out to them with me. Give them your good wishes, oh kind Master. _

_If you say so… _Yugi realized he didn't really hate Kaiba. He didn't have to hate anyone. No one could hurt him, with Yami by his side. And when he was strong, no one would be able to hurt Yami. Surely the spirit in the Rod would be an ally? If he had been tormented like Yami had been, and would Kaiba help them to protect his spirit, Seth, once he knew him?

If Seth was anything like Yami, of course he would love him.

Yami laid the Rod in Kaiba's hand, and awareness looked out through those eyes.

A stern awareness, with Kaiba's quick intelligence, He clearly understood right away what had transpired: Of course he would know as much as Kaiba had, if he had Kaiba's memories. And Yami's understanding of magic.

He recognized Yami right away. Something seemed to pass between them, and Kai… Seth stood up. He had a commanding presence, but slightly different from Kaiba's. More sure of himself.

There was a smile on his face. A soft smile.

The kind of smile that sometimes came to Yugi's face when he thought about Yami. The smile he had seen on Yami's face a few times, like when Yugi had smiled, playing with the Kuriboh.

But his eyes hardened when he looked at one of Kaiba's bodyguards. "Set up the systems for another duel!"

"Yes sir!"

_Another duel? _Yugi asked Yami, worried.

_Have no fear. This one is our friend. And… something tells me that this duel is needed. That it has been too long delayed. There will be no penalty here, simply a game between friends. _

This duel was satisfying enough for the crowd. Anzu and Jounouchi looked at each other and at Honda. What was going on? Yugi had beaten Kaiba, but now _another_ duel? And Kaiba was smirking, but not in a cruel way. And, for once, Yami wasn't having a game go entirely his way.

The duel lasted a long time. Mokuba came into the arena, standing apart from Yugi's friends and watching the duel, his face almost unreadable, but a fragment of hope there.

That was how his big brother had used to look, when they played chess at the orphanage. Proud, certain he would win. Happy. Laughing when he made a particularly good move, not to crush the opponent's spirit, but merely out of pride, knowledge of his own strength.

Before Gozaburo had almost destroyed him.

Yugi felt needed. He had to help Yami in this duel, they had to work to stay even a slim margin ahead, at the beginning.

However, as the duel progressed, the challenge seemed to awaken Yami. He could feel his old skills come back to him with the impetus of a real challenge, a real duel, a game with honor with someone he knew.

Yugi recognized the feeling, it was how he felt when he dueled his Grandpa. Were they family, he wondered? They felt alike, somehow. The other's wounds were more raw than Yami's, the pain still fresh, but the duel seemed to make him forget it. And that smile, beneath the competitor's concentration. The smile that showed on Yami's face, working so closely with Yugi.

This spirit would help Kaiba, Yugi knew it. Things would be all right.

Finally, they won, by four hundred life points. The crowd applauded, amazed at the strategies of the duel, and began to file out of the stadium.

Seth beckoned to a flunky. "Take Mister Motou and his friends to see his Grandfather at the hospital."

"Yes, sir!" The man bowed.

Mokuba ran up, eyes searching. "Bi… Seto?" Was he afraid big brother would be too familiar, after what Kaiba had done to him?

Seth looked at him, and Mokuba froze. "You're…"

Seth bowed his head. "Correct."

"You're not my big brother! What have you done with him! Bring him back!" Mokuba beat his fists against Seth's chest.

"Shhh." Seth knelt to look in his eyes. "He is safe. He will return to you, when he is ready."

Mokuba paused, backing away a little. "What… what do you mean?"

"Right now, he is picking up the pieces of his heart in the darkness." Seth was the darkness, like Yami. Shadows. Safe shadows.

"Huh?" But Mokuba looked less hostile.

"He's reassembling the shattered puzzle of his heart. One piece at a time, with his own strength, so that this time he will not be," Seth's eyes narrowed, "forced to choose unwisely and make mistakes. Until then," he placed his hand on his chest. "I will guard him."

"He… my brother will come back, won't he?" Mokuba meant his real brother. He… he had the chance to get Seto back, the real Seto, the brother who had stood by him in the orphanage?

Seth smiled. "In time. He will hurry back to you. You are a piece of his heart."

Mokuba looked at Seth again. How much did Mokuba understand about magic, Yugi wondered. He was a gamer. Did he have that sense of rightness that Yugi felt about this, that his Grandpa seemed to feel, that even Jounouchi was beginning to pick up on, abandoning his suspicions of Yami? "I'll wait for you forever," Mokuba spoke looking past Seth's eyes, into Seto's heart. "I promise, big brother…" His eyes clouded over and he bowed his head.

Seth took Mokuba into his arms. Mokuba didn't struggle. "I will speak with you later… Yami. That is not your name. You called this one Seth. That is mine."

"You are my family. I know you."

"Yes. We will duel again. Someday I will defeat you."

"Someday."

"You should leave, so your Yugi can see his family." Seth picked Mokuba up. "I will look after mine."

Yami nodded, and they turned to go.


	35. Musings

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. And that's probably a good thing.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

The limousine dropped them all off at their homes, the limousine driver having been called en-route and told that Mr. Motou was well enough to be returned home by another limousine.

Jou, Anzu, and Honda pledged their friendship again as they celebrated their victory before they were separated. They considered all going to Yugi's house, but it had been a long day even though it wasn't that late in the afternoon.

Yugi himself hadn't slept well at Kaiba's, and he wasn't used to not just using magic on his own, but being part of the power Yami had used with him, awakening this Seth and calling Exodia to aid them in the duel.

He wanted to make sure Grandpa was fine, even though Yami's magic had helped him before, and then take a nap. Yami was already spread out in the warm bed in Yugi's soul room.

At first, when Yami had slept alone it had been curled up into a ball. A smaller target. Fetal position.

When he slept with Yugi, of course, he lay draped over Yugi, sheltering him with his own body. Yugi loved that he did that.

Now, he slept spread out, basking in the light of Yugi's soul room, spreading out to soak up the warmth. Yugi could feel his contentment, how it healed him, soothed his fears and nightmares.

The thought that he could do this for Yami always made Yugi so happy. That his perseverance, trying to solve the Puzzle for years had made the difference between Yami being tortured in the dark and dreaming in the light.

Yami was staying awake now, however. Waiting for Yugi to join him. Yugi waited by the window for Grandpa to come.

_He is okay, right? _He asked Yami, just for reassurance.

_He is still angry, and the excitement was not the best for one so aged, but he is fine, Master. I did my best to heal him: fortunately his mind is resilient. I think he has seen horrors before: he is a true gamer. Like you, though not as strong. But he has years of skill and experience. He will be fine. _Yami smiled, eyes half-closed. _It is like you to be concerned for those you care about. _

_What do you mean by that?_

_You are a very kind person who cares for others above yourself. Even me._

_You deserve it, Yami. No matter what kind of danger I'm in, I'm not letting the Puzzle take you again!_

_No, you would not, Master. Not even if I begged you to._ Yami sighed and caressed the sheets. _You are too kind. I should wish you were not, as you are the one I owe and I should not endanger you… yet I could not wish you were different. Not only for my own selfish reasons: if you were more practical and less… less saintly I would be trapped again, but that… you are as you are, and I cannot but worship that. You _are_ light, Master. You are kindness personified, everything light and good._

_Yami, you're flattering me too much. You're the good one, protecting me. You're so strong, to survive what the Puzzle did to you and not go mad. _Yugi shuddered slightly. _I love you just the way you are. You're perfect too. _Had he said too much?

Yami just smiled, and stroked the sheets, a manifestation of Yugi's soul, again. They were soft and warm. _I… should be more humble. I should wish you did not hold me in such high regard. But it means so much coming from you. I want to be one you value, one you deem strong as I deem you strong. I want to be one you wish to have, not one you rescued by mere accident. We are fated, to be partners. And I cannot ask for more than that, than to deserve to be your partner. No higher honor than that. To be your protector, not a parasite. _

_You're not a parasite! You help me! You're a… what's the word… symbiote. We live together, help each other. I would have been beaten up so many times if I weren't for you… I'm stronger now. I'm so much stronger than I ever dreamed I could be. If I wanted to right now, I could… smash down the wall, shoot lasers from my hands, sic monsters on people… and not just that, I'm brave. I don't hide in the classroom, I play with my friends. I even go up against people like Kaiba without wanting to run away! And it's all because of you. If I'm so good and perfect, it's because of you. You've helped me, and not just that. You've given me a reason to be strong. So I can help you._

_Master… _Yami felt so, so happy in Yugi's mind. He gently kissed the pillows where Yugi's head would rest. _You are so kind. I am so glad. If Kaiba had taken me… I do not think I could serve anyone else. I would not want to, even for an end to torment. No one deserves what you have had, no one could be as kind as you._

_You're not a servant. You're much more than that. I don't need Yoshimori to tell me the legends to know that you weren't just anyone. You have magic, you're smart… I bet you were a king, Yami. And you serve me. _

_Because you are you. _

Yugi inwardly jumped for joy. He'd been trying to break Yami of his servility for weeks! It wasn't right that Yami serve Yugi out of fear that Yugi would send him back to the Puzzle if he displeased him. The thought that that was the only reason Yami called him Master, why Yami did so many things for him had frightened Yugi.

Now he knew that wasn't why, and it made him happy. This conversation was making him happy.

Yami had changed today, he had grown, he felt more sure.

Yugi had grown as well. He knew he could survive dangerous games, he knew he could use magic, protect his friends. He knew his friends would stand by him. He knew that Yami stood by him out of love, not fear: if Yami had wanted another Master, a worthier one, he could have chosen Kaiba today. He had not wavered for a second in his devotion to Yugi.

_Thank you, Yami_. Yugi hugged him.

Should he tell him? They had spoke of loving each other, but there were kinds of love. Friendship, for one thing. Devotion. Yami was utterly devoted to Yugi, Yugi had known that for ages.

_Yami?_

_Yes, Yugi-dono?_

_Would you call me Yugi?_

_You deserve to be honored more than that, for your light. Everyone should call you Lord Yugi. If they won't, then at least I will honor you as you should be. _

Yugi wondered at that. He knew he was strong, in magic. Would he have been a lord, someone special, in Yami's time? _But that's not really… familiar. Would you call me Yugi, just Yugi, if I asked you to?_

Yami hesitated. _If you commanded me to, I would. But, Master, I know that you wish to honor me. That you wish to raise me up to your level, to stand beside you, with you. But… I want to honor you._

_Why? In this time, I'm no one special. You're my friend. Jou, Anzu, Honda, they all call me Yugi. I want you to too. _

_Because it is more familiar?_

_Yes._

_How much more familiar could we be? I dwell in your soul, Master. I see your light, and am gifted with it. I give you my shadows, my powers, to be yours. It does not matter what I call you. What matters is that I am with you. _Yami smiled. _So kind, so modest, Master._

…_I see what you mean. _Yugi thought. _If you want to call me it then you can, I won't order you around._

Yami started to say something and Yugi interrupted. _I know, I know you love to do things for me. I'm not saying I won't give you chances to do that. _

_Soon I will be able to maintain my own body. Then I could do your chores for you. A light lord doing chores… this time is wrong in so many ways. That you were permitted to be attacked for so many years, and those who were supposed to see to your education did nothing! The shame! _Yami was outraged.

_I know. But we look after people now. We take care of bullies, and we've saved Hanasaki, and dealt with some teachers. _Yugi smiled. _I've done so much I'd never have dreamed of. _

_You always had it in you._

_But I never brought it out. That took knowing you. Yami… you know I care for you, right?_

_Amazingly so. I am grateful, my Master. _Yami smiled and nuzzled the pillow.

_It's more than just that. If you went away, I would do anything to get you back. I would never give up._

_You would do that for any of your friends. You are a hero, Master, never doubt it. _

_Not just that. I would… do it… you're more than just a friend. More than Jou, more than Anzu even though she's been my friend for years. I… I could have left you to battle Kaiba, he wanted to duel you. _

_The fool did not realize your prowess. _

_I could have gone to watch over my Grandpa in the hospital. I… I didn't. You mean more to me than my Grandpa, Yami._

Yami hesitated. _We share a bond of souls, Master, _he said finally. _Is it influencing you that much? I am sorry. _

_No! It's not just that! It's you! It's that you're you, and you care so much about me, and you watch over me, and you worship me and teach me and see me as an equal, as someone like you. And you're so amazing, that makes me feel like I'm amazing._

Yam did not seem to know what to say, except, _That makes me happy, Master. Though perhaps it should not. I… I can be taken at any time. I know that. You should not… you should not grow so attached to me. I could not bear to break your heart. That torment among other torments would break me, Master. _

_I know. I know I'm not strong enough right now to save you. But I'll get stronger! I won't let my heart get broken! If you were taken away, I would just try to get you back! No matter what! I'd never give up, never! _

_That is a relief, Master. Both for my own sake and for yours. But… Master, could I ask you to… I know I have no right, but would you promise me something?_

_Anything. Almost anything. I can't stop caring for you._

_Do not let me be your death. I am not worth it._

_You…_

_I know… I know you would say I am. But I am not, and do not wish to be. If I were to be taken, and the risk was too great… Live, Master. Live, Yugi. Live for me. That alone… if I were able to keep that memory, that would make everything worth it._

…_but you wouldn't be._

…_we do not know that._

They both knew the Items wouldn't be that kind. _What if you've been revived before? What if you've called other people Master? _

_You know that I am just, and that means cruelty as well as kindness. If they were not as deserving as you, they would not have your honors. I… the idea that there could be someone in existence as pure as you amazes me. You know I still have… feelings, if not knowledge. I feel I have never been freed before. I feel you are divine._

_Divine?_

_Special. Bright. ..as am I._

_You?_ But the thought made sense to Yugi. _Wait a minute. The Items are Egyptian, right? And the Pharaohs were gods, I paid at least that much attention when Yoshimori was talking. That has to be it. You were a Pharaoh!_

_That seems right._

_So who was Seth, then? Another Pharaoh?_

…_I… I think perhaps so. He was not, and then he was…_

_Your successor? And the Items took both of you? So he would have been a magician too… I can't wait for Professor Yoshimori to come tomorrow and tell us what he found out! _Yugi was excited now, enough to forget his original intent.

To ask Yami if he loved him. If Yami would understand the question.


	36. Grandpa

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Apparently there are YGO episodes no one's heard of called Capsule Monsters. Check it out.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Eventually, Yugi's grandfather came home in a taxi. Yugi ran to him as soon as he opened the door, and only stopped himself from tackling him at the last minute, he was so happy he was better. "Grandpa! Are you okay?" Concerned eyes looked up at the man who had raised him.

Sugoroku couldn't help smiling at Yugi's concern and love for him. "I'm fine, Yugi. You're the one I'm worried about. Playing that awful boy's horrible games to save me! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to defeat him myself."

Yugi shook his head. "Everything was fine, I could handle it, especially with Yami and my friends all looking after me. I beat him with your deck, Grandpa! We drew Exodia and it was all over! He won't hurt anyone like he hurt you ever again Grandpa, I promise."

"Good job, Yugi! I was sure you could do it!" Sugoroku beemed and shook Yugi's hand forcefully in congratulations.

"I was too," Yugi realized. "I wasn't really afraid or anything, was I?" He hadn't been. Not really. He'd changed so much since when he and Hanasaki were the school's easy targets.

_You were incredible, Master._ Yami smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

_Yes, but you would say that. _

_It's is true._

_I guess, but you praise me an awful lot. So much I don't always quite believe it._

_I am sorry. _Yami was saddened. _I wish you would believe me when I tell you you are the light. _

_I'm not god, Yami. Even if you say it feels like I am. I am your savior, but I'm no saint. _Inwardly, Yugi shook his head.

"Are you… speaking with him?" Sugoroku asked.

"Yes." Yugi nodded, then laughed. "I guess you've had a lot of practice telling when I am, huh?"

Sugoroku laughed. "It seems like you're always talking with him. You don't look distracted, but like you're concentrating more. I suppose you have to pay attention to the real world while whatever is happening in your head goes on."

"I've had a lot of practice. I told you it was just feelings at first, but now we can talk." Yugi smiled. "It's so great! He can even make his own body now, oh that's right, you know about that, huh. He saved you while I was at Kaiba's last night."

Sugoroku nodded. "Yes. Could you thank him again for me, Yugi?"

Yugi smiled. "You can thank him yourself!" _Yami_? Yami took over and bowed.

Sugoroku examined him. "Thank you again, young man. Now that things are a bit calmer and the light's better, you do look rather different. Although it would be hard to mistake you for my grandson, because I know him so well. I can see how others think you look exactly like Yugi, only, well, more menacing." Sugoroku laughed. "A good game face is important."

"You are welcome, Motou-sama, but as I said before I do not need thanks. I did it out of my service to Yugi-dono." Yami bowed. "And yes, I do look different, by choice. Foes might not consciously notice red eyes and such things, but they do induce fear subconsciously."

"You can change Yugi's shape? I didn't know that."

Yami gestured and shadows wrapped around his hand. "Both Light and Shadow can cast illusions, one by adding light and the other by taking it away. It is a simple matter. I can even seem taller. Although I could change his shape, why would I? It is his body, I have not that right, nor the desire." He shrugged and switched places with Yugi.

_You can change me? _Images of muscles, tanned skin, less freakish hair, _height_ passed through Yugi's mind.

He sensed confusion. _Why would you want to be changed? You are perfect._

_No, I'm not. I'm a short freak. _Yugi shook his spiritual head. _You flatter me, Yami. And you believing it just sort of makes it worse. _

Yami blinked. _If you wish it then, I would be happy to._

_Well… I'll think about it. _His body wasn't his soul, he knew the difference, but it was still, well, him. Adolescence was a time of changes but he didn't know if he wanted to take control of it. It felt sort of like the idea of plastic surgery. A little freaky, although he knew Yami could just change him back. It felt unnatural.

Although it would be fun to try disguises and talk to people. They'd have no way of knowing it was him! He could be an adult and visit his school! Be rude to all the teachers! The thought made him inwardly giggle.

"Well, Professor Yoshimori said he would be coming by tomorrow night, you remember. And Professor Hawkins, another old friend of mine, is in the country with his granddaughter Rebecca and we told him about this as well."

"You told somebody else?" The thought worried Yugi. He had heard about Professor Arthur Hawkins of course, his grandfather had told him the story of how he had saved his life by giving him water in a cave-in and been given the Blue Eyes White Dragon as a symbol of their friendship. Wait! The Blue Eyes! "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry, Arthur is perfectly trustworthy and he's the world's leading expert on Egyptian magic. What are you sorry for? Rescuing me?" Sugoroku laughed and patted Yugi on the head.

"Because of Kaiba being my enemy, you lost your Blue Eyes! I'm so sorry!" Yugi bowed his head and hunched his shoulders.

Sugoroku hugged him. "Never mind that, Yugi. I'm safe and sound and you're safe and sound, that's all that matters. It wasn't your fault, it was that Kaiba brat's. I'm sure Arthur will understand. I told you about how his research uncovered that Duel Monsters is based on Egyptian legendary games? The game's creator just confirmed it in a press release! Good publicity, but children who try to claim the game's educational won't get very far! Although gaming is educational. Strategy, thinking ahead, thinking on your feet, mathematics… sales of Duel Monsters are rising steadily. I think its days of being a cult game only have been over for months!"

"A lot of people watched me duel Kaiba and Seth. I'm sure that'll boost sales as well."

"Who is Seth? And you defeated the Champion in a duel in front of a stadium full of people, I hear! They're going to be broadcasting the game, after they edit it of course. The whole world will know you defeated him! They'll be flocking to the store to meet you, Yugi!" Yen signs were shining in Sugoroku's eyes.

Yugi laughed depreciatingly. "No way, Grandpa. I'm nothing special."

_I hope you don't think it's flattery when I say that the only one in two thousand years to free me is indeed special, although I dislike arguing with you, Yugi-dono. _Yami smiled.

Yugi did like hearing he was special. He smiled. "Seth is like Yami. He was in one of the other Items. Kaiba had one called the Millennium Rod. I helped Yami use the Puzzle to connect him to Kaiba after Yami crushed his mind."

"Crushed his mind?" That didn't sound good.

"It's a good thing! It sort of… like a crystal with a lot of flaws? It breaks off all the weak bits and he can rebuild using only the strong bits. Be who he would have been if whatever happened to make Kaiba the way he was hadn't happened to him. It must have been really bad, Grandpa. He had the potential to be a really good gamer. He could have _really_ tried to kill us but he didn't. He still understood fairness."

"He did lock me in a room filled with illusions that almost gave me a heart attack, Yugi." Sugoroku wasn't quite ready to feel sympathetic towards Kaiba.

"But that was fair, you lost a game." That was the way it worked. "I mean, that's the rules, even though it was really mean. There's magic in games, and if you break the rules you're supposed to lose and be punished. But you didn't break the rules, so it was unfair of him to give you a game like that. He did it because Yami did it to him when he cheated."

"Yami trapped him in illusions of monsters?"

"It wasn't to torture him! It was so he would understand that monsters were people and should be treated well! So he would know the heart of the cards and be the gamer he should have been!" Yugi defended Yami. "But it wasn't enough." He sighed. "Yami didn't expect him to do what he did. Yami would never let anyone hurt me or my friends." His eyes begged Sugoroku to believe him and trust in Yami, and Sugoroku couldn't resist.

"But he has his own Yami with powers now?"

"Yes, Seth is going to protect him while Kaiba rebuilds his heart. Then he will be a good person, Grandpa. You don't have to worry about him making Seth attack us." Yugi shook his head. "Seth knows Yami somehow, too! Yami knew his name was Seth and he was connected to Kaiba somehow even before Kaiba got the Rod! I think they were meant to be together like Yami and I am." Meant to be together. He wished it was in that way. "Oh! We should invite Seth over tomorrow night!"

Kaiba in this house, so soon! "Why, Yugi?"

"So he can hear what you, Professor Yoshimori and Professor Hawkins have found out about the Items and about him, of course! Seth doesn't remember things either, and I'm sure he'd really really like to know, just like Yami. Please let him come over?" Puppy dog eyes.

"Well… how would we invite him? I'm sure his security wouldn't let us see him, and I doubt he gave you his number." Sugoroku was grateful he'd thought of a way out of it.

"I'm sure Yami can use his magic to talk to Seth!" _Right, Yami?_

_I am not sure, I feel his presence but it might be lost in the static of so many souls in such a small area, but I could not miss the Item. Yes, I can speak to him. Not as well as I speak to you, but enough to ask to go there to speak to him. _

"Yami says he can!" Yugi smiled. "So can he come?"

"I'm sure Kaiba is a very busy man, running a company at his age." Kaiba's underlings had bragged about their boss while he was waiting for their duel. And the hospital staff had become very obsequious when they talked to the man who had been sent to pay his bill and found out who he worked for.

Kaiba Corporation was more into amusement parks and arcades than board games, so it was reasonable he had not heard of it or made the connection between it and Champion Kaiba. Or, for that matter, between the prodigy Kaiba and the Kaiba Seto on the list of Yugi's classmates. He must have been trying to keep a low profile.

"But he's not Kaiba right, now, he's Seth. Oh, wait, they don't know that and Seth's not going to want them to know." Yugi frowned. "Yami thinks looking after me is the most important thing of all. So Seth might not want to come if there are company things that need doing. I can ask him, though."

So there was at least a chance he would not have to sit in the same room as Kaiba's body. Would Seth looking out of Kaiba's eyes be as different as Yami looking out of Yugi's?

Sugoroku hoped the nightmares tonight didn't wake him up.

"So can he come, Grandpa?" It was impossible for him to say no to his grandson. It was a good thing his grandson was a good boy and didn't ask for too many things. Just new games, which was good. That meant they could play together, and Yugi could test out new games for the shop.

"Yes, if he can." Sugoroku gave in.


	37. Puzzle

Disclimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I do, however, own a complete set of the translated Shonen Jump magazines.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

The boy picked through the shards until he found one that cut his fingers. The droplets shined, gilding the grey piece. He smiled: this was the one he had been looking for. He handed it to his companion. _This one next._

It cut him as well, shadow-tinged droplets mingling with gold. _Are you sure? _He held it without flinching.

The boy nodded firmly. _My castle needs barbed wire to keep invaders away. _

_But this will hurt everyone who comes._ No matter how delicately he held it, it still cut deeper with every slight movement of his hand.

_But everyone is an invader. Everyone comes to take and hurt. _The boy's face was innocent as he spoke words that were perfect truth.

_Do I? And does Mokuba? _He held up to the light that emanated from the boy. _It's not very pretty, is it? _It was dull, barely shining unlike the other white-silver shards.

…_no. _The boy looked at the shard and then at the man, fear creeping into his eyes. _I can't hurt Mokuba. He belongs in the castle. _He noticed the man's hand. _You're hurting._

_It hurt you as well._ He was used to pain: so was the boy.

…_yes. But I need it. It's not safe. _He looked around timidly. Everything here was dark and quiet, but _Here is safe, you make it safe. But Out There everyone is bad. Everyone goes away or hurts us. You can stay, Mokuba can stay in the castle and be safe. I don't want other people to come. _

_You used this,_ he held up the shard, letting it cut deeper, _to keep Mokuba out. It cut him. And I couldn't come to protect you until this wall was removed._

…_I know. But how do I keep the bad people away and not hurt Mokuba? Put it down, you're bleeding!_ The man obeyed, and the boy took his hand. _It hurts. I don't want to hurt anymore. _

_We don't know how to stop ourselves from hurting. But you stopped me hurting. _The man threw the shard away into the darkness, where it dissolved, darkness itself. _I'll stop you._

_But you'll go away. _Another horrifying, innocent statement. _Everyone who says they will help goes away. _

_Does Mokuba go away?_

_No, I went away from him. Don't try to help me!_ The boy clutched the man fiercely. _I don't want you to go away too! Here. _A dagger appeared in his hand. _Hurt me, and then you won't go away. At least for a while. _

The man crushed the dagger. No, he was a boy. Older than the boy, but still a child himself. They both shared old eyes. _There's another way I can stay. One that doesn't have to hurt. _

_What! _Surprise. What a strange concept.

_Wall me up in your castle. _The youth handed him a dark, glimmering crystal. _Make me a piece, make me a wall, just like Mokuba is. I'll protect you and you can keep me. We can't make ourselves stop hurting. But we can make each other. _

The boy took it. _It's pretty. It will make a good wall. _

_Much better than the barbed wire, _the youth agreed.

_If I do this, I won't hurt and hate people who try to touch me. You'll have to hurt them for me if they need to be hurt, _the boy instructed him. _Like I hurt people who try to hurt Mokuba. _

The youth nodded. _That's what I want to do. _

The boy picked up the ball that the shards fit into (or didn't) and looked at it. _It'll be pretty when it's done, won't it? _

_Yes. Bright and strong. _The youth reached out to caress it.

The boy smiled, fitting in the piece. _If I can't have barbed wire, can I have cannon? Or lasers. Lasers are cool. I can teach Mokuba to use them and then we can shoot mean people. _

The youth's hand felt the glow that came from the half-assembled heart. _Lasers are of light. Yes, you will have them. I need to protect you, after all. It's better for me if you're not helpless. _He had to explain him wanting to help the boy in those terms, still. It made more sense then people simply wanting to help him. He would learn as the heart was pieced together.

_I don't want to be helpless. But now, I'll have very good walls to hide behind and shoot people from. And I won't hurt all the time. _The boy smiled. _Thank you. This would take a lot longer if you weren't here. And I'd be helpless while I'm here and my body is out there. _He looked around. _I'll have to leave when I'm done, won't I?_

_You'll have to leave before you're done. Mokuba is the final piece, remember? You'll have to go find him. _

_I'm not sure I want to leave. It's soft here. _

The youth laughed. _You'd get bored if there wasn't this puzzle to work on._

_I like puzzles. They're fun and they don't hurt. Puzzles are much better than people. _The boy hugged his heart. _When it's solved, I'll have won. I like winning. _

_Winning is good. _The youth agreed. _When we get out of her, in exchange you'll have to help me win._

_I'd duel him anyways. I want to beat him. He has a shiny puzzle and I want it. Also, I lost. I don't lose. _The boy pouted. _Losing isn't safe. I lost to _Him._ I thought I won, but I lost. I won't lose again._

_Mokuba and I won't let you, _the youth reassured him. _When we're deep in your heart instead of being pushed to the sides we can stop you. _

_Like only I can stop you from being alone in the dark. _The boy smiled. _I think I would like being alone in the dark._

The youth shuddered. _Mokuba wouldn't be there. _

_You're right. _The boy smiled. _Let's hurry up! I want to go find him! Where's the next piece? _He looked around.

The youth shrugged. _It's your puzzle. You have to decide where the pieces go. They can go anywhere you want them to. _

_This is a hard game. It's not like a normal puzzle where you know if the pieces don't go. If I had put that one in, I wouldn't have known to take it out. I would have had to work really hard later, when everything else was in place, to take it out. _The boy frowned. _I'll have to be extra careful. It's a good thing I'm a genius._

_Yes, it is. You're good at finding things, _the youth said as he watched the boy rummage around. _You found me_.

_Yes. I did. _Casual arrogance. _I won you. I always win. _

_You will. _The youth smiled. Then frowned. _Someone is coming._

_Where!_ The boy jumped, hiding the heart puzzle in his arms. _It's him! He made me this puzzle. But I lost. _Reasons to like him and dislike him. _I don't want him here. This is my place. _The outlines of a room were slowly forming, separating the space from the surrounding darkness as the puzzle was completed.

_Yes, this is your place, _the youth agreed.

_You can stay here. And I want Mokuba to come. But not other people. _The shard had dissolved, the youth realized, but caution was part of the boy's memories as well as his heart. _Even if he makes nice games and I want him. He's not you. _The boy's eyes met the youth's earnestly. _I don't want him as much as I want you. I won't replace you. That would be like replacing Mokuba. I want him because he is fun. _

_I know, I think he is fun too. _The youth tousled the boy's hair. _But you're more fun._

_Of course. _

_He's not coming in without asking, but he wants to talk to someone. May I go see him?_ Why would he come so soon after they had spoken? Did he not want to comfort his light? Or was his light strong enough that the day's events had been recovered from quickly?

That was good, the other, Yami, deserved a strong light. A stronger light than his, even stronger than his would be when he was purified and complete. His light was still better, however. Stronger in that he had survived so much.

The boy pouted, thinking. _Why would you want to go see him? _He looked a little hurt, that the youth didn't only want to talk to him.

_Because he wouldn't bother us unless it was something we needed to know. _He'd better not. _So I should go see what it is. _

_I don't want you to go! _The boy hugged him fiercely. _You're mine, and I want you here! _

The youth hugged the boy back. _Seto, little chaos, I will still be here. You hold my heart, remember? You can talk to me, if you want. I can speak with you both at once._

_I can have too conversations at once too. You're almost as smart as me. _Seto looked reassured, however.

_Yes. The sooner I go, the sooner I can be all here and listening to you again, _the youth pointed out.

The boy pushed him. _Go! _

_I go. _The youth faded. Seto looked at where he had been for a moment, and then returned his attention to the puzzle. If he was busy, he wouldn't be focused on him being gone.

_Yami. _The youth stood in darkness spangled with lights that were not stars.

_Seth. _The other bowed. _Are you free tomorrow night?_

_I am not free. I am bound to the Rod and to my light. _That was obvious.

_Can Seto's body go to a location?_ Yami patiently explained.

_He currently rests in his bed with Mokuba near. Yes, I could control it to walk somewhere. I would have to bring Mokuba. He is not safe alone. He would be less safe if Seto's 'weakness' was known. _Seth frowned. _I will have to attend meetings and other things. I wish I had defeated you, 'Kaiba Seto's' defeat will do damage. _

_I am sorry._

Seth's eyes narrowed. _Do not apologize for a victory. You won because you were stronger. That time. I _will _defeat you one day._

Yami smiled. _I know. I remember… I feel some guilt, that you have not defeated me. _

_You should be guilty, but I don't know why. _Seth grimaced.

_That is why you must come. Friends of Motou-sama, Yugi-dono's grandfather, study the past. Tomorrow evening they will come to tell us of what they have found of the history of the Items and, perhaps, our history. _

_What was taken from us? It seems too good to be true. Would the Items allow it? They hate us, you know. They hate us for what we did not do. What others did. _

_That feels true. _Yami sighed. _So many spells I do not recall… enemies, I remember, but do not know their faces. It seemed I was trapped for an eternity. What if my past and all the arts I could use for my light's sake are lost beyond recall?_

_They will not be. If these fail in uncovering it, my light will set others to the task. He has uncovered much himself. I have access to his memories, but have not used it yet, except for such things as his business and Mokuba. Perhaps I will have knowledge to add to this meeting. _

Yami smiled. _I expect you will. Seto. Master will be pleased._

_You call him lord and Master. Why? Has he defeated you and won your crown? _Jealousy.

_He defeated the Puzzle that defeated me and held me bound. So he proved himself a greater master of games than I. _

_You and my light rescued me. Another defeat you have handed me, oh King of Games, freeing me where I could not free myself. I will come to this meeting. I will earn my place at it. _

_I thank you._

_Thank you for telling me of this, and give your thanks to my light. _Seth looked away. _Are we done, then? He calls. _

_The place is Master's house, the time is six in the evening._

_The three of us will be there. _


	38. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

That night, Yugi curled up with Yami in their Soul Room. _Yami?_

_Yes, Master?_ Yami stroked Yugi's hair, radiating contentment.

_You remember what we were talking about earlier? _

_I remember everything I talk about with you, Master. _

_I want to say something else._

_Then say it._ Yami seemed puzzled. _Why would you not, if you wish to?_

_Because I'm worried how you will react._

_React? I will react how you wish me to react, Master._

_That's… part of the problem. This is something that… okay. As your Master, I tell you I want you to react to this the way you would if I wasn't your Master. If we were just… whatever we are to each other. Does that make sense?_

_You want my honest opinion of something? Then I will grant it, Master. _Yami nuzzled him.

Yugi hesitated. Would this be the day? _I want your honest opinion. I promise I won't be hurt, whatever you tell me. As your Master, I order you to tell the truth, okay? Be totally honest in how you react to what I tell you._

_As you wish, Master. _Yami frowned slightly. _You are too kind to be angry with me, even if I displease you. _

_Exactly. _Yugi mentally took a deep breath. Mentally, spiritually, what was the word for things done in soul rooms? Whatever.

It had been months. He was finally going to tell him.

_Yami? You know I care for you, right? A lot?_

_More than you should, Master._ Yami bowed his head. _Though I cannot help being grateful. _

_I care for you more than I should? Maybe I do. I care about you more than I care about Grandpa, about Anzu, about my new friends, even more than I care about myself. I'd risk my life to save you._

Yami's eyes opened wide, startled and shocked. Yugi held a finger over his lips. _I would. Don't feel bad about it. It's because I love you, Yami. Loving you makes me happy. You want me to be happy, right? Don't hate yourself because I love you. Don't say you're not worthy. _

_I am n… as you wish, Master. But I thought you said to be honest? _Yami was confused.

_I meant be honest about this. Yami, do you love me back?_

_Yes. Of course, but…_

_What do you mean, of course?_

_I have loved you since you first awoke me. My salvation, so pure, so bright, so warm, so kind. So wonderful to not only me, but others. So brave. I wanted to strengthen you, to see you fly and know I helped, to protect you until you didn't need me anymore. I knew if I only knew I had helped you, only remembered knowing you, and that the Puzzle had brought us together, then I could bear it when I was taken back._

_I would never let you be taken back! _Yugi grabbed on tight to Yami. _You're my Yami! I'd never let anyone take you away, not the Items, not Kaiba! I love you! _

_You shouldn't. You're going to be sad. _Yami kissed his cheek. _I want you to love me, though. I shouldn't. I wanted to leave you happy._

_I'll rescue you if anything happens!_

_I wanted to believe that. I wanted to worship you. At the beginning I did, you were so bright, so strong, but now… you have such potential. Potential to be my equal, when what I feel tells me no one ever was my equal. Potential to be a god. So bright. _Another gentle, mournful kiss. _I didn't want to hear it, when you told me you were my equal. Didn't want to be afraid I could be taken back despite you, that you might defend me and fail. Be hurt because of me. I wanted to believe. I wanted to have that illusion of safety. _Yami sighed.

_I wanted you to feel safe, to be happy with me. Did I fail?_ Yugi sighed as well, kissed him back on the cheek. Gentle kisses between mirrors. Kissing had seemed such a big, important, frightening thing until now. This, this was natural. Comforting him, comforting Yami. Contact, body to body, heart to heart, soul to soul.

_You didn't fail! You even let me live in your soul room! Feel your warmth and light all the time, be immersed in it! Let me serve you and save you, talk with you. Listen to how your days went and be in your dreams. So, so easy to pretend like that. So wonderful it's hard to believe it can ever end, this heaven. _Yami nuzzled his cheek. _You're so warm. So soft. I love to hold you like this, and you let me do it almost every night! _

_I love to be held by you. You make me feel safe too, Yami. You protect me. But for me, it's not an illusion! You even defeated Kaiba. I'm safe as long as you are here. And… even if you were taken away, I would still be safe, because of you. You've taught me so much, made me so strong! I saved Honda with my magic! Did you feel it?_

_So impressive, to do such a thing so soon. _Yami smiled against Yugi's cheek. _So brilliant, oh bright one. _

_You're my darkness, and you're brilliant. I wanted to be worthy of having you. Able to save you. I will save you, Yami. I will protect you. I won't fail, I won't be weak. You taught me that. To be so brave even though you're so afraid. You inspired me, taught me so much._

_I'm so glad. I want you to be happy._

_I won't be happy when you're gone! Because you won't be gone! If the Puzzle breaks, I'd just put it back together! You heard what the spirit said, it needs us! Needs us strong! It won't take you back until whatever it wants happens, and when that's done… it might let me keep you._

_It hates me. I know this, somehow. Hates me, but I don't know why. I don't think I deserve it. _

_You don't! What could you have done to merit what happened to you! Ages of torture! You're a good person, Yami! You can't have done anything that bad! _Yugi squeezed him tight.

_What if I did?_ Fear.

_You didn't. And I would still love you. _Certainty.

_I know. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you._

_We're perfect for each other. Darkness and light. Seth came to Seto, you knew he would even before it happened! Isn't it the same with us? Weren't we supposed to happen? Destiny, Yami! You were meant for me, you do deserve me! You're mine, don't say you aren't!_

_Of course I am yours!_

_But saying you aren't worthy is saying you don't think you should be mine. I hate it when you do that._

_I am yours. I want to be better for you. _Nuzzle again.

A light kiss back. They still lay together in the bed in Yugi's Soul Room, arms wrapped around each other and eyes closed. Simply feeling each other. Shadow yearning for light and finding it, light knowing the shadow it held.

_You're getting stronger all the time, Yami. Your own body! And soon, I'm sure you will be able to do it without the Items' help! _

_In a few days, Master._

_That soon? That's wonderful! _Another peck on Yami's cheek. _I'm so glad. We defeated Kaiba, he has Seth so he won't bother us anymore, Grandpa is okay, we'll be finding out something about your past tomorrow, or maybe tonight. Is it after midnight? Anyway, _Yugi grinned, _I love you. You make me so happy. _

_You know you make me happy. You are everything good to me. _

_Not _everything_ good. What about games? _Yugi teased.

_It is because of you that I can play games again, _Yami pointed out.

_True. We should play more games together! When you've got your own body, we can go and play basketball, soccer…_

_I thought you did not like those games, Master? _

_They'll be fun if I'm playing them with you and the others. Although Duel Monsters is still my favorite. Oh! We could go riding on a dragon!_

_We could do that now, it is less effort to stay 'physical' in the Shadow Realm, _Yami suggested.

_Not right now! We're cuddling. _Yugi shook his head, smiling. _I want to stay right here more than do anything, anything else._

Yami tangled his fingers in Yugi's soft hair. _I am glad, Master. _

_You're still calling me that? When we love each other? _

_I think we have always loved each other. We would both give our lives for the other. _

_That's right. _Yugi nodded, opening his eyes to smile at Yami's red ones. _I've wanted to tell you since the beginning. But I didn't want to make you afraid. While I was your Master, you believed that I could keep you safe. And I want to keep you safe._

_I know, Master._

_Why are you calling me Master? You aren't my slave. I love you._

_If I am not your slave, then I am a slave to your love. _Yami smiled slightly at the phrase.

_Me too! I'd do anything for you! _Crystal eyes glowed with sincerity.

_I know, Master. But if we ever… if we must choose for one of us to go, I want to be that one. I want to be the one who is reckoned less, who is unknown, for you to claim the glory of our victories. For they are your victories. You beat Kaiba._

_You did!_

_For you. _And that was it, to Yami. Everything for Yugi. He was just a shadow. He could only be grateful he was Yugi's shadow.

_I want to do something for you. _Yugi pouted cutely.

Yami laughed softly. _You did. You freed me. That is over all. _

_You've saved me lots of times. Will it ever even out?_

_Would we want it to? I owe you, you wish to owe me… our debts are another tie to coerce fate with. Something else that links us. I never want to be let go._

_I never want to let you go, Yami. _

_You are a god, Master. If you will it, so shall it be. I need never fear, for I am loved by a god. _

_Bad things have happened to people gods loved, _Yugi pointed out. _You're the god here. Spirit. Ancient, powerful, sharing my body. I guess that makes me your avatar, huh? Your vessal. _

_I do not fill you. I occupy only a corner of your soul, and would not ask for more. This is blessing enough. _

_You're so sweet. _Another kiss. Then Yugi pulled away. Yami blinked, looking at him. Why had he withdrawn?

Yugi smiled sweetly at him and kissed him on the lips.

For a while, they just pressed against each other. Soft and slow, and they knew they could have more, but this was all they needed. Body to body, heart to heart, soul to soul, there in the brightness of Yugi's soul was the shadow that wrapped around him.

Yugi felt for Yami's presence in the back of his mind. Was there any hesitation? Any lingering unworthiness or mere desire to please?

Some of them, yes. Just as there was in Yugi's mind. Yami was so much stronger than he was: was this in some way yet another attempt to bind Yami to him? Instead of Yami wanting another host, like Yugi had been afraid he wanted Kaiba? Bribe him with his body?

No. This was meant to be. Right?

Right.

Yugi hesitantly opened his lips, like he'd seen people do in the halls and shyly licked Yami's to get his first taste of him.

Strange. He wouldn't taste like this in the real world, this was how his soul tasted. Of musk and smoke, shadows and gold. Of age and youth and power. Of possession.

All that in one little lick. His tongue came back out, wanting more, to find Yami's lips open. Waiting.

Perfect Yami, giving him everything he wanted. Could ever want.


	39. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

"So these Professor people are going to tell you who you are? I don't think they can, Seto didn't find out who you were, and if he couldn't no one else could." Mokuba sat in the front seat as Seth drove to Yugi's house.

"Maybe, maybe not. But knowledge is power, and if they know anything Seto doesn't we should remedy that," Seth reminded him.

"You're right, Seto used to say that to me. How is big brother doing?" Mokuba fidgeted with his seatbelt.

Seth smiled. "He is almost two thirds done, if I am any judge. He wants to see you."

Mokuba smiled at that. "He'd better. I've missed my big brother. He did everything for me, you know. He killed the person he was for me." Mokuba was proud of him for it, although it clearly made him sad. "So I tried to be like him."

"You have the potential to be a strong game master, just like him. Facing 'Yami' twice. Very impressive."

"Were you watching?"

Seth shook his head. "I was barely aware of even Seto." Light, hanging there. So far out of reach, but he tried and the chains cut deeper. "But I saw in his memories."

"That's cool. Does that mean you know everything Gozaburo did to him?" Mokuba looked thoughtful.

Seth bared his teeth. "I would dearly like to resurrect him and kill him in a more… appropriate manner. Letting him commit suicide was too merciful."

"I want you to tell me." Mokuba looked stern.

"Tell you what, Mokuba?"

"Tell me everything my big brother went through for me."

Seth shook his head. "You are his little brother, and my ally in protecting him, but he is my light."

Mokuba looked partly disappointed, but mostly satisfied. "If you had said you would tell me I would have broken the Rod. Those are Seto's secrets."

Seth laughed. "You're a clever little cat. And you could _try_ to break the Rod."

"I'm not a kitten!" Mokuba put his hands on his hips and pouted.

"It's a compliment, Mokuba."

Mokuba looked thoughtful. "The Items are from Egypt and cats are sacred in Egypt. So maybe it is a compliment. But you're not calling me that in front of anyone else!"

Seth smiled slightly. "Of course not. That would be out of character for Seto Kaiba."

"Right. And if you're going to be him, you had better do a good job of it." Mokuba crossed his arms and nodded firmly.

"We're here." The game shop was just ahead. Seth went around the back of the block into the parking for the area businesses.

He parked the car and opened the door for Mokuba. Mokuba climbed out and they headed for the back door of the shop. There was a sign saying no customer entrance, but Seth ignored it.

Yami opened the door before they came to it. It was clearly Yami. "Hello." Seth bowed his head to honor him.

"Seth, Mokuba." They weren't quite Yugi's friends, so he didn't have to be so formal. Though… being so formal made Yugi's friends uncomfortable. Maybe he should do what Yugi told him to and stop.

A lot of his thoughts had changed since that conversation last night. _Yugi, they are here._

_They are? _Yugi opened the door to the back room. "Hello, Seth and Mokuba." He looked a little nervous. They had parted sort of friends, but he still remembered what Seto did. He told himself firmly to forget about all of that. It was over, and hopefully this time Seto would turn over a new leaf.

He hoped so, for all their sakes.

He had faith, however.

Seth looked from Yami to Yugi and back. "The two of you have separate bodies?"

Yami nodded. "I only recently became strong enough." When they had admitted their feelings, it seemed to have strengthened him. Shadow and light magic came from the heart, after all. Being in touch with your heart _was_ strength.

Mokuba smiled. That was good, that meant Seth wouldn't have to possess Seto. He liked Seth, but still. It was Seto's body.

He would get two big brothers to play with! Score!

"Why don't you come in?" Yugi offered. It was cold out there. The sun was going down. "You're really early," he told them as they came in. "They're not going to be here for a couple more hours."

"You told us we could come early, and Seth got everything done really quickly, so I said we should come." Mokuba could still pull off incredibly cute and sweet when he wanted too. Yugi had the Puzzle and Yami, so he had power. He was still Seto's rival, so Mokuba should get in good with him. Plus, he had really helped Seto. Seth was great! So Mokuba owed him, and he always paid his debts.

"Well, I'm glad you came." Yugi smiled back at him. "Do you want anything to drink? We were going to order dinner when they got here."

"I'd like orange soda."

"Beer, please." Yugi blinked at Seth.

"Beer? But isn't Seto too young?"

"Oh." Seth looked displeased. "I forgot. I shouldn't make slips like that."

"That's okay, I'm sure you're doing a great job," Yugi tried to cheer him up.

"I never had to fool those who associated with Yugi. I had time to get used to these customs. They still seem strange." Yami sighed. "Especially the lack of respect given to Yugi-dono." Oh, there he had gone and slipped up. He had promised he would only call him Yugi. "Forgive me, _Yugi."_

Yugi smiled at him. "That's okay, Yami. Habits are hard to break. Let's all go to the living room."

Anzu and Jou were already there. "Where is the third one of your friends? Honda?" Seth asked, looking around.

"He had to look after his nephew again," Jou volunteered. "Come here and sit down." He pointed at a chair across from them.

"Mokuba, you take the chair."

Mokuba regarded it thoughtfully. "It's big enough for both of us." He got on it and scooched over to one side. "See?" He patted it. "Sit down, step-big brother."

Seth smiled and complied.

Jou was envious, it showed on his face.

"So, Mokuba," Anzu spoke up. "Is everything going well?" Yami was okay, they were sure of it by now, but this Seth was a new factor. The Items were Egyptian, and she knew that Set wasn't a good guy.

Seth and Yami gods? What a weird idea.

Mokuba nodded. "It's great! He made all the board of directors, they're all real jerks, do exactly what he said! He just waved the Rod," Mokuba waved his hand in the air to mimic it, "and he found out about all the stuff they were trying to pull and ordered them to stop it. And they said, 'Yes, Seto-sama.' Just like that! It was so cool! Seto said he was trying to figure out how to do that, but he hadn't yet. He would have real soon, though." His big brother could do anything.

Mind reading and mind control? Jou and Anzu looked at each other. Well, Yami summoned monsters and cursed people. They thought if they had heard this out of the blue they would be scared, but it was almost old news by now. "Was that really fair?" Anzu glanced at Yami. "I mean, going into someone's head?"

"They were working on a plan to take over the company with Pegasus and have Seto killed! They were going to kidnap me! If Seth hadn't stopped them it would have been big trouble." Mokuba slid his finger across his throat. "Gozaburo used to have people killed all the time, and these jerks are left over from them. Seto made them stop when he took over, but he was always having to fight them to get things done."

"Have you… killed?" Anzu looked at Seth for confirmation.

Seth's eyes were diamond hard. "Yes. They would have." His fingers curled around a golden rod that suddenly appeared. Just like the Puzzle, same eye symbol. "I will challenge them to games later, but for now we need them. They will be Seto's to sentence, when he has repaired himself."

"Doesn't the… mind-rebuilding thing make you a good person? Would he still want to curse them?" Would Kaiba come back just as evil? Jou's eyes narrowed.

"Good does not mean weak." Seth laughed. "They are murderers, and will get what they deserve. It will be just, fair, and lingering."

"My big brother's not a sissy, and no spell's going to make him one!" Mokuba looked outraged. "He always fought people for me! He's not going to back down and let Seth do everything, or be an idiot and tell Seth to let bastards like them go!"

"Mokuba." Seth turned to him. "Seto would not like to hear you use that kind of language."

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Oops? Sorry. Please don't tell him?"

"I won't tell him unless he asks."

"Well, I wouldn't ask you to lie to him. So that's fair." Mokuba looked like Seth had passed another test. "Just don't bring it up."

"That is fair." Seth nodded.

Jou wondered why Seth wasn't calling him Mokuba-sama or something. Seth seemed a lot less worshipping than Yami had acted.

Though Yami had been acting pretty different since they'd gotten here this morning. He'd had his own body, for one thing.

He'd been calling Yugi just Yugi, although he was still calling Jou and Anzu Jounouchi-sama and Mazaki-sama.

Yami had sat down on the couch and Yugi had curled up against him while they had talked. Yami hadn't talked much, he had been smiling down at Yugi.

Yugi had been all happy and content, talking nonstop about how it was so great that Yami had gotten so much stronger. Yugi had only gotten more than five feet away from Yami three times, and all three it was Yami going to get something for him, like water or to answer the door.

Jou supposed it was only natural for them to stay so close together. They had probably gotten used to sharing a body, it must feel weird to finally be separate, though Yugi had laughed once and told them something Yami had said inside his head, so they weren't totally separate.

It must be really weird to be sharing a mind, though. Yugi had said he was aware of Yami's presence all the time. He'd described it as a shadowy presence. Warm, though, and happy.

Still sounded creepy to Jou. "Hey, Yami? Could you get me a soda along with Mokuba's?"

"Yes, Jou-sama." Yami bowed. Okay, that was a little less formal. His preferred nickname, but still the –sama nonsense.

"I would like water, then, thank you," Seth added.

Yami nodded and went to the kitchen.

Yugi sat down on the couch again. "Can I ask a question, Seth?"

"Yes." Yugi was Yami's light.

"How strong are you? I mean, right now. The Puzzle really weakened Yami, it took him a long time to recover. We couldn't be conscious at the same time, but you are and you said Seto is too, rebuilding his heart."

Mokuba stiffened. Yugi was asking Seth to reveal a weakness. That was never good. He tried to tell himself that Yugi probably wasn't an enemy, that he had helped him. He still looked nervously up at Seth.

Seth pointed to the Rod. "I have been controlling others into sending me their energy. For instance, after they get home the Board of Directors will sleep for two days, which will keep them safely out of my hair. The explanation will be that they stayed up too late tonight undoing all their scheming." A smile of triumph.

Yugi wished Yami had thought of that. He could have drained the people he had punished? Or was that one of his powers?

Yami came back with the sodas just them. "Yami? Was there some way you could have stayed awake more? Seth said he drained people."

Yami handed out the two cans and the bottle of water. "I am afraid not, Yugi. I had to use the energy of the punished to create the punishment on them, even though I could have used the power of unity to take it."

"Oh."

* * *

Please review. 


	40. History

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, although I have owned several people at the card game.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Finally Professor Yoshimori arrived, bringing another man with him. "Professor Hopkins!" Sugoroku exclaimed. "It has been way too long!"

"Hello, my dear old friend," Hopkins said, smiling. "How's life treating you?"

"It's been a little rough lately, but I can't complain."

"I would have thought the boredom of just running a game shop would have killed you." Hopkins smiled.

"There's been enough excitement recently to give me a heart attack! How much did Yoshimori tell you?" Sugoroku led him in to the room where the others were gathered. "Let me introduce you. This is Professor Hopkins, most of you already know Professor Yoshimori: they're old friends of mine from back in my adventurous days."

Seth and Mokuba paid attention. Those names were two they recognized from Seto's researches: he had been looking for a way to bribe or blackmail them into working for him. This might be informative after all.

"These are my grandson Yugi," Sugoroku continued with the introductions.

"I recognize him from the pictures you've sent. Hello, Yugi. I hope you can meet my granddaughter Rebecca soon: I think you have a lot in common. She would be here, but she's participating in an online tournament right now."

"What game?"

"Duel Monsters. She's the American Champion." He was clearly very proud of her.

"Duel Monsters?" Anzu asked

"Oh, yeah, that's what they were calling Magic & Wizards at Death-T," Jou remembered.

"That's the official name in America." Seth leaned forward. "The original Japanese expansion was called Magic and Wizards, but Mr. Pegasus, the creator, was very annoyed at the renaming so it's called Duel Monsters here as well now."

"I hadn't heard of that." Sugoroku was surprised.

"It was only a week ago," Mokuba told him. "Seto gets the latest news. The card production of the old labels hasn't even stopped yet."

"Good to know." Sugoroku nodded. "Thank you, I believe Yugi said it was Seth?"

Seth nodded. "That is fine."

"Seth?" Professor Hopkins looked confused. "You seem familiar."

"My big brother is famous!" Mokuba piped up. "He's the World Champion!"

"I thought that was a Seto Kaiba?"

"That is my light."

"Your light?" Yoshimori asked, hanging back against the wall. He seemed nervous to be here, and kept looking at Yugi. Sugoroku didn't push him: it took a very good friend to put so much work into this when he had had such a horrible experience.

"Yugi isn't the only one with an ancient spirit," Sugoroku explained.

"Seto acquired this after learning of the Puzzle." Seth revealed the Millennium Rod.

"The Millennium Scepter!" Hopkins looked fascinated. "Two out of the seven mystic Millennium Items right in front of me! And everyone said they were just legends." His expression conveyed his opinion of that nonsense.

"So you do know of them?" Yami asked.

"Yes I do." Hopkins nodded. "At least, as much as any archaeologist does. Are you Yugi's spirit? Yami, right?"

"Yes, I am." He bowed.

Hopkins stepped forward and took his hand. "It's really a dream come true to meet the legendary Pharaoh."

"Pharaoh?" several said at once.

"Yes, the legendary Pharaoh who locked the evil away in the mystic Millennium Items. Gathering the seven together will grant great power… I should start from the beginning, shouldn't I."

"Yes, you should. Please sit down, old friend." Sugoroku gestured to the last two chairs.

"Thank you, Solomon." Hopkins sat down, Yoshimori remained standing.

"Solomon?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Solomon was his old nickname." Hopkins smiled. "Because you were an insufferable know-it-all who was always right."

"Insufferable? Well, you weren't complaining when I saved your life." Sugoroku snorted.

"You saved his life, Gramps?" Jou was curious.

"There was a cave-in at a dig and I became sick from the heat and lack of water. We were dueling for the water but he let me win. Out of thanks, I gave him my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Seth's eyes narrowed. So this was one of the holders of the card. "The Blue-Eyes?"

"Yes. I found it in a pack my granddaughter gave me: I taught her the game so I could play it with her. Like a lot of the other monsters, it resembled ancient Egyptian carvings from around five thousand years ago. But since this monster was on the Friendship tablet that Ms. Ishtar uncovered, it was very special to me."

"I'm afraid it was destroyed, Professor." Sugoroku sighed.

"Destroyed?" Hopkins's eyes widened. "How?"

"Well… things have been interesting times lately, I'm afraid."

"It was my light. The monster has a connection to us, and he was angry it chose another over him." Seth shrugged. "I could compensate you."

"It was a token of our friendship." Sugoroku looked slightly disgusted. As if money could compensate for that.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon? A connection to you?" Hopkins was getting more and more excited. "Of course! The wielder of the Millennium Scepter is the one commanding the Blue Eyes White Dragon on the Friendship tablet!"

"What is this Friendship tablet?" Yami queried, also interested.

"A few years ago, a Ms. Ishtar became part of the Egyptian Antiquities Bureau and uncovered some treasures that had been misfiled in their collection and lost. Among them was a five thousand-year-old tablet depicting a duel between a Pharaoh and a High Priest of Set. The Pharaoh wore the Millennium Puzzle and had a hair style incredibly like your son's, Sugoroku, and the Priest wielded the Millennium Rod. Also, the Pharaoh commanded the Dark Magician you used against me in our duel, and the Priest commanded the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Everyone looked at Seth and Yami. Seth nodded, looking at Yami.

"That sounds right, but there is more to the story." Yami was frustrated by his lack of memory.

"The inscription on the tablet spoke of the enduring friendship of the two combatants. One could interpret it as the desire to meet again in the future. I believe that you two, now I have met you, are the fulfillment of this prophecy." Hopkins smiled. "It's just too much of a coincidence. The Millennium Puzzle found by Sugoroku, handed over to his grandson, who looks like the Pharaoh and solves the Puzzle for the first time in almost five thousand years, and then you, Seth, and Seto Kaiba, a champion at a game based on the ritual magical combats those two were champions of."

"Duel Monsters? Magical combat? Yami can summon monsters from the cards," Jou added.

"He can? Could I see?" Hopkins looked enthralled, all his theories about to be validated. Yoshimori looked away.

Yami and Yugi looked at each other, clearly conversing. "A weak one should be okay," Yugi theorized. "It's taking a lot of power for him to have his own body. He should maybe be able to keep it up for another hour without going unconscious."

"A weak one is fine. Although it would be a dream come true to see the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Not that this whole night isn't a dream come true! It's a pity I can't share this my colleagues. Who's the crackpot now?" Hopkins laughed.

"Hopkins is rather famous for being eccentric, but having great results," Yoshimori explained.

"It will be a pleasure to do this for a friend of Sugoroku-sama." Yami smiled, and a Kuriboh appeared in a swirl of shadows.

"Kree." It looked up at Yami. "Kree!" It hopped up on Yugi's lap. Yugi smiled and pet it.

"Amazing! Wait until Rebecca sees this!" Innocent joy showed on his face. A pure soul and a true gamer, to see power and not want to use it to his advantage.

"It might be possible for you to learn how to do this," Yami told him. "It is not hard for a true gamer. You could learn as well, Jou-sama."

"What about me?" Anzu asked.

Yami shook his head. "You have the heart, but you dream of dancing, not of games."

"Are you calling me obsessive?" Jou asked. "I'm nowhere near as bad as Yugi. I just enjoy gaming as much as the next guy."

Yami shook his head. "Anzu's power is already focused. You still lack a focus. I would like to teach you, if you are willing. Yugi would want me to."

Yugi nodded. "He's already teaching me. It would be great to have someone else to practice with."

"Ah, I'll think about it." This could possibly be cool. But he didn't want to sell his soul or anything freaky. He hated ghosts and spirits.

"I am already teaching Mokuba a little, just enough for his own defense," Seth added. "It is harmless if your teacher knows what they are doing and the student is not a fool."

"It's really cool!" Mokuba grinned. "I can make myself invisible! See?" He disappeared.

They watched, awed. After five seconds Seth reached for Mokuba's shoulder. "That's enough. Don't get tired out demonstrating. What if you need this power later?"

Mokuba appeared again and nodded. "I know it's a bad idea to let other people know what I can do, but these guys are okay, and I wanted to show off."

Seth smiled. "There's nothing wrong with a little fun among friends, yes."

"So you and Yami were friends?"

"That feels correct." Seth frowned. "It is incredibly frustrating to only have these vague feelings. I am used to, as a game master, having control over my own mind."

Yami nodded. "Our control has been stripped from us."

"It was necessary, but the torment was not. I still would have done it." Memories of pain overshadowed by resolution.

Yami's eyes widened. "You… you chose to be imprisoned?"

"To help you. I am sure of it. Eternal rivals. I am certain of that as well." A predatory grin that Yami matched. "I will not rest until I defeat you."

"I look forward to it, and to beating you again afterwards."

Yugi laughed. "You two are really true gamers. So that makes you my rival, Jou."

"What, me?" Jou pointed at himself.

"You're my best friend, right? And I need a rival to fight against so I get better. Please?"

Despite himself, Jou felt really touched. "Sure." Now he just needed money to buy more cards.

"I'm going to be staying in Japan for a few weeks to collaborate with Professor Yoshimori here and attend a conference. Domino Museum just received a donation for Egyptian exhibits."

"From Kaiba Corporation." Professor Yoshimori glanced at Seth, who only smiled.

"Is that so? But I would like my granddaughter to meet you. If you are offering lessons, I would have loved to take you up on it a decade or so ago, but this old dog isn't up for many new tricks." Hopkins laughed.

"The same for me, Yugi." Sugoroku smiled at him.

Yugi pouted. "Ah, Grandpa, you're not old. And I really wanted to duel against you for real, with magic. Yami says you have a lot of talent for it, and I'm sure you could learn really fast. You're the best."

"Have you discovered anything else? Such as where the Ring is?" Seth asked, to get the conversation back on topic.

"The Ring? Then you know where the others are?"

"Your Ms. Ishtar holds the Torque, her brother used to hold the Rod," a smirk, "Shadi holds the Ankh and Scales, Pegasus holds the Eye, and Yugi is the chosen of the Puzzle. But the Ring was stolen years ago and none of my light's sources have any idea what happened to it."

"Really? Ms. Ishtar holds a Millennium Item?"

"Her half of the Gravekeeper tribe was entrusted with two." Seth nodded. "I bet her tribe is the source of that tablet, not some misfiling. She has proven… difficult to get information from, but she might be willing to talk to us. It is her duty to the Pharaoh. Professor Yoshimori?"

"Yes?"

"Ms. Ishtar is arranging for museum exhibits of certain artifacts to tour the world. Part of that endowment is to fund bringing that exhibit here."

That was an order. Yoshimori understood it. "A second Egyptian exhibit so soon? It might be hard to get the curators to agree."

"I will see to that. Start making the arrangements." Seth was clearly used to power. Well, a high priest would have had power.


	41. Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYOG

"So, what you're saying is," Jou summed it up, "About five thousand years there was this Pharaoh with the power of the gods who inherited these really freaking powerful talismans from his dad. This big evil attacks, and the Pharaoh sacrifices himself and his name to seal it away. Then the High Priest, who was his cousin, gets the throne and carves these big tablets so people will remember the Pharaoh? Didn't work really well, did it?"

Seth grimaced.

Professor Hopkins nodded. "That's right, young man. Everything else has been lost. There is one legend that says his name was Kkwy, which means darkness, but that's probably apocryphal."

"Darkness?"

"Yami?" Yugi looked excited.

"Yes, Yami is Japanese for darkness, isn't it? There might be more to that legend than I thought." Professor Hopkins looked thoughtful.

"Kkwy," Yami said experimentally.

Seth shook his head. "That's not your name."

Yami sighed. "I know. But Yami is my name now."

"If you are indeed the High Priest, then your name was Seth," Professor Hopkins said to him.

Seth nodded. "I know. Everything else you have said feels true. Thank you for coming to tell my friend this." He turned to Yugi and the others. "Thank you for inviting me. Please forgive Seto for his actions. He was not himself. He had not been himself for a long time."

Mokuba nodded. "That's right. My brother isn't like that. Well, he was, but he won't be again. I won't let him." Seth wouldn't either, but still. Seto was Mokuba's big brother. He had to help look after him to make up for how much Seth had needed to give up to look after Mokuba.

Seth smiled down at Mokuba and squeezed him briefly. "You will not, little cat."

"Quit it with the cat stuff." Mokuba pouted. "If you have to call me an animal, I can be a little _lion_. Kittens are for _girls._"

Anzu folded her arms. "And what's wrong with girls?"

"I'm not one."

"Good save." Jou gave him a thumbs up. "Anzu's got a good arm on her."

"She wouldn't dare punch me! Seth wouldn't let her get away with it. Right, Seth?" Mokuba grinned up at him.

"It would depend on the provocation." Seth smiled back. "Far be it from me to prevent you from learning lessons."

"You mean you'd let her hit me?" Wrong answer.

"If you deserved it." Seth nodded. "Saying girls are worthy of being considered sacred cats is not something that would deserve it. Remember? The shadow punishment is helping your brother." Seth touched his hand to his, no, Seto's heart. "Lessons must be learned."

Mokuba frowned thoughtfully. "I guess."

"If someone attacked you, well." Seth smirked. "It would be Seto's right to deal with that. I would simply give him my power and my suggestions."

Mokuba nodded, satisfied. "That's better."

"It's getting pretty late." Jou stood up. "You'd better head home, Anzu."

She checked her cell phone. "Oh my gosh! Mom's going to kill me if I walk home this late. I'm going to need a ride." She looked around hopefully.

Jou pulled her up. "Come on, I'll walk you home." They could talk on the way.

She nodded, understanding. "See you tomorrow, Yugi."

"Bye, Yugi." Jou waved.

Yugi smiled at them. "Meet up at the arcade at noon?"

"Sure. Are you going to bring Yami?"

"Of course I'm bringing Yami." Yugi touched the puzzle around his neck to reassure himself.

"No, not like that. I mean, is he going to be there in his own body? Because people are going to wonder if you show up with a twin out of the blue one day," Jou pointed out.

"Oh. No." Yugi sighed and leaned against Yami. "Having his own body is tiring. He won't be able to do it again until a few days from now, not and have enough reserves in case anything happens."

Yami nodded. "I would like to play those games with you another time."

Jou laughed. "You're all about the games. Maybe Yugi will let you take over for a few rounds of something?"

Yami looked at Yugi, who smiled. "Sure!"

"So we'll see you both tomorrow then, and you can cheer me on at DDR." Anzu smiled and waved goodbye as the two of them went out into the night.

Sugoroku yawned. "I think those kids have the right idea. I'm an old man who should have been in bed hours ago, especially after the day I had yesterday. Should we call it a night?"

Professor Hopkins nodded. "I still have jet lag, and I've been talking for hours. It's been good to see you, old friend, but I think we should say goodbye for now." The old friends embraced and Professor Hopkins headed for the door. "Coming, Professor Yoshimori?"

He nodded. "I'll drop you off at the hotel and then go home to my family. Motou, you're invited to the conference that's going on now, I'll register you as a guest. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"I'd love to come. I can have Yugi watch the shop so I don't miss any lectures." Sugoroku smiled. "Good night, Professor Yoshimori."

"Good night."

Seth gracefully stood up and Mokuba pushed himself out of the big armchair to join him. "We should go too. It's past Mokuba's bedtime."

Mokuba looked outraged. "I don't have a bedtime!"

"Yes. And that's probably why your grades have been slipping. Two Bs? You're Seto Kaiba's brother, you can do better than that." Seth nodded firmly. "You're going to bed at ten at the latest."

"Did Seto say that?" Mokuba tried to find a way out of it.

"No, he's busy, but if you show that you do fine with a bedtime of ten maybe he won't make it nine."

Mokuba grimaced. "Good point."

"You've got that spelling test the day after tomorrow, and I know you haven't studied at all."

"I've been busy helping Seto with Death-T and then helping you out."

"I know." Seth patted Mokuba's hair. "That's why I'm going to help you study tomorrow."

"Really?" Mokuba looked excited.

Seth smiled tenderly. "Really. Then I'll play Capsule Monster Chess with you."

"You promise?" Mokuba looked a little suspicious.

"I promise."

Sugoroku remembered getting Yugi to study with games of Magic and Wizards, or Duel Monsters as it was now called. This Seth was a nice young man, for an ancient spirit. He seemed almost familiar. No, that was just déjà vu. "Good night, you two. Or three."

Seth looked up. "Seto apologizes."

"Apology accepted."

"I will tell him that." A nod of approval. "I hope you are willing to duel him again in the future."

"Duel the Champion? Sure."

"Champion?" Seth looked at Yami. "He is still the official champion, as Death-T wasn't an official duel. But that duel was televised."

Yugi grimaced. "I've had to stay inside all day. Reporters. But they left at five."

Seth frowned. "You send Yami to answer the door when we could have been reporters?"

"He sensed it was you." Yugi shrugged. "He was eager to see you again."

"I was." Yami smiled at Seth. "May we have that duel another day? Ma… Yugi is tired. We stayed up talking last night."

"I also need to wait on that duel. Until Seto has finished his heart. Then it will be the two of us against the two of you." A smirk. "We'll see how long your winning streak lasts."

"According to what was said tonight, it has lasted over five thousand years." Yami laughed, Yugi and then Seth joining him.

"Eternal rivals," Seth said seriously. It was a promise, a vow.

Yami nodded, understanding the gravity of the statement. "Eternal."

Mokuba was studying them as they talked. He made a mental note to talk to Jou and Anzu, Honda to. They knew Yami, and he might learn something. He wasn't sure he liked how Seth felt about Yami.

As long as his first priority was Seto, that was fine. So he would ask how loyal Yami was to Yugi. Seto's research had dug up a lot of times that Yami had defended Yugi with magic, and Seth was defending Seto.

But Seth had never called Seto Master. Not that Yugi was calling Yami Master anymore. Why had he stopped suddenly?

Mokuba vowed to find out.

"Good night," Seth looked at Yugi, Yami and Sugoroku as he said it.

"Good night," they chorused.

Seth nodded in acknowledgement and headed for the back door. "Come, Mokuba."

"Sure. Bye, guys!" Mokuba waved goodbye and hurried to keep up with Seth's strides. Just like Seto. It was one more thing that told him it was okay to like Seth.

Yugi yawned and stood up. "Grandpa, I'm going to bed now too."

"Good night."

All three of them headed to their rooms, Yami to Yugi's room.

When Yugi had closed the door behind him, he asked, "Exactly how long do you think you can stay solid?" He took Yami's arm.

"Another hour? Perhaps a little more?" Yami seemed surprised. "Why do you ask, Ma—Yugi?"

"I want to lie down with you in the real world, like we always do in my Soul Room." Yugi led him to the bed. "I'll lie down, and you can rest on top of me until you have to go back."

Yami smiled and nuzzled Yugi's shoulder. "I would like that very much."

Yugi changed into his pyjamas: no point in modesty with someone who shared his soul. He blushed, realizing that he wanted Yami to see. He didn't look at Yami to see if he was watching, but he wished he could feel Yami's emotions when Yami was outside of his soulroom. He could only feel what they deliberately sent to each other right now.

He was learning to sense feelings, but Yami was shielded, against everyone, not just Yugi. It was part of why people mistook him from Yugi, he didn't feel different. Almost everyone was at least a little empathetic, Yami had told him.

Once in his light blue star pyjamas (he had considered sleeping without a shirt, but decided no with a blush. He would wear what he wore in his Soul Room. This was just the same thing) he pushed aside the covers and lay down on the bed.

Yami's clothes changed to match the pyjamas, only they were dark blue. Yugi had noticed that Yami was fussy about clothes. The thought made him smile.

Yami crawled into bed, arranging himself carefully on top of Yugi. This was a little trickier here because in the Soul Room they didn't have to worry as much about putting too much weight on Yugi's stomach or bones jabbing him (Yami was so thin), but Yami connected himself to Yugi so he could feel what was uncomfortable and they were soon settled.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami, who lay with his head on Yugi's chest and sighed happily. "This is nice."

"Is it better like this?" Yami asked curiously.

"I don't know. It's like apples and oranges. On the one hand, you're here. In the real world, in my bed. Solid and everything. It makes it feel more real, more intimate, even though I know our souls touching is the most intimate thing."

Yami sighed. "I feared that you would reject the intrusion when I first slept in your Soul Room, but I could not resist it."

"You didn't have anywhere else to go but the Puzzle. I didn't mind." He didn't want to think about the Puzzle right now. He played with Yami's hair. "When it's our souls, I can feel what you feel. That's wonderful, knowing how much you care about me. Love me. Maybe it's too much."

"Do I worry you?"

"A whole lot. That's because I care about you so much." Yugi smiled. "But I'm glad I do."

Yami nuzzled Yugi's chest. "I am glad you do as well."

"You're not going to say something about wanting me not to worry?" Yugi was pleased.

He felt Yami's lips move slightly through the fabric, smiling. "I truly am glad. It is your decision. You have chosen to love me and I cannot reject that. I love you too much."


	42. Show

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Peace by the Sword and Pseudonym will be completed in a few weeks. Please review if you have an idea for what you want me to work on next.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"What?" Honda asked, surprised.

"You're going to be on TV, Jounouchi?" Yugi was shocked.

Jou was jubilant. "Yup! It's this show called 'The Get the Million Game!' If you win all the challenges, you get a million yen!"

A million yen? Everyone was shocked and amazed.

Jou was already celebrating the fact that once he won he wouldn't have to work his butt off at part-time jobs anymore to pay his dad's debts. Anzu felt sorry for him, but wished the school would allow _her_ to get part-time jobs instead of her having to hide them from everyone.

Honda reminded Jou he hadn't won the money yet.

"You've been working to put yourself through school for a while now, haven't you Jou?" Anzu asked. She felt sort of selfish next to him. She was working to pursue her dreams, but he had to work just to go to school and get barely-adequate grades. What would his grades be if he wasn't tired all the time?

It was really rough for him. She wished she'd understood that, gotten to know him before Yugi had brought them all together. She had thought he was just a panty-raiding punk.

"Remember that paper route in middle school?" Honda asked, surprised. "Everyone called him the 'Lone Paperboy.'"

"Hey! Let's be in the studio audience so we can all cheer him on!" Yugi suggested, grining.

"You bet!" Honda agreed and Anzu smiled.

Jou was still grinning at the thought of one million yen. He would be able to change his life with that kind of money.

_Isn't this great! _Yugi said to Yami, so happy for his friend.

Yami smiled in agreement. _Jou-sama has the potential to be a great gamer. I am sure he will win!_

_Jou. _Yugi reminded Yami. _You're being not so formal now, remember? These are our friends. _Our_ friends, not just mine. _

Yami bowed his head. _I do respect them. I am very glad for Jou, then. He will win, and with his responsibilities lessened he will have more time to spend with you._

Yugi looked at him funny. _It's not about me._

_No, this is only a side effect. _Yami shook his head. _But I want those around you to be happy. _

Yugi hugged him. _You're so nice. I know you want them to be happy for their sakes, not just for mine._

_They are our friends. _

_Yes. _Yugi nodded. _This is so great! _

_Yes, it is. _Yami wished there was something to do to help Jou, but it would be his game. Interfering would not be fair to him. Still, they could cheer him on, support him and give him their best wishes.

It was so like Yugi to think of that. So kind. So wise.

The game show was on Saturday evening. They all went, Anzu even skipped practice! It was worth it for Jou, she would just go in at 6am the next morning instead of 7.

The game show host started to introduce Jou fifteen minutes after they had all settled. Honda had given Jou a good luck charm, and they were all determined to cheer their friend on!

"Hey out there to all the fans at home! It's time for The Get the Million Game! Today's challenger is this strapping young man: 16-year-old Jounouchi from Domino City!" Jou looked determined, but then he saw Yugi and waved.

"Hey! Yugi! I'm on TV! Hey Honda!"

"That's the spirit, Jou!" Anzu yelled back.

"Go for it, man! Get the million!" Honda also yelled. Yugi waved, smiling.

The first game was a dart board. The board spun: there was a small "Lose" sector but as long as the dart landed in the rest of the circle Jou would win 100 thousand yen and move to the next round.

"This'll be a cinch," Honda told the others. "Jou's great at darts."

"But it's spinning." Anzu was nervous.

"He'll be fine, Anzu. Don't worry so much. This is Jou!" Yugi told her.

Anzu looked at him. "I know it's Jou. That's why I'm worried." He just had to win the money!

"Go for it, Jou!" Yugi yelled.

"Leave it to me!" Jou said to him, grinning. "This is a cinch!" he said as he threw.

The dart landed just barely outside the Lose zone. Jou paled. Too close.

"You win!" The host announced cheerfully. "You get 100,000!"

"All right!" A medallion with 100 on it was hung around Jou's neck.

"Good job!"

"You're #1, man!"

_That was not right._ Yami was frowning.

_What wasn't right? Jou won, right? _Yugi didn't understand.

_By such a narrow margin? With his gamer's luck? It is like his opponent also had gamer's luck, and wanted him to almost lose. But he has no opponent in this game, correct?_

_Right. It's just luck and skill. The show doesn't want you to lose, but it does…_ Yugi's eyes narrowed. _Want things to be exciting for the people watching. _

_Could some mechanical thing have altered the speed of the wheel?_

_I don't know. Hopefully we're just being paranoid. _

_We shall see how the next games go, Yugi. _Yami looked throughful. _Perhaps I am worrying too much because I want Jou to win. But his luck should be better than that. _

_I really want him to win too. _Yugi nodded.

"Now the stakes go up and so do the risks! Can you get 500 thousand yen? For our second game, the electric helmet!"

Jou was putting a helmet with a metal bar sticking up from it on. There was a track over an semi-obstacle course between two wires where the bar would stick up.

"The rules are simple! Before time runs out, the contestant must run between the high voltage wires while wearing the helmet! But don't touch the wires! The slightest bump, and the metal helmet will conduct a devastating electric shock!"

Jou gritted his teeth and said firmly, "I'll do it!"

"Then let's start the game!"

Jou carefully navigated the track, but at the end he was almost out of time and had to run!

Yugi, Yami, Anzu and Honda watched breathlessly, Yugi getting ready to heal him if he needed to.

"Success! He wins!"

The hostess (in a bunny girl costume) hung a second medal, this time with 500 on it, around his neck. One more game to go!

"Good job, Jou!"

"That's the stuff!"

"One more step and you got the whole million!"

"We'll be back with the final round, right after this word from our sponsors!"

Yugi didn't want to wait. "Boy, this is really tense! I gotta go to the bathroom."

He left his seat in the audience area and wandered through the halls, wishing he knew some bathroom-finding spell. "Wow, I'm in a TV studio," he mused. "I wonder if I'll meet a star?"

He passed a big man in a suit and someone with a backwards baseball cap on in the halls. "So, how are the ratings?" The suit asked.

"Looking good, sir!"

"Good. So in the next round, the wheel is rigged to lose?"

Wait. Rigged wheel? Yugi started paying attention to the conversation. _Do they mean…_

_Cheating._ Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Yes sir,"Cap said. "Everything is ready!"

Yugi stopped walking and looked at their receding backs. "If there's one thing better than seeing a poor person struggling for money it's watching them _fail_ at the last minute," suit said and laughed. "Suffering always turns a profit!"

Yugi's eyes also narrowed. _Why that, that… _

The man continued. "What a joke! Who would give money to a poor person! Who cares? As long as I get paid! Bwa ha!"

_You were right, Yami! All along this game show was rigged! How dare he use Jou's desperate hopes! I'll never forgive him!_

Yami agreed. _Do you wish to conduct this game, Mas… Yugi? _

_Yes! _

Back in the studio, the host was saying, "Now! It's time for the final round! If Jounouchi clears this game, he will win one million yen!"

Jou was confident. He wouldn't lose.

"The Wheel of Fate!" It was divided into eight sections. One section with the million yen prize, three Lose sections, and four consolation prizes sections. The prizes were things like hand soap and lotion. Pitiful, Jou thought.

"Well, Jounouchi? Either you _win_ the million yen—or you fail and lose all the money you've won so far!"

"I'll do it! It's as good as mine!"

"Go for it Jou!" Anzu called out.

"Knock 'em out!" Honda chimed in.

"Now, the wheel has started spinning! It will spin until Jounouchi says stop!" Jou looked at it, nervous now.

The man in the suit (the producer?) and his assistant were watching from behind the stage scenery. "All right! When he says 'stop' you press that button, got it?"

"Yes sir, I got it!" The red-painted button made Jou losing certain.

Suddenly they noticed Yugi standing there with cords in his hand.

"W-What do you want? Only staff are allowed back here! Get out!" The producer tried to get the kid to go away.

"Don't you want to try your luck?" Yugi smiled sweetly.

"What're you talking about?" He was worried now. This wasn't how things went. The kid should have shooed like he told him to. What if he had overheard?

"Look." Yugi pointed. "There's a paint can on top of the scaffolding, right? And I have two ropes. One is tied to the handle of the paint can."

"Wha?"

"You take one rope and I take one. On the signal, we each pull our rope. Come on, doesn't it sound fun?"

"What are you talking about? We're busy! We don't have time to play games!"

"You don't want anyone to find out _your_ game is rigged, right Mr. Producer?" Yugi kept smiling innocently. "About the certain-loss wheel?"

Panic showed on the producer's face. He recovered quickly, telling his assistant to do it instead.

_Retreating from a challenge? What a coward. This will not allow him to avoid the penalty. _Yami smiled.

Yugi nodded inwardly. _This is sort of fun. _

He and the assistant both pulled on their ropes.

The assistant had the paint can's rope! Tugged toward him, the paint fell all over the control box with the buttons as well as the assistant!

The producer paled. Now he couldn't tell which button was the certain-loss button! They were all red! "If the wheel stops on the winning space, that shiftless bum will get a million yen!"

"Yes. Now it's time for your penalty game. Mind on air!"

"Stop!" Jou yelled, inwardly praying. Yes!

The show staff all seemed shocked. "C-congratulations! Here is your check!"

"Huh?" Suddenly he was distracted by a clamor.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha! Gimme your money!" the producer yelled into a camera. "Hey! All you broke, lazy, working-class couch potatoes! Get away from the TV just long enough to send me your cash! Checks! Money orders!"

The camera man was clearly going what the… other staff were trying to drag the producer away. "We're done for!"

_It doesn't matter how much money you have if you're poor inside. _

_You are right. Should we go congratulate Jou? _

_Yeah. Let's go! _

They all thronged around him, telling him how happy they were he had won. "I knew you could do it!" Yugi told him.

"Thanks, Yugi!" Jou grinned.

"You're welcome!" He decided he wouldn't tell Jou Jou had won because of him. This should have been his victory in the first place. And it had been his victory, without the button being pushed it had come down to Jou's luck.

"Man." Honda was staring at the producer. They had come up on stage when Yugi had waved at them instead of heading out right away. "He's gone nuts." He looked at Yugi. "Did Yami do something?

Yugi shook his head. "No, he didn't." He had. He felt so proud. He had helped Jou!

"I'd better cash this check quick." Jou frowned at the producer. "He might decide to cancel it or something if he's so nuts about money."


	43. Palace gift chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

A/N: You might notice this is a departure from the usual chapters. That is because this is a gift-chapter. There's a thing on fanart sites called kiriban where whenever some landmark number of hits occurs the artist does a special picture in thanks, sometimes a request from that person. I thought this was a good idea, so I do it for reviewers. The 2000 review total kiriban should be awarded to a reviewer this weekend, and the 1000th DYDOM review kiriban is coming up! (I like writing gift fics)

However, I also decided to do it for the 150th person to favorite me, since I didn't notice the 100th was coming up a while ago in time to find out who it was. The lucky person is Red Dragon of Egypt who, when I contacted her, was very specific about what sort of fic she wanted.

Unfortunately, I'm not doing lemons anymore (because I suck at them), but I'm sticking close to the other details to make up for it, as close as I can without making it AU of the fic. I hope all of you enjoy it!

Also, a few people have recently commented about chapters being shorter – all my chapters are a minimum of two thousand words and I've actually been going above that amount more often recently.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Yugi stroked Yami's back as they lay together in the bed in his soul room, Yami lying on top of him to protect him as always. _A lot has happened recently. My mind is racing so fast it's going to be hard to get to sleep. _

Yami nuzzled him. _Do you wish me to use a spell?_

_Yes please._ He had school tomorrow.

_As you wish. _A kiss.

He kissed Yami back before everything went muzzy.

"Hello!"

Yugi looked around him. He was in a huge chamber that looked like the entryway of a palace and there was a person with wings floating in front of him. "Oh, this is a dream."_ Yami? _

Yami appeared beside him. _I am glad when you dream so well that I can join you. _

Yugi nodded. _Yes. I'm getting better at it. Soon you'll be in all my dreams instead of just most of them._

_You always have interesting dreams. It is a sign of a bright mind._

_You always flatter me with truth. _Yugi kissed Yami. _Let's see what this dream is about._

"Yes?" he said to the winged person. She had six wings, half black and half white. _Maybe that's a reflection of us being one, darkness and light?_

_Dreams have meaning, but don't overanalyze them. They are fantasies, more valuable for what they say about your thoughts than the future. _

"Welcome to the Palace of Wishes! Pharaohs, because of everything you have suffered you have been granted this place and the power of will. Want and you shall have." She bowed, brown hair with golden and red streaks shading likewise colored eyes and armband glinting on her wrist.

"Thank you!" Yugi smiled at the figment. _This sounds fun! Shaping my dreams… is this because I'm learning to do it?_

_Shall you try?_ Yami looked around. _I like this place. It feels good to be here._

_Do you think it reminds you of home? _It did look Egyptian.

_I do not know. _Yami shrugged.

Yugi sighed. _Try to think of… maybe a throne? See what you come up with?_

Yami looked at the side of the room across from the entryway they stood in and a throne appeared.

_You're very good at dream altering,_ Yugi smiled at him.

_It feels right._ Yami stepped up to the throne and touched it. Then there were suddenly two thrones. He sat on one and held out his hand to Yugi. _Sit with me._

Yugi smiled and came over. The thrones became one wide one. _That's better. You're the Pharaoh, not me though._

_You say you are not my superior, but you certainly aren't less than me. So you are my equal, then, and if I am a god you are one._ Yami bowed to Yugi.

_I guess_. Yugi blushed. _Still seems…_ He looked around. "All of this is just too amazing, you know? Sometimes I feel like all of this, everything is a dream. You, Jou and Honda, everything is just too good to be true. I wonder if Seto will feel the same way?"

"I hope he and Seth are happy." Yami smiled. "I am sure they will be. Seth is a valiant soul, and he will help Seto be the same."

"That's good." Yugi kissed Yami. "There's no way he can make Seto happier than I am, though. It's just not possible."

"Not greater than, but equal to…" Yami mused.

Yugi thought about it for a second. "I hope you're right. I want everyone to be as happy as we are. People in love are supposed to be that way… I wish Anzu and everyone else had someone just like you. It'll be great to talk to Seto and have someone understand how great it is to have you."

Yami smiled and kissed his shoulder. "You are too kind, oh radiant one."

"You are too modest, oh dark one." Yugi kissed him on the lips.

At first they just shifted their heads slightly, feeling the light pressure on their lips and the warmth of the other's breath, then Yugi's hands reached up to tangle in Yami's hair and pull his head closer. _If you say you're mine to do with what I want, then kiss me for real._

Yami obeyed, of course. _As you wish. _

_You wish too, right?_

_How could I not? _Yami's lips opened as the kiss grew harder and his tongue sought entrance into Yugi's heavenly mouth.

Yugi let him in (he always welcomed Yami's presence) and Yugi's own tongue began to feel around in Yami's mouth.

_Exploring your domain? A good king knows everything about their land and people, _Yami teased.

Yugi giggled. _You're teasing me! I thought you never would! You were always so serious, too serious! I'm so glad you're finally being friendly, loosening up! _

_If you want me this way, then I will be glad to tease you. _Yami's arms brushed against Yugi's bare sides: in a flash, both their clothes had become thin linen.

Yugi giggled again. _That tickles! Wait a minute, you can't feel things in dreams._

_With our power, anything is possible. _Except… but he would not think of the Items now. He would think of his beloved in his arms, a dream come true in a dream.

Their arms wrapped around each other, hands tugging the other close and reveling in the warmth of the other's body. They could feel the light and shadows of their souls, feel them curl against each other.

_Not too much power, Yugi. Dreams are delicate._

_I wouldn't want to break this one, _Yugi agreed. _This is a wonderful dream. Only it's not a dream. You'll still be here when I wake up._

_I will still be here until… you will live forever if we wish it. _

_I'm not sure I want to think about leaving people behind._

_We could keep your friends alive as well._

_That's in the future, though. I want to think of this now. _

_You're right of course, Yugi. _

_I'm not always right. _Yugi broke the kiss.

Yami looked worried. Had he done something? Was Master displeased?

Yugi smiled at him. "Let's explore! I should be able to do anything here, right? Like… talk to animals?" He touched the crown on his head. "It's a sun, I can feel the rays. You have stars on yours."

"I thought it was appropriate."

"Day and night?" Yugi hugged him and then pulled him up off the throne. "Let's see… you know, I'd like to talk to animals, but there aren't any here. Duel Monsters are cooler, anyway. Let's see." In an instant they were in midair, in what looked like a huge greenhouse.

Very huge, it looked like it extended for miles. "I tried to make it look Egyptian. I've been studying about them."

Yami nodded. "It is beautiful." He held out an arm and reached into the shadows. "Come forth, Winged Guardian of the Fortress!"

A blue dragon flew out of a swirl of shadows.

"Hello!" Yugi smiled and waved.

The dragon bowed. "My kings and my weilders. Why have I been honored thus?" Its lips did not move. It was all mental here. Minds and souls. Souls in harmony and friendship.

"Do you mind being summoned if I'd not a duel?"

"It is an honor to be summoned."

"Then could you…" Yugi looked up. "I've always wanted to fly on a real dragon."

"It would be an honor."

"Thank you!" Saddles appeared, but no bit or reins. Yugi trusted his monster to obey him of his own will. They were friends, even if the monster called him King.

It was sort of like with Yami.

Well, that long ago there hadn't been democracy. Maybe they didn't get that everyone was equal.

Most people just used monsters instead of befriending them, too. Yugi wasn't like that. Yami… Yami commanded, but he was a good commander. He didn't make the monster do anything he wouldn't do. Yugi was sure Yami would fight to defend the monsters.

Maybe he had, long ago? Was that why they were so loyal after all this time?

Or it could just be that Yami was the sort of person that inspired that devotion.

Yami vaulted into the rear saddle and leaned down to offer Yugi a hand up. Yugi took it, laughing. "This is going to be so fun!"

When they were ready the dragon soared into the glass-tinted 'sky.'

Yugi turned his face up to feel the wind rushing through his hair. _Wow,_ he sent mentally so the roar of the wind didn't keep Yami from hearing him.

_This is familiar._ Yami smiled, and kept himself from wishing for reins. _I think I liked to ride horseback. _

_Dragonback is cooler._

Yami leaned forward to touch Yugi on the shoulder. _Yes. _

The dragon began to fly more and more complex patterns, looping and twisting. _This is like a roller coaster! _

Yami laughed, the sound gone behind them. _I have seen roller coasters in your memories. I would like to ride one. Also, I wonder if I will ever have the chance to play a car racing game?_

_Bumper cars? It's fun. Or do you mean real racing? I don't know how to drive, so you don't either. You could learn fast, though. You can drive me! My reflexes aren't as good as yours._

_That is because you have not trained your reflexes, except for your gaming ones. I would train you in that as well, if you like._

_Exercise? Woo-hoo! _The dragon was so cool! This was great!

_You should learn magic first, for your safety. _Physical strength was nothing next to the strength of one's allies.

_Magic is more fun. I've mastered all games but sports. I'm so small, people think I'm in elementary!_ Yugi pouted.

_You are taller now. I healed that which kept you from growing, remember?_

_Hmm? I haven't measured myself yet. I should get out the tape measure and do that after school tomorrow._

_I hope you will be happy, though it would not be healthy for you to grow too fast._

_Even magic doesn't work like magic. I'm just glad I'm growing. _Yugi smiled and shared his love with Yami through their touching souls.

Love and worship, gladness to be of service came back.

Yugi kept himself from frowning, although Yami was behind him and wouldn't see it. Worship. Still worship.

Well, he worshipped Yami. Yami was so wonderful… beyond his wildest dreams. He looked over the dragon's wing and created a tiny landscape beneath them. He needed to practice.

Keeping Yami might one day depend on him being powerful. He didn't want to fail Yami. He would do anything not to fail Yami.

Wasn't it just amazing he had someone who felt the same way about him?

He would do anything for his friends but Yami was more than a friend. Yami was Yami.

"Thank you dragon, you can go now!" The dragon vanished from beneath them and they stood in midair.

Yami blinked at him. Yugi held out his hand.

Their hands met and their eyes gazed into each other. _I love you so much it hurts sometimes._

_I never wanted to hurt you._

_It's a wonderful hurt. _Yugi smiled to reassure Yami. _I know I'm alive. I wouldn't believe it if it didn't hurt: like a pinch telling you you're not dreaming. _

Though in this dream he would feel a pinch. He smiled up at Yami and didn't think about it, just hugged him up here in the clouds.

_I have had pain for the both of us. _Yami squeezed him. _This is real. Unbelievable, but real. All my memories but those of pain are lost… but it is all worth it, for you. Everything. All that time…_

_Don't think about it! _Yugi squeezed him. _Calm down. Just think about me and how beautiful everything is. _

_How beautiful you are. _Yami kissed the top of his head. _What do you want of me?_

More than kisses. But he didn't want to press him.

Yami pressed against him and Yugi let his hands wander.

All his. All theirs. So in love it hurt and they rose above the pain like phoenixes.


	44. Fighter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Drat.

Please review. It really means a lot that people enjoy my stuff.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Here's a game I think you'll like," Sugoroku told them. "Monster Fighter!"

"Monster Fighter?" Jou asked, holding what looked like a water pistol with a half-circle platform on top of it.

"Yup! It's like a combination of a monster boxing game and arm wrestling!"

"Wow, that sounds neat!" Jou looked at the thing with new appreciation.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's going to be hot!" Yugi agreed.

Sugoroku explained the game. Jou picked one from over a hundred types of monsters, stood it on the platform and hooked it up to the gun-controller. Then he linked his gun to Yugi's, the half-circles making a full circle and put in the move disc.

The buttons on the controller made the monsters punch and kick in a simulation of a boxing match.

"Awright, Yugi! Let's battle!"

"Okay!"

_I am sure you will win, Ma… Yugi! _Yami cheered him on.

The game went on for some time, both of them blocking each other's moves, until Yugi hit Jou's monster's weak point, making it stay still long enough for him to use his monster's finishing move. "Mach tornado punch!"

"Urk…" Jou could do nothing as his monster was knocked off the platform. Ring out!

"I did it! I win!" Yugi cheered.

"Do you ever lose _anything_?" Jou asked him.

"So what do you think?" Sugoroku asked his guinea pig.

"It's awesome! I love it!" Jou grinned at him.

"Thank you! In exchange for trying it out, you can keep it, like the other games," Sugoroku told him.

Jou shook his head. "No thanks, Gramps. I have money now. Ring it up for me."

Sugoroku shook his head. "It's not charity, you're a good way of telling how many I should order. Consider it payment for your help."

Jou shrugged. "Awright, Gramps." He turned to Yugi. "C'mon Yugi! Let's show everybody at school!"

"Okay!"

"Thank you!"

The next day, Yugi and Jou demonstrated the game for the class during break. "Critical hit! Ring out! Alti wins!" Yugi grinned, mentally high-fiving Yami.

"Darn! You got me again!" Jou looked fierce though, not ready to give in. He never gave in.

_Jou's a really good friend. Other people used to get frustrated and angry with me for winning all the time, _Yugi confided in Yami. _He just cheers me on no matter what._

_He is a true gamer that understands that pushing yourself to face a strong opponent is the way to become better. _Yami smiled. _It is good you have such a friend. _

_Like I duel against you. Only pretend duels so far. But one day I'll be strong enough we can have a real duel!_ Yugi looked forward to it.

Yami nodded. _Soon. You are becoming stronger every day, Yugi. _

Curious classmates were asking what the game was. Yugi explained.

Soon the game was really popular at their school. Sugoroku got a lot of business and considered his investment paid back many times over. Just because he was old didn't mean he wasn't a shrewd businessman.

"I didn't think Monster Fighter would be _this_ popular!" Jou told Yugi, looking at two other people playing a game.

"Yup!" Yugi agreed. "It's great that people are enjoying a game! Our store is sold out, same with all the others. Grandpa's really happy but it's almost like it's _too_ big a hit…" _A lot of them are just doing it because it's popular. _It made him sad that people didn't properly appreciate a good game.

"Hey, Yugi." Two students came up to him. "Is your place still sold out?"

"Yup. We don't know when we'll get any in."

"Too bad. I give up." They went away hanging their heads.

"That's the 100th time I've been asked today… it's a shame the people who just bought it because it's popular are keeping the people who really want to play from getting it." Yugi sighed.

Jou blinked. "I didn't think of it that way, but that makes a lot of sense."

Another student came up to them. "Yugi, there's a guy asking for you. Over there." He pointed to the door where there was a tough-looking guy wearing a black shirt with a spider on it. "Be careful, Yugi. That's Koji 'the spider' Nagumo. He's good at games, but they say he steals from people."

Yugi looked at him, worried. _I don't want to listen to rumors, but it's really a shame when a gamer does wrong things. They especially should know better, right Yami?_

_Right. There is no purpose, no victory without honor. _Yami regarded Koji, eyes narrowed. _Be careful. _

Yugi followed Koji up to the roof. "Um, if this is about Monster Fighter, our store is still sold out."

"I know that! I don't go to the store. See?" Koji showed Yugi a Monster Fighter gun.

"Oh, you already have one."

"I called you up here because I knew you would have a Monster Fighter. Did you bring it with you?" His smile was wrong.

"Yes." Yugi took it out.

"That's a good boy."

_So arrogant merely because he is older than you? You are by far his superior!_ Yami bristled on behalf of his Master. His beloved.

Yugi agreed.

"Let's have a battle right here. I'm a gamer, just like you are."

_As though he is worthy to claim that title. _

"I'm the one who made this game so popular!"

_No, you and Jou-sa… Jou did that. A liar as well? _

"Okay, let's do it!" Yugi agreed. _He might have a good heart. We'll see in a game. _

_That is true. _Yami smiled. _You are so pure of heart, to see good in all. _

"Huh? So your monster is Alti? Nice scapegoat for a weakling… dude!"

_He holds your ally in contempt? This one will fall fast. _

_Yeah! He can't be that good if he doesn't know Alti is one of the best! He's got_

"My monster is Wild Spider! Just so you know, he's undefeated!"

_One of the ones that people think are the best. It's good, but Alti's better if you know the tricks to it. _

_Don't be…_

_I know. When am I ever overconfident? I'm just reading my opponent, like I'm supposed to. Games are about understanding, after all. _

They started to play.

"Whoa! Not bad!" Koji looked impressed despite himself, forced to focus on the match.

_At least he admits you are a worthy opponent._ A point in his favor.

"By the way, I forgot to mention there's this house rule I always play with."

"Huh?" _Letting me know about a rule after Game Start! _

Yami shook his head in condemnation. _An unfair advantage. _

"Simple! The winner gets the loser's fighting gun! And of course, the loser's monster too!"

"What?" Lose his ally! "B-but that's… No way! I'm not playing that way, Nagumo!"

"Oh, look out dude! You're wide open!"

"Huh?" Yugi looked at his monster.

"Fool." Koji made a fist. "I said _you're_ wide open!"

Yami blocked his punch, tearing his monster away from Koji's. "Is this another house rule?"

Koji grinned. "Yeah!"

"Then shall we have a shadow game?"

"Sure, go ahead." Koji grinned.

"The game is three sets. The first to take two wins," Yami informed him, letting their fighting guns lock together again. _Are you sure you do not want to play this game, Yugi?_

_No, I like to watch you play. _Yugi smiled. _Go Yami! You always cheer me on. Aren't you glad I made you play those Monster Fighter games with Jou now?_

_I disliked taking gaming time away from you, but yes. I think I learned enough fighting him to deal with a dishonorable opponent. _

_It would be embarrassing to lose because you were bad at the game, huh? But you're great at every game, Yami!_

_All games are games._ Yami shrugged mentally.

Yami played cautiously at first, blocking all of Koji's attacks but making none of his own. Koji started smiling. _He will cheat soon. _

Sure enough, Koji punched! Yami shifted his head to the side in the blink of an eye and dodged. "When you break your concentration, your monster is wide open! Left upper cut!" Alti landed a punch on the spider's face as Koji gritted his teeth, head thrown back by the blow. "Critical hit! Ring out!" _One more victory and then game over. _

Koji had fallen to the ground, curled up in fetal position. "Owwww! Gah! Aaagh! It hurts!"

"Don't worry," Yami told him. "In this game, the monsters won't be damaged because we are the scapegoats for the monsters!"

"Wha!" Koji felt his face. There were a maze of cracks where the punch had landed on his monster!

"You get it, don't you?" Yami continued. "If you don't play the game seriously, _your_ body will be broken instead of your monster! I take the first set." Yami smiled chillingly. "This is Monster Fighter-the Shadow Game!"

"I see… If I don't pay attention to the game, _I'm _really gonna get hurt. Gg.. I get it! But now it's your turn!" Koji got to his feet.

"The game is three sets, the first to take two wins and I have taken the first."

"I'm a gamer too, you know! I can really play when I have to! It turns my stomach to say it, but I'll play fair!"

Yugi smiled. _Maybe we can save him without having to go as far as with Seto. _

_Seto was a special case. This one… though his monsters deserve to be involved in his penalty game. _

_You're sure he will get one?_

_I have played him and I know him. _Yami shook his head.

"Yugi! I'll tell you why I'll _never_ lose this game!" Koji said he had learned on the street and his experience was superior.

_He's right, Yami. You've played what, five games?_

_If he plays fairly, he will deserve to win. _Yami shrugged.

The second set started, and Yami was struggling to defend against Koji's attacks.

Finally, Yami turned off the power to make his monster hang limp, dodging an attack, then turned it on, feinted, and hit Koji's monster in its weak point, freezing it!

Koji looked horrified. If Yami struck now, a critical hit would make him lose the match!

Koji kicked.

Yami was so focused on properly executing the finishing blow that he didn't block in time. Distracted, Koji's spider landed hits on Alti's stomach, making Yami lose the game. As he bent over, Koji laughed, gloating, "Now this game is even!"

Yami stood up. "Nagumo… now you've really made me mad."

_Are you all right, Yami?_

_Yes, thanks to the armor. _

Yami took off Yugi's white shirt, revealing black leather underneath it. The leather armor was dented from the hits but it had shielded Yugi's body from most of their force. "Until now, this shadow game was level 1, but for this final set, I'm raising the 'shadow mode' to level three!"

Koji just laughed.

"Nagumo, you _won't _be able to cheat in the final set!"

"Oh? We'll see about that. I'll win in my own way!"

Sure enough, Yami hit he weak point again, and Koji decided to kick him before he could land the final blow.

But he couldn't move his leg.

All the monsters he had taken from the players he had defeated were grabbing on to it! "W…what the… !" Even his monster, the one he was playing with now was there!

"Apparently your monster won't sell its soul to evil." Yami smiled, victory was certain now and Koji could see it in his eyes. "Isolated and friendless! It doesn't look like any of the monsters are on your side!"

Koji looked. If his Wild Spider was down there, what was on the field?

"You even betrayed the trust of your own monster… the only monster on your side in this game is…"

The spider had his head!

"The monster called your soul! Behold your twisted inner self! Now, I'll crush your 'monster!' Finishing move!"

As Koji lay there on the ground, Yami told a mourning Yugi, _A person can change their soul into any kind of monster, but in the end, the shadows _always_ eat them alive. _

_Like in the other penalty games. He suffered because of what he turned himself into. _Yugi nodded. _I understand, Yami. _

_Perhaps he will learn from this. Perhaps it will scare him whenever he wants to cheat again. _

_There's always hope, _Yugi agreed.


	45. Bomb

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Yugi read the newspaper as he walked along beside Anzu. "Ack! The Playing Card Bomber struck again! This is the third time! He sends a playing card as his calling card!" Anzu was looking off to the side. "Anzu!" He poked his head out from behind the newspaper. "Did you hear that? The playing card bomb—"

He noticed the irritated expression on Anzu's face and put the newspaper away. "Anzu? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." She winked as he sweatdropped. "If the morning paper is so fun, why don't you read it all day?"

Inwardly, she was steamed. Here it was, summer vacation, and the one time she managed to go someplace with just Yugi instead of Jou and Honda tagging along… not that they weren't great guys, but Yugi had been her best friend first, and she wanted to have some time that was just them.

Not that it was really just them, Yami was undoubtably watching from behind Yugi's eyes.

That irritated her a little. It felt like he wasn't her best friend anymore, he was Yami's. Of course, to be fair, Yami had saved his life. A lot. And hers too.

She'd been really suspicious at first, that he was a demon possessing Yugi or something, but at some point you just had to trust people, right?

He made Yugi really happy, so she didn't really have any reason not to trust him. Except that he did nasty things to people who messed with him… she told herself to quit being paranoid and just have fun today.

"Yay! We're here, Anzu!" Yugi pointed ahead of them.

They had arrived at the amusement park. Perfect timing. She smiled at Yugi, who looked a little worried. "Huh? What, Yugi?"

"The two of us going out… would you say we're on a d—d…"

The woman manning the entrance kiosk interrupted him. "Hey, kiddo! This is a high school ticket. You're still in middle school, right?"

Anzu winced.

"Excuse me!" Yugi said forcefully. "I may not look it, but I am in high school!" He looked cute when he was outraged. Not that this was a very diplomatic thing to say, when he was trying to _not_ seem like a little kid.

Once inside, Yugi's mood quickly recovered. He was usually cheerful. A little thing like that wouldn't have ruined their day out. "Ya-hoo! Look at all the rides! What should we do first, Anzu?"

She grinned and looked up. "Let's see. It's a hot summer day, the sun is shining, so why don't we just…" She winked at him.

She loved waterslides! Laughing, she begged, "Let's do it again! Come on, Yugi!" He had fallen in the water and was looking up at her. He looked a little dazed. Had he hit his head?

"Come on!" She headed for the stairs up to the top of the waterslide, Yugi following her hesitantly. He seemed fine. "What are you waiting for?"

Yugi was blushing like crazy.

After a while they'd had enough and lay down on some lounge chairs to sunbathe. She loved the weather today, so warm. She opened her eyes, hand shading them, and thought it was so bright…

Looking over at Yugi, she stiffened. Yami? Why had he come out?

And on the day she had made Yugi promise would be just them! She sat up to give him a piece of her mind when a kid squirted Yugi with a water gun.

The water had just made his bangs stick up. Okay. Yugi got up and chased after the little brat, who was only a few inches shorter than Yugi.

Yugi had been having a growth spurt recently, though. Yami again?

It was nice of him, if so, to do that for Yugi. He didn't need to, he seemed able to make himself taller easily enough.

Some guy hit on her and she gave him a look that told him to get lost while she waited for Yugi to come back.

When he did, they changed out of the swimsuits and went on her other favorite things at this park: roller coasters.

She and Yugi had been going to this park for years and had their favorites mapped out. "Hey, Anzu! Let's ride the Ultra Spin next!"

"All right! Wait up!" He was so eager he was hurrying ahead of her. Inwardly, she congratulated herself.

This was going perfectly. Just the two of them, no Jou, no Honda, no crises… She supposed other people would be envious of how exciting their lives had gotten, and the two boys were great deep down, but she didn't like Yugi being in danger.

So maybe it made sense that she'd gotten to like Yami better after she'd managed to talk to him when nothing was happening to Yugi. Yami had always been associated with the latest threat in her mind before.

Yugi had paused. 

"What's wrong?"

"There's something going on!" He pointed. "See?"

"Look at all the cops. You're right. I wonder if something's happened?"

"Attention, park patrons," came over the intercom. "The police have received a bomb thread in the park. We can't go into details for security reasons, but… uh… please follow the instructions of the nearest police officer and quickly and calmly proceed to the nearest exit. You can also jump over the little fences. Thank you."

"This is terrible!" Yugi's eyes widened. "I wonder if it's the same bomber!"

Well. "Hmm… a bomber…"

"Anzu, let's get out of here!"

"This sounds like a job for Yami." She giggled.

Yugi blinked. "Yeah, you're right." People were starting to push past them. "But still, Anzu, you should get to safety."

She took his arm. "Think about it, Yugi. I'm safest right next to you, right? Nothing will happen to you."

He nodded. "You think so?"

"I know so." She smiled at him. "Come on, let's head for those cops. We can eavesdrop on them so Yami can find out what to do." They pushed their way against the current of the crowd.

The police were staring up at the Ferris Wheel. "This is bad, there are two people on that ride! Cars 1 and 13!"

The chief was talking onto a cell phone. "Yes… I've got the cards." He listened. "The bomber challenged us to a card game!" He shouted at the nearby people, "Who's a good card player? Is there a gamer here?"

"I'll do it!" Anzu looked at Yugi beside her and saw Yami, who gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

She gave him a thumbs up.

"Huh?" The policeman in plain clothes (a detective) seemed to recognize him. "You're that boy."

"Give me the cell phone!" Yami commanded and the man obeyed quickly.

"Hey!" Yami spoke into the cell phone. "I'm here. What are we playing?"

"Keh, a kid. Very funny. All right. The game is… Clock Solitaire!"

Yugi explained. _You take a standard deck of cards, take out the jokers, shuffle, deal them into thirteen piles of four, twelve in a circle like a clock and one in the middle. You start by turning over the first card in the center, the '13-o'clock' position. _

Yami laid them out. _Here I go! _"The first card is the three of spades. So I place this card face up under the three o'clock pile. Then I turn over the first card in _that_ pile. The four of hearts. I place it under the four-o'clock pile, and flip over the top card. Ten of diamonds, four of diamonds: so there are now two fours in the four o'clock pile…" he kept up a running commentary for the cops, who were watching breathlessly. _What's the point? What is this madman up to? _

_Well, we'll find out. _

"The fourth number four card, and I've completed the first hour… 4:00!" The four o'clock position was now filled with all four fours.

And the number four car of the Ferris Wheel exploded. Everyone stared in shock. _I get it! This is a clock bomb game! This Ferris Wheel has 13 cars and there are 13 hours in the game! When all four cards of a hour are turned over, the car with the same number explodes! _

"Now do you understand? Keep playing! Do you really think this will end without anyone hurt?"

_So. The bomber must be watching my cards and triggering the bombs. But where in the world is he? Hmm._

_I've put up shields around the people in the cars, Yami. They'll be safe._

_If the cars explode and they survive without a scratch, wouldn't that be strange? So I must win this game. _"Now the eight o'clock position is complete!" Another explosion.

"It's over, chief!" One of the policemen was saying. "Sooner or later one of the occupied cars will explode!"

"How can the boy win this game?"

"I will! I need to collect the Kings!"

There was one one showing, but two Kings. However, when all the kings were exposed, the game was won.

There went the number two car.

The third king!

"Twenty seconds left! Twenty seconds until the hour on the original calling card! Then _all _the bombs will go off!"

_Five seconds! An Ace? No! _

_This is the last card… Please be it!_

Yugi joined his will with Yami's. He had faith, they would save the day. Like always.

The last King!

"He did it! The four Kings are out!"

"Time is up!"

"Okay! Let's evacuate the two riders!"

Anzu patted Yami on the shoulder in congratulations. "I knew you could do it!"

He smiled up at her from where he sat on the ground. "Thank you, Ma… Anzu."

She smiled back. "Anzu, huh? That's great."

"Let's go." He started to walk off, then turned to the detective. "Oh, right! Detective."

"What is it?"

"You want to know where the bomber is? Check out the person riding in car #13. There won't be a bomb on that car. And that's the only place in this park where you can see my cards and set the bombs off. Car #13 is the only safe car. The person pretending to be a hostage is the bomber!"

You're right! The detective's face was shocked.

Anzu grabbed Yami. "Hey, let's get back to our fun day!" And she tugged him off before the detective could start asking questions. Who was that short kid? She thought to herself, smiling.

When they were out of earshot, she held out her hand for a high five. "Go Yami!"

He carefully high fived her. "Thank you."

"You were really great, saving that person and figuring out who the bomber was."

"Thank you, Anzu."

She casually pat him on the head. "It's great you're not calling me Mazaki-sama, too. Not that being treated like a princess is a bad thing, mind you."

"I will let Yugi take over so you two can have your day together."

She shook her head. "The idea was a day at the park, and that's sort of shot now the park's been evacuated, huh? I know! Let's go over to your house. You can have your own body there and you two can teach me how to duel some more."

He blinked. "You would like that."

"Sure." She linked her arm with Yami's. "You're my friend too, you know. But I barely know you. So, like we've been doing because Yugi's been making us, let's spend more time together."

He bowed his head to her.

"Hey, don't do that! You know Yugi doesn't like it."

"Yes, Anzu." He nodded. "Still. I thank you."

"Don't mention it. Though, as Yugi's big sister I have to tell you that if you were a bad guy, you would be in serious trouble!" Her eyes were hard for a second, then returned to normal. "But, you're not, so you're a friend. Which is great, because Yugi deserves more friends than just me. Even if I do get jealous." She tugged at him. "Let's get going. I don't want to waste any more time."


	46. Dragons

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"I have something you might be interested in today!" Sugoroku reached under the counter. "This is an ancient Egyptian game. Two players race their pieces around the board shaped like a frog."

"Ancient Egypt. Huh." Jou took it and played with the pegs. "They had games way back then… does it look familiar, Yugi?" He held it out to him.

"We could try and play sometime, if he would like us to," Anzu volunteered. They were in Yugi's grandfather's shop, she didn't want to mention Yami's name when anyone could walk in.

Just as she thought that, the bell rang, signaling someone coming into the shop. "Welcome!" Sugoroku greeted them.

"Hello Yugi!"

"Ah, Imori!" Yugi smiled back.

"You know him, Yugi?"

"Yup! He's in our class." _I haven't spoken to Imori a lot, but if he's coming to our store maybe this is my chance to make friends with him!_

"I heard your family runs a game store, Yugi. There's something I want you to take a look at."

Yugi and Sugoroku both looked interested.

"This is it!" Imori plopped the pot down on the counter.

"What the heck is this?" It was weirding Jou out. Something not right here…

"Some kind of strange box…" _It's magic, Yami! Right?_

_Yes. _Yami examined the swirls of power. _Dangerous magic. Game magic. _

Sugoroku had a look of shocked recognition.

"My grandfather picked it up when he was in Manchuria during World War II!" Imori explained. "My grandfather was a game collector. The other day, I discovered this jar in the shed. I thought Mr. Motou might know what it is, so that's why I'm here."

"It looks very strange…"

"It looks like one of those urns you keep people's ashes in." Jou grimaced. "Can I open it, Imori?" He wouldn't let anyone say Jou was a scaredy cat!

"Go ahead! I haven't touched it yet."

"Don't open that!" Sugoroku yelled.

"Huh?" Jou was nonplussed. So he was right about it being creepy after all?

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you mustn't break this seal!" Sugoroku slid the pot over to his side of the counter, his hands shielding the others from it. "This is an ancient Chinese game called 'Dragon Cards!' I've heard rumors, but this is the first time I've seen it…"

Dragon cards? "Is that anything like Duel Monsters, Grandpa?" Magical cards…

Imori looked intrigued.

"It's written that the dragon cards were used by a Taoist Master as a final test for Feng Shui students in China!"

"Feng Shui?" Anzu asked doubtfully. "You mean that thing where you rearrange furniture?" She believed in magic now, but… well, it wasn't that much of a stretch.

"Feng Shui is a form of magic that uses the energies of nature. It's been gradually systematized since China's Golden Age, four thousand years ago."

"So why were these Dragon Cards sealed away?" Anzu asked, a little worried now. Well, Yami was magic, so… but Yugi's Grandfather seemed really, really worried.

"You know about the concept of Yin and Yang in Chinese philosophy. Yin means shadow and Yang means light, in other words everything in the world is a balance between light and dark! Right now, these Dragon Cards are Yin-shadow! The seal surrounding the Dragon Cards is Yang-light-creating a balance! If the seal on the Dragon Cards were broken, the Yin and Yang would clash creating a warped power!" In his old days, he would have ripped the seal off as soon as he found these cards. Back when he had been questing after the ultimate game. Now, however, he had a grandson to think of.

Even if that grandson was certainly safer around these cards than he was.

_Light and shadow,_ Yugi wondered. _Like us, but we're not warped. _

_It sounds intriguing. There are spirits tied to it…_ Yami felt the nature of the game. _It is indeed a shadow game, a game where one risks everything. _

Jou told himself not to back away from the pot. Gramps was an expert, and Yugi was standing right next to him. Safest place to be.

"Imori, was it?" Sugoroku pulled his gaze away from the game to meet Yugi's classmate's eyes. "These Dragon Cards are sealed away along with the power of the shadows! Promise me! You must _never _break that seal!"

"Yes, of course!" Imori nodded.

_Dragon Cards, I wonder what sort of game they are? _

Yami shrugged. _It is not our game. _

Imori took his game back and smiled excitedly at it. Heh, he thought to himself, power of the shadows?

A few days later, their PE class went in the pool. Yugi cast the spell to hide his Puzzle in another space so he could keep Yami with him, as always.

Jou chased a girl underwater. Yugi laughed then noticed Imori. He was sitting out of the lesson today. Was he sick? He looked puzzled.

Afterwards, they went to the changing room to change back. "Summer was made for the pool!" Jou chatted excitedly. "Good for the body, good for the heart, and easy on the eyes!"

"That felt good!" Yugi agreed. _Did you have a fun time?_

He had let Yami take over to swim a bit. No one but Jou and Honda had noticed. Yami swam well.

_Yes, Yugi. _Yami hugged him in thanks. Yugi smiled at him.

_I'm glad. I love to do fun things with you. It's a shame you couldn't have come out. We could have played a game. _

Yugi reached his cubby and noticed there was a note on top of his clothes.

The note read, "I challenge you to a game! Come to room C and don't tell anyone about this!" The note was signed 'Messenger of Darkness.'

Yugi's eyes widened. _Messenger of Darkness? _

Yami shrugged. _We cannot turn down a challenge. _

_Do you think it's another Millennium Item holder? Since the Items are of darkness. _

_I do not know. _

_Well, we'll find out. It's lunch right now. _

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Jou asked, having glanced over and seen Yugi distracted.

"It's nothing."

Yugi hurried over to room C.

Imori?

"I've been waiting for you, Yugi." Imori was sitting at a desk with another chair on the other side of it. On the desk was something covered by a white cloth.

"Imori?"

"You know, Yugi, I've been interested in you for a while. Don't worry, not in a weird way," Imori assured him after Yugi looked repelled. "You could say I look up to you."

Why?

"You used to be bullied by everyone. But one day you got the Millennium Puzzle," Imori pointed to it, now visible again around Yugi's neck. "And gained the powers of darkness. Isn't that right, Yugi?"

Yugi stared in shock. How did Imori know about the Puzzle?

"My grandfather left me all sorts of books about games and books on ancient Egypt. At first I didn't think there was any connection, but then I found the secret of the Millennium Puzzle! It was written in that book, 'The one who solves the Millennium Puzzle shall gain the thousand ways of the Shadow Games and become the Guardian of Darkness.'"

Yugi started. "Can I… can I see that book?" _Guardian of Darkness. Shadow Games. Maybe this book will have clues to your past, Yami!_

Yami nodded.

Imori ignored the question. "I swore to myself I'd defeat you, Yugi and take your place as the Guardian of Darkness!"

He pulled the covering off, revealing the Dragon Cards. "You can't turn down a challenge! So you have to face me in this shadow game!"

Yugi was partly horrified, but part of him was eager for the challenge.

Imori was laughing in his eagerness. "I release the shadow power!" As he untied the cords sealing the Dragon Cards wisps of power came from the pot and filled the room before disappearing.

_This is not good!_ Yugi felt horrified.

Yami grimaced. _That was a curse._

_On us?_

_Worse. _

"After my visit to your shop, I did some research on the Dragon Cards in a text about Ancient China. According to it, once the seal on the Dragon Cards is broken, a shadow game _must _be played or the people of the land will suffer eternal disaster!"

"What!"

"There is only one way to replace the seal on the Dragon Cards. The loser of the game must offer his soul to this soul-eating jar to calm the wrath of the cards!"

_Offer his soul?_ _Is there any other way?_

_If it is the rules of the game, there is not._

_Poor Imori… even if he wants to take you away from me, he doesn't deserve that! _

Yami bowed his head. _The rules are the rules. The world is not always kind. _

Yugi hugged him. _You've suffered so much… Guardian of Darkness, right? I'll protect you! You'll stay with me. _

_Thank you. _

"Yugi! Don't try to back out! You can't escape the Dragon Cards!" Imori opened the box to reveal the cards themselves.

Yugi sat down across from him, feeling nervous. This was a game he had never played before! Unless Imori cheated, he wouldn't automatically win.

Also, this game was warped. He could feel it confusing his instincts. His head felt funny already, and he knew it was just going to get worse.

Yami reached to support him, but drew back. _I cannot aid you! This is your challenge, for the Puzzle. I am sorry! _The Puzzle wasn't letting him.

No help from Yami? That wasn't good. Yugi told himself to be brave. He could protect Yami, he would!

"Let me explain the rules of Dragon Cards."

Phew. So Imori was going to explain the rules?

That was fair of him. He could have gotten away with leaving Yugi completely in the dark. It was his fault for getting into a game he didn't even know the rules of in the first place.

Imori was being fair? That was good. But, on the other, hand, it wasn't good. Poor Imori… Yugi wished there was another way to sate the cards. He could feel their hunger.

He told himself he should be worrying about himself and Yami. Still…

The warped power kept rising. He was protecting himself against most of it, and he still felt like this. What was it doing to Imori? He looked.

Imori was… growing stronger, the power was feeding him. The game had chosen him as a game master? Maybe because he was the one who had unleashed it?

Not good. Very not good.

He could feel Yami was even more worried than he was. Also not a good sign.

There were five elements and five strengths of card, and they had to collect two sets of three to summon two dragons. The player whose dragons won defeated the other.

It couldn't be that simple.

"Now, Game Start!" Imori looked certain of victory. "First we each draw six cards!"

_I have to believe in myself for this duel!_

Even if he didn't have Yami, and Imori surely had studied this game intensely before challenging Yugi for the Puzzle. There were probably all sorts of tricks and secrets Imori knew that he would have to do his best to guess.

Probably what element the dragons were gave the dragons advantages…

Imori drew the first card, rejoicing that it was a level four water dragon card, giving him two of them. He discarded a card from his hand, laying it face up.

_Okay, this card looks pretty good. And the elements, some beat others, like rock paper scissors. So I have to keep track of what he discards. _

_It's just a game, _Yugi assured himself. _A game like any other. And I'm a game master. I solved the Millennium Puzzle._

_And if I can't beat one gamer who doesn't even have magic, I don't deserve to keep Yami._

_Even if the dragons in these cards aren't my allies. Yet. Even if Yami isn't allowed to help me and I can barely feel him right now. _So alone. It almost hurt, he was so used to Yami's warm and dark presence in his soul. He needed to finish this quick so Yami didn't have to spend a lot of time in the Puzzle.

Poor Yami… Yugi knew he would need to comfort him when he got out. Yami hated the Puzzle. Yugi hoped he didn't have flashbacks. That would be horrible. Was he… No! He couldn't be being tortured now! There was just a faint feeling, anxious and a little scared but no pain. Yugi had to keep it that way!

_I will win!_


	47. Devouring

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Second-to-last filler chapter! Then on to the Bakurae!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Okay, this looks like a good card, _Yugi thought even if he wasn't sure if Yami could hear him. It was a level five fire, that would make a strong dragon.

Five minutes of drawing and discarding later, Yugi gathered himself and announced, "Okay! I've collected two dragons!" He threw the two sets of three cards down on the table. "Summon dragons!"

The next turn, Imori flung his down as well. "I've also got two dragons! Summon dragons!"

The mists from the pot swirled around them.

"Ha! I have two water dragons, level 3 and 4! Your dragons are fire and metal! Bad move!"

_Oh no! My dragon is level five, but it's a Huo Long-its element is fire! It can't win against water! And my other one's a Jin Long-a metal dragon! It makes the enemy water dragons even more powerful!_

"Dragon Battle! Jiao long fu! Flood attack!" Imori cried out.

It was over quickly. "Two Shui Longs-two water dragons! My flood attack washed Yugi's dragons away!"

_I… I lost…_ He'd gotten so used to winning all the time. But this was a fair game, and he had no experience up against someone who had studied hard to beat him. It was inevitable, really.

But no, he couldn't lose. _Yami! _He couldn't fail him!

Imori laughed victoriously. "You know what's next, Yugi! Penalty game! You have to give the dragons your soul!" One of Imori's dragons attacked Yugi, pulling out an orb of light! "Yes! Yes! The dragons are sucked into the soul-eating jar along with Yugi's soul!"

Yugi's body lay collapsed on the table.

"I did it! I beat Yugi!" Imori reached across the table to take the Millennium Puzzle, only to have his hand knocked away. "What?" Yugi was getting up. Only… this didn't look like Yugi.

"Imori! This time I will stake my other soul!" The bonds holding Yami back had dissolved when Yugi was taken.

He was being allowed to fight for himself? Why on earth… Yugi had lost him. But he wasn't going to turn down this chance.

He couldn't let Yugi's bright soul be devoured! But he had to win fast. He could feel everything grow colder, darker. He could feel the pull of the Puzzle, only faint now.

He could resist it for now, but he didn't know how long he could last out.

He had to focus on the game, no matter how much his soul was crying out for his light, his love…

Imori cursed inwardly. _I was just about to become the new Guardian of Darkness, but I awakened the _other _Yugi! _"I can't become the Guardian of Darkness unless I defeat you, the 'back' Yugi. Okay! One more game!"

Everything was soon ready. "But… will I get my soul back even if I win?"

"Heh heh, are you worried? The soul of your front self is still sealed in the soul-eating jar but there's nothing to worry about. This jar takes three months to digest one soul. If by some extraordinary fluke you actually manage to win the next game, you'll get your spare soul back good as new."

_Spare? He thinks Yugi is a spare? _Yami's eyes narrowed. Yugi was in so much danger because of this one. Like Kaiba, this one had tried to come between them.

"Game Start!" Imori cried. "Draw six cards from the pile!"

Soon, Imori was gloating. The discard pile had gotten big, and he'd kept track of what the other Yugi had discarded, so he knew what he was collecting. Level five metal and level four earth.

Imori's water dragon would beat the metal, and his wood would beat earth. This Yugi was doomed as well.

He would become the new Guardian of Darkness, and wherever he was his Grandfather would be proud of him.

Yami discarded a card.

Imori snatched it up. It was the last one he needed. "It's dangerous to discard high level cards near the end of the game!" He laid down his cards. A 'Wood 5' and a 'Water 5.'

Yami made a sound of displeasure. _Because he summoned his dragons first, they get stronger with each turn it takes me to complete my set. _He drew.

_Yes!_ Yugi's soul must be influencing the dragons, that they were willing to aid him! "All right! My second set is done!"

"Summon dragons!" They both called.

"I've summoned a level five water dragon and a level five wood dragon! A Shui Long and a Mu Long!" Imori grinned.

"I've summoned a level four earth dragon and a level five metal dragon! A Tu Long and a Jin Long!"

"Dragon Battle! Jiao long fu!"

Imori laughed. "Yuig, I can't believe you were stupid enough to summon another metal dragon! Did you forget that in our last battle my water dragon drowned your metal dragon in an instant!" He ordered it to attack!

"You can't get me with the same trick twice, Imori! Earth dragon! Ground shatter!"

"Wha…"

"The earth dragon raises the ground and dams the flood attack to protect the metal dragon! Earth gives power to metal and metal is protected by earth! As long as the earth dragon is there, your water dragon's attacks won't work!" Like he was supposed to protect Yugi… Yugi had a quick mind, but he had been too worried by their separation to see the strategies of this game.

Yami had to keep Yugi's absence from distracting him. He had to get him back!

"Then my next move—" Imori grinned.

"The wood dragon is getting bigger!" Imori revealed the water dragon was powering it up and ordered it to attack the earth dragon. The wood dragon's shoots rooted themselves in the earth dragon and sucked the power out of it.

Stopping it from preventing the water dragon from getting to the metal dragon!

Imori laughed. "It took the flood straight on! The metal dragon is dead, and now, Yugi, you are to—Huh?"

The metal dragon burst through the flood waters. "Feh… Still there. The metal dragon is still alive." Imori rapidly figured out it was because his water dragon had given power to the wood dragon. But it was still working, the metal body was rusting.

"Metal dragon!" Yami called to it. "Give me the last of your power!"

"What? Impossible! It used its axe wings to take flight!"

"Go! Do it, metal dragon!"

The metal dragon sliced the wood dragon in two. Imori called another flood attack, but it was too late.

_The metal dragon gave his live to save his comrade. Just like you… No! I will get you back, Yugi! _"And now the earth dragon is back!"

"No, never.. G-Go! Water dragon!" Imori cried out. "Flood attack!"

"Ground shatter!"

The water dragon sank into the cracks. "No!" Imori pleaded.

Yami smiled. _The earth element dams the flow of water and absorbs the negative energy. _

_I lost everything!_ Imori stood there openmouthed. How could he have failed? He was a master at this game. _I'm not worthy to be the Guardian of Darkness…_

"Imori! Here's your penalty game!" Yami pointed at him. "Normally I try to come up with something original, but now it's your turn to feed your soul to twenty-five ravenous dragons!"

An orb floated out of Imori and was sucked in by the jar.

A second later, a bright orb floated out. "Aha! The jar can only hold one soul at a time." _Yugi? Thank goodness I got you back! _

Yami cradled Yugi's soul as it reentered his body.

When Yugi's soul room reappeared he flung himself into it. _Yugi!_

_Yami!_ Yugi smiled and hugged him. _I'm so glad you're all right!_

_I'm all right. What about you? Did those dragons harm you?_

Yugi shook his head. _Some of them protected me. I'm so sorry!_

_I'm the one who failed you. I should have been able to help you! And he wouldn't have come after you if it weren't for me and the Puzzle! _Yami nuzzled his neck. _Do you still… you don't have to keep me. I will understand._

_I love you! Of course I'm keeping you! Why do you think I put my soul on the line? I'd do it again! Only better this time. I'm so sorry, I'll practice more, study more games!_

_Magic was no help here, it was a fair game. _Yami looked out Yugi's eyes at Imori and sighed. _He is a child and didn't think of the consequences. _

Yugi nodded. _I'm really angry at him! He tried to take you away, like Kaiba! But he's not warped like Kaiba… I don't want his soul to be eaten either, Yami! _

_I don't know what we can do, save find another person to play the cards with. _Yami scooped up the jar and tied it again.

_Can't it be the next shadow game? So we can save him? _Yugi asked hopefully.

_We could go and look for a criminal tomorrow night, _Yami assured him.

_Let's do that. _Yugi was relieved. _But why not tonight? _

Yami hugged him.

Yugi's eyes widened. _You're so weak! _

_It took magic to summon the dragons, and without you here the Puzzle tried to… I'm amazed it didn't take me back right away._

_Well, the Puzzle was still complete, right? Maybe it's the completeness that counts and not me being there. _

_I don't want to find out. _Yami squeezed him._ It was so cold and I missed you so much. I had to focus on the game, that kept me sane. Otherwise…_ He squeezed his eyes closed. He wouldn't cry, that would make Yugi feel bad.

Yugi kissed his face and rubbed his back. _I'm so sorry, Yami. I guess I'm still the same weak person after all. I failed you when you needed me. _If he couldn't even beat Imori, how on earth was he supposed to fight the Puzzle? Or do whatever the Puzzle needed them for?

What if the Puzzle decided he was too weak and decided to take Yami back and wait for the next person to solve the Puzzle right now? He hugged Yami tighter.

_You didn't fail me! If I hadn't seen you play I wouldn't have known what to do either. It really helped to see a game, Yugi. _Yami nuzzled him. _You did brilliantly for your first time playing. Even I almost made a fatal mistake. It's not your fault. Everyone loses sometimes. It's not a fair game if both don't have a fair chance of winning. He had the skill. You had the spirit, but a young spirit. _

_I'm still a kid. Maybe I should be in middle school. _Yugi sighed. _I'll do better next time, I swear it, Yami. _

_I'm sure you will. You've done better before. _Yami kissed him on the forehead. _Don't let this get to you. Everyone loses sometimes, even me, I'm sure. _

_You, lose? _Yugi laughed. _No way._

_I'm sure I must have, when I was a child, at least. Just starting out learning games… and you are still a child, still learning. Everyone learns all their lives, Yugi. This was just something you hadn't learned yet. I don't think less of you for it. _Though if he had still been calling him Master his faith would have been shattered. He'd wanted to believe so much back then he'd loved an ideal and not the real Yugi.

Yugi had been perceptive to see that. It hadn't been fair to Yugi.

_Thank you, Yami. _Yugi took a deep breath and regained control of his body. He moved a little, just to make sure everything still worked. It had been strange to be bodiless.

_We had better go, _Yami reminded him.

_You're right._ Yugi took the Dragon Cards game with him. As he walked out the door, he looked back at Imori.

He didn't know what to feel. Hate, anger, regret… Imori had made him fail Yami.

Still… "We'll get you back," he whispered quietly and shut the door.

He would play this game again, and win.


	48. Gang

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh._

_This is the last of the manga novelization filler! Ryou shows up next chapter!_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day at school Yugi and Jou showed off what Grandpa had given them. "Super Yo-yo?" Honda asked.

"Yup! It's the hottest street item right now!" Jou wasn't lying. "Yo-yos! Everybody wants some!"

"Could something so old really be so popular?" Honda wondered, arms folded.

"Yup!" Yugi replied. "These new yo-yos are designed so they're easy to play with!"

Jou loved yo-yos. "Hey, lemme show you some tricks! I call it my yo-yo tech! First of all, the basics. Dribbling. Then you got your long sleeper." Their classmates were impressed. He was actually pretty good at this. "And if you put it on the ground while it's in sleep mode, Parade the Pooch!"

"What? That's just the old Walk the Dog!"

"You're just showing off, giving it a new name!"

"Urk… Then I'll show you something really cool!" Jou began to spin it around wildly.

"Duck! Duck for your lives!"

"Get rid of that thing!"

Yugi turned to see who had said that. "Nezumi?"

"Hmph." He turned away. "I don't ever want to see another yo-yo as long as I live!"

Jou asked what kind of weirdo has a problem with yo-yos?

Nezumi told them he had been beaten up by a yo-yo wielding gang.

Jou was outraged! "What? How dare those jerks use yo-yos to steal from little kids! I wish they were here right now! I'd show them!"

Honda spoke up. "In the hands of an idiot, a yo-yo is a dangerous weapon.

"That's awful!" Yugi agreed with Jou. "Yo-yos aren't supposed to hurt people!"

"Please, Jounouchi!" Nezumi pleaded. "Can you get back at them for me? I'll show you where they are."

"Awright! Leave it to me!" Jou vowed.

"I think they hang out around the place where I got jacked."

Jou smiled in approval. That must have been hard to ask. Most guys who had been jacked never wanted to go back there.

"Okay, Nezumi! I'll get your revenge and you can watch!"

"I'll go with you, Jou," Honda volunteered.

"Nah, there are only three dudes, I can handle them on my own." Jou looked at Honda askance. Was the guy doubting his fighting skills?

"Oh, uh, could you come too, Yugi?" Nezumi asked. "It's just 'cause I hate to be around fights… I'd feel better if someone like you was there."

"Okay!" Yugi was serious. "I'll go with you." He felt touched.

After school, Nezumi led them into a bad neighborhood. Finally, they ended up at an abandoned warehouse.

Jou had a bad feeling about this… This seemed like a setup suddenly. Who would do something like that? He glanced around, looking for gang members.

There were some hiding in the shadows there, and there…

They all jumped out!

Crap, this wasn't just three guys.

"Circle around them! Get at their backs!" One of them ordered. Jou looked at each of them. Hirutani wasn't there.

They kept feinting at them with the yo-yos, forcing them to huddle together. "Yugi! Nezumi! You get outta here!" Jou ordered.

"This way, Yugi!" Nezumi pulled Yugi away from Jou before Yugi could protest.

_Do you wish me to take over? _Yami was frowning. If this was the same opponent… they should have learned from the Summoned Skull. This was foolishness.

Jou had to stay locked in place: if he moved, the yo-yos that were barely missing him would slam into him.

"Heh heh heh… Now you can't make a move. How does it feel, Jounouchi?" A figure stepped into view. Hirutani! "Take one step and you enter the net of flying yo-yos and come out with broken bones and missing teeth!"

Jou had thought Hirutani had given up after what Yami had done. Damn!

"See, Jounouchi, I'm the persistent type. I want you and your little friend in my gang and I'm not going to stop 'til you're in it. I'll do _anything_ it takes."

Jou growled.

"It's not like I'm making you one of my henchmen, you know. You'd be my number 2! Second in command! How about it? Does it sound good?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, boss monkey! I don't think I'd like it in your cage!" Jou grinned fearlessly.

"Heh. I forgot, the first thing I've got to do is stop you mouthing off."

Yugi was grabbed by Nezumi and another kid.

Yami twisted free. "So, this was all a trap?"

"Not a trap, an invitation. You've got some sweet hardware. That taser fried us so badly we were hallucinating!" Hirutani chuckled. "But you're not carrying now, wouldn't have taken it to school and Nezumi kept an eye on you, right Nezumi?"

"Right!" Nezumi nodded.

"So you're just a little punk right now. Defenseless." Hirutani grinned. "A perfect hostage. Get him!" Yami dodged easily.

"Get out of here, Yugi!" Jou ordered him, still hemmed in by the yo-yos.

"But you need help, Jou," Yami replied calmly.

"This has been my fight all along! I shouldn't have let you handle it before!" Jou shook out his arms.

Hirutani laughed. "Jounouchi, you can't move an inch. What's your choice? Swear to join my group, or we'll kill your little friend." The gang members that weren't holding Jou in place were trying to back Yami into a corner.

"Feh. Hirutani, whaddya mean I can't move?" Jou began to walk forward as Hirutani stared.

"He moved!"

"He went into the yo-yo murder net!" The gang members gloated.

Nezumi stared. Why did he do it? He didn't want anyone to actually get hurt!

_Jou!_

_He'll be fine. He is strong, and his magic aids him._

_But we've barely shown him anything! Just how to touch the heart of the cards!_

_He has his own heart. Fighting is a game to him, and he has won it many times. _Yami approved. _Have no fear. _

Jou made his way over to Yami despite Hirutani yelling to hit him harder. "Are you ready, Hirutani?" Jou asked. "I'm ready to go on offense!"

Hirutani laughed contemptuously. "Before you talk big, why don't you look where you are?" They were backed up against a wall. "Even you should realize you're in a no-win situation!"

A gang member laughed as well. "We're going to Walk the Dog on your dead bodies!"

This was bad, Jou thought. Too many punks, and nothing to fight back with. "Yugi! Can I get a yo-yo?"

Yami smiled and held out his hand. "Certainly." He opened it to reveal Jou's yo-yo.

"Thanks bud." Jou spun it around and grinned menacingly. "This is just what I need to turn the tables! Come and get me, you chumps!" He spun the yo-yo in a circle.

"What are you trying?" They all sent their yo-yos towards Jou and Yami.

"Bwa ha ha ha! Nice try, Bonzo! Do you think I'm swinging this for fun? Don't you see it yet? Your yo-yos aren't coming back. 'Cause I've got 'em." They were all tangled up with Jou's yo-yo!

"And now I can take these," the clump of yo-yos, "and hang them on this hook," and raise up the hook, laughing, "'Human hanging yo-yo technique!'" The gang members couldn't get loose because their yo-yos were tied to their fingers.

"It hurts!"

"My finger's going to fall off!"

"What?" Hirutani yelled in shock.

"Thanks, Ya… Yugi."

"You're welcome, Jou." Yami smiled. "You take Hirutani, Jou!" That was his fight, "I'll take the rest of them," but Yami would make it a fair one. The two of them took off running.

"After them!" Hirutani ordered. "Don't let them leave here alive!"

"They're going upstairs!" The gang members chased after them.

"Huh?"

"Where did they go?"

"There he is! On the roof!" Yami stood there calmly, waiting.

_Are you sure you do not want to play this game, Master?_

_No, this is more your thing, Yami. I'm not good at active stuff. _Yugi shook his head.

_Thank you. _Yami smiled. He loved a good game. He loved to defend Yugi.

The gang members came onto the roof and slowly approached him, where he stood near the edge of the roof. "Moron… There's nowhere to run up here!"

Yami held out his hand, revealing "A yo-yo?"

Jou had showed him a few tricks. Yami demonstrated. Fair warning, after all.

They were shocked at how fast he was.

Yami let the yo-yo return to his hand. "Let's start the game! The rules are simple. The last one standing on the roof wins! Make your move!"

"Fine with me! Get around him!" Hirutani ordered.

'Hirutani," Jou suddenly said from behind him. "Let's settle this once and for all."

"I've heard you say that before. Back in middle school at the start of our beautiful friendship! Remember how we used to fight 'til we were both on the ground? Nobody won…"

"That was before you were so screwed up in the head. Today, I'm not holding back," Jou warned him.

Hirutani laughed quietly.

"Let's go!" And they ran toward each other and started to fight.

Meanwhile, the gang was trying to hit Yami with their yo-yos. Yami dodged, aiming his yo-yo not at them but at the metal sheet roof under them, so hard he was punching holes in it. "Run all you like, starhead! Sooner or later, our yo-yo net is going to take you down!"

And soon enough Yami ended up in a corner of the roof, with a drop behind him. "That's it, force him to the edge!"

"Nowhere to run, loser!" Yami watched calmly as they advanced towards him.

"You've fallen into our trap!" They gloated.

Yami laughed. "You're the ones who have fallen into a trap!"

What!

"This metal roof we're standing on is old and rusted. Weak enough to break with a yo-yo! It crumbles like a cookie. I wonder how long it can hold your weight with all the holes I made _under your feet…_"

"Wha?" They could feel the roof start to sink under them. No way! That was what he was doing?

"You don't aim yo-yos at people, you aim them at the ground. Think about that in the hospital!" Yami lectured them.

And they fell through the roof. _I wonder how Jou's doing? _

Jou landed a punch on Hirutani's face and taunted him about how he was growing weaker. Hirutani grabbed a piece of broken glass, punched it into fragments and threw it at Jou's face! Some got in his eyes. "Unlike you, I've gotten smarter! Now you die!"

Jou couldn't see!

Hirutani crept up behind him with a piece of glass, intending to stab it through the back of his neck. But as he walked, the glass crunched underfoot. "You idiot! The glass _you_ threw is telling me where you are!" Jou punched him so hard he went flying. He fell off the edge of the roof but grabbed on with one hand.

Jou walked over to him. He could see perfectly well by now. He didn't think anything of it, he always healed quickly. "Well, Hirutani? Want to see my 'yo-yo tech' since youre there?" Jou let his yo-yo roll on the ground. "Parade the Pooch! You know, Walk the Dog?" It rolled right over Hirutani's hand.

"Ow!" He lost his grip and fell.

"I gotta confess that's the only trick I know, still practicing the others," Jou confessed, calmly regarding the yo-yo.

"Jou! Are you all right?" Yami asked, walking over.

"Sure." Jou shrugged. "He only landed a few hits, nothing serious. How about you, bud? Let me guess, perfect score?"

Yami laughed. "I taught them a lesson they won't soon forget."

"That's great." It had felt good to be in a real fight again. That was his kind of game. Duel Monsters had some of the same thrill, but it wasn't the same unless your life was on the line.

He'd had one hell of a death wish as a kid, he knew now.

Good thing he'd gotten out of Hirutani's gang before it was too late.

It wasn't too late. He still had a chance at an education and a normal life.

And he had really good friends.

"I'm going to get that little rat Nezumi!" Jou promised himself.

Yami looked down at Hirutani's body and remembered the Dragon Cards. "Jou, do you mind if I play a game with him as well?"

Jou blinked. Why? He'd beaten him, hadn't he?

But Hirutani would come back for more. This time he had gone after Yugi, what if next time he went after… "Sure you can."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_I'm so sorry! I told reviewers that I always update on Friday, and here it is, already Sunday! Ff . net was having technical problems and wasn't letting people log in/review/etc. _

_But, barring act of God, my continuing fics update on Fridays. _


	49. Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

This chapter is dedicated to Anime Crazed, who was my 800th reviewer for this fic. She didn't want a gift fic or chapter, but she was looking forward to the Bakurae showing up, so this is for her.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Yugi came to class the next day and was greeted by a surprise. Some girls were gossiping about their class getting a transfer student. A new friend? Maybe he would like games?

Then there was an even bigger surprise. Kaiba swept in the door. Neither Seth nor Seto had come to school since Death-T. Why were they suddenly back? He wanted to talk to him, or them, but the bell rang. Seth, he could tell it was Seth, nodded at him and he knew he could talk to him at recess.

"Here he is!" It was the transfer student. He had long white hair and looked a little shy.

"Ahem. Attention everyone. We have someone joining our class," the teacher announced.

"My name is Ryou Bakura. Pleased to meet you." Yugi decided he looked and sounded nice.

"Now where should we have you sit. Ah, next to Jounouchi is open." The girls all objected violently.

"Nice to meet you, Jounouchi." Bakura seemed really friendly.

"Yo, same here! Let's be friends, huh? Bakura, right?"

Bakura smiled at him.

At recess Jou dragged Bakura over to the circle, which included Seth.

"Bakura, these are my buds." Jou decided that included Kaiba's Yami-equivalent, at least.

"Hi, I'm Yugi."

"This is Honda and Anzu."

"I'm Kaiba. Nice to meet you."

"So, Kaiba, what are you doing back?" Jou asked.

"I was sick and had business to attend to, but now I'm fully recovered." Seth smiled. Seto was okay? That was great news!

They all chatted for a bit. Bakura got really excited when he found out, "Wow, Yugi. Your family runs a game store?"

"So you like games, Bakura?"

"Yes, very much!"

_He feels like a game master. But there is something… hidden. _

_Is he like Imori_? Yugi glanced over at their classmate. He had vowed never to touch a game again. It was a shame. _You know, with darkness?_

_Yes, darkness, but… he is a good person. Very bright. Almost… like you or Seto. _

_Maybe he has an Item or is going to get one? _

_You know, that's very likely. _

"I especially like board games," Bakura continued. "My favorite is a game called Monster World. Have you heard of it?"

"Wow, Monster World!" Yugi smiled and explained the game to the others. It was an RPG, but played on a board made up of pieces you could buy and arrange. The game was the players against the Dark Master, who ran the game.

"I'm impressed, Yugi! You know a lot about games!" Bakura really was impressed. Yugi felt flattered.

"That sounds like fun!" Maybe he'd get to be a knight! "How about we all play Monster World tomorrow! Hey, Bakura?" Jou asked enthusiastically. He didn't have to work part-time jobs anymore after winning the million yen. Well, he did still work one, but that was nothing.

"Okay," Bakura said hesitantly. He suddenly looked depressed.

_Huh? Shouldn't he be eager to play his favorite game? Something seems wrong. _

"Um, by the way, there's something I've been wondering about. Where did you get that pendant, Yugi?" He pointed to the Millennium Puzzle.

_He can see the Puzzle? There's a spell on it to keep people from noticing it!_

_Not a very strong one. He has power, Yugi. _

"Oh, this? It's called the Millennium Puzzle! It came from the tomb of an Egyptian Pharaoh!"

"Wow, can I see it?" Ryou lifted it up although the cord still hung around Yugi's neck. "Actually, I also—" he suddenly broke off and turned pale, then reached for his chest, obviously in pain.

_He also has a Millennium Item? But why did he suddenly get hurt? _"What's wrong, Bakura?" Yugi asked solicitously.

"Uh, no, It's nothing." Bakura let go of the Puzzle. He still looked odd. Worried.

"Hey, Jounouchi!" It was those girls.

"Don't hog Bakura all to yourself!"

"Hey, cutie," one said, dragging him off, "Let us show you around the school!"

"Er." Bakura looked totally embarrassed.

"We've already started a fan club for you!"

"Guys like Bakura have all the luck," Jou grumbled.

"Unlike you." Anzu smiled.

"Bakura seems like a nice guy." Yugi said.

"Yeah, he'll be a good friend," Jou agreed.

_He has an Item. _Seth's voice sounded in Yugi's mind.

_How do you know that?_

_I tried to look in his memories when he acted suspiciously and was blocked. But… something tells me if there is a spirit in the Item, he should be an ally. One of our comrades, like your Jou. _

_Your Jou too. He's very loyal. _Yugi replied.

_Still, something troubles me. A spirit… should be either very good or very bad. The Item seems to have hurt him. _

_It could just be the Item itself, _Seth suggested.

_Not all the Items have spirits. Shadi had two and I sensed nothing from them save the Items themselves, _Yami agreed. _I wish I remembered! _

Yugi patted him. _We'll get your memories back somehow, I just know it. _Speaking to Seth, he added, _How is Seto?_

_Well, though I haven't taught him to talk to others yet. _Seth smiled. _He is very strongminded._

_How does he feel about us? _Yugi didn't want to be enemies anymore.

_Trust… will take time. But he feels he owes you somewhat, for awakening me and allowing him to at least partially shed his hated past. I will not tell you more. His mind is his own. _

_You're on Seto's side now, _Yami agreed.

_I am still on your side, Pharaoh, now and always. But he is special. _Seth smiled.

Yami nodded. _I understand that well. Why are you in control?_

_He dislikes school and would rather work on inventions in his soul room. If there is a game with this Bakura he would like to play it. _

Yugi laughed. _That's Seto. Not turning down a game. _

Bakura was not having a good day, except for meeting Jou and his friends. His chest hurt. Was it some sort of illness? He had felt so awkward being dragged around by all those girls. And the gym teacher, Mr. Karita, had called him a girl for his long hair and told him to get a crew cut by tomorrow. He even heard laughter in the bathroom that wasn't coming from anywhere. Was he losing his mind now too?

The girls monopolized him at lunch too, so it was only when they were leaving school that Jou and his friends caught up with him.

"Hey, Bakura!" Jou yelled.

"Hi, you guys!"

Yugi came up to him. Yugi was really short, but he seemed sweet, like the kid he looked like. "I was talking to everybody, and they'd love to play Monster World tomorrow! What do you think? Can we go to your place? If not, we could go to my house."

Bakura looked away.

"You don't want to?"

"No, that's not it! I _want_ to play the game with all of you!" Bakura looked away again. "The thing is," this was hard to say, "At my last school, I _used_ to get together with my friends to play role-playing games, but when I did, a strange thing happened. People who played games with me would lose consciousness. They're still in a coma in the hospital. You may not believe me, but it's true."

Everyone was shocked. Jou, Anzu, and Honda looked at each other, putting two and two together. Did Bakura have another Item?

"That sort of thing kept happening," Bakura continued. "So people started avoiding me. That's why I kept changing schools. Now I'm living in an apartment by myself, away from my family. I want to be friends with you!" he said it forcefully. "And I want to play games, but I made a decision." He turned away. "I don't wan to lose any more friends. So you shouldn't get too close to me. Well, I'll see you." He started to almost run through the school's entrance.

"Ah! Bakura!" Yugi reached after him, but he didn't stop. Everyone stared after him and then looked at each other.

They had to help him.

That evening, Bakura wrote another letter to his dead sister Amane, telling him about the day. It hurt that he had had to reject their offer to play.

Suddenly, he heard mocking laughter. It was the same as in the bathroom! _That voice again! _

_So… you can hear my voice now, can you?_

"Who's there!" Bakura yelled, getting up from his desk.

_I guess from now on, I'll be able to speak to my host. Truly a day to remember! _More laughter. _And yes, something else worth remembering, I've found two boys with Millennium Items after three thousand years! The Items must be resonating with each other to produce some sort of field… that must be why you can suddenly hear me. _

"Who are you!" Bakura cried, clutching his head. "What is this voice in my head!"

_Who am I? I've been with you for a long time, hiding within you and within the Ring of Wisdom, the Millennium Ring. _

"The Millennium Ring?" Bakura opened his shirt. "You mean this pendant? Th-the pendant.." The prongs that hung off of it had dug into his flesh!

More laughter. He was growing to hate and fear that laughter. _Now you can't take me off. Because of you, I've finally found the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle. I've decided to keep you as my permanent host. _

"Get out! Get out of my body!"

_Now now, don't be so cold. Believe me when I say it feels good in here! In you! _He could feel the presence stretch, satisfied. _And instead of paying rent, I grant wishes! Why, I've granted them almost every day. _

"Huh?"

_Didn't you think this when you were playing those games? 'How fun this is! I wish I could play games with my friends forever!' I granted that wish for you! _

"What, what are you talking about. You can't mean those…"

_Well, you'll come to realize soon enough. In any case, this is my chance to get my hands on the Millennium Puzzle! If I let his opportunity go by, I don't know how long I'll have to wait for another one. The Millennium Items are relics that house souls from the past, like memorial stones or portable tombs. However, if there is a guardian of the tomb, there must also be a thief to rob the tomb! _More laughter. _Since I'm feeling good tonight, let me pay my rent. _

"What are you up to!"

More laughter. _So you _want_ a crew cut? You may not believe it, but I care for my master… that gym teacher swore at you, didn't he?_

"Don't!" Bakura cried, although he knew it would do no good. Items, spirits, the comas, Master… He felt dizzy.

_Sleep, Ryou Bakura. Sleep. _

The thief loved penalty games. He laughed at the teacher he'd sealed inside a miniature. A living playing piece for Ryou's games. And his own games.

Yugi and his friends were worried that Bakura didn't come to school the next day. They found out his address and went there. "We all know what the plan is, right?" Jou asked.

They nodded. They would play that game and find out exactly what was going on.

Bakura opened his door, tired. "Yes?"

"Yo!" Everyone was smiling at him. Even Seth, slightly.

"Yugi, guys," Bakura said, surprised.

"We came over to play with you, Bakura!" Jou told him.

"Let's all play Monster World together!" Yugi chimed in.

"No! Get out of… the hall and come in. I'm so glad you all could make it. Right this way." Bakura seemed to change mid speech! But they all came in and chattered.

"I've already got the game all set up!" Bakura showed them his custom battle board. "Now, let's do some role-playing!" _Or should I say, a shadow game? _

The desperately struggling real Bakura shuddered at the laughter. He had to help them! But what could he do against a malevolent ghost?

This was a game, he was good at games, he had to do something!


	50. Figures

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Wow, 50th chapter of DYDOM. And it seems like only yesterday I started writing fanfic.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is the battlefield for the adventure board game, 'Monster World!'"

"Wow! I can't wait to play!" Yugi was enthusiastic already. Bakura had done a really good job setting it up.

"Me too Yugi." After they admired the board for a while, Bakura asked, "Well, are we ready to start playing?"

"Yeah!"

Bakura explained the rules. It was the Dark Master versus the Adventurers. The Dark Master controlled the monsters and the other players worked as a team. To win, the Dark Master (Bakura, of course) had to defeat all the adventurers. The adventurers had to find the 'boss monster' and destroy him.

"So we get to kill things?" Jou thought this would be fun. Provided nobody ended up in a coma.

Yugi said it was a role-playing game.

"And do you know the true meaning of role-playing?" Bakura asked. "Playing a role! You have to become the character! By getting inside the mind of the character and acting out your part, the players can enter an imaginary world! It's the original virtual reality! That is the true beauty of this game."

They needed to choose races, then classes, and buy equipment. Bakura smiled inwardly. _Choose carefully. You'll be playing that character for longer than you think. A lot longer! _

"Awright! We finished making our characters!" Jou announced.

Bakura looked them over and everything was in order. "Okay! Let me put the final touches on your miniatures."

"Wow! You made these figures look just like us!" Jou exclaimed, picking up his.

"Yes, I pride myself on my attention to detail." Was there a secret smile there? Or was it just understandable pride? "I'll enter your character data into the computer for reference. These numbers will make all the difference when you get into a life-or-death fight! As the 'master' I make the crucial rolls!"

And it was time for "Game Start!"

Jou was surprised that the board was blank. Everything was hidden! They decided to go to a town for information.

It sounded like the figures were really talking! Bakura must be throwing his voice, right?

And one of them, the one that looked like Karita, the gym teacher, said "Save me, you guys! He turned me into a miniature!" Before giving them directions to Zorc's castle.

Zorc was obviously the boss. He had appeared, killed the king and was killing villagers.

They all kept smiles on their faces and acted like nothing was wrong. Being turned into a miniature? That made the ones that looked just like them really creepy…

"Okay! Now we know our mission! We head for Zorc castle!"

_Zorc. The name is familiar. _

_Seto says he has not heard any name like that in his research. Still… _

They entered an area where monsters could appear. The encounter rate was 30. Bakura rolled two ten-sided dice, one for the tens and one for the ones. He got a 12, under thirty, so a monster appeared.

'Joey the Warrior' went first. He got a roll of 13 which killed the Level 3 Goblin in one hit, since he needed 40 or less.

The closer to 0 the better, but if you rolled 99 that was a fumble and you got a penalty.

_Penalty…_

_Yes. _

_This really doesn't seem like the Bakura from yesterday. _

_I know. _

_What does Seto think? _

_That he's glad he left Mokuba home. He doesn't want to back down, however. _

Inwardly, Bakura the thief gloated to his host. _They still haven't figured out the truth about this game. And I am the Master! I have the right to hand down any kind of punishment to the players! I'll seal them into this game for eternity! And then you can have your friends and Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and whatever Item this Seto has will be mine! I've master the Ring's power, soon I will master the Puzzle's unknown power! _

The real Bakura kept struggling.

"All right! Let's keep moving!" They headed towards Zorc Castle!

Suddenly there was a figure lying on the ground in front of them. It was someone passed out. Bakura asked them what they wanted to do and Joey prodded the figure with his sword.

He looked sort of like a Bakura wrapped in a turban and heavy robes. A monster had stolen the holy sword that was the only thing that could defeat Zorc from him when he had been on the way to take it to the Village's hero! He begged them to get back the treasure from the forest. Bakura asked them, "Do you respond to the young man's request?"

Anzu reminded them a villager had told them to stay out of the forest.

Jou said it was treasure.

Yugi wondered if this was too easy. _The Dark Master put that character there. He could be an ally or an enemy! _

Joey said to take them to the forest.

The enemy encounter roll was 05! They had to fight five monsters!

Jou rolled only an 82, so Joey stumbled and fell. Honda the magic gunman got a 12 and killed a monster.

Yugi got a 25 and tamed a monster so it joined their side with the touch of his magic hands. _An ally! Yay! I knew I picked the right class!_

_The monster says he will always be there for you. _Yami smiled.

Anzu the Magician got a 00! Crictical! She killed the remaining three monsters. Seth sighed.

"Don't worry, man, we'll leave some for you next time," Jou promised.

Behind the adventurers, the man they had found laughed. "So you are the four heroes who would defy me. You fell for my trap and entered the Forest of the Dead. This will be your grave!"

They whirled. "Who in the world are you?"

"What's this?" Bakura smiled slightly. "The young man's form changes and grows before your eyes!" A monstrous figure loomed. "The Dark Master Zorc!"

The inner Bakura squinted. Why was he seeing double? It looked like there was another darkness wrapped around the thief.

The two darknesses were swirling around him. It looked like they were fighting each other!

Everyone stared at the revealed Zorc, who said there was no sword that could defeat him! Since he had surprised them, he got to attack first. 00! Super critical hit! "Mind doll!'

Anzu suddenly slumped over.

_One down! _The thief gloated. _Her soul is in the miniature. With my godlike game mastering techniques, I can roll criticals whenever I want! You're next, Yugi! _

She was out cold! "Bakura!" Yugi confronted him. "What did you do to Anzu?"

"What did _I _do? I'm the game master. I just followed the rules to keep the game going. But just to let you know, the game you're playing right now is the _ultimate_ in role-playing games!"

They all stared.

"I told you, didn't I? In role-playing games, you have to become the characters!"

"Er, huh? Where am I?" Anzu looked around. She looked up. Then down at her figurine body. "Yeeek!"

"Anzu, are you okay?" Yugi asked her. _Yami!_

_It's the game, I can't go against the game! Don't worry, there will be a way to bring her back. _

Bakura explained that if Zorc rolled a 00 or the player fumbled with a 99, "The player's soul will be sealed into their figurine by the shadow power! The power of darkness! The only way to retrieve her soul is to defeat the Dark Master Zorc!"

Jou swore, "I'm going to do it! Die, Zorc!" He rolled a 99.

"Ahem. It wasn't your turn to attack. Not only was your roll the worst possible, but so is your gaming etiquette, Jounouchi. To roll without the master's permission is to break the rules of the game!"

_Oh no! _

"Prepare yourself!" Bakura pointed at him and Jou fell over.

"Bakura!" Yugi yelled. His friends!

Honda growled but Seth remained calm.

"Think before you act, Yugi. If the other three of you become minatures, there'll be no one left to roll the dice! If that happens, then the game is automatically over! You five players will be trapped in this world _forever_. Until the next tiem I use you in a game!" Bakura laughed.

"There's no choice! We have to fight!" Anzu told Yugi.

"Yugi! Roll the die in our place!" Jou requested.

"Very good, continue the game! The magic gunman can attack Zorc on the next turn!" But he might be frozen in fear by Zorc's aura.

Honda was insulted by the very idea of this. But he rolled a 94!

Zorc got to go next! Bakura rolled another 00 and trapped Honda.

"Finally, my turn." Seth rolled a 07 and his elven diabolist summoned a demon dragon. "Attack!"

The dragon blasted Zorc, which moaned.

"Yay!" The others cheered.

Unfortunately, the dragon disappeared when the attack was over.

"My turn now! 00 critical!" Again?

Kaiba slumped to the table.

Seth spun his new wand, saying nothing.

_What about Seto? _

_He's still in the body. I vote we keep that fact in reserve. _

_Wise. _

Bakura grinned. "My mistake, the gunman gets a second chance."

"Before that, Bakura! Transfer _my_ soul to the miniature too!"

"Wha… what? What did you just say? You want to become a minature!" Bakura was shocked.

"Yugi, what are you doing!" Jou cried.

"I'll fight together with my friends on the board! If they're putting their lives on the line, then so will I!"

"Yugi!"

"Yugi… it would be easy to grant that wish," Bakura said seriously. "But if you, the last player, became a miniature, who will throw the dice?"

_You! _

_And Seto, he has figures for neither of us. _Yami smiled. _It will be interesting to see his expression when he realizes he has not won after all._

Inwardly, Bakura the theif was cackling. _That mortal fool! _This_ is the one who solved the Puzzle? I can't believe it!_

_Friends… _the real Bakura renewed his struggles, the thief ignoring him.

"Ah, well. The Game Master is supposed to be of service to the players… Very Well! I'll do as you say!" Bakura pointed at Yugi. "With this, it's game over!"

Yugi found himself in a miniature. _This is sorta cool! Actually being a piece instead of a player… this will help me understand the monsters better! _

Bakura laughed. "All the players have been turned into lead figures! This is a perfect victory for me, the Game Master…" What? Yugi wasn't slumped over!

He was looking at him with contemptuous amusement. And Kaiba was getting up as well, glaring.

"We were in the middle of a battle, weren't we? I'm rolling! The magic gunman draws a bead on Zorc!" He rolled. "03! I hit!"

"Thunder grenade!" Hiroto fired.

Zorc's arm was blown clean off! "Graahh!"

"You got him!" Joey cheered.

"I told you, horn face… with my friends helping me out, who'd be afraid?" Honda blew the smoke off his gun.

_Another.. Yugi? And Kaiba! _

"Don't worry, guys!" Yami said proudly. "Your lives are in my hands. And starting now, so is Zorc's!"

"Go Yami!" They cheered him.

"Yami?" Bakura wondered.

Seth nodded to Seto. "You'll roll for me?"

"Of course." Seto smiled that old predatory smile at Bakura. "You're my piece, and I don't like to lose. We'll show you who are the superior gamers, Yugi, Yami."

Seth smiled back at Seto. "Yes, we will." Seth did a few passes with his wand.

"No way! Yugi's the best," Joey said firmly.

"Not for long." Seto shook the dice in his hands, eyes considering.

"Anyway, this was nice shooting, Tex!" Joey congratulated Honda. He'd blasted off Zorc's left hand.

_Yugi? No, that's not Yugi! He's not the same person! It's another Yugi! Or… is he a spirit? Are they both spirits? They seem… they make my fists itch. _Bakura bared his teeth. _I hate them. Are these the ones? _

_Are these the ones who profited from Kul Elna's destruction? _He glared at them. _The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle is my opposite number. He is my opponent here! _


	51. Dice

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Let's get on with the game!" The three players faced each other across the table.

"So, spirits, from now on you'll throw the dice and control the entire adventuring team."

Seto smiled slightly. He wasn't the spirit but this other Bakura didn't need to know that, now did he?

"But if the player characters' hit points reach 0, your friends' souls and bodies will _die_!"

"I can't die looking like this!" Tristan moaned.

"Let's all believe in Yami, guys!" Anzu exhorted them.

_The outcome of this game will be decided by the dice… I need to put a stop to Bakura's technique of rolling criticals… _

Yugi laughed. _You're being very… you, Yami. Thinking about the details of the game when something so weird has happened. All of us are in dolls. _

"It's a new round! The battle continues!" Bakura announced. "Although Zorc lost his hand when his guard was down he actually looks almost uninjured! You could even say things have gotten worse for the adventurers…" The hand twitched.

"Oh no! Look at Zorc's hand!"

"It's mutating!" Two monsters sprouted out of it.

"Any piece of flesh cut from my body transforms into a monster under my command!" Zorc taunted them.

Yugi's new monster ally told them Zorc was the source of all darkness and would keep spawning monsters until they killed him.

Zorc left. "Are you running away, Zorc? Fight us here!" Yugi yelled.

"I have a special place prepared for our duel together! Make your way to my castle while the fires of hatred still burn in your heart! If you can, that is!"

"Zorc takes flight and disappears towards the castle," Bakura read from the game script.

Inside, the real Bakura struggled more. The castle… not good! He knew how this would go!

Jou yelled insults after Zorc while Yugi, Yami and Seth discussed the situation. Except for Yami and Seth still playing, everything had gone according to Bakura's plan. He was a dangerous game master!

_And when Bakura rolls the dice, he always gets a critical! _

_We can do that too. Don't worry, Yugi. _

"Diabolist! It's your turn to attack!"

Seth readied his staff.

"Now, Kaiba! Roll the dice! But don't forget, if you roll a fumble, the character dies!"

"I know." Contempt. Seto rolled. The dice clacked against each other, spinning.

A 00 Super Critical! The best possible roll! "Hellfire summons! The monster is vaporized!"

"Heh." Seto chuckled under his breath, meeting Bakura's startled gaze unflinchingly.

Jou yelled for Bakura to hurry up. Bakura recovered himself and returned to the game. "Beast tamer! It's your turn!"

"I'm capturing you!" He pointed at the remaining monster. He would need as many allies as possible before they entered the castle. Who knew what awaited them there?

Both Bakuras did.

"Beast tamer hand power!"

"Until a few minutes ago, the Zorc Arm Dragon was a part of Zorc! The potential to brainwash him is a very low 10!"

_I believe in you, Yami! _

At first the red 10s die stopped at 8… but then the other die, which was still spinning, hit it and started it spinning again. Bakura grimaced.

_If cheating with dice is part of this game, if the game master himself does it… then there's no reason not to use the Double Hit technique! _

02!

"That means I brainwash him! Magic training hands, come forth!"

The monster made a surprised sound as the hands wrapped around it: then a cute version was revealed and flew over to Yugi, swearing to serve the new master.

_I can't believe Yugi knows the Double Hit trick, _the thief swore.

_Go Yugi!_ Bakura knew that trick, he'd had to watch out for it when he played games.

"So that jerk Bakura was cheating?" Jou asked Yami about the dice.

Yami explained the Double Hit trick. "Too bad for you, Bakura! Your cheating won't work against me!"

"Okay! From on, this is how we roll the dice. We let the dice slide off our hands like this. Spinning is prohibited!"

"I'll agree to that." Yami nodded, Seto as well.

_No cheating from now on. Unless he cheats again, to counter him. _

"Bakura! Next time you cheat, you should turn into a miniature too!"

"On with the game!" Please. He was the dark master here, he made the rules. "After taking care of Zorc's servants, the adventurers continue onward to the gates of Zorc Castle!"

"Let's go, guys!"

Yugi's first monster warned them of traps in the castle.

"Okay! We'll be careful, Poki!" Yugi assured it.

"No matter what's waiting, we have Yami on our side!"

"He's a friend we can trust."

Bakura snorted. The gate of the castle opened. "Now at last the adventurers' goal lies before them. The drawbridge lowers, making a path into the castle."

"Awright, let's go!"

The castle unfolded into a new field. "You've come to the last stage of your quest! Somewhere in this castle waits Zorc! Can the group of heroes find him and slay the demon?" _Ha! _

_Please… _Ryou kept struggling. He thought, maybe…

Jou yelled insults, for Zorc to come out and fight.

They all went into a suspicious tower… it was a trap! A spiked ceiling crashed down on the lead figures, all except Seth, who had stayed behind.

Bakura regarded Yami over his folded hands. "The adventurers have fallen into a trap… but don't worry! Instant death traps are the tool of an _amateur_ game master! A good game master prolongs the torture as long as possible! I'll give you a chance to save them, Yugi! I know the breaking point of my lead figures. They can hold out for just a little longer! You have three turns! In other words, in three rolls of the dice, Yugi! If you fail, your friends die!" Laughter.

There were a top and a bottom for a column, with a pair of half circles on each. "This is the puzzle. To save your friends, you must create the column to support the ceiling. However, to do that you must roll a certain number on the dice!"

Yami tried to think. A certain number?

Jou yelled for him to roll a critical.

04!

"Too bad! You did roll a critical, but I said you needed a certain number! Here's a hint, you have to roll doubles!"

_The carving on the column must be the key… _

_You need numbers with half-circles on the top and bottom, Seto says, _Seth relayed. _0, 3, 6, and 9._

_So you need a pair of those numbers! That's it! Thank him for me._

_He says you are welcome. If you lose, it will be hard for us to win, after all. _

Seto smiled slightly at Yami across the table.

The spikes slammed down harder on the captive figures. "Ow!"

"That reminds me…" Bakura pressed a few keys on his computer. "It's time for a monster encounter roll to see if Zorc appears. There's a 30 chance that he shows up."

Yami's eyes widened.

"Judgment roll!" Bakura let the dice fall off his hand as they had agreed. "28! The worst possible number for the adventurers! Zorc emerges from the castle!" _Ha! _

The trapped figures gazed in horror.

"You fell straight into my trap! Foolish children! Prepare yourselves! I'll cut you to shreds while the trap holds your corpses in place!" Zorc gloated.

Jou cursed him out while Yami cursed. He had to save them fast. 13! No!

"Zorc attacks. Since his target can't move, his success rate is 95! 41! Not the best number but it's a good start for a slow and painful death!"

"Take this!" Zorc slashed them.

Yugi and Joey were in front. Yugi's HP dropped to 13 and Joey's to 15.

_No! Ma… Yugi! _

"It's the Diabolist's move." Not that it would do them any good.

Seto rolled. 17. "Demon Dragon Summon!"

Zorc roared in pain, but laughed it off.

This was their last roll! _Everyone believes in you, Yami! _

33! They waited with bated breath. Was this a correct number?

Yes! The pillar appeared.

"You found the solution but in that same instant, Zorc gets another attack!" Bakura rolled. _So close! Still, victory will be mine!_

_Go Yugi! Yugis! _

"12! Zorc strikes the adventurers!"

"I'll slice through all of you! Tower, pillar and figures all at once! Demon Hand Blade!" The tower crashed to the tabletop. Zorc laughed. "Dead at last!"

"You forget," Yami advised him calmly, "That the players have much higher speed! Once the puzzle was solved they succeeded in escaping!

"That means we're alive and well behind your back!" Joey the swordsman taunted Zorc.

"By taking Zorc's back, the adventurers get a surprise attack! Dice roll!"

"Urk…" Bakura anxiously watched the dice fall.

15! Joey slashed. "Are you ready, Zorc? There's plenty more where that came from!"

Bakura seemed off balance, having lost the initiative. Yami took the opportunity to examine himself. He felt well. Surprisingly well. Where was the creeping cold of the Items, now that Yugi wasn't in his body? True, they were linked and unlike when Yugi was in the soul-eating jar Yami could still feel the light and warmth, but still.

They were fighting another Item-bearer. Something felt off, his well-honed gamer's instincts told him there was more going on than met the eye.

Bakura wasn't too worried. "On this turn, the adventurers snuck up behind Zorc. Therefore, they get extra attacks. Got it? Roll the dice!" He didn't want this to take up any more time than it had to.

"All right!"

"Let me kill him!" Hiroto asked. "Bakura, we agreed to play this game because we thought you were our friend! But not only did you betray us, you turned us into this! I'll never forgive you in a million year! I'll put a hole in your brain, Zorc!"

_It's not my fault! _The real Bakura wanted to plead, but it sort of was… He hadn't stopped it. He wouldn't let it go on, however!

"Hear that, Bakura? My hand channels their anger into these dice! Dice roll!" 09!

_Another critical? Impossible! _Bakura stared.

"Thunder Grenade!"

Anzu got to attack to. 13! "Apprentice Death Blast!"

"And now the final blow!" 08! "Critical!"

"Beast Attack!" Yugi's two monsters proved their loyalty to their new master.

_How can he keep rolling criticals! He's not doing anything special with his hands…_

It was the spirits of the adventurers. Even though Seth hadn't snuck behind, it was his turn so Seto rolled a 22 and he hit.

But when the smoke cleared, Zorc stood unscathed. "What? After all those attacks Zorc hasn't taken any real damage?"

Bakura laughed. "Fools! You are still apprentices, Level 1 adventurers! You don't have enough _experience_ to defeat Zorc!"

"But, but that's… even after all those critical hits!"

"Then there isn't any way for us to win!" Yugi was outraged! This was an unfair game!

"Are you calling me unfair? Cowardly perhaps? As the 'Dark Master' I made _everything_ in this game world! I am the _rules_, I am the _monsters, _I am the _god!" _

Yami, Seth, and Seto glared. _This game was rigged so we couldn't win from the start! _

Which was unfair. Wrong. So, by the nature of game magic, they still had a chance, if they had faith and found it.

"Now, continue the battle! You can at least act out your deaths gracefully!" Bakura reached in a case filled with lead figures with souls, Yami could tell, sealed in them, and took out a pair of dice.

Dice that also contained souls. _We haven't stopped his cheating… _

00! "Super Critical! Zorc Black Magic! Dark Catastrophe!" The explosion sent all of the adventurers flying!"

_No! We needed more time! _Yami grimaced.

Bakura laughed. "Zorc's magical attack has the power to kill characters with more than 50 hit points in an instant! All of the player characters are dead…" The lead figurines lay there, not moving. To prolong the agony, Bakura went on, "Well, it's probably pointless, but I'll calculate each character's status on the computer. There are so many variables in this game, it's safest to let the computer crunch all the data." He typed away.

Once they were officially dead, their bodies would die, which would leave the spirits helpless. He would be able to take possession of two Items in one fell swoop, and be closer to having them all and unsealing Zorc then he ever had been… why did he…

He would destroy the spirit of the Puzzle and this other spirit! He hated them!


	52. Battle

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. _

_Sorry about this being only slightly different from the manga-this is a novelization project as well as a re-write. Buy the manga! I swear there's original plot in the next chapter. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

"I'll input the data on Zorc's attack power, the die roll, the characters' defense points, hit points, damage… the end result will be the number of hit points each player character has remaining. Well, no matter what, it'll be less than zero. What!" Bakura stared at the screen of his host's laptop.

_They each still have one hit point left? That can't be! Something's gone wrong! _

The figurines struggled to their feet.

"You made it!" _I knew it! I knew they'd be okay, and Yugi couldn't be dead, otherwise I would have had to… _the Puzzle would have taken him again.

Seto was also relieved. He and Seth were looking at each other and Seto's hand reached to touch Seth once.

"You all right guys?" Joey asked.

"Good, everyone's alive!" Hiroto confirmed.

_The game isn't over yet! _

_Yup! _

_How?_ The thief asked himself. _How did they… _What was that tapping sound?

His left hand was moving on its own! He looked at the screen again.

It said, "I am Ryou Bakura. I won't let you kill my friends. I'll fight too."

_But… I locked my host's conscousness away, deep down so he wouldn't have to see this… how did he come to the surface? _He remembered that the Zorc figure's left hand had been cut off. Since his soul was linked to the Zorc figure… _It's impossible but it's real! Ryou Bakura is controlling my left hand! _

"Dice roll!" Yami rolled. 05! Joey the warrior destroyed Zorc's left eye. The pain made Bakura close his own eye.

"I'll say it one more time, Bakura! It's not over yet!" Yami bared his teeth.

"Yugi, you're making me mad…" Bakura said quietly. _I was nice enough to let you play in my world and you ingrates repay me by rebelling against the master! I was going to be nice and let you live on as 'Monster World' miniatures! But no more! Death to all players! I'll bury you in eternal night! _That noise. More typing. He glanced at the screen.

"I won't let you control me anymore! I'm going to help my friends strike you down!"

Annoying. _But what can you do with just one hand? _He taunted Ryou. "If I do this," Bakura moved the laptop, "and place the computer where my left hand can't reach it you're powerless!" He laughed.

_Bakura's expression changed when he checked the game data on the computer. What in the world is going on? I know he made some sort of miscalculation…_

_He said something to himself. I couldn't make out the words, but he muttered something. _

_Maybe it's the key to winning! _Yugi thought, excited.

"All right, back to the game! The warrior strikes a perfect hit! His short sword gouges out Zorc's left eye! However, Zorc's hit points are lowered only a fraction."

"This sucks! No matter how many criticals we get, we can't do Zorc any real damage!"

'His defenses are too good! We're all Level 1! He's Level 15!"

"How in the world can we defeat Zorc?" Especially with only one hit point left each!

_First things first, we have to restore everyone's hit points—fast! Magician Anzu can use her healing magic on her turn. But if Zorc attacks before she can go, we're dead for sure!_

Anzu was praying for her turn to come next. Her level was too low to use magic to raise the dead!

"Now, according to the initiative scores, Anzu's magician goes next."

"Phew!"

"We're saved!"

"But--! Zorc's score is tied with Anzu's! That means they both go at the same time!"

Zorc cackled.

"In this case, the first attack is decided by a die roll! Is that fair enough for you, Yugi?" Bakura looked evil, even more so with one eye closed.

Yami waited for the catch.

"We both throw the dice. The one who rolls closest to 00 goes first! This is it! If _you_ win initiative, the magician's healing magic can save everyone's lived! However, if I win, Zorc's next attack will wipe them out! Are you ready?"

Yami's game face was set.

"Let's go!" They both let the dice fall.

Bakura laughed inwardly. _The soul of one of my former players is sealed in these brainwashed dice! They always roll a Super Critical!. _Bakura saw a 00! "A Super Critical! I win!"

Yami had a 09!

"Ha ha! The game is over, Yugi! Prepare yourselves! Zorc moves faster than Anzu! He raised his claw to stroke and…"

Yami chuckled.

"Wh—what's so funny?" Bakura was perplexed.

"Are you blind, Bakura? Take a good look at your own roll." Yami pointed.

"What?" 10! _Impossible! _

"Like you said, the dice don't lie." Yami smiled.

"I get to go first! I use my magic! Healing Magic of Luona!" Anzu seized the moment.

"Awright!"

"I feel great! Anzu did it!"

Seth bowed to her imperially in thanks. She blushed.

_Why didn't the dice roll a critical? _

Ryou knew. He had switched the dice.

"All right," Bakura had to say. "You're healed! But compared to Zorc, you're still nothing more than microorganisms! Even at your maximum hit points, you'll be blown to dust on Zorc's next turn! Get ready!"

"Look out, everyone! He's going to attack again!"

"Zorc hits on an 80 or less! And if he hits, all of you take damage! Here I…" His left hand tossed dice as he stared in shock. No! _Those are the brainwashed dice! _

_I won't let you control me anymore! I won't let you control me! _

99! A fumble! Zorc screamed.

"He fumbled! He blew himself up!" Zorc's HP was now down to 110.

Bakura groaned in frustration. "This blasted left hand!" He gripped it as the adventurers stared at him.

He stabbed it down onto a turret of the castle, laughing madly. "How do you like that, Ryou Bakura! How does the 'durable poly-resin' feel?" _After everything I've done for you! _

_What? Did he just say Ryou Bakura?_

"Look at Bakura's expression!"

"He looks terrible," Joey agreed. "I'm almost sorry I hit him in the face!"

_So the real Bakura isn't working with his spirit?_ Yugi was confused. _Bakura seemed like a really nice person, totally different from his spirit. Is he… fighting his spirit? _It didn't make any sense to Yugi.

_He did that to hurt Bakura!_ Yami was engraged. "How could you do that to your host!"

"Keep out of this, you!" Bakura snarled. "Next is Beast Tamer Yugi. It's your turn!"

_If Bakura's not on his side, then…_

_We have to help him!_

"Game Master! The beast tamer will try his hand power on Zorc, the Lord of Darkness!"

"What? Your 'hand power' is a magic ability that turns enemy monsters into allies! Do you honestly think that will work on Zorc?" Bakura stared.

"I'm trying it anyway! Here's my roll!" 05! "A critical! The training hand appears!"

"Fool!" Zorc said. "You'll have to raise your level to a million before you even think of making me an ally! You'll… what?" He stared at white smoke coming from the stump of his left arm.

"A person is coming out of Zorc's left arm!" Pulled by the training hand.

The hand deposited him before Yugi, who smiled down at him. "You, you're Bakura, aren't you!"

"Thank you, everyone!" Bakura smiled. "For saving me. I'm the White Wizard Bakura. I'm an NPC, a 'non-player character' created by Ryou Bakura. Please let me join your party.' He was Level 13!

Everyone agreed he was welcome.

The thief felt even more betrayed. On with the game! He would win and then teach the host the error of his ways! "It's still your turn! The magic gunman goes next."

"The gunman attacks! He shoots Zorc!" Yami rolled. "15!"

Zorc howled, and there was now a huge hole in his side.

"Wow!"

"What's going on? That hurt him a lot more than before!"

"As a non-player character, I obey the will of the other game master, Ryou Bakura!" The White Wizard Bakura explained. "I thought it might help, so I lowered Zorc's defense with my white magic."

Zorc's HP was now 66!

"This is the least I can do," White Wizard Bakura (three Bakuras, this was going to be confusing) went on. "You saved me from the darkness of Zorc's heart! Let me fight together with you."

_Curses! It can't be! Ryou Bakura's consciousness was buried deep within me. How could he create a non-player character? How could he thwart me this much? I suppose he truly is my other half. Admirable, but pointless! Zorc's defenses are down! His hit points are dropping! I'll have to use my last resort! I'll show you all! No matter how many of you low level characters there are, you'll never defeat the Dark Master!_

Ryou could see the table through the eye he now had control of. The thief was keeping it mostly shut, but he could catch glimpses. It hurt. His hand hurt too. But he had to keep fighting! He couldn't let him do this!

_This game has reached its final stage, _Yami knew_. But I'm sure the Dark Master still has some tricks up his sleeve! If we let our guard down, we're dead! _

Zorc howled.

"Look, Zorc's changing shape!" Yugi warned.

_This is bad! Zorc's transforming! _The white wizard thought. "This is Zorc's final form! His attack and defense are both up!"

"And now it's Zorc's turn!" The thief gloated. "His long-awaited attack!"

Yami gasped. _He's doing it… he's concentrating all his energy! I don't see a way to survive this! _

"Look out, everyone!" The wizard yelled, standing between the group of adventurers and Zorc. _No good… No time to raise everyone's defense! _

"Die roll!" Bakura grinned victoriously. 00! "Super Critical! Zorc Inferno!' A beam shot at them from Zorc's chest!

"White Magic! Shining Shield Level 13!" The wizard yelled, holding up his staff. The beam splattered against the shield but kept firing.

"White Wizard! How long can your magic shield last against Zorc's flames?"

"Hang in there, everyone!" The wizard ignored Zorc. _I, I'm going to run out of magic energy. I'll convert my hit points to magic points!_

Everyone waited for it to end, one way or the other. Finally, the beam stopped… and the adventurers were still standing, although down to one or two hit points! Including the wizard, who collapsed.

"Bakura!" They clustered around him.

"You risked your life to save us?"

"Just wait, Bakura," Anzu assured him. "I'll use my healing magic on the next turn to…"

The wizard interrupted her. "I'm all right. Anzu, if you have enough magic points to heal me use all of that energy on your next attack this turn! I don't have enough power to protect everyone again. If we don't finish it this turn we will all be destroyed!"

_Bakura! _

"We got ya, Bakura!" Joey agreed. "If we gotta die, we'll do it together! It's time to hack and slash!"

_Grr… How could they withstand the Zorc Inferno?_ The their wondered. _This is bad… after he attacks, Zorc's weak point is exposed!_

Yugi was suspicious. _If Zorc raises both his attack and defensive powers when he becomes 'Last Zorc' then why didn't he do it before now?_

_That's because this is Zorc's final gamble! We've pushed him so far that he had no choice! He may have raised his attack and defense power, but in return he's exposed his weak point! _

"His weak point?" Yugi asked aloud.

_Seto agrees and thanks you for an interesting game, _Seth interjected.

"Look at that!" Yami pointed. There was an open eye on Zorc's chest that was normally covered by a bony shield. "The muzzle of Zorc's death weapon! There's his weak point. The Eye of Zorc!"

"Ah! The hole is closing!" It was true, bony plates were starting to cover over it.

"No good! It's too late! It'll seal up before we can strike back!" Everyone looked on helplessly.


	53. Victory

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Well, DYDOM is drawing to a close. I will be writing the last chapter the day after this one is written.

The project was to created a just _slightly_ AU novelization of the manga. Be both a 'copy' of the original work, as all fanfiction is, and a new thing. All in all, I think I did a pretty big job for my first big project.

I wish the hiatus in the middle hadn't happened. I'm glad this is finally drawing to a close, and I'm proud of myself for seeing it through: I promised myself a long time ago I wouldn't be one of those authors who abandons projects.

There will be more notes in the next/last chapter, but for now I want to say I love all my readers. Thank you.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Inwardly, the thief laughed. _You're too late! It sent a chill down my spine when you figured out Zorc's Achilles heel, but if the opening closes, I have nothing to fear! I win! _

_Huh?_

"Poki!" One of the monsters Yugi had tamed was flying forward. It wedged itself in the hole! It pleaded for the adventurers to use this chance to destroy Zorc, even if it got destroyed.

"Thank you Poki," Joey smiled. But it wasn't too late. "We won't sacrifice a friend we've fought alongside. An evil soul isn't worth an ounce of the life of a friend." Man, being all medieval was making him poetic.

Poki was really touched, but couldn't free itself from the hole!

"Let's go! The beast tamer attacks! Roll, dice, roll!"

Yugi promised the monster her would save it. 02! The hand appeared. "Training hand! Jet Stream Punch!" The hand punched straight through Zorc, grabbing Poki.

"All right! He hit the weak point dead on!" The adventurers cheered.

The thief was doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"Now it's the diabolist's turn!" Seto smiled. 01! "Hell Queen Strike!"

Zorc was cut in two by the draconic figure that answered Seth's summons.

"We did it! We beat Zorc!"

_No, not yet…_

_What do you mean, Yami? _Yugi wished he could touch Yami's spirit for reassurance. He wanted to be held right now. This game had gone on so long, and they'd been in so much danger… he felt the lack of Yami's warm arms.

He hoped it would be over soon. Then they could find out why Bakura's spirit was acting like this and everything would turn out okay. He just knew it.

Provided they survived the game. Bakura's spirit, the Ring's spirit was dangerous.

"Zorc isn't dead yet?" The top half of Zorc was pushing itself up.

Bakura laughed. "The fact that you didn't finish Zorc on this turn will be your downfall! On the next turn, Zorc and the adventurers must roll for initiative again! Yugi! This is the last die roll! We roll at the same time! The winner goes first!" _If I win, I'll have Zorc self-destruct and take the adventurers with him! You'll all be dead, including the manifestation of my host's rebellion, and I'll win. Win! _

"I'll take you on, 'Dark Master!' This roll means life or death!"

Seto looked peeved he wasn't rolling. But then, Yami was the one with the better trained magic. So… he would have to trust. Seth trusted him.

This would prove things one way or the other, wouldn't it?

He still loved extreme games. The mind crush hadn't taken away his love of danger, though he'd lost his love of death.

"We each throw the dice! The closest to 00 goes first! And that should be all it takes! This roll also determines the attack success! So it determines who goes first-and who kills who! The instant my roll beats yours, Zorc will self-destruct! By destroying all of you, I will be victorious!" The thief looked mad.

_Yami, I know you know I love you, but I want to say it again. And that I trust you. _

That trust was a burden. He couldn't fail while he carried it. _I know. I love you as well. But we will not lose. _

Seth was only relieved that Seto was safe. Killing him wouldn't kill Seto's body, like killing Yugi would send Yami back to the Puzzle. However, with Yugi dead the Puzzle would shatter, and its power of unity would not be available to free him again and reunite him with Seto.

He had to trust in 'Yami,' he had to trust that Seto would be able to go on without him if the worst happened. This Bakura was a deadly opponent. One he had faced before and not done well against.

No, Seto was too wise to destroy himself again. Unless… unless he challenged Bakura for vengeance. Then Bakura would destroy him.

"And if we both roll the same number, we both die! I blow up at the same time you attack me!" Bakura concluded. "Either way, I win!"

_Yami! We're channeling our faith into your hands! _Anzu wished she could talk mind-to-mind, but she knew everyone was sharing her thoughts.

All their power came to Yami, who placed it in the dice. They would not fail.

Bakura sensed the force and smiled. _It's useless to struggle, you will die in this world, along with Zorc! Even if my avatar dies, as long as the Millennium Ring exists, my soul will live forever! And now, with the Millennium Ring, I'll seal a part of my own soul into these dice! I'll call them… Doppelganger Dice! _He focused his power. _Seal complete! There's no way I won't get a Super Critical when I roll these Doppelganger Dice!_ "Yugi! This is the end!"

"Let's do it! The roll of life or death!"

Yami's dice stopped first. 00! A Super Critical!

But Bakura rolled the same.

He laughed fiercely. "What a cruel strike for you! At the moment when you were sure of victory! To fall down into the jaws of defeat! This is great! This was the best game ever!"

Yami growled softly.

Bakura ignored him. "Two sets of double zeros! The most dramatic ending! Everybody dies!" _Except for me… the players die and the spirits will die with them, all but me and my host._ "Just as you leap forward to attack, Zorc blows up, taking you with h—" Bakura noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

His dice were shaking. _What…_ _The dice are cracking! _

A ghostly figure appeared above them.

"It's you! Ryou Bakura!"

"I don't want to lose any more friends! Even if it means my soul should shatter!" Quiet determination on his host's soft face.

_His soul is in the dice? Could it be, when I sealed part of my soul into the dice, he somehow sent his too? But… if he put his entire soul in the dice, he can't go back to his body! That's suicide! He gave his life to destroy the dice…_

"Yugi, everyone, thank you for believing in me."

They stared, aghast. Bakura!

"No! Stop this!" the thief cried out.

"I won't let you kill my friends!"

"Then I… I…" The fake Bakura clenched his fists. "I surrender! The game is over!"

"No!" Zorc howled!

Bakura's body spat up blood suddenly, the thief clutching his chest as the Zorc figure began to glow red, black streams swirling around it.

The same vapors that began to swirl around Bakura's body.

The thief fell to the ground as everyone stared. What was going on?

"I'll destroy you all!" Zorc screamed.

"Anzu! Use your magic attack!"

"Apprentice Fin…" Anzu's words were cut off.

Zorc exploded.

"No!" Seto roared, jumping to his feet. _Seth! No!_

_I'm right here. _A bodiless kiss to his forehead.

_Great, then I just looked like an idiot. _No one had better say anything. _What happened?_

_Suddenly I was returned to the Item. _Everyone else was getting up.

Including Bakura. Who had a glowing gold eye on his forehead.

Yami's eyes widened. "You?"

"Us," the Items confirmed, frowning. "That was closer than we would have liked. Well, now you know your enemy."

"The false Bakura?"

A glare. "He is our son. Harm him and your torment before will look like _nothing._"

Yami gulped.

"He alone survived the massacre that created us, the massacre your father permitted and yours, Seth, committed." The Items growled, Bakura's face looking not quite human. "You deserve to suffer for their crimes!"

Yami and Seth looked at each other. At least… at least there was a reason.

Yami had to restrain Yugi from shouting out it wasn't enough of one. Seto knew when to keep silent.

"Our deaths and rebirth allowed Zorc entrance to this plane. He slowly gained control of your father, Seth, and when our son tried to control him to gain our revenge he corrupted our son. He prevented us from taking our vengeance, all those years, to hasten his freedom! Otherwise we could have killed Akunadin ourselves!" They hissed. "We fight him even now. Destroy him for us, then you will have your freedom, Pharaohs."

Yami bowed his head in gratitude.

Yugi was a little worried. Freedom could mean many things.

'Bakura's' eyes closed and the eye on his forehead disappeared. He suddenly swayed. Honda jumped and caught him before he hit the ground.

Bakura's eyes blinked open. "Everyone, are you all right?"

"We're fine, buddy." Jou clapped him on the shoulder, smiling. "Thanks to you."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know for so long and then he… tied me up, it felt like." Bakura lifted a hand to his forehead. "I'm so sorry." The Ring glinted around his neck.

"Why did your spirit do all of this, Bakura?" Anzu asked, sitting next to him and Honda carefully sat him up.

"_My_ spirit? I don't control him. I'm his host." Bakura blinked at her.

"Well, Yami always does what Yugi wants, and Seth and Seto get along too." She didn't know them well enough to give details. "What is he like?"

Bakura looked away. "I… he said he was paying rent by making it so that I could play with my friends forever." He tried to push himself up.

Jou held him down. "Hey, man, stay still. You just got really beat up. Sorry about that."

"No, I need to, there are souls trapped in the other figurines. I have to free them." Jou helped him stand up this time and walk over to the case. "I figured out how to use the Ring when I put my soul in the dice… I should be able to put them back." He gripped the Ring firmly, eyes determined.

Yami came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let us help."

Bakura was hesitant.

"Please? We owe you our thanks. Without you we would have lost." Yami bowed his head and thanks. "Without you, Yugi would have died and I would have failed."

"You… do you really care about him?" What was Bakura looking for in Yami's eyes?

Yami smiled and nodded. "More than anything. I would return to torment for him in a heartbeat."

"He said he was doing it for me. He was so unhappy when I resisted him. But I had to." Bakura touched the ring. "Please help me. I don't want these people to suffer any longer because of me."

"It wasn't your fault buddy," Jou said firmly.

"…Maybe. But it's my responsibility." The Ring started to glow and he swayed. Yami reached out to him but then Bakura straightened. "Oh." He looked surprised, amazed. "You're helping me?"

_I almost killed you._

_You did. You also were trying to kill my friends. What's the catch?_

_I made a mistake. I thought you would like having these figurines._

_Why do you care? I'm just a host. You've hurt me before. _

_I… I was being controlled. I won't let it happen again. _Rage.

_I can't trust you._

_Of course you can't trust me, I'm a thief. _Wry acceptance.

_You're a killer. That's what you are._

_Yes, that too. _

_I'm not going to be able to get rid of you, are I?_ Briefly, Ryou considered dying. He did have a huge death wish, didn't he?

_I won't go away if you die. I'll just take another host. One I will like a lot less. You were brave today, I admire that. You remind me of a less… tainted me. _

_You have an odd way of showing it. _

Silence in his mind. He turned away from the empty figurines to find everyone looking at him. He smiled weakly. "He's not gone. You should stay away from me."

They all shook their heads. "You're our friend, Bakura."

"Please, call me Ryou." He smiled again, a real smile this time. "Thank you all."

"No, thank you."

His friends. They were his friends. And they wouldn't fall into comas, nor would he be able to get rid of them.

The curse was over, wasn't it? Even if the spirit was still there inside him. He could feel it.

Two darknesses that scared him but a shadow that shielded him. Now he knew what to look for, the other was there.

But so were his friends.


	54. Idyll

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Well, it's been a long and interesting journey.

I'd like to thank all my reviewers of course. I'm trying to be good about using review responses, but I got out of the habit of responding a long time ago… I've tried to show my appreciation with gift-fics and chapters, if you've read this far you've seen several of them.

I have a confession to make-I actually wrote this chapter weeks in advance of when it will be posted. I know, I'm evil. But then, I've been pretty consistent, barring the hiatus, about updating weekly, so that's good.

This projecthas beena combination of novelization, which you should be able to guess by the quotes, and a re-write for maximum fluff.

I've already completed my goal of completing the pre-Duelist Kingdom manga, and revealed the secret of my AU, so this chapter has only one purpose for existing: to thank my readers by giving you some good Y/Y fluff after all that plot.

DYDOM is now officially over, bar gift-chapters to reviewers. There should be at least three. Once again, thank all of you.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_So we know what we need to do. _Yugi looked up at the ceiling from where he lay sprawled on his bed, using Yami's stomach as a pillow. _But not what will happen when we do it._

_This Zorc… it was influencing Bakura's spirit without, I think, that spirit being aware of it. And that was only a piece of a greater whole. Fighting it would be a difficult battle. It is stronger than the Items. _Yugi would be in danger. Yami idly stroked Yugi's hair.

_And we're weaker than them… Blaming you for something your Father did, it makes me so mad… well, if we do it, then they won't hurt you anymore. Do you want us to try to fight him? _

They held Yami hostage. _I don't want you in danger. If the battle comes, let me…_

_You're not fighting alone. I love you. We do this, and everything else, together. _Yugi reached up and took Yami's hand.

_I won't oppose you. But I am afraid. I know you would do anything to keep me from being taken back to be tormented again, but you could die. You have almost had your soul lost so often, these last few Shadow Games. I brought this down upon you. I'm sorry. _Yami sighed and continued to play with Yugi's hair. _You're going to say it's not my fault._

_You weren't the one who challenged. But you're right, Imori was after me because of the Puzzle. It's the Puzzle though, Yami, not you. If I could have you without the Puzzle… _Would he get that if they won? Or would Yami only gain his freedom in death?

If that was the only way the Items would release him… they would meet again in the afterlife, right? Yugi knew that spirits existed, that something went on after death. Yami was proof.

If that was the only way for Yami to be free, then even if it meant losing Yami for a while, Yugi would take it.

He never wanted Yami hurt again.

_I…_ Yami hesitated. He wanted to say, _I hate the Puzzle! _But he still feared the Items too much. Could they… drag him back temporarily? He didn't want to leave Yugi alone. But to be safe, free of the Puzzle… He'd wanted to die for so, so long. _I want to stay with you. _

_I know. You love me, I love you. _Yugi smiled and squeezed Yami's hand. _It's perfect. Only, there's all this other stuff. I wish it was just us. I mean, our friends are great._ It was their foes that weren't. _I hope Ryou's spirit doesn't try anything again. Ryou said he said he would not harm Ryou again. I don't know what that means for the rest of us._

_We can defeat him. _Unless the Items aided him. _He might be an ally against this Zorc. I would feel outraged if I were controlled into harming you. _

_Does he feel the same way about Ryou that you do about me?_

_How can he not?_

_He didn't act like it. _Yugi shuddered at the memory of that hand impaling itself on the spire.

_True… so much I don't know. Even my own memories._

_You know me and my memories. Our friends. Seth, he's your friend._

_Yes. I am happy to have met him. Though not happy he was tormented as well._

_I wonder how many other spirits there are? There are still two out of seven Items to go. _

Yami squeezed Yugi's hand. _Please, let us not think of this._

_You're right. We should have fun. Come on, there's a Duel Monsters Tournament on TV. _Yugi sat up.

Yami sat up as well, but didn't get off of the bed. Instead he crawled over to Yugi and hugged him. Yugi smiled at him and slowly lay them both down again, this time arms wrapped around each other. _Or we can stay here._

_I always want to stay with you. _Yami nuzzled Yugi's hair. Yugi was so small, fitting against him perfectly. Warm and soft, bright… Perfect. He couldn't help but love him, no matter how hard he'd tried to keep his feelings only at the level of proper worship.

He protected Yugi and Yugi protected him. Shadow and light. Balance and harmony. Perfection.

_I know. I should maybe say you need to get a life. _If Yami had a life of his own…_ I feel so selfish, hogging you all to myself._

_You don't hog me. You share your friends with me. Nor would I mind being hogged. _Yami squeezed him.

_You're too self-sacrificing. You're still all about me even though you don't call me Master anymore. _Yugi smiled and kissed Yami's shoulder. _I do like it, I do like you, but I love you and want you to be happy._

_You make me happy. _

_I'm not the only thing that makes you happy, though. You like games… what else do you like? I wish you remembered your past. I want to know all about you._

_But I don't even know myself. _Yami sighed. _I wish I could tell you. I want to tell you everything, all my memories. I'm sure there are funny stories about dueling Seth, other things. I must have had friends, even if I was Pharaoh. _

_I'm sure you were a good Pharaoh._ Yugi squeezed him again.

_I hope I was. It must have been a huge responsibility. _Could he have been a good Pharaoh, with the Items as the legacy he carried on? Was he worthy of Yugi? No one was worthy of Yugi, he knew that. But he wanted to be. _I'm just a lost soul. We only have the Items' word for all of it._

_But it feels right to you, I know it does. _Squeeze. Kiss. _Don't worry. Try not to worry? For me? _Yugi didn't know how long they had together. He didn't want to waste any of it.

_For you. Anything for you._

_I know._ Yugi leaned his face up to kiss Yami's cheek.

Yami hummed with pleasure. _I love you._

_I know. _Yugi smiled and kissed him again.

Yami's hands reached to cup Yugi's face and pull him up enough for a kiss on the lips. _So soft. _

_I know._ He would need to grow harder, grow stronger to win Yami his freedom. He didn't think the Items would let them stay together. Not with the hate in their voice when they had talked about Yami's father, not with the torment they had already put him through.

Yugi came to a decision.

_Yami? Could you lock the door and put up a soundproofing spell so no one can hear what goes on in here for the next few hours?_

_Certainly. _Yugi felt Yami's powers accomplish the task, using his own to study the motions so he could cast it himself in future. It was a pleasure to feel the shadows. He was an avid student of everything Yami taught him.

Wasn't Yami going to ask why? Or was it just more obedience?

Yugi didn't know what he was thinking. He was too young for this. He probably wasn't mature enough, didn't he look like a kid? Yami's body was so warm, so firm against his. He'd thought about it, yes, careful to shield everything from Yami.

Thought about it and wanted it.

Sex.

But now, they just lay there.

Yami loved him, Yugi knew that. Loved him more than anything.

Or did he?

Once upon a time had there been someone Yami loved more than him? He must have been married if he was a Pharaoh. Must have had tons of wives and concubines since he was younger than Yugi. Had he loved any of them? Held them like this? Promised to protect them? Died to protect them?

Yugi felt terribly jealous. Well, was the Egyptian ceremony till death do you part? But then, arranged marriages…

What was this but an arranged union? The Items and solving the Puzzle had brought them together. He'd freed Yami, he didn't own him.

He loved him, though.

Or did he just love the idea of someone this powerful respecting him, worshipping him, loving him? Did he want to use Yami like this? Yami under him, Yami begging him for more, Yami above him, Yami so gentle… would Yami even know how to do it? Yugi didn't. Did Yami even…

Was it just a love of souls? They touched and held, was it just Yami wanting warmth and comfort?

No, he shouldn't doubt Yami.

Surely Yami wouldn't string him along.

Unless he thought that was what Yugi wanted. Yami gave him whatever he wanted, remember? Yami was wonderful like that.

This was why Yugi had been so afraid to tell Yami he loved him from the start. He'd been afraid Yami would say he loved him back just to humor him. Just out of obligation, just out of affection and the desire to not hurt him. Just because they were just friends.

Just friends. Before, he would have said there was no 'just' about it. Now it sounded like a curse.

Yami's hands reached up, trailing along his body to touch and explore his face. Yugi closed his eyes, not wanting to meet Yami's eyes right now. Warm, firm hands, sure touch. He inched his hips back a little, not wanting to give away his arousal.

Yami leaned forward as Yugi moved back, kissing him gently.

Then hard. _You're thinking of something. You're feeling sad. I hate it when you do that. I want you to be happy._

_I know you do. You're wonderful. Perfect. Too perfect for me._

_You deserve me. Eight years, eight years you worked to free me. You are the ultimate game master, eclipsing even me. _

_Flatterer. _Yugi kissed him back, though. Opening his lips and touching him with his tongue. Yes, Yami was there, and solid in his own body. They had both gotten so much stronger. Yami was healed now, Yami didn't hurt anymore. Thanks to Yugi.

Yugi loved being able to help him, but somehow wished Yami had less reason to be thankful.

He should broach the topic, at least. _Yami, what does… do you like… sex?_ He blushed. He was still such a kid.

_I know it feels good. Why? Do you want to lie with me? _Yugi heard eagerness in Yami's mind voice. Not a hesitant, psyching himself up to it, feeling, but abandonment.

_Well, Egyptians were more open about sex… do you even remember how? Have you ever done it? I mean, two guys… _Yugi blushed harder.

_Yes, I know how. We have magic to aid, so we wouldn't have to worry about harming each other. Would you want to take me? _Yami pushed up against him. _I've wanted a long time for you to ask. I didn't want to ask myself, since your memories told me it is thought of as perverted in these days. Foolishness. _

_You really do want it? Want me?_

_Of course. How could I not? To teach you pleasure, to explore all of your body as I have your soul… I long for it. _The kiss continued.

_You would… _Yugi's mind imagined Yami's kisses, all over. Would Yami… He was blushing so hard he must look like a tomato.

It would be so good.

Yami broke the kiss on his lips and started to kiss down his neck, unbuttoning his jacket. Yugi opened his eye to peek. Yami looked satisfied and happy, so Yugi just lay there, let Yami touch him. Yami seemed to know what he was doing.

_Touch me, Yugi? Please? _Kisses.

It seemed only fair. Trying to restrain his blushing, Yugi started to unbutton Yami's clothes, which were mirrors of his own. The jacket, the shirt, the leather armor to keep them safe… it was a shame they needed such defenses.

Yugi's heart was pounding so hard he thought it might break. Was he really going to…

He wanted to, so so much.

Their chests touched, muscled flesh against soft white skin and Yugi made a happy sound deep in his throat, a little moan. Yami smiled, thinking it was cute. Like Yugi was cute.

Cute and perfect.

He hadn't had dreams in the Puzzle, but now he dreamed every night of Yugi, as Yugi dreamed of him.

He would make those dreams reality. Forever.

-

_And thus, officially, ends _Do You Dream Of Me?_ after a very long time._

_However, I have promised a few reviewers additional gift chapters. Reviews mean a lot to me and I like to celebrate milestones by giving the reviewers what they want: more DYDOM or a gift fic. Everyone, thank the people who have been reviewing or give yourself a pat on the back, because thanks to them there is more that I hope you will enjoy. So I'll still be seeing you the next few Fridays. Until then, _

_Laryna6_


	55. Epilogue 1: Session

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. _

_Everyone, if you like this chapter thank NKingy, who wrote the 1001st review of this story, and all the people who reviewed before them to make that review the 1001st. I'm really amazed and gratified by how many people like my first real story. There were some difficulties but the request ended up being for Seto & Seth. NKingy, I hope you like this. _

_Also, I know a lot of you are going to be disappointed that I don't take things to the point where Zorc is destroyed and Yami is freed, etc. Well, you can imagine it… or you can write it yourself. If anyone wants to do fics set in the DYDOM universe, you have my blessing, provided you review saying you are, or PM me, so I can put a link to the fic up on my bio. That's what I do with the other bunnies that get continued in the Danny Phantom fandom, so I just thought I'd offer. Hope it doesn't seem too arrogant, me thinking that someone would want to do fic of a fic. _

-

"Kaiba Corporation's status as the number one gaming company is based on _my_ status as Duel Monsters Champion. We're still the top, but my loss has hurt our stock prices. That is _not_ acceptable." Seto swiveled his chair around to face the couch in his office. To face Seth and Mokuba, who sat on it.

"Even before Yami you weren't the _greatest_ Duel Monsters player," Seth reminded him.

"Pegasus. That's why I never dueled him." Seto nodded. "Even if I had, loosing to the creator of the game is one thing. Loosing to a complete unknown has dropped our share prices."

"The first time he beat you, well, the first time at Death-T and that's the only time you've dueled him that the public knows about, he drew Exodia in his first hand. For someone who doesn't understand game magic, that will look like pure luck."

Seto nodded. "No one would have had a chance. That's not the duel that damaged my status. The second duel was _you, _not me, and that's the one 'I' lost. Thank you _so _much for that." The Seto Glare's impact was lessened by a slight smile.

Mokuba grinned. Big brother was joking! It wasn't much of a joke, and it would have been hurtful if Seth didn't understand, but the more he saw of the new Seto the more he liked him. He was still _Seto, _not some pod person. He still had scars and was prickly because of that bastard Gozaburo.

"Oh, you'd prefer people thinking the shock of losing put you into a coma? You know, that's what's happened both times you've lost."

"Losing was a shock to my system. I'm not used to losing," Seto acknowledged. "And I have no plans to get used to losing to anyone other than Yami."

Seth nodded. "Of course not. Yami and I were rivals, I know that."

"I don't see how ancient history… explain." Seto realized Seth had been making a point.

"One person winning all the time gets boring after a while. People want to see them taken down a peg. Also, winning makes you weak."

"_Winning _makes you… explain." Anyone else Seto would have considered insane for saying that.

"Think of it like any other sort of strength. If you don't push your limits, if you aren't challenged, you don't improve. In fact, you get arrogant. Arrogance weakens you."

Seto thought for a moment and nodded. "I know fighting Gozaburo forced me to improve."

"It was exciting, wasn't it?"

"Exciting?" Mokuba stared at Seth.

"Yes," Seto acknowledged, waiting for the point.

"You have the strength to survive challenges. Most do not. But they like to _see_ challenges. That is the basis of sports, after all. The spectators have no benefit from the contest, but they care about the outcome. There are many who cheered for you. Wouldn't they want to see you duel Yugi again?"

"If I duel him too soon I'll just lose again."

"You're good. And getting better now you can tap the heart of the cards. My duel against Yami almost used up both our decks. You could do the same. Wouldn't that be exciting?"

"You're saying if I duel Yugi again and it's hard for him to beat me that will fix the problem with the shares?"

"The worlds two greatest duelists, battling it out again and again. Duels that no other save this Pegasus could possibly match. A famous rivalry."

"And if I beat every _other_ duelist who faces me that will also show I haven't lost the edge." Seto nodded slowly. "You're saying I can work this to my advantage."

"Other companies have already offered to sponsor Yugi, Yami informs me. He has refused those offers."

Seto scowled. "If some competitor got a hold of him…"

"They won't. In fact, he's willing to be sponsored by Kaiba Corporation."

Seto steepled his fingers. "That's perfect. I would be able to control where and when I dueled him, Kaiba Corporation would get the prestige of his victories. The world's top two duelists both backing Kaiba Corporation. This could actually increase our stock prices."

"If it's handled correctly. And I'm sure you can do that."

"It'll be easy." Seto nodded. "Thank you."

Mokuba grinned again. Seto said thank you!

"I won't even have to organize a tournament. Pegasus is doing it for me. He's sent out invitations to a special tournament called Duelist Kingdom. When Yugi and I take first and second place and our duel is broadcast worldwide… the winner duels Pegasus."

"The creator of a game incorporating ancient magic. How powerful is he? He will certainly have very powerful allies. Will Yami be able to defeat him?"

Seto frowned. "I've seen him duel. A month ago I would have told you _no one_ could beat him. He knew exactly what Bandit Keith was going to play, and the monitoring for cheating was done by Kaiba Corporation. There's no way he could have hidden cheating from my system. He's just that good at predicting opponents moves and cards."

"If he has a Millennium Item it might be the Millennium Eye." Seth frowned.

"What?"

"There's something about the Millennium Eye…" He shook his head. Not important now. This was a strategy meeting. Strategy… he knew strategy. "I'll be able to find out tomorrow if he has an Item."

"What power does the Eye have? Can it see through things? Now that I think about it… Pegasus' hair always covers one of his eyes."

"The Eye reads minds." Seth scowled at the thought.

"The scrolls I found said it granted the sight of the gods and the Rod controlled men's minds." Seto gestured and it appeared in his hand. "It controls memories."

"It's very versatile. Pegasus is meeting with the Big Five tomorrow."

"What! Why didn't you tell me?"

"He's making the calls as we speak. I took the memories from the heads of the two he has called."

"How can you do that? I have the Rod."

"I'm still connected to it. They're our puppets now."

Seto unsheathed and sheathed the Rod's dagger, examining how it glinted while he thought. "Industrial Illusions is dependant on Kaiba Corporation for dueling arena technology. We have a few competitors, but they would loose millions of dollars of investments if their contract with us expired and they had to scrap their systems. Not to mention I hold all the patents. Pegasus must want control over my company."

"He could simply be trying to help you. After all, if your company goes under he would also loose all that money," Seth suggested.

Silence for a moment. Seto always thought the worst.

That was his brother, as he'd been since their parents had died and their relatives had abandoned them. Since long before Gozaburo. Not trusting anyone until they had proven themselves and always looking after their interests.

Mokuba didn't want his brother to change totally. Little things like this reassured him.

Seth had the rod. Seth controlled memories. Seth _could_ change his brother.

Seth was teaching Seto how to defend himself as fast as Seto's busy schedule would allow.

"Perhaps," Seto acknowledged grudgingly.

Seth shrugged. "You know him better than I. Simply a suggestion."

Seth deferred to Seto.

"Still, meeting with my subordinates and not me. Pegasus knows I'm not just a figurehead."

"Only an idiot would think you're a figurehead!" Mokuba agreed.

Seto smiled slightly, then became serious again. "He could be planning a hostile takeover, in which case he would need the Big Five on his side. They're the _only_ people besides Mokuba and I with any power over Kaiba Corporation."

"And now they don't even have power over themselves." Seth and Seto shared a look and Mokuba was struck again by just how alike they were. They looked even more alike than Yami and Yugi.

He had two big brothers! Cool! Although Seth wasn't quite as cool as Seto.

"Running a company doesn't seem that different from wars or ruling a kingdom. There are _always_ traitors." Seth's eyes seemed to glaze over for a second. They did that, Mokuba had noticed, when he was trying to reach for some memory.

Mokuba thought the Items were just as bad as Gozaburo. He didn't want them anywhere near Seto. But he wanted to keep Seth, and Seth was stuck in the Item. And the Item had power Seto could use to keep them safe and in control. So… he still didn't like them.

"They're going to meet tomorrow?" Seto asked to confirm.

"Yes." Seth nodded. "While you're in a meeting. I will listen in."

"Good." Seto nodded. "We might even want to make it seem like the Big Five agree with whatever he's plotting, if he's plotting something," the last was given as an acknowledgement of Seth's statement, "and see if we can wring any advantage out of it."

"If he has the Eye he will know about the tampering I have done."

"If he has the Eye he might be on our side. He might have a spirit like you. One Pegasus would be hard enough to beat in a duel. He might be controlled like Bakura was." Seto looked thoughtful.

"Controlled? Bakura?" Mokuba asked. "You mean the guy whose house you went over to with Yugi to play that game? He had an Item?" Seto's eyes suddenly focused on him. Clearly he'd said something he hadn't wanted Mokuba to hear. "Tell me, big brother! I want to help you!"

"Yes, Bakura had an Item. The spirit challenged us to a shadow game and we won with Bakura's help," Seth explained.

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Mokuba looked back and forth at them.

Seth nodded. "My soul was placed in a figurine and Seto had to roll the dice for me."

"You won, right?" Both times Seth had lost a shadow game he'd been in a lot of trouble, and that was even with Yami, who gave him the penalties, trying to help and not hurt.

"Yes," Seto assured him. "Although Yami did most of the work."

"You're improving, Seto," Seth assured him.

"I know I am. But he had years to practice, and so did you. I am _not_ going to spend years challenging him. I'm going to _beat_ him. Soon."

"I'm looking forward to it." Matching smiles.

"If that's everything," Seto looked at the clock, "Let's practice." He took out two decks and walked over to give Seth his.

"Can I watch?" Mokuba pleaded.

Seth looked at Seto.

"Until your bedtime," Seto mandated.

"Ah! You stay up until midnight!" And got up earlier than Mokuba.

"I've had practice." Seto wasn't going to budge.

Mokuba looked at the clock. "But I'm not going to get to see the whole duel!"

"I'll tell you how it ends, Mokuba." Mokuba knew he would, Seto had the last time, and it was nice to have Seto tell him stories. Now that Seto was less… now Seto was better Mokuba wanted to learn Duel Monsters. Seto wouldn't despise him for being a beginner or view him as competition and therefore an enemy. It still made Mokuba furious and sad, what Gozaburo had done to Seto.

"Alright." Mokuba followed them to the house's dueling arena.

He noticed that Seto didn't ask to cut Seth's deck. One more tiny sign that he was better.

"Game start," Seto declared and the duel began. Mokuba watched avidly. "Wow! The last upgrades you created really made the holograms better, big brother!" He hadn't really noticed at Death-T.

Seto smiled at Mokuba before his game face turned back on and he focused his iron will and concentration on the duel.

Until it was time for Mokuba to go to bed.

Seto actually tucked him in now! And turned off the light and turned on his alarm clock. Seto made sure he went to school instead of playing hooky.

Seto actually cared.

And it was all thanks to Yami and Seth. Mokuba closed his eyes, happy.

Seth had waited outside the door for Seto. They nodded at each other and returned to the duel. They didn't need to exchange words. They both understood about caring for someone.


	56. Epilogue 2: Lesson

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. _

_And here's another gift-extra chapter, this one for the 1000th reviewer. I was unable to get in contact with Eliza-Stonetear for some time, but I finally managed it. She requested magic-wielding Yugi._

-

Yugi concentrated on the mirror. They had tried with doors first but he'd never managed to get them to work. Yami said it was because this was his home and he was so used to going through the doors he couldn't focus on something _else_ being on the other side of the door. He'd never walked through a mirror before. Although it had always seemed like he could, that a mirror was somehow a door. That was why this might work.

_The reflection is so real,_ Yami had marveled. They wouldn't have had anything like a full-length mirror in ancient Egypt, unless it was made out of bronze.

Yugi focused on the idea of the Shadow Realm, swirls of shadows filled with flickers of mysterious light. Pushed those shadows at the mirror until they filled it, his reflection disappearing and the mirror seemingly becoming a doorway into darkness.

"I have to walk through believing I _can_ walk through. Like at the train station in the Harry Potter books, right?"

_Not quite the same. Push your hand forward. _

Yugi did so and encountered the smooth glass. "It's no use, I keep thinking that a mirror is there."

_Imagine your hand going in. _

Yugi tried. "It's working!" He rejoiced as his hand moved through what seemed like a gel. "Should I go all the way through?"

_Yes. You are doing well, Yugi. _A warm unseen hand on his shoulder.

Yugi pushed through. "I did it!"

Yami appeared beside him. Now the mirror was a door of light through which he could see, strangely blurred, his room. "Soon you won't need a door."

"When you do it the shadows just appear around us and we're here."

"Practice." Yami waved a hand and the mirror-door was erased. "Any game takes practice."

"This is magic, not just any game." Yugi waved his hand in the air: it trailed ribbons of shimmering light. "It feels so great when I do it."

"It always feels great to win." Yami seemed amused. He waved his own hand and doused Yugi's light. "Don't just give off power like that. It's wasteful."

"It's pretty, and you told me it was good practice." Yugi summoned more lights.

"You have moved beyond the stage where you learn the simplest method of summoning your powers. We have an enemy who might attack again at any time. Not to mention the lesser foes."

"All those bullies and people who made you keep waking up to protect me." Yugi sighed, looking at the glorious colors. "You're right, I shouldn't be wasteful."

"Focus on creating light, not just pushing power out through your hands."

Yugi focused and Yami's jacket began to glow, colors slowly changing. Yami looked at it, delighted.

Even though he'd quit calling Yugi Master he still considered him the source of everything good. Warmth. Comfort. Light. Yugi realized what him doing this must mean to Yami and resolved to do it more. More lights. He summoned more light, orbs floating in the air, until the shadows were banished from this small corner of their realm. Gently shimmering lights because he couldn't keep it from changing colors.

"Beautiful," Yami breathed, looking at him. Yugi blushed slightly, then smiled at him and held out his hand. Yami took it, kissed it. "My light. My everything."

Still that worship. It felt wonderful to be worshipped, even if Yugi didn't think it was quite deserved. Yami disagreed with him. Yugi kissed him. Still new to it though Yami was a wonderful teacher. Still that touch of innocence. Yami had no shame.

Shadows appeared, snaking around them, and Yugi worried at first he'd lost control of his lights while thinking about Yami, but then he realized they were Yami's shadows that were dancing. Dancing for him, twisting and turning, harmonizing with the shifting lights. "Beautiful," Yugi whispered, though his eyes never lost lock with Yami's.

They just watched for a time, but too soon Yami dismisses his shadows. "We cannot stay here too long, you are building endurance but we need to focus on your training instead of spending our time her on other things."

"Right." Yugi nodded and the lights disappeared. "What should I summon first? Kuriboh?"

Yami shook his head. "No, you have moved past that. Draw, and see what comes to your hand. Nothing above four stars on the card, I don't want to teach you summoning stronger ones without sacrifices yet."

"The real thing is different from the game, huh." Yugi drew from his Grandfather's deck. Sugoroku had insisted he keep it, that he had earned it, after Death-T. Yugi had tried to argue, these were his Grandfather's allies, but Yami told him his Grandfather wanted to give them to him to protect him. So Yugi had accepted.

Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress. Level four and fourteen hundred attack points. "Are you sure I'm ready for this?"

Yami squeezed his shoulder. "My powers will encircle yours, I will keep anything bad from happening if you overreach yourself."

"Just I've never summoned anything strong completely on my own before. Won't we be fighting together?" Yugi pleaded.

"…I wish we could count on that."

Yugi did too.

"I want you to be safe, Yugi. You have to learn how do fight without me."

Yugi summoned all his determination, eyes fierce (as fierce as Yugi could be), and held up the card. "I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in attack mode!" He felt a little saying the game's summoning declaration in actual _magic, _but Yami said while he was learning he should stick to what he knew worked. The game and the real thing were connected closer than chess and warfare were.

He felt himself pulling: the monster wasn't resisting the tug but still it was hard. He felt the magic doing other things, wrapping around the monster and bringing it to this strange in-between place.

This place of swirling shadows wasn't all of the Shadow Realm, Yami had shown him. There were forests and graveyards, castles and cities where monsters roamed. To summon the dragon here was easier than summoning him to Earth, but not that easy.

The dragon was close, he knew it, if he could just overwhelm that last bit of resistance…

Swirls appeared and the dragon flew through.

Yugi cheered. "I did it! It seemed really easy. Was it?"

Yami nodded, clapping. "You've grown much stronger."

"It's different from doing it in dreams or with you."

"I know… shortcuts that make it simpler. You need to discover what works for you, however Yugi."

"I'll figure them out." I promise. I won't be weak, I won't lose when you need me. Yugi's determination shone through. Yami understood, and hoped he wouldn't need those tricks. He would indeed figure them out, and soon. Yugi was already a great game master, and this was no different. These were Shadow Games.

"I have faith in you, Yugi. Now. Send the dragon home."

Yugi focused, and the dragon started to be sucked through another swirls. Yami winced. "No! Not the Graveyard!"

"Sorry!" Yugi apologized to the dragon. "It's just you don't un-summon monster in Duel Monsters, so I can't just focus on the card. It's like getting here without a door."

"I know. Keep trying."

Yugi had an idea. "How about if I return you to my deck? That's the equivalent, right?"

"Yes. But no card, Yugi," Yami instructed him. "I know you always keep your deck with you now but you can't always count on having the cards. An opponent could make it part of the Duel that you _not_ use them."

Yugi clearly hadn't thought of that. "Alright. Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress! Return to my deck!"

A roar and the dragon withdrew. Yugi looked at Yami, who nodded. "Excellent work, Yugi."

Yugi grinned at him, filled with the feeling of success. Then the strategist in him frowned. "You know, he isn't a really strong monster. Grandpa's deck is a great deck, but I think we need a deck that has _our_ allies, not monsters that work for us because they love Grandpa."

Yami nodded. "You are right. Perhaps we should have two decks."

One for Yugi and one for Yami? There Yami went talking about them being separate again. Yugi didn't like it when he did that. Still. You couldn't count on opponents being stupid. One of these days someone would demand that Yugi fight them solo. He remembered how Imori had taken him out first. He needed to get stronger, to learn how to fight on his own without Yami guiding him. That was why these lessons.

Besides that Yami loved teaching him, loved feeling Yugi's power and strength. Yugi felt the same about Yami, however, which was part of why he liked to rely on Yami's powers. He also liked the idea of his own Shadowy Knight, someone watching over him, guarding him, fighting for him.

Yugi realized that sounded like he was some girl who loved fairy tales. Still, it was true.

But he couldn't be a helpless princess. He was a game master, and Yami was going to need his help to beat Zorc.

"I guess we should, Yami. We could combine the decks most of the time, or at least some of the cards from each so we have a deck to fight together with."

"I think you should use your deck in most duels, Yugi. I will advise you, but it is your life, your honor and reputation."

"You mean you won't help me duel!" Yugi was shocked and hurt.

"No! I won't abandon you!" Yami looked hurt that Yugi would even consider that idea. "But you need the practice. I will advise you."

"But I have to get stronger." Yugi raised his hands and sent lights out as far as he could, straining his powers, feeling the burn. He needed to get stronger. He would.

"That's enough for today, Yugi." Yami's hand in his pulled him out of his trance. "Can you summon the mirror door again?"

Yugi looked around and tried to remember where it had been. They hadn't moved that far while they were training, or had they? Everything was relative here. They could have drifted.

No, don't think like that. You can do it as long as you don't let yourself loose faith. The door will appear… _there._

And it did. "I did it!" Yugi exclaimed, surprised and pleased. Then he staggered, falling into Yami's arms.

"You will be fine." Yami kissed him on the forehead and picked him up, carrying them through the mirror. Unlike when Yugi did it there was no sense of resistance, it was like an ordinary door. Yugi looked behind them and it was an ordinary mirror once again.

Yami laid him down on the bed and climbed in next to him, rubbing Yugi's temples. Yugi wondered why until he sensed a bit of a headache dissipating under Yami's ministrations. "That feels good, Yami." He sighed. "I can do a lot more with you guiding me. I feel really weak when I try to do things on my own."

"I had to do it with you at the beginning so you could sense how it was done. The training will only get more difficult from this point on."

"I don't expect it to be easy, Yami. I'm just used to mastering things quickly."

"You are a master. Most need talismans, focuses, spells, to do what you do with your own soul," Yami reassured him. "So much power you glow with it." He kissed Yugi's forehead.

He had a talisman. The Puzzle. But they weren't using its power if they could avoid it. Even though they made him think of the Puzzle, Yami's words cheered Yugi up. "Maybe I could have a practice duel against Seto sometime!"

Yami chuckled. "I doubt he would let anyone but Seth see his beginner fumblings."

"You're right, Yami." Yugi giggled. "I hope he's not giving Seth a hard time."

"Seth will be able to handle him." Yami had no doubt of it. "If he had won me, however, we would be driving each other mad."

Winning Yami. That had been Kaiba's goal at Death-T. That and vengeance. Yugi drew Yami closer. Held him tight. Never letting go.


	57. Epilogue 3: Accidents

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

This gift-chapter is for the 1111th reviewer, Spirit of the Moon, who requested Yami being a klutz but cheered up by Yugi.

Guess what? You're getting two chapters of DYDOM this week! Well, technically, one chapter of DYDOM and one chapter of DYDOM: Duelist. Angel's Nocturne has decided to write a sequel to DYDOM covering the Duelist Kingdom manga! I've checked out a draft of the first chapter and I think you'll like it. Go over there and tell her what you think as soon as you read and review this! There's a link in my bio.

There will still be more of 'early' DYDOM, though. Next week expect a B/R chapter, requested by Angel's Nocturne so she would know how to portray their relationship, and I'm hoping to award yet another kiriban soon! So please review!

-

Yami carefully packed the lunch. Yugi insisted he didn't have to do things like that, but Yami knew that people did this for people they loved. It was nice to watch Yugi enjoy it in the middle of a hard day at school. He picked it up to put it in Yugi's backpack and-

"Good Morning, Yami!"

The sound startled Yami.

He dropped the lunch.

Rice and other treats went everywhere. "Oh no!"

"I'm sorry, Yami." Yugi looked crestfallen.

"It is alright," Yami assured him. "I will make you another."

Yugi looked at the clock. "I can just buy one, Yami. Don't worry." He smiled.

But Yami wanted him to have a handmade lunch. He also looked at the clock. It took him a while to prepare them, that was why he had created his own body before Yugi woke up. Grandfather had helped him the first few times but now he did it on his own, even though he was far from expert at it. The skills he had from his previous life did not include Japanese cuisine. If he was a Pharaoh he doubted he had known how to cook at all, in fact, and Yugi's memories weren't much help: his mother had tried to teach him in order to bond with him a few times but she was home so rarely she didn't have time to teach a lot, even if Yugi had been an apt or enthusiastic student.

Grandfather said Yugi burned water. Yami didn't think it was possible for a game master such as Yugi to be horrible at anything. Surely with practice he could become an excellent chef if he so desired. If a game was made out of it, like the Iron Chef show on television…

But Yugi had no need to learn to cook, Yami would do it for him.

Unless they failed against this Zorc and Yami was taken away… perhaps he should teach Yugi to cook.

No, they would not fail.

"It is no burden, Yugi, you know I like to do things for you. I shall stay here and bring it to you at school."

Yugi tried to hide a frown. That wasn't it. He liked the lunches, but he hated waking up without Yami in his mind. That was why he had started getting ready for school so quickly, so he could come downstairs and see Yami. He could feel him through their link still, but it wasn't the same. He wished he hadn't startled Yami and spoiled the lunch. If he hadn't Yami would be smiling at him, giving him the lunch, and returning to Yugi's body.

It was great Yami was now strong enough to have a body without the puzzle, he loved cuddling with him (and more, when Grandpa wasn't home), but he missed always having Yami.

"Bring it to me at school?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I could change my form," Yami grew taller, hair now all black and without the spikes, "and sit with you and your friends."

"That's a great idea! But how will you get to school?" Yugi smiled.

"I can take the bus like you do, I know how."

Yami doing something independently was a great idea. Yugi had taken him on a tour of the city before, but in Yugi's body. It was a good thing for Yami to prove he could function independently in the modern world, right? For him to not be completely dependant on Yugi, right?

Yugi hugged him. "It'll be great! You can sit with me and my friends at lunch." The whole morning without Yami…

Yami smiled, stroking Yugi's hair. "Perhaps one day I could meddle with school records and go to classes with you, if you wish."

"Then you'd have to suffer too." Yugi shook his head.

"It would not be suffering, to do it with you." Yami nuzzled him.

"Could you change back?" Yugi said, pulling back. He didn't like Yami looking less like him.

"Yes." Yami returned to his 'true form.' "It is simple. Would you like to learn it?"

"We could go around and pretend to be twins!" Only twins didn't do the things they did. He looked so much like Yami… Seth looked like Seto. Was it because they didn't remember their original bodies and mimicked their hosts, or something more? Fate? Destiny? Yugi laughed it off. Then he looked at the clock. "I have to go. Make sure to talk to me though, okay?"

"In class? I don't want to distract you, Yugi." Yami frowned.

"Oh, don't worry. Talking to you helps me keep awake." Yugi shrugged and hugged Yami again.

"I will then, Ma-Yugi."

"Great." Yugi ignored Yami's slip of the tongue. He knew that Yami… well, you didn't recover from centuries of torture overnight. Like Seto, Yami had issues. Yugi had managed to finally get Yami to call him Yugi, but he didn't object to slips of the tongue.

Only that they revealed something of Yami's private thoughts about Yugi.

Master of Yami, Master of all that incredible power… Yami was his, his, his.

He loved that. "I'll see you at lunch!" Yugi said, running out the door.

Yami smiled after him. After all that had passed, with knowledge of the dangers yet to come, Yugi was still such a bright, happy soul. Yami swore to keep it that way.

He began to prepare another lunch.

But he had used the last of one of Yugi's favorite foods, so he had to cook another, and make more riceballs, and other things. The box had even developed a crack, so he had to find another and he had no idea where the spares were kept. It took him a long time and he had to get the stepladder to look in the highest cabinets, where he finally found the spare boxes.

Yugi's Mother was worthy of honor for her son, but putting things up so high in a house where all but her were not able to reach them easily? What if Sugoroku fell off the ladder? He was an old man.

Just as he thought that, the ladder shifted under Yami and he fell.

_Yami?_ Instantly, sensing his pain, Yugi's concerned voice was in his head. _What's wrong? I felt something!_

_It is fine, Yugi. It is not the Puzzle._ Yami felt Yugi's relief. _I have healed myself._ He inspected the stepladder. It was a metal folding one, old and rusted. One of the bars had slipped free of the bolt that should have held it in place. _The stepladder broke. _It was a good thing he was the one to fall victim to it and not Yugi or his grandfather.

_You're sure you're okay?_

_Of course I am fine. I only fell a couple feet, Yugi. _And he'd used magic to slow his fall.

_If you're sure. _Yugi withdrew as Yami stood up.

This time he used magic to get the box down.

He finished packing everything up soon without any further mishaps. He put the box in a bag, changed his form, and went outside.

He squinted up at the bright sun. Light, it reminded him of Yugi. Breezes… it was very different being in this body from Yugi's body. There, he was always distracted by Yugi's presence, the pleasures of the flesh outweighed by the pleasures of Yugi's soul.

Even when he'd taken his own body before Yugi had always been near, or he had been focused on Yugi… the breeze ruffled his hair, the sun shone down, colors were so beautiful…

Slam!

Someone knocked into him and Yami fell down.

It was a woman carrying grocery bags. He checked Yugi's memory, this was one of his neighbors. "I'm so sorry," she said hurriedly. "I didn't see you over the bags." She had been carrying large bags, coming from a grocery store. Produce was strewn all over the sidewalk. "Oh no," she sighed, dismayed.

"I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the sidewalk," he assured her, and started gathering up the food. Three mishaps in one day.

Even master gamers had their share of bad luck, but these mishaps were keeping him from his duty to Yugi.

He helped her pick up all the food and made his way to the bus stop.

He waited ten minutes for the bus and when it arrived realized he hadn't brought money for it. He also hadn't brought the money for Yugi to get burgers after school. So he walked back to the house and realized he didn't have a key.

He went to the side door, checked to make sure no one was looking, and phased through it. He still had plenty of time until Yugi's lunch, but yet another mess-up was depressing.

He got the money and went back to the bus stop.

He saw the bus drive away just as he got there. He sighed and sat down to wait.

Just as he paid and got on the next bus he heard Yugi again. _Yami? Are you at school yet? _

_No, I'm sorry. I was delayed. I'm on the bus now._

_What happened?_

_A neighbor dropped her groceries because of me and I helped her, and then I found I had forgotten the money for the bus and your burgers after school._

_Oh. _Yugi gave him a mental hug. _What's it like being out in the big world without me there?_

_It is… I wish you were here, I seem to have bad luck without you._

_I'm the one who made you spill the lunch this morning, Yami._

_I should have felt you coming down the stairs._

_I was trying to hide my aura. You said it could be a problem if enemies sensed it?_

_Even so, you are my lover and light. I should have been alert for you and felt your presence no matter how you hid it. _Yami sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing into Yugi's presence.

Yugi's soul curled around his and he saw Yugi smiling in class. _When you get here, could you go outside the window where I can see you and wave?_

Yami smiled, glad Yugi wanted to see him in the flesh as soon as possible. _Yes. It will be good to see you too. _

They cuddled in their soul rooms until Yami felt a tap on his shoulder. _I must go._

_See you soon! _Yugi sent love after him.

"Early morning?" The woman said.

"What?" Yami blinked.

"I think the next stop is your school, judging from your uniform. You seemed to be dozed off so I thought I had better wake you."

She was right. "Thank you very much." He bowed slightly and stood, heading for the door. He had almost 'slept' through the stop! If he had gone too far before waking up he would have had to spend some of Yugi's burger money to get on a bus headed back the other way!

He truly was out of practice with the real world, wasn't he?

_What's wrong, Yami? _Yugi asked, feeling him better now they were so close.

As Yami got off the bus he replied. _I almost missed the stop because I was feeling you instead of being alert as I ought._

_I'm sorry!_

_It was not your fault. I simply missed you and did not think. It was my error, Yugi. _He walked through the school gates and stood where Yugi could see him.

Yugi waited until the teacher wasn't looking at him and waved, smiling broadly. _It's been ages since you've been alive. Of course you're messing up. But you got here safe and sound. I'm proud of you. And you did it all for me._

Yami felt Yugi's love and smiled. _It is all for you. You are everything to me. But I will get better, for your sake. I will master this game of life. _

_Of course you will. Come here? You can put my lunch in my locker and join me. I want to cuddle. I miss you when you're not in my mind. I can't concentrate on school. _

_Yes, Ma-Yugi. _Yami gladly hurried to obey.


	58. Epilogue 4: Temptation

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. _

_This epilogue is a gift for Angel's Nocturne, who is writing a sequel to DYDOM covering the Duelist Kingdom manga. Please check it out, there's a link on my bio. She requested B/R. _

_I'm hoping there will be at least one more kiriban (reviewer prize) earned, but don't count on an update next weekend. It's possible this is the last epilogue._

_I really hope you've enjoyed this fic. _

_-_

Ryou (Bakura was the spirit's name now), looked in the bathroom mirror as he brushed his hair. The new conditioner really was making a difference: the brush went through it as though he had gone through and gotten rid of all the tangles yesterday instead of last month.

He'd looked up the price of this special conditioner (and the matching shampoo) online. He would have never been able to afford them, even if he gave up buying Monster World accessories for months (which he had never possessed the willpower to do).

It was a much better gift than comas.

His sheets were silk now, his uniforms tailored (he must have paid for that, but where did he get the money?), a cleaning service came when he was at school on Wednesdays, his locks took five minutes to open (Bakura had controlled his hands, showing him how to open them), different restaurants delivered his food (his favorites), his thin body was acquiring muscles (Bakura exercised for him), and all for the price of the two hours before he went to bed each night.

Bakura called it paying rent. Ryou knew it was more than that.

Still, Bakura had lost a game, thrown a game that would have allowed him to destroy someone he hated, so Ryou wouldn't die.

To someone normal that would have been absolute proof of Bakura's good intentions but dying wasn't that important to Ryou. After all, he would get to see Mother and Amane again.

He might have just not wanted to lose Ryou as a host. No, it was more than that, but that might have been a big part of it. They fit together somehow, Ryou could feel it.

He didn't like the idea of being linked to a murderer. How many orphans just like him had Bakura left behind?

He seemed to want forgiveness. Ryou didn't want to give it to him.

Not when he still wanted to hurt Yugi's and Seto's spirits. Which would hurt Yugi and Seto.

Now when he was willing to do so by attacking their friends. Jou had been the one to invite Ryou into the group. Tall, blond, muscular… and straight. Though he seemed to be fine with gay people (it was hard to miss how Yami and Yugi felt about each other, or how the ice prince Seto seemed to regard Seth as a part of him and therefore safe), how would he react to knowing Ryou was attracted to him?

It would be awkward, so it was simply a matter of him never finding out. And never letting Bakura find out. Bakura seemed to regard Ryou as _his._ Knowing he had competition might make him arrange an accident. Ryou would be angry with him, but what was done was done, unless raising the dead was yet another of the Ring's powers.

Part of him, Ryou knew, liked having Bakura here.

He'd found out about Bakura on the same day he'd met his friends. In a sense, Bakura had come with them since it was Yugi's Puzzle that allowed Bakura to communicate.

The Items. Ryou and Bakura had heard what they said about Yami's and Seth's parents. Bakura wanted vengeance. Ryou didn't want them held responsible for the sins of their fathers.

After all, what did Ryou have to do with his father?

Bakura didn't see Father as competition. He was safe as long as Ryou kept him away. Besides, Bakura said he liked his host's father being a tomb robber.

Bakura.

Before that day he'd come to his new school he'd been so alone. Now he was never alone. Bakura was curled around his soul and never would let go. It was… terrifying, he was always watched by the soul of a killer, and intoxicating at the same time. He would never be alone again.

Addictive.

And Bakura seemed to know it too, flexing his powers broke Ryou's concentration, the slip of soft shadows against his soul. It soothed him while he slept, so deeply: he didn't know what Bakura did with his body the two hours he lent it to him every day, but he was always tired afterwards.

He was woven in a net of spells, meant to guard him. The thief king's prize possession.

A far cry from the girly nobody who could only attract friends with games.

That was the deal, two hours a day for Bakura to live while Ryou slept in exchange for two hours for Ryou to play with his new friend without Bakura watching.

As he was watching now, approval. _You should wear the kohl._

"Long hair is already against school rules. I'm not wearing _make-up._" As though enough people didn't already know he was gay.

_Rules are made to be broken, _the voice almost like his own whispered in his soul. _I can get away with anything. We have power, Ryou. _

"_You_ have power." After he brushed out his hair he started arranging it messily enough he didn't look quite like a girl. Girls said he was a bishounen.

_And you should take advantage of it. _

"This isn't Ancient Egypt. Men don't wear eye shadow." He eyed the makeup Bakura had arranged on the counter, brought out every time Ryou put it away. It was a minor contest of wills.

_You look much better with it on. _

"…You put it on when you go out, don't you." He knew Bakura was vain.

_Of course. _

Ryou looked at himself in the mirror and imagined his eyes outlined. "Yami and Seth's eyes look darker."

_They use illusion. _There was a sense this was cheating. _It's not a proper disguise. No one thinks I am you when I walk the nights. _

"I don't want to know what you do when you go out." There was a dark satisfaction sometimes that he sensed from Bakura.

_Innocent little light. _Possession in that thought.

"I'm not a pet."

And as soon as those words passes his lips his body was no longer his own. Bakura winked at him in the mirror. _I can do with you what I please, and neither of the other spirits could stop me. _

As suddenly as it had been stolen, Ryou's body was his own again. He hugged himself, checking. "Then why do you tolerate me?"

_You make me almost remember… Don't worry, little light. You're mine, and I want you sane. I like that fire of yours. Brave kitten, to fight me. _Approval.

It had been so long since anyone had approved of him. Bakura knew all that he was, had explored Ryou's soul before Ryou knew he was there to raise barriers, and still approved of him.

Bakura was a victim as well, his family killed and turned into the Items. Was he wearing Bakura's mother around his neck?

What would Ryou have done if it had been murder?

He knew what Bakura was. A thief and a stealer of souls. But he still wanted to trust him.

"I had to fight you. You were going to kill them."

_You're brave and you're willing to fight. You remind me of myself. _

"I'm not like you." Ryou tried to stay calm.

_Oh? I wanted to die once, when I was alone. But they cried out for vengeance. To think I was used! _Bakura growled in his head, causing Ryou to shiver.

He was a wild beast, so powerful. Ryou had only found tricks before, now Bakura knew Ryou was such a good gamer he would have counters to anything Ryou could do ready. Ryou couldn't stop him from doing anything he wanted.

Their deal… Bakura allowed him the illusion of control.

He bargained with the devil, and Ryou knew his soul was slipping.

That voice, in his mind… the blood-soaked promise of protection, of never being alone.

He remembered being the game piece, looking up at Bakura, so powerful, so clever. A game master.

So much more experienced than Ryou.

Was dying the only way he could win?

But he didn't want to die anymore.

_You're not like my other hosts. The Item found you for me. Now I know he's trying to control me I won't let him. I won't hurt you. _

"I can't believe that."

_Am I really so evil? _

"Yes."

Arms wrapped around him from behind and Ryou looked up from his clenched fists to see Bakura there. He froze, like a scared rabbit. Now Bakura didn't need a host anymore, what would happen to him?

Bakura chuckled, warm breath in his ear, and Ryou tried to suppress a shiver. Ah. So that was Bakura's next move in the game. He tried to push away but was held tight. He stopped struggling as shadows joined Bakura's arms around him.

They looked like Yin and Yan in the mirror, Ryou's dark eyes in a white-clothed body with a white face and Bakura's face in the middle of darkness.

The shadows were dangerous, deadly dangerous. It felt like he had snakes crawling over him.

Cool and smooth and strong. He met Bakura's eyes in the mirror and Bakura smiled.

Snakes wouldn't feel this good against his soul. They moved, and it was hard not to moan.

So this was the next move in the game they played.

Lust was one of the seven deadly sins for good reason. Like the others, it trapped you into self-destruction. Though he didn't have to worry about pregnancy or, given this was a made body, about diseases. Probably.

Not that he would ever find out.

He was only a teenager and Bakura had had millennia. Tanned face with that scar, threat and promise.

Ryou couldn't restrain a shiver, and Bakura's smile deepened. _You're mine. Soul and body. _

And he wanted heart and mind to complete the set.

Ryou knew now why vampires were so alluring.

So different from Jou. Cheerful Jou. Jou that saw him as a friend. Bakura would never see him as a friend. Bakura saw him as a possession.

All these gifts… and Ryou saw his future if he gave in.

A big house, the finest luxury. Perhaps the Kaiba Mansion after Seto and Mokuba were dead with Seth. Alone with Bakura, no friends to take away Ryou's attention. No one else to support him, so the only one he relied on was Bakura. Whenever Bakura would go away he would do nothing but miss him.

Bakura in his bed every night, or more often. Ryou had no doubt he was very, very good. Millennia of practice, and the thought excited him as much as the danger did.

Ryou was a virgin, and Bakura would take great pleasure in taking it. If anyone else had ever loved him, Ryou knew, Bakura would kill them.

He would wear kohl and linen in Egyptian style, jewelry, Bakura would teach him Egyptian and in time he would forget Japanese, perhaps.

How much time? Would Bakura bind Ryou's soul to the ring as well? Would Ryou eventually take a host, an empty shell that Bakura had prepared, and think nothing of it as long as Bakura loved him?

It would be easy to mistake this for love. It wasn't love. Bakura wanted him, even needed him in some way, just as Ryou now needed Bakura.

That need was a weapon. He would need every weapon he could get.

"I have to finish getting ready. My friends are coming soon." He had to swallow before he could say it.

Bakura licked his cheek and vanished. _I'll keep our bargain._

And the longer he kept it the more Ryou would trust him. If he didn't know what Bakura was… were Yam and Seth simply more skilled at hiding their natures?

Yugi had offered to teach him magic. He should invite Bakura to teach him, Bakura would be pleased at the kitten growing fangs. Not to mention Ryou following his instructions. But he would have to bargain something for the lessons.

Ryou resolutely put away the kohl. He had won the first battle. He was not going to lose the war.


	59. Epilogue 5: Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

This gift-chapter is for KagomeGirl021, who wrote the 2500th review I have on ff . net. She requested a chapter with Jou learning about duel monsters and magic from Yugi and Yami.

For more of that, check out Angel's Nocturne's official sequel to DYDOM, _Do You Dream of Me: Duelist._

I hope everyone enjoys what will probably be the second-to-last chapter of DYDOM. There should be another kiriban coming up.

-

Thinking about Death-T made him so mad. He tried not to hold it against Kaiba, the Kaiba they knew now wasn't the same guy that had done it. Not that Kaiba Seto was Mister Friendly Sunshine and Cute Fluffy Animals now. That would have been creepy, Yami messing with somebody's head like that. That would have made him reconsider, maybe even resurrect his old suspicions about him.

Besides that, well, he'd seen monsters other times. Yugi loved that Kuriboh and had summoned a few others to show them. That had been cool and all, but Jou had been put off the game.

Yami's magic was all about games. A real game about real creatures? That was playing with fire. What would the people in America that Sugoroku talked about, who wanted to ban the game, say to that? They'd think they were right.

Yugi had wanted him to pick up the game, but well…

Those dragons, though… Kaiba's dragons, really, though Sugoroku had one. Before it got ripped up. And man Jou felt sorry for him, because those dragons were… they'd look cooler in black, though. Yeah.

And he'd felt alive during Death-T, during the thing where Bakura put their souls in dolls. Like he had during fights, back in the old days.

He wasn't as insane about it as Kaiba, but he did love to compete. He just didn't mind someone else being tougher than him. It was good to have someone at your back to handle the things you couldn't. Sparring with his old buddy… but they weren't buddies anymore.

Yugi had Yami, but with the Items and everything… so he'd bought a few cards from Sugoroku. You were connected to your cards, so Jou tried to pick out the ones that would fight for him. Warriors. The player guarded their monsters, the monsters guarded him, that was good. Warriors would know how it worked, wouldn't be afraid in a fight. Veterans. There was one card, the Flame Swordsman, that he just knew had to go in his deck.

He didn't like traps. People should fight like men. And magic… warriors were what he felt, what he was. Magic was part of their lives now, though. Leaving it behind would mean leaving behind Yugi. That just wasn't an option.

Puzzle thing had the power of friendship, Yugi had told them once. He didn't want to think that maybe this was fake. He'd started being buddies with Yugi when the Puzzle was completed.

He'd have been worried about Yami before then, but the Puzzle couldn't do anything in pieces, right? And he'd wanted to help Yugi be a man even before then. He'd brought the piece back for him. When he'd found out about Yami he'd almost regretted it, but it had turned out okay. At least he hoped it would turn out okay.

Yugi said Yami said Jou was a true gamer, whatever that meant. Sure, he loved games, even if he hadn't been as nuts about them as Yugi. He'd spent money he could ill afford on arcade games. Missed a lot of lunches.

But magic? Sure, Yami had done some cool stuff, but magic had turned the professor into a zombie. All that stuff Shadi had done, and Bakura too.

That grated on him, that he'd been helpless. Sure, both times he had fought, but he hadn't been able to really do anything. If it weren't for Yami he would have been helpless.

He hated being helpless. He was helpless to help Shizuka, and man he hated it.

There was… healing magic, right? Though he doubted he'd have that. Fighting magic, yeah. He could take punches, he didn't need that power. Though Yami had helped heal him before.

Recently, Yugi had been talking about training him. In magic and stuff. Jou had sidestepped the suggestions, not really saying yes or not to it.

He was Jou. Just ordinary Jounouchi Katsuya. A punk brawler. He wasn't some grey-bearded wizard or anything. He couldn't memorize to save his life, so spells? Still, the idea had caught his imagination.

Power. Control. He'd always had to fight to control his life. Power corrupted, and he didn't want to end up like Kaiba or the guy who had once been his best friend, but he could envision himself as someone like Yami.

Laying down a card, challenging someone to a game, certain of victory but still in for a wild fight. Exciting. Fighting for a purpose, too, to protect Yugi. That Zorc thing was scary. Weren't big evil things usually after the world? So he'd be protecting his sister.

Jounouchi Katsuya, hero. He shuffled his deck idly, the paper feeling somehow right in his hands.

Magic, though… Yami was great, Seth was probably great, he wasn't going to trust so soon, but Bakura, the Items and Zorc were just plain evil. Well, Bakura had been messed with in the head. He should give him a chance since Kaiba was getting one.

Jou knew somehow that if he did this he would be strong. Now he knew, he could almost reach out and taste it. A trickster power with a skein of laughter woven through it, luck and victory all his for the taking. Quick and strong.

Promising sweetness if he used it. He'd flipped a coin, and gotten twenty-five heads until he stopped and put it away. He wasn't sure he was up to winning the lottery yet, but if he took Yugi and Yami up on their offer of training, then he might. Yugi had told him about professional duelists. That would be a wonderful way to spend his life. Winning the game show money had been easy.

He knew practically nothing about the game, though. He'd held back because he didn't want anything to happen.

Magic was dangerous.

Jou had become a dangerous person young. He'd almost killed a guy, one of his first few fights, before he'd learned how to do it right. To restrain the rage and the desire for victory.

He was dangerous right now.

Or was he rationalizing the fact he wanted to be trained not to know how to restrain this power but to use it?

Yugi. He'd talk to Yugi tomorrow, after school.

It ended up being after games, after the others left to do homework.

"That's great, Jou!" Yugi smiled at him. "It'll be great to have someone to practice with! You can start playing duel monsters, Anzu's learning too."

"Not just Duel Monsters, Yugi. I want to learn about the kind of stuff Yami does." He didn't quite want to say magic.

"This kind of stuff?" Yugi raised his hand and it glowed.

"Cool. Can I do that?"

"It's really easy for me because I'm light. You're chaos." Yugi shook his head. "I could do it right away but you'd have to learn for a while. You might create radiation instead of visible light by mistake, or all sorts of things, Yami says." Yugi frowned and told Yami to get out here, he wasn't going to pass on messages.

Jou wondered when someone appearing out of nowhere had become so normal. "Hi, Yami."

Yami bowed slightly. "Hello, Jou."

"Don't be so formal. You were like a Pharaoh, and I'm just a punk."

"You are Yugi's friend." And that was that. "Mine as well."

"Yeah." Jou smiled. "So? Chaos doesn't sound good."

"It is," Yami frowned. "The uncertainty principle? I need to learn more about modern physics."

Yugi groaned. "We're going to the library again?"

"I know how to face chaos magic, not how to train it. So we must see what we can learn to help him."

"Hey, don't go to all that trouble for me."

"You're our friend, Jou."

"Chaos magic is closely related to the magic of seers. Chaos mages can influence the future, and make predictions, sense patterns… Feel the right thing to do."

"Hey, maybe I should try guessing all the answers on my next test." Jou grinned.

"It can't hurt," Yugi told him impishly.

"Hey, you need to bring your grades up too. You're the genius here, not me."

"Yami's making me study."

"It is for your future."

Yugi shrugged. That was if they had a future. He didn't care about anything but Yami and his friends.

"Anyway, what should I be doing?"

"You could train by making predictions and trying to make them come true. If an opponent's will is weaker than yours, or they make decisions on impulse, you can even predict what moves they will make before they consciously decide," Yami suggested.

"I'm guessing that wouldn't work on you?"

"No. But it would work on Yugi until he learns how to not be influenced. You should duel me, and often, so you do not come to rely on your abilities. Kaiba would also be immune."

"Kaiba? Figures. And he's learning magic too, right?"

"His strength is in his emotions. He feels so deeply that his heart gives him much power to draw on, though he is still weaker than Yugi. He will be a stronger opponent now his heart is not corrupted." Yami smiled at the thought. "When Seth has trained him, they will duel me. I look forward to facing them with Yugi."

"That'll be something to see all right." Jou nodded. "Watching you duel Seth was really impressive, even if I didn't understand what you guys were doing, really."

"The rules are not too complicated, though there are secret tricks used when experts play that are not written on the cards," Yami told him. "Those you will have to study, though many are common sense."

"They're really cool," Yugi assured him.

"Great. More studying. So okay, I should practice." Control his opponents, control the future? He grinned.

Yami's deck appeared in his hand and he asked, "What will I draw?"

"Kuriboh." That was easy to guess. The cards' feelings mattered and the little guy really loved Yami and Yugi.

Yami drew and showed him the card. "That doesn't really count," Jou told him. "It was an educated guess. An' no cracks about me not being educated."

"I was not influencing the deck. That made the odds one in forty. Your power, not mine." Yami showed his approval. "The other… simple thing to do with chaos magic is to shield."

"Huh? Aren't shields solid?"

"A different kind of shield. Think of it as dodging randomly. Coupled with the ability to predict attacks, I was taught chaos mages were very difficult to cast spells on if they did not want those spells to be cast."

"Bakura didn't have any problems."

"Bakura is very experienced, and he was acting within a game. The game itself gave him power, and you are untrained."

"Okay, not getting hit is good. How do I do it?"

"That I do not know."

"Terrific."

"But since it comes naturally to the power, the power may show you. One thing I can do is raise your power, so you can feel it and learn to call it."

"Is that safe?"

"With me here. Do not do it on your own. In fact, I should do it now so you know what not to do." Yami held out his hand.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Jou took it.

And laughed. This was it, this was what he had been afraid to bury himself in, because it would be so easy to become addicted. Power and confidence. Luck and good fortune, all his. He reached out, and there was Yami, shadows and protection. Safety. Yugi was light and joy, innocent power that also felt so warm. His friends.

He'd never felt so alive, not even in a fight. What would it be like to fight with this power? With friends beside him, in his cards and at his back.

Yami winced, Jou was holding on to his hand so tight. He should stop now, but he'd let it go another second, another… Jou was influencing him. He overshadowed Jou's power, suppressing it.

Jou let go of Yami's hand and took a deep breath. "Whoa."

"Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, Yugi. Yeah." Incredibly so.


	60. Epilogue 6: Dreams

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. _

_Well, here it is, the final epilogue of _Do You Dream of Me?._ This one is dedicated to Triana2, the writer of the 1200th review. She requested Y/Y and Yugi's Mom. _

_I'm sorry about it being late, I got the kiriban request late and ff . net was down when I tried to post early. I spent Friday-Sunday with a friend. _

_Please check out the sequel, by Angel's Nocturne. There's a link on my bio. _

_Thank you for reading and reviewing. It's really meant a lot. _

_-_

Yugi woke up and regretted leaving dreams for a lonely physical bed. Yami was in his soul room but not in his body.

It was only for a few more days, he told himself as he dressed. Just until his parents left on another business trip.

"Yugi!" his mother called and opened the door. "You need to… oh, you're already ready?"

"Yes, Mom." Yugi nodded. This was always how it went. Whenever she was home she tried to act like she was never absent, mothering him, disciplining him.

He couldn't have Yami manifest at all because she might burst into his room instead of knocking, like she just had, and see him. Grandpa was Grandpa, but his parents didn't have that belief in games and magic, everything. They'd come up with some reasonable explanation and he didn't want to explain the truth to them.

"At least you're not playing a game like last time, but you should be looking over your notes when you get up in the mornings. If you paid more attention to classes… I know you're intelligent, you're your father's son, but you're always at the bottom of the class rankings." She sighed and shook her head.

"I placed sixth on the last exam, Mom." He headed for the door. She had probably made him a lunch. It wouldn't be as good as Yami's lunches.

He was a bad son, he should love his mother. But he just wanted her gone, so things would go back to the way they should be, just him and Grandpa. And Yami, now.

"You did? Well… You should have placed first."

He should have, really, but first was Seto's spot. Yami wanted him to do well but Yugi didn't want to waste time working out how to do the complicated problems when he could get a good enough grade just memorizing the textbook by magic.

"Can't you think of it as one of your games?" his mother asked. "If you'd only apply yourself…" She sighed again. "I made you your favorites for lunch."

His old favorites, he bet. No chance of hamburgers. "Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome. Now get going." She shooed him down the stairs affectionately.

She was going to clean his room. Good thing everything secret was hidden by magic.

_She's my Mom, and I love her, but she tries too hard. I don't know the last time we sat down and really talked. _Yugi sighed as he went down the stairs to find his father sitting in Grandpa's chair. Yugi received a nod of acknowledgement over the paper.

Yugi smiled back and started to eat his breakfast quickly.

_Shouldn't you try to talk to them now?_ Yami prodded.

_I don't know what to say to them. I'm not a very good son. _

_You are a wonderful grandson, you make Sugoroku very happy._

_I've got more practice at that. It's not that I resent that they're always gone, but…_

_Do not lie to yourself._

_It's not just their fault I can't talk to them, it's partly my fault too. I should try harder, or something. _He realized that this was the new Yugi talking. The old Yugi hid in games and didn't think about the outside world.

The outside world included his own parents. Before, Grandpa and Anzu had been the only ones he let close. Now he had more friends.

He should ask Honda and Anzu about their parents. Ask their advice.

_They are the elders, it is their responsibility. I am sure my… _

_A memory? _

…_it is gone. _

_Still, it's a good sign. _"Tell Mom thanks for the food! I'm going!" He met up with the others in the classroom before class to talk, that was why he was getting up earlier now.

"Have a good day at school." His father waved goodbye.

On the bus, Yugi let his eyes gaze aimlessly out the window while he embraced Yami. _I'm sure your parents loved you very much. _

_I wish I remembered them. I think that you are right, Yugi. _Yami's breath ruffled Yugi's spirit's hair.

His parents had imposed a curfew on him that Grandpa cheerfully ignored but Yugi had to observe while they were home. That was why he found himself going to bed early, right after an excellent dinner out at a restaurant with his parents and Grandpa.

He closed his eyes and found his soul room.

After all, he couldn't expect everything to be perfect.

Eventually… surely Yami could teach him how to get through to his parents. Provided they defeated Zorc, provided… but he wouldn't think of the things that could go wrong here, in Yami's arms.

Warm, dark shadows wrapping around his light to shelter it, love and worship tangled together. He wanted Yami whole, proud and free but he couldn't expect an infinite amount of miracles. Yami himself was miracle enough. What if being greedy jinxed this?

If he ever lost Yami he wouldn't mourn. He would do his best to get him back, but if not he would live for him, be proud and strong and happy as Yami wanted him to be. Always holding the memory of love, perfect love, in his heart.

As Yami nuzzled his cheek before kissing the side of his jaw Yugi thought of the calm before the storm. No, the eye of the hurricane. The future was so uncertain and it would probably be even more dangerous than what had already happened. The Items wouldn't have caged Yami to defeat Zorc if he was easy to defeat.

And after?

He wanted Yami freed. Then, even if they died facing Zorc they would be together forever, in the afterlife and other lives. Their soul… why had he thought soul singular? They knew each other, now and forever bonded.

Yami lived in his soul, after all. And Yugi welcomed him here. Even when he slept he dreamed of him, not wanting to ever part, even for an instant. Not if they could help it.

Yami's hands drifted lower. Was he in the mood for sex? They'd done it, but rarely. Just touching, hands on each other, was so soothing, so right, he felt so complete, that sexual desire seemed to cheapen it somehow. Though it was another way of making each other feel good, and they each wanted to give the other everything they could. Yami wanted to please him in every way, teaching him things… though Yami would never take him.

Yugi didn't press him on that. When he did, that would be a sign that he had recovered more. But as long as Yami saw him as his beloved _master_ he would not unless Yugi ordered him (a request was as good as an order), and Yugi didn't want Yami to do anything that made him uncomfortable.

When they did have sex, they were so desperate for each other it was almost impossible to keep it slow.

Maybe that was what truly made Yugi uncomfortable with it. Desperation wasn't something he wanted to think about. He needed Yami, loved him more than could possibly be healthy. If Yami died, and he knew he could join him right away… Yami being unhappy if Yugi killed himself over Yami would be the only thing keeping him from calling the light until he burnt out.

Desperate battles… Yami desperate to reclaim Yugi's soul after Yugi had lost to Imori.

He didn't want to think of that now, and Yami was an excellent distraction, kisses drifting down his sides.

If his parents weren't home Yami would be out there giving him a back massage. But it still felt good and helped him to relax in his soul.

Yami's presence made him relax. So complete it was almost scary. How had he survived before Yami? Had he really been so ignorant not to realize… now he knew what could be could he ever go back? He had thought he liked Anzu once, but next to this? No normal love could compare. He was in love, desperately so, with a ghost. "I love you, Yami."

"I love you, Yugi." Another kiss, as Yami carefully rolled Yugi onto his stomach so he could reach his back for the massage. Yugi had gotten used to this.

"I know. You show it a lot… It's kind of unfair. I do one thing for you and you do millions of things for me."

"Every second you give me such joy. I am the one always in your debt, bright one."

Better than Master. But the title he wanted was Yugi. "It's Yugi, dark one." He smiled so the gentle chiding was clearly without rancor.

"The avatar of games." A kiss to the side of his neck, and he knew what Yami's face looked like now without turning to see. Gentle satisfied adoration. "Everything worth striving for."

"You make me happy every second too, Yami. So we're even that way."

"I am glad." And he was, Yugi could feel the warmth in the shadows as Yami could feel Yugi's emotions. He had taught Yugi to shield but he never did. What closer communion than this? Though now he was awake Yami had at first shielded some of his remembered pain until Yugi had made him share it, share the burden so Yugi could comfort him, and Yami had worshipped him even more, his strong savior. Beyond measure in his light and kindness.

Yugi smiled, sent his light to caress Yami as Yami's strong hands caressed him. No words were needed between them, but still, he said it. "I love you, Yami." He could have said, " Whatever happens I'm glad I met you," but he didn't want to think of things like that. Didn't want to feel desperate for the good times to stay, for Yami to stay, because that would make him unhappy and that would make Yami unhappy and he wanted things to stay perfect and peaceful.

His soul's body was a manifestation of his mind, and Yami felt the tension, soothed it away, and Yugi sighed and loved him.

Loved him so much it felt like the love would burst out of his heart, his heart was too small to contain it all. Overjoyed. Too much, too perfect. If there wasn't the thread of Zorc, it wouldn't seem real in a way.

The danger made him appreciate this more. He would get strong, to protect Yami as Yami protected him.

Yugi pushed himself up when Yami was finished and pushed Yami onto his stomach. He'd learned to do this from Yami doing it to him.

He wanted everything to be fair. If Yami did it for him, then he'd learn to do it for Yami.

He could feel Yami's eyes drift shut and the circling of the shadows slow, though they still rubbed against his light. Both to reassure Yami that Yugi was there in all ways, and to make Yugi feel good. It felt wonderful. Yugi arched his neck as a tendril slid against him and his power rose to echo it.

Yami had more control. He was less tense, though Yugi could sense that same fear that was always there, fear of being taken back to the Puzzle, fear of failing Yugi. He wished he could take those fears away.

Whatever they faced, they would face it together, he willed Yami to know as he squeezed his shoulder. And not just the two of them, but all their friends as well.

They would win. Because losing was unthinkable.

He. Would. Not. Lose. Yami.

And even if he did… no.

They would love and support each other forever. They would always play together, be together, happy.

Yami relaxed even further and Yugi kissed the back of his neck, then lay down. Yami's arms opened wide and Yugi squirmed into place, held, warm and secure. Together.

He kissed Yami on the lips once, their eyes met and then drifted shut.

They didn't have to say sweet dreams.

Of course their dreams would be sweet.

They would dream of each other.


End file.
